Zootopia: Justicia
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Seis meses después del caso de Los Aulladores, un muerto aparece junto a una cita que pronostica más asesinatos. Nick y Judy, son asignados al caso, donde tendrán que comprender qué es real y qué es una simple mención en las citas que deja el asesino, sin dejar de lado los sentimientos que entre ambos van naciendo. El tiempo está en su contra. ¿Quién será el siguiente?
1. Prólogo: El mal florece

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Zootopia: Justicia.**

Seis meses después del caso de Los Aulladores, un crimen con un _modus operandi_ peculiar aparece en Zootopia. Un muerto adjunto a una cita que pronostica más asesinatos. Poco después, otro animal es herido y muere en las inmediaciones de la ZPD, y con él, el _ultimátum_ del asesino.

Nick y Judy, cuya relación es fuerte, son asignados al caso, donde tendrán que comprender qué es real y qué es una simple mención en las citas que el asesino deja con sus víctimas, sin dejar de lado los sentimientos que entre ambos van naciendo.

El tiempo corre en su contra y la amenaza acecha en cualquier rincón de la ciudad. ¿Quién será el siguiente?

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **El mal florece**

Miranda estaba recostada en su sofá, disfrutando su día. Con los pies sobre la pequeña mesita que había entre su televisor y su sofá, y con una enorme caja de pizza en su regazo. Los rayos del sol matutino entraban por las ventanas semiabiertas tiñendo los blancos azulejos del suelo con matices dorados.

De pronto el timbre sonó.

Qué raro, pensó, por lo general nadie la molestaba a estas horas. ¡Eran casi las siete de la mañana, por favor! Aún era muy temprano.

Con pereza, se levantó y abrió.

Un animal entró abruptamente, haciendo tambalear a Miranda. Ella recuperó el equilibrio y se llevó una pezuña a la cintura, donde siempre cargaba su cuchillo, pero antes de que lo sacara ya tenía algo al cuello. Fino, filoso y brillante. Parecía un sable.

«¿Quién usa un sable hoy en día?»

—Miranda Swine —dijo el sujeto, su voz sonaba carrasposa. Miranda trató de identificarlo, sin éxito. El animal estaba completamente cubierto: botas y pantalón grueso, chaqueta manga larga y sobre todo eso, una capa negra con una capucha.

—¿Qué quieres? —quiso saber ella. No iba a preguntar banalidades como «¿quién eres?», porque era obvio que no iba a responderle.

—Quiero saber donde están los otros siete.

—¿Qué sietes?

—Tú sabes cuáles. —La voz del animal se llenó de odio y resentimiento—. Los otros siete.

—Yo no… —Miranda se detuvo, sentía su pulso palpitar contra el filo del sable y lo cortante que se veía.

Pensó a toda prisa, pero no entendía que quería decir. Ella solo había hecho algo en grupo, por lo general trabajaba sola o por encargos, y esa vez no fueron siete, fueron ocho; nueve contándose ella.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió el sujeto. Ella lo escrutó, o al menos, lo intentó, pero la capucha era tan grande que lo impedía; la capa parecía más bien un hábito—. Dime, ¿dónde están ellos? —Estiró su pata libre y le mostró un papel. Miranda reconoció las fotografías en la hoja; eso, y además las zarpas de su atacante. Era un depredador—. ¡Responde!

—Ellos —dijo, perpleja, intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo. No podría decirle, no debía—. ¿Y qué si no te lo digo? —soltó.

Sintió algo frío y luego algo caliente, después un fino hilo le corría por el cuello. Sangre.

—No tientes tu suerte —le advirtió él—. Aún puedo ir y preguntarle a Buck. Así es como él se llama. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Porque yo sí, y muy bien.

Miranda empezó a respirar más nerviosa. Ese sujeto sabía quién era ella, quien era Buck y quien eran los demás, pero… pero eso es imposible, improbable. Han pasado veintiún años desde eso.

—Dímelo y puede que vivas.

Suspiró. A ella no le importaba mucho que la matara, no iba a contarle; pero Buck… Buck era más blando, cedería a la tortura más fácil. Da igual, de todas formas lo terminará sabiendo.

—Hay uno en cada distrito —le dijo al sujeto—. En Sabana Central y Plaza Sahara, en Tundratown y Distrito Forestal, en BunnyBurrows y en el Centro, y en el Distrito Nocturno.

El sujeto asintió y repitió las mismas palabras varias veces, como para no olvidarlas. Bajó el sable y Miranda soltó el aire que de manera inconsciente estaba reteniendo. Se relajó al pensar que él se iría.

Pero no fue así. En un parpadeo, el animal blandió el sable y se lo clavó en el estómago. Miranda fue a tomar el cuchillo en su cinturón, pero una oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndola gritar. Era imposible. A ella la habían apuñalado muchas veces, incluso con armas más grandes y gruesas, y no le había dolido tanto como esta vez. Una pequeña mancha roja se le empezaba a expandir por el vientre. La visión se le puso borrosa y el cuerpo entró en shock, dando espasmos incontrolables.

El sujeto se levantó la capucha, pero Miranda no podía definirlo, parecía difuminarse. ¿Un cheeta? ¿Un lobo? ¿Tigre? ¿León? ¿Jaguar? ¿Qué era? Cuando habló, su voz no sonaba igual que antes, era al mismo tiempo grave y agudo, fuerte y suave, brusco y melodioso. ¿Qué le había hecho?

—Te quedan unos quince minutos antes de que los ácidos del estómago se te esparzan por la cavidad torácica. Envenenándote por dentro. —Guardó el papel, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en los labios; después, sacó un encendedor que parecía de jade, oro o alguna piedra preciosa. Lo encendió—. Ah, sí. Si te preguntas por el dolor, pues, es un concentrado de veneno de insecto. De hormiga bala para ser más especifico. ¿Quién diría que esos minúsculos animales serían tan útiles? —Dio una calada e hizo una mueca—. ¡Qué asco, es muy suave!

Miranda, aguantando un grito de dolor, se llevó una pezuña al estómago. El sujeto sacó una botella de su ropa y la rompió contra el suelo; olía a licor.

Lo vio, como pudo, irse hacia la puerta y colocó algo en ella, aunque no supo qué ni porqué.

— _Bueno_ —dijo el animal, haciendo énfasis en la palabra—. Me voy por Buck. Quizá me encargue de ese carnero hoy mismo.

Miranda trató de incorporarse, pero al hacerlo una enorme corriente de dolor la recorrió por completo. Se estremeció y se mordió el labio para poder controlarse.

—Duele, ¿cierto? —preguntó él, con lo que parecía ser un tono de gozo—. Ahora piensa que eso fue una milésima parte de mi dolor. Haré justicia, Miranda… de una forma o de otra. De cualquier manera. El fin justifica los medios.

—Justicia… —soltó ella—… eres… igual que yo —logró decir, jadeando—. Nos veremos en el infierno, bastardo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó él, divertido—. Es muy acertado tu comentario, pero a diferencia de mi, tú irás antes.

Miranda tragó grueso, comprendiéndolo. Por eso sacó el cigarro y rompió la botella.

Tomó su cigarrillo y lo lanzó al suelo, al charco de licor. Un enorme muro de fuego se alzó entre ambos, rugiendo y danzando en colores rojo, azul, blanco y naranja. La puerta se cerró con un estrépito mientras las llamas devoraban con fuerza, furia y rapidez el departamento. Miranda suspiró y, sobreponiéndose al horrible dolor, logró sentarse contra la pared.

Supo que no iba salir, mucho menos sobrevivir; así que decidió que si iba a morir quemada, al menos dejaría algo sobre cómo dar con el animal.

Apretó los alrededores de la herida y manó más sangre, empapándole la pezuña, y escribió con ella en el suelo. Sería una pista pequeña, minúscula, pero era algo muy claro.

Cerró los ojos deseando que los policías entendieran. Se estremeció cuando las llamas le lamieron el brazo y un enorme dolor, peor que el de la droga, le subió por el mismo. Se estremeció la segunda vez, la tercera y la cuarta; pero a la quinta ya no. Ya no sentía dolor. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera cubierto de fuego, no gritó. Solo se relajó y esperó morir.

* * *

—¡Vamos Nick, apúrate! —gritó Judy.

Nick resopló antes de salir del departamento. Aunque ya llevaba seis meses en la misma rutina (levantarse temprano, ducharse y comer a prisas para ir a la jefatura) aún no se acostumbraba por completo. Siempre lo agarraba el tarde. Esta vez iba todo bien, sólo que cuando comenzó a comer, su admirable (y a veces molesta) compañera, Judy, estaba gritando como pregonero de tren en su búsqueda.

A Nick no le había costado reconocer para sí que le confiaría su vida a ella, pero a veces, a veces todo eso se iba al traste; como hoy. Nick odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando comía. Eso era un tiempo sagrado.

Con la tostada aún en la boca y con la camisa a medio abotonar se subió a la patrulla. Se terminó de abotonar dentro y Judy arrancó.

—¿Por qué la prisa, Zanahorias? —preguntó antes de darle una mordida a la tostada.

—¿No recibiste mis mensajes? —quiso saber ella con un tono calmado, aunque con algo de irritación.

Ciertamente no había revisado su teléfono aunque este hubiera vibrado hasta casi el desarme. No. Ya de por sí era una blasfemia tener que levantarse tan temprano, como para que la poca mañana tranquila que tenía se arruinara.

Pero era Judy, si le decía que sí ella preguntaría, y entonces se vería en problemas. Sin embargo, si le decía que no ella lo regañaría aún más. Por donde lo viera él terminaría regañado.

—No, mi celular está muerto. —Una mentira no lo mataría—. Lo iba a cargar, pero no me dejaste. ¿Por qué?

—Bogo nos requiere de inmediato, dice que es importante.

Nick no dijo nada, sólo inspiró con fuerza. Ya conocía a Judy, si Bogo decía que era urgente (aunque no lo fuera) la coneja casi volaría hacia la jefatura. Le bastó con recordar las otras veces que «era importante»; terminaron siendo, en lugar de emocionantes, aburridas: ser guardaespaldas, o parquímetros en una zona lujosa, o seguridad de algún famoso, pero nada mejor.

Y sin embargo, no podía decirle que no a ella, primero porque era su compañera y ella confiaba en él para que la apoyara; y segundo, porque se la veía tan emocionada que sería una crueldad no decirle que sí.

Había veces que Finnick o Al bromeaban con él diciéndole que esa coneja lo manejaba, o incluso, que estaba colgada de ella porque nunca le daba una negativa. No era por eso. Nick sentía que no podía decirle que no porque, como ella oyó lo de los exploradores y en lugar de reírse, lo apoyó, se sentía en deuda con ella.

Además, no iba a negar que Judy era linda, divertida, y material perfecto para bromas; quizá eso influyera un poco. Algún día encontraría un conejo que la hiciera feliz, claro está, él tenía que aprobarlo, ¿porque qué tal que se moleste por una broma a Judy?

Alejó esos pensamientos de sí. Últimamente los tenía mucho.

Esbozó una de sus sonrisas matadoras.

—Y dime, Pelusa: ¿de qué se trata?

* * *

Judy pasó todo el camino explicándole a Nick lo que le había dicho Bogo: que había una situación importante así como delicada, que los requería a ambos y que tenían un posible caso complicado para resolver. Nick asentía a todo con tranquilidad y sin darle importancia, pero cuando llegó a la parte del caso, sus orejas se irguieron. Ella reconoció el gesto: emoción y sorpresa.

Ya sabía que tenía al zorro consigo, aunque a veces fuera complicado convencerlo, una vez que lo hacía, tenía las de ganar.

Durante todo este tiempo Judy se había dado cuenta de que Nick estaba allí para ella sin importar la situación, buena o mala, alegre o triste. Él se convirtió en su pilar, y Judy no sabía lo que sería de ella cuando llegara el día en que él no estuviera a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura todo estaba normal. Garraza los saludó como siempre, los oficiales estaban calmados, tanto que incluso pensó que no era nada importante. Mas cuando entraron a la oficina de Bogo, se dio cuenta de que la cosa era complicada.

—Tomen asiento —pidió Bogo con tono imperante.

Ambos lo hicieron, no sin antes mirarse y comunicarse con la mirada que era un asunto grave, por el tono de voz. La mayoría de los policías reconocían las cadencias de Bogo, por lo cual podían determinar una situación al oírlo, y ahora, con ese tono grueso y opaco, casi gutural, el enojo, preocupación, y la indudable presión de la que sería presa, fueron captadas por la pareja. Los dos tomaron asiento en la misma silla; eran tan grandes que en una sola ambos cambian perfectamente.

Bogo lanzó una carpeta al escritorio.

—Ábranla —ordenó. Nick la tomó y los dos miraron el archivo. Judy se sorprendió: era un homicidio.

Los homicidios en Zootopia eran raros, casi improbables, pero no era eso lo que la sorprendió, sino la manera en que el cuerpo murió. Habían fotografías del siniestro, el animal estaba carbonizado y era irreconocible; fotos sobre una especie de cita literaria y una foto de un mensaje escrito con sangre.

—Medicina Forense informó que se llamaba Miranda Swine —informó Bogo—. Una cerda de treinta y ocho años, soltera y vivía sola. Una puñalada al estómago con objeto punzocortante e incinerada. Aún estamos investigando el móvil del hecho, pero no hay pistas congruentes. Lo único que tenemos es esa escritura en el suelo hecha con su sangre. —Bogo puso dos fotografías en el escritorio—. Y esta cita clavada en la puerta.

Judy miró las imágenes, algo aturdida. La primera foto era del piso del lugar donde hallaron el cuerpo y a su lado, escrito con sangre, un dígito: el numero «8»; y en la segunda aparecía la cita clavada en la puerta:

 _Borra su nombre, entonces; cuenta un alma perdida más,_  
 _Una tarea más negada, un camino más sin pisar,_  
 _Un triunfo más para el diablo y una penas más para los ángeles._

No sabía ni entendía qué significaban las dos cosas, pero hubo algo que sí. Había un asesino suelto y debía capturarlo. Su sorpresa fue sustituida por las ganas de acción, de persecución, de ser policía. Al fin un caso del mismo nivel que los aulladores, o hasta más.

—Puede que sea un asesino en serie —sugirió Nick, oteando ambas imágenes—. Por la manera en que dejó esa cita he de suponer que habrá más muertes.

—Espero que no. —Bogo se pasó una pezuña por el rostro—. La Alcaldía me está jodiendo por esto. —Apuntó el folio—. Si es uno en serie estaré al borde de la locura.

Un estruendo. Voces sorprendidas. Expresiones ahogadas. Exclamaciones. Juramentos.

Bogo se levantó y arqueó una ceja. Nick se puso en guardia e irguió las orejas, pero Judy, en cambio, se bajó de la silla de un salto y salió como una bala hacia el vestíbulo.

Un carnero estaba tendido en el suelo tratando de agarrarse el pecho y una mancha roja se le extendía del estómago. Uno de los oficiales le rasgó la camiseta y trataba de ayudarlo. Al tratar de moverlo, una tarjeta cayó de la ropa del carnero.

Judy corrió con fiereza hacia el animal.

—¡RCP! —le gritó al oficial—. ¡Dale RCP, se está ahogando!

Llegó con el carnero y le notó dos cortes, uno en cada costado. Se agachó y tomó el papel. Se colocó de rodillas junto al carnero y lo oyó cómo desesperadamente trataba de respirar, pero en lugar lo que hacía era perder más oxígeno; era un silbido que le heló la sangre. El oficial que lo ayudaba colocó sus labios sobre los de él y sopló con fuerza.

El pecho del animal se expandió un poco, pero dos chorros de sangre salieron a presión por las heridas de los costados, salpicando a Judy en la cara y pecho.

Los policías alrededor soltaron un taco y se hicieron hacia atrás. Judy tembló, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban. Nunca había visto morir a alguien frente a ella, y mucho menos le habían salpicado de sangre.

—¡Zanahorias! —gritó una voz conocida.

Judy volteó como de manera mecánica y vio a Nick corriendo hacia ella, de seguro el zorro ya sabía cómo se sentía. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Lo veía venir corriendo por las escaleras y las emociones le surcaban el rostro: preocupación, sorpresa, horror. Nick parecía de fuego, el pelaje rojizo contrastaba con el azul del uniforme.

Su compañero estiró los brazos hacia ella y Judy lo imitó. Él la abrazó con fuerza y ella se dejó cuidar.

—Nick. Nick. Nick —susurraba temblorosa, impactada por la sangre en ella. El olor metálico la mareaba.

Miró de reojo la tarjeta que y leyó una especie de cita:

 _Nunca más pararé ni estaré quieto,_  
 _Hasta que la muerte me haya cerrado los ojos_  
 _O la fortuna me conceda cierta venganza._

Se apretó contra Nick con más fuerza.

—Ya, Zanahorias —la tranquilizó él, con voz cariñosa y acariciándole las orejas, limpiándole la sangre en ellas. Judy le había dicho varias veces que no le gustaba que le tocaran las orejas, pero en ese momento le ayudó bastante—. Tranquila, Judy. Ya pasó. Ya pasó. —La abrazó más con fuerza—. Ya pasó, Judy.

Cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro en el pecho Nick. Sólo oyó la voz de Bogo a lo lejos.

—Maldita sea, parece que tenemos un asesino en serie.


	2. I: Seguridad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Sí, será más... fuerte, por decirlo de algún modo; sí, como ya bien sabes (guiño) habrás más Nicudy, entre intenso y moderado, será dependiendo de la situación... Y tengo muchas preparadas 7u7. Y con lo de los mensajes, pues... ellos contienen una pequeña pista de quién será, o cómo morirá, o dónde, o el perfil psicológico del homicida; es cuestión de leer entrelíneas y tratar de descifrarlo. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Bueno..., acertaste en los nueve, en la venganza y el por qué de la frase. Raios men, vas rápido :v. En fin, espero que te guste y no, no es por referencia a los Indocumentados :v (Shss que nos cae la migra :v). Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado la verdad. Y pues, el impacto y suspense es esencial :v "A lo grande o a casita" :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Y mano/a, anímate a escribirla. Roma no se hizo en un día y te digo (yo también fui primerizo :v), deja el miedo de lado y escribe xD. Gracias por tu review.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegro que te guste y con lo del antagonista, no hay problema, tómalo con confianza. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste y sí, será tanto de acción como romántico, balancearé ambos aspectos. Gracias por tu review.

* * *

 **I**

 **Seguridad**

* * *

 _La amistad es una mente en dos cuerpos_.

Mencius

* * *

Judy seguía en brazos de Nick, sintiéndose segura y, en el fondo, algo a gusto. Él la abrazaba de una manera protectora que ella agradecía, si no hubiera sido por el zorro, habría roto a llorar, o se hubiera desmayado; lo segundo era más probable porque las piernas le flaquearon.

Se permitió olvidarse de todo por un breve instante mientras inspiraba con fuerza, reconociendo el tan común olor de Nick: colonia y, peculiarmente, clavo. Inspiró una segunda vez y cundo exhaló se separó de él.

Pasó la vista por el lugar; un círculo perfecto rodeaba al cuerpo del carnero y sentía en sus patas la tarjeta que se le había caído al animal. Antes de decidirse a caminar hacia allí pudo captar palabras sueltas que salían de murmullos de los oficiales. «Un muerto», «carnero», «puñalada», «pulmones». Los pesados pasos de Bogo empezaron a sonar más cerca.

Se armó de valor y dio un paso, luego otro y al tercero algo húmedo le surcó el rostro. Se pasó una pata para limpiarse y cuando la vio se tambaleó.

Sangre.

La sangre del carnero. Se había olvidado de eso.

Las piernas le flaquearon como si fueran de goma y el olor metálico la mareó por completo, calándole hondo. Iba a llamar a Nick por acto de reflejo, pero no fue necesario; él ya la estaba sujetando de nuevo.

—Judy —dijo. «Judy». Ella recordó que él solo la llamaba así cuando estaba asustado o la situación era peligrosa. ¿Sería lo primero o lo segundo?—. ¿Puedes andar?

No respondió, solo se irguió y dio un paso; y se tambaleó de nuevo.

—Creo que eso es un no —dijo Nick. Le pasó una pata por las piernas y la cargó, recostándola en su hombro.

Judy soltó un gritito ahogado. Nick estaba cargándola en brazos. Allí. En la jefatura. Ella solo le permitía cargarla así cuando quedaba rendida los jueves de películas en casa de alguno de los dos, pero ¿allí?

—Nick —exclamó—, ¿qué haces?

—Déjate ayudar, Zanahorias.

* * *

En los casilleros de la ducha comunitaria del gimnasio de la jefatura, Nick estaba con una toalla limpiándole la sangre a Judy.

Recordó cuando salió del despacho de Bogo y vio a Judy cubierta de sangre. Por un horrible momento pensó que era de ella y sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y caía en la nada, pero recobró la compostura al darse cuenta que era del carnero, no de ella. Aunque solo se calmó por completo cuando la sintió en sus brazos.

Había dos toallas, rojas por completo, hechas una bola en el suelo; Nick tenía la tercera en su pata, limpiándole la pata a Judy.

—Trae —pidió Nick, tomándole la pata a Judy. Es tan pequeña, se dijo, y las almohadillas eran más suaves que las de él.

Recordó cuando un jueves en su casa, mientras ella elegía la película a ver, Nick se había divertido con las minigarritas de ella hasta que la hizo enojar.

—Casi me matas, Zanahorias —dijo al terminar con su pata; comenzó con la otra—. ¿No pudiste esperarme?

Judy suspiró.

—La emoción del momento, Nick.

Él frunció el ceño al oír esa frase. Era como el credo de ella. Siempre se la repetía cada vez que hacía una locura. Cuando casi se la llevó un carro al rescatar a un cachorro en medio de la autopista; cuando salió corriendo tras un ladrón armado con una cuchilla, sin el arma tranquilizante; cuando se metió a detener una pelea entre dos osos; y la lista sigue. En lugar de estar relajado y comerse una popsipatita como debía de ser, tenía que estar cuidándola.

—Claro, Zanahorias. —Suspiró resignado—. Cierra los ojos que voy al rostro. —Nick tiró la toalla empapada de sangre, tomó una limpia y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de la cara. Hizo una mueca al imaginarse cómo se tuvo que haber sentido ella, de haber sido él, se hubiera traumado—. Además de darte una revitalizante ducha con sangre, ¿encontraste algo?

—Sí —respondió Judy—, una cita.

—Date vuelta, voy por las orejas. —Ella lo hizo—. ¿Y qué dice?

Judy empezó a hablar, mas Nick no prestaba atención, solo seguía secándola. Sus orejas estaba casi listas, pero la sangre le había escurrido por el cuello hacia la espalda. Él se quedo viéndola, pensando en lo frágil que se veía, lo pequeña que se veía, lo suave que…

—¿Me estás oyendo?

Nick salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh… sí

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó, algo impaciente.

— _Em_ … —Suspiró—. Vale, lo admito. No oí.

—Era sobre la cita que cayó del cuerpo —dijo ella—. Decía: «Nunca más pararé ni estaré quieto, hasta que la muerte me haya cerrado los ojos o la fortuna me conceda cierta venganza».

—Shakespeare —soltó Nick, de improvisto.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió la coneja—. ¿Cómo lo sabías? No creí que fueras tan culto.

—Zanahorias, yo soy muy culto —replicó él con aire indignado—. Ahora quítate el chaleco y la camisa —añadió—, que tengo que limpiar la sangre del cuello y la espalda.

Por un momento hubo un tenso silencio.

—Si querías que me desnudara solo tenías que pedirlo —bromeó Judy.

Durante un instante Nick se quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? —se sorprendió—. ¿La alumna quiere igualar al maestro? Buen intento, Zanahorias, pero no me atraparás tan fácil.

Judy rió, lo que le hizo sentir a Nick que nada referido al muerto había pasado. Ella se sacó el chaleco y se desabrochó un poco la camisa, dejando ver por completo el cuello e inicio de espalda.

—Controla tus instintos, torpe zorro —dijo—. Cualquiera pensaría que te aprovecharías de esta pobre coneja. Y no te culparía, la verdad.

Nick sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, Pelusa, que modestia. —Le limpió con cuidado el cuello y parte de la espalda, la que no cubría la franelilla—. Pero seamos realistas, la naturaleza no te trató con la misma mano de obra que a mí.

—Por favor. — Ella se abrochó la camiseta una vez el zorro hubo terminado y se volteó; él la vio sonreír.

—Enserio, Cola de algodón. Hay miles de hembras que matarían por esto. —Se señaló a sí mismo con un amplio gesto—. Y no solo zorras. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio y luego rompieron a reír. Eso era algo recurrente en ellos, esas bromas de coqueteo sin sentido entre ambos Además, el zorro sabía que por dentro Judy debería estar vuelta un manojo de nervios, no se puede vivir aquel traumático suceso y que la impresión pase rápido. No obstante, la conocía, y sabía que se obligaría a digerirlo de golpe y seguir adelante… por más daño que eso le hiciera..

Nick se desabrochó la camisa llena de sangre y buscó una en su casillero, pensativo sobre de qué manera intentar no hacerla pensar sobre ello. «Tal vez una comida, ¿pero con qué excusa?»

—Zanahorias, la próxima vez que decidas salir a lo loco, avísame —dijo, colocándose la camisa—. No sé, tal vez, «Nick, voy a hacer algo estúpido». Sí. Eso estaría bien.

—Sé que sin mí, te apuñalarías con tu propia placa —comentó Judy.

Ya con el uniforme listo, le buscó una camisa limpia a Judy y se la dio. Cuando lo hizo la tomó del brazo y fijó sus ojos con los de ella; parecían dos amatistas.

—No es broma, Judy —le aclaró—. Debes tener cuidado, no eres imbatible o inmortal. Si sigues arriesgándote sin pensar, puedes morir. No quiero eso, no quiero que mueras, no quiero perder a mi compañera. —La vio abrir muchos los ojos, sorprendida—. Además —agregó—, ¿quién me haría la vida imposible como lo haces tú?

* * *

Tiempo después ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Bogo, Judy estaba algo mejor, aunque aún tenía la sensación de la sangre sobre su pelaje y el olor metálico en la nariz. Se obligó no pensar en ello, simular como si ese suceso no hubiera pasado. Le entregó la cita a Bogo y cuando este la leyó, frunció el ceño, y soltó un suspiro a la vez que se dejaba caer en su silla.

—¿Y bien, jefecito? —preguntó Nick.

Judy lo miró de reojo y recordó cómo él la abrazó como si fuera a perderla, cuando la vio ensangrentada; cómo le dijo que no quería perderla; y recordó lo que sintió con ello, impresionada al principio y luego una seguridad que no había sentido con nadie.

Se lo atribuyó a porque era su mejor amigo; sí, debía de ser eso.

—Tenía razón. —Nick sonrió—. Dígalo, vamos. Sé que quiere.

—Cállate, Wilde —le espetó Bogo—. El carnero se llamaba Buck Landgreen —dijo algo más calmado—, según su identificación. Una puñalada en el estómago y dos en los costados, perforando los pulmones; y la cita.

«Por eso pasó eso», pensó la coneja al recordar cómo se bañó en sangre; reprimió un estremecimiento. «Olvídalo. Olvídalo, Judy Hopps.»

—Debemos realizar una investigación de ambos fallecidos para ver qué encontramos —continuó Bogo—. Sabemos que el asesino tiende a dejar citas con los cuerpos…

—Como la de Shakespeare —lo interrumpió Nick.

—…y por ello estimamos que seguirá matando más animales…

—Sugerido por mí —intervino de nuevo. Judy lo miró de soslayo y notó que parecía regocijarse de atormentar al búfalo.

—… lo que nos da a entender que es un asesino serial —concluyó Bogo con tono molesto, y le lanzó una mirada al zorro retándolo a que dijera algo; Nick solo sonrió con inocencia—. Ya que ninguna de las dos citas nos dice algo sobre su próxima víctima —dijo—, solo debemos esperar y averiguar lo más que podamos de estos dos cuerpos. Debemos hacer un perfil del asesino, establecer posibles motivos. Los llamaré mañana si pasa algo, en caso de que no, tómense el día libre. —Se dirigió a Judy—. En especial tú, Hopps. —Suspiró—. Ahora, largo.

Judy supuso que eso sería lo que Bogo consideraba como tacto. Ella no quería esperar hasta mañana, quería investigar ahora, pero aunque su cuerpo gritara pidiendo acción, su mente le rogaba descansar; el impacto con Buck la dejó mal. Sin decir algo en contra, salió de la oficina, flanqueada por Nick.

—Pelusa, ve a descansar, yo iré a casa a ver qué encuentro —sugirió él.

Ella agradeció internamente la preocupación de su amigo.

—Vale, lo necesito.

* * *

Cuando Nick llegó a su departamento dejó su placa en la mesa y gritó llamando a Finnick, pero éste no estaba. «De seguro está con Al», pensó. Al era un amigo de ambos, antes rara vez lo veían; ahora, de seis meses para acá, el fennec y él se iban de parranda casi todos los días, sin embargo, Nick lo dudaba. Finnick era un fiestero, sí, ¿pero de ahí a todos los días? Eso era poco probable.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado y se colocó algo más de casa (camiseta y bermudas) se fue al ordenador a buscar algo del caso. Ya que no tenían nada de los muertos que les diera una pista, Nick se centró en las citas, conocía la de Shakespeare, pero no la otra. Introdujo la cita en el buscador y se llevó una sorpresa, y cuando colocó la segunda y vio qué era Shakespeare, algo empezó a cobrar sentido.

* * *

Al caer la noche Judy no podía dormir, por más vueltas que diera en su pequeña cama, no lograba concebir el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la misma escena se repetía: un oficial soplaba los labios del carnero y la sangre salía como un chorro hacia ella.

Y era estúpido, ella no le temía a la sangre, es decir, con doscientos setenta y cinco hermanos la sangre no escaseaba: raspaduras de rodillas, dientes rotos, mordeduras. Era ridículo que esta vez le afectara. Además, se supone que era una policía, debía ser fuerte.

Sin embargo, la sensación de la sangre en su pelaje no se iba, la sentía como hormigas correteando por encima.

Se incorporó, apartó las mantas y se quedó sentada mirando su habitación: la pequeña cama pegada a la pared, la pequeña mesita al frente, el mínimo pasillo que se bifurcada en dos, hacia el baño y hacia la cocina; y suspiró con pesar. Nick le había dicho varias veces que se mudara, o incluso que se mudara con él, compartirían casa.

Nick. Quizá si hablaba con él se podía calmar. Como en la jefatura.

Tomó su móvil y realizó una llamada. Por unos momentos sólo se oyó el tono de marcar y luego contestó.

—Hola, Zanahorias —saludó—, ¿pasa algo?

—Hola, Nick… sólo quería hablar.

—¿Qué pasó, Pelusa? —preguntó, al parecer preocupado—. Tú no eres de llamar de noche.

—Nada, en realidad —dijo Judy—. Es que no podía dormir.

—Ajá, con que eso es. —La voz de Nick sonaba alegre, aunque cansada—. Y llamas a este galante zorro para que te preste sus favores nocturnos. Ciertamente, Pelusa, eso es muy osado de tu parte, pero otro día con más calma.

Judy sonrió.

—Muy gracioso, torpe zorro.

—Espérame ahí, Zanahorias —dijo—. Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

—Espera, Nick —exclamó—, no es necesario que…

Se interrumpió al oír el tono de marcar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró. ¿Ese zorro siempre tenía que hacer las cosas sin pensar?

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos su puerta sonó y al abrirla vio que era Nick. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camisa verde («¿Cuál era la obsesión de Nick por el verde?»), una carpeta en una pata y una vianda de comida en la otra.

— _Mademoiselle_ —dijo Nick, sonriendo—. El servicio ha llegado. —Y entró.

Judy se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y Nick en el borde de la misma. Le pasó la vianda y al abrirla notó, con sorpresa, que era ensalada.

—Zanahorias, encontré algo del caso —informó—. No es mucho, pero es algo. —Abrió la carpeta y le mostró dos fotografías con sus respectivas citas; una era de un carnero y otra era de un oso polar—. Verás, ya que no tenemos nada con qué trabajar excepto las citas, decidí emplear todos mis recursos en buscarlas.

— _Googleándolas_ , ¿cierto? —preguntó antes de clavar el tenedor en una hoja de lechuga.

—Cómo me conoces. —Nick le guiñó el ojo—. Bueno, lo que encontré fue algo… llamémoslo interesante. —Acercó a ella la foto del carnero—. La cita que apareció en la escena del crimen de Miranda era de este sujeto, Robert Browning. —Acercó la del oso polar—. Y este de aquí es Shakespeare. ¿Ves la conexión?

—Sí —asintió Judy—. Lo que quieres decir es que la cita en un animal indica el animal siguiente, es decir, con Miranda apareció la cita de Robert, y Robert es un carnero, no un cerdo. Y poco después murió ese carnero: Buck.

—Y si tengo razón —continuó, alegre de que entendiera—, la próxima víctima será un oso polar.

—Entonces deberíamos avisarle a Bogo. —Judy ya había dejado la vianda sobre la cama e iba a levantarse, pero Nick alzó la pata en un claro gesto de alto.

—Zanahorias, es solo una posibilidad. —Judy lo pensó, pero asintió y se volvió a tumbar—. Además, si tengo razón deberíamos dejar que pase —prosiguió Nick, y al ver su cara de sorpresa, añadió—: Ya sabes, si alguien muere en Tundra (y es lo que tengo esperado) Mr. Big tendrá que cooperar con nosotros por debajo de la mesa, son sus dominios, y un muerto en ellos lo enfadará.

Judy trató de replicar ese plan, sin embargo, aunque moralmente no fuera bueno, en sentido lógico no tenía fallas. Se encogió de hombros.

Durante un largo rato estuvieron hablando banalidades y cosas sin importancia. Cuando ella bostezó, Nick se levantó para irse.

—Nos vemos mañana, Zanahorias —se despidió ya en la puerta.

—¿Qué? No, Nick —exclamó ella—. No te puedes ir son las… —Miró su móvil—. ¡¿Son las dos de la mañana?! —se sorprendió—. Bueno, son las dos. Te puede pasar algo.

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó—. ¿Qué me quede? ¿Dónde?

—Puedes quedarte aquí, en el cómodo suelo —sugirió ella.

Nick arqueó una ceja.

—Ajá. Si quieres que me quede, me cederás la cama.

—A una dama no puedes dejarla dormir en el suelo —replicó Judy, batiendo las pestañas.

—¿Dama? —Nick hizo un gesto como buscando algo—. Yo no veo ninguna.

—¡Nick! —chilló ella, arrojándole la almohada.

El zorro atrapó el proyectil, rió y extendió su pata libre en señal de rendición.

—Bueno, bueno, me quedaré. —Se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo ya hemos dormido juntos, aunque fue en mi sofá, y amanecí con moretones por tus patadas nocturnas.

Judy no respondió, sólo rodó los ojos y le dejó un espacio a Nick en la cama. Dio unas palmaditas a su lado, indicándole que fuera. Él apagó la luz y se acostó, espalda contra espalda.

Era extraño que con él allí, su incipiente recuerdo de la sangre en su cuerpo pareciera estúpido. ¿Sería que había aprendido de él a controlar sus emociones o era que estuviera allí le servía para calmarse? Aún, seis meses después de Los Aulladores, le parecía surrealista que su mejor amigo y el animal en quien más confiara en la ciudad fuera un zorro. Sonrió, abrazando con su cuerpo uno de los cojines de su cama, a la vez que suspiraba con diversión imaginándose la reacción de sus padres, en especial Stu, si supiera que estaba durmiendo con un zorro.

—Descansa, Nick.

—Descansa, Zanahorias. —Nick bostezó—. Y no te aproveches de mi inocencia mientras duermo.

Judy rió.

—Duérmete ya, torpe zorro.

* * *

Horas después a Nick lo despertaron unos sonidos angustiados y temerosos. Abrió los ojos con pereza y lentitud, y se dio cuenta de que esos ruidos venían de Judy.

Ella se movía de un lado a otro, su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido, una expresión de miedo y su nariz se movía con frenesí. Una pesadilla, supuso.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y después la cola. Casi al instante los ruidos temerosos terminaron, el ceño fruncido y la expresión de miedo se fue y ella se calmó.

La acercó hacia sí mientras sonreía.

—Torpe coneja.

Y se volvió a dormir.


	3. II: Aloysius

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno... ahora sabrás si fue a los ojos o no :v. Bueno, fetiche no... pero me gustan xD. Bueno, sospechoso no creo que sea... Aunque k se io, estoy reloko :v. Y eso que no sabes los momentazos que tengo planeados para este fic xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Lamentablemente, no, no pegaste lo de R y C. Shi 7u7 pasarán más tiempo juntos... Y con la tarjeta del final pues, ya tu sabe :v Bueno, bueno, tu instinto de médico va por buen camino xD. Todo irá cuajando poco a poco, ya verás. Gracias por leer.

 **GV FoxMapache:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y sí, soy más de arma blanca xD. Gracias por tu review.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y sí tengo planeado usar a Big xD. En cuanto a tu historia, cuando la publiques (si es que ya no lo hiciste) me mandas el nombre por mp. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste xD. Gracias por leer.

 **angelestebanfox12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Disfruta el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. El Nicudy es vida, es amor :V Y aquí tienes un poquito más. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **4ndr3w:** gracias por tu review. La intriga y el drama es mi especialidad (al menos eso dicen xd) y no te preocupes, no abandonaré este fic. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **II**

 **Aloysius**

* * *

 _La vida es corta y la sabiduría lenta de ganar._

 _Cazadores de Sombras – Renacimiento: Lady Midnight._ Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol matutino entraron por la única ventana del departamento de Judy, iluminando poco a poco el lugar y las pequeñas motitas de polvo danzarinas en el aire. Cuando el viento sopló y pasó por la entreabierta ventana y trajo consigo los primeros sonidos de la ciudad despertándose (autos encendiendo, negocios abriendo), la coneja se revolvió un poco. Se sentía cómoda, tenía una mullida manta que la protegía del frío y el aire cálido de la calefacción le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Por un momento creyó que estaba acampando con su familia bajo las estrellas del campo, como cuando era niña, con una manta gruesa y de un tamaño gigantesco, y claro, el murmullo de sus otros hermanos.

Pero ella no tenía una manta tan suave y la calefacción estaba dañada desde hacía un mes. Tanteó la zona y su pata tomó algo suavecito, apretó un poco, también era esponjoso y calentito. Apretó con más fuerza y sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, como una risa. ¿Qué demonios?

Al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos lanzó una patada hacia atrás. Algo cayó de su cama y dio un grito ahogado. Se volteó y vio a Nick en el suelo sujetándose el estómago con una mueca de dolor.

El cruzó mirada con ella y sonrió.

—Buenos días… Zanahorias —dijo, tratando de que no se le notara el dolor, sin éxito—. Amaneciste enérgica, ¿cierto?

¿Nick? ¿Qué diablos hacía Nick allí?

Iba a reclamarle sobre cómo entró y qué hacía con ella durmiendo en la misma cama cuando lo recordó. La llamada de anoche, el que él le trajera algo para comer, cuando le contó sobre lo que descubrió de las citas, cuando ella le pidió que se quedara y el haberle ofrecido dormir con ella. ¿Realmente Nick durmió con ella? Bueno, ya lo habían hecho, aunque esa vez fue en el sofá del zorro; no entendía por qué se sentía escandalizada. Entonces eso suave, ¿era la cola de Nick? Se miró las patas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, recordando la sensación tan peculiar.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía se ruborizó levemente, más por el hecho de que tuvo suerte en tomarle la cola y no otra cosa. ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en la sensación de la cola de Nick?

—Nick —dijo, y la voz le salió muy aguda, casi un chillido; carraspeó y volvió a hablar—. Nick.

—Dime, Zanahorias. —Logró ponerse de pie, aunque adolorido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Fue solo…

—¿La emoción del momento? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa naciéndole en los labios.

—Más bien la sorpresa —reconoció Judy; se puso de pie sobre la cama y se llevó las patas a la cintura—. ¿Qué hacías abrazándome con la cola? —Recordó la sensación y se sonrojó un poquito; rogó que el zorro no lo notara.

—Tenías pesadillas —respondió Nick, se estiró con una mueca y la camisa se le levantó un poco. Judy vio un poco del abdomen de él—. Así que te eché la cola. —arqueó una ceja, contrariado—. No. Eso suena mal. Te cubrí con mi cola, sí, mejor; y dejaste de gemir de miedo. ¿Qué soñabas, Zanahorias? Porque como estabas, no era algo placentero.

Judy hizo memoria y recordó. La escena en la jefatura con el carnero se repetía y en lugar de ser sólo un chorro de sangre, era un mar que la engullía, luego Nick la sacaba de ese mar escarlata y la abrazaba como en la estación, protector; y después él la llamaba y desparecía, dejándola caer de nuevo en el mar rojo. Reprimió un estremecimiento sin saber qué debía de significar ese sueño. Aunque reconocía que después durmió como una piedra.

Hizo un movimiento de indiferencia con la pata.

—Nada importante.

Rogó que él se lo creyera y no preguntara, lo menos que quería era relatar el sueño. Al parecer Nick lo percibió porque se encogió de hombros, risueño.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —preguntó luego de un rato—. Tengo el día libre.

—Tenemos —rectificó ella—. Bogo me dio el día libre a mí, y por consiguiente, como eres mi compañero, a ti también te… ¿por qué te desvistes?

Nick, quien estaba quitándose la camiseta, la miró extrañado.

—Porque voy a ducharme, lógico —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y cuando me pediste la ducha? —Judy se llevó las patas a la cintura.

Nick se encogió de hombros

—Vamos, Pelusa, somos amigos. Lo mío es tuyo. Lo tuyo es mío. Compartir es vivir.

Judy negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios. Ese zorro siempre sabía que decir, y cuando Nick vio la sonrisa que se le dibujaba, sonrió también. Tomó una toalla cercana y entró al cuarto de baño. Judy, en cambio, fue a la cocina por un merecido y revitalizante café. Mientras lo preparaba escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo.

A la vez que esperaba que el café estuviera listo y el sonido del agua de la ducha inundaba el silencioso lugar, no dejaba de pensar en los asesinatos y las citas. Algo que había pensado cuando salió de la jefatura fue que ambos cuerpos, además de la cita, compartían algo en común: la puñalada en el estómago. Y, dedujo ella, eso no era para matarlos, era para reducirlos; una herida punzocortante en el estómago produce una muerte lenta… lo que le daba el tiempo suficiente para matarlos de otra manera: la verdadera. Y dependiendo de la manera de morir podían o no dejar un mensaje.

Y para agregar, la similitud con el modo de inhabilitarlos indicaban que el asesino no era común, que actuaban en un arrebato de ira, placer u otra emoción, sino que era calmado. Eran los metódicos los que, según le enseñaron en la Academia, eran más peligrosos. Se tomaban su tiempo para no dejar nada que los ligara a ellos. Eran inteligentes.

También estaba el asunto de las citas. ¿Por qué las dejaba? ¿Eran un indicio, un preludio, o una burla? Pero sobre todo, ¿cuál era el motivo para matarlos; y cuántos más morirán?

—Nick —le llamó—, ¿cuántas víctimas crees que habrán?

—No lo sé, Zanahorias —respondió él, elevando el volumen para sobreponerse al sonido del chorro—, pero por como deja las citas; varias.

—¿Crees… crees que sean ocho o… o nueve?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Miranda no tenía razón aparente para dejar ese número escrito, la única posibilidad era… era que ella supiera cuantos eran, y si era así, sabía quiénes eran.

Los conocía. Se conocían.

Una conexión.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Nick.

Judy no respondió de inmediato. Todo este asunto la inquietaba y ella no pensaba con claridad así. Caminó por la cocina, meditando la posibilidad de que las actuales y próximas víctimas se conocieran.

Quizá fue sin querer. O puede que algo en ella, en un rincón inexplorado de su subconsciente, sabía hacia dónde iba y para qué. Judy no estaba segura. Pero, en cualquier caso, ya era tarde. Acababa de notar que Nick había dejado la puerta del baño entornada y vio por el hueco.

Nick estaba de espaldas, duchándose, desnudo. La indiscreta cortina de baño se había quedado a medio camino, por lo que era perfectamente visible un generoso trozo por el que el agua bajaba hacia donde la espalda pierde su nombre. En cualquier otro momento lo hubiera reñido, pero la bandada de mariposillas en su estómago se lo impidió. Empezó a recordar la textura tan cómoda de la cola de él y, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sus mejillas ardieron.

Nick, mientras tanto, seguía hablando, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, pero para Judy su voz sonaba lejana. De hecho, le costaba entender.

«Palabras, respóndele.»

—Zanahorias, ¿estás ahí?

«No, enserio: ¡RESPÓNDELE! ¡YA!»

—¿Pelusa?

Durante varios segundos que a Judy se le hicieron eternos, lo único que se oyó fue el sonido del agua golpeando el suelo. Luego se detuvo; Nick cerró el grifo.

—Judy, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No… estoy bien —respondió al fin, con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Ella volvió en sí al escuchar el pitido de la máquina, buscó dos tazas y sirvió, en un intento de mantener su mente ocupada. Lo menos que quería era que Nick descubriera que lo había estado mirando por error, porque era un error, ¿verdad?

Nick salió del baño ya vestido y con el pelaje aún húmedo. Ella le tendió una taza.

—Bueno, Zanahorias —dijo, tomando la taza—. ¿Te parece si pasamos por la jefatura? —Tomó un sorbo—. Porque veo que tienes el caso en la mente.

—Bi-bien —asintió, y le dio la espalda a Nick; trató de parecer serena aunque su interior fuera un revoltijo de nervios de los cuales ella no sabía su procedencia—. Deja me cambio. Ya-ya vuelvo.

Nick dio otro sorbo, al parecer sin notar nada raro en ella. Al parecer, pero con él nada era seguro.

—Aquí te espero.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura, Nick la notó con el mismo bullicio y movimiento que normalmente había. Al parecer ya se sabía que el caso de los homicidios era de ellos. Ben saludó a ambos como siempre y luego le preguntó a Judy si estaba bien; ella asintió.

Sin embargo, Nick notaba algo raro. De por sí su… peculiar amanecer, la puso de un raro humor, no fue hasta que él salió de la ducha que ella se mostró rara. Antes de salir del departamento, ella no habló, y durante el recorrido a la estación la pescó varias veces lanzándole miradas furtivas; aunque no le dijo nada, sí era algo fuera de lo normal en ella.

Después comenzó el típico parloteó entre ella y Ben: «¿Viste que Gazelle va a sacar un nuevo disco?»; «Sí; y haré lo que sea para tenerlo. Lo que sea», y ambos se rompieron a reír. Nick solo rodó los ojos y esperó. Pasó la vista de aquí para allá; en un lado los novatos corrían con prisa por el vestíbulo cargando torres de informes en un precario equilibrio y otros huían para que no los escogieran para parquímetros, y Nick los comprendía. En otro lado Delgato llevaba arrestado a un zorro de mármol que trataba de convencerlo: «Yo no le vendí esa hierba de gatos a esos leones. Se las regale porque… era para fines medicinales. Ya me conoces, Delgato. Yo siempre ayudo a la comunidad», y cómo no le prestaba atención comenzó a gritar: «¡Quiero a mi abogado!»; por otra parte, McCuerno y Colmillar iban a salir a patrullar.

Dejó de otear la jefatura y siguió observando a Judy y Ben. Ambos gesticulaban al hablar y de tanto en tanto Judy sonreía. Ella llevaba unos jeans con rasgaduras, una camisa azul oscuro y un suéter negro; parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana. Algo en ella lo hipnotizaba, obligándolo a memorizarse cada detalle de ella: el cómo cuando estaba feliz o emocionada sus ojos lilas brillaban de tal forma que parecían dos amatistas, la manera en cómo se le formaban hoyuelos al reírse, cómo…

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué hacía él pensando en eso?

¿Por qué de un tiempo para acá lo asaltaban esos pensamientos?

Ben le entregó a Judy una carpeta y ella se volvió hacia Nick, sonriendo.

—Vámonos —dijo—, tengo copia de los expedientes de Miranda y Buck, y de las citas.

—Vámonos, entonces. —Nick se despidió de Ben con un ademán; ambos caminaron hacia la puerta—. ¿Algo interesante? —preguntó, cuando ella revisaba.

Judy asintió y ambos salieron. Nick comenzaba a sentir los inicios de suplicas de su estómago por comida y, aprovechando que Al trabajaba cerca, optó por ir a la cafetería.

Mientras ella seguía concentrada en la carpeta y murmurando cosas ininteligibles, Nick la fue guiando por las calles del centro, cambiándola de dirección con la cola; era algo cómico para el zorro.

Al cabo de girar varias calles y torcer en esquinas llegaron a una cafetería de ladrillos rojos, una de ellas tenía un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad, y tenía un techo de tejas doradas superpuestas. Entraron por unas puertas dobles de cristal que tintinearon al abrirse, al chocar con la campanilla. Dentro, el ambiente era acogedor, lo que le recordó a Nick las navidades cuando era pequeño, con su madre trayéndole torta de Selva Negra y chocolate caliente con un malvavisco dentro. Sintió en el pecho una fuerte punzada de dolor y nostalgia.

La guió hasta una de las mesas que daban al ventanal; y ella aún seguía sumergida en el folio.

—Zanahorias, siéntate —le pidió Nick.

Judy alzó la vista y se sorprendió. Miró con cautela el lugar, identificándolo, como sospechando de qué forma se transportaron de la jefatura a ese sitio, y luego miró a Nick.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

Él no pudo hacer menos que reír.

—En una cafetería, Pelusa —respondió sentándose—. Tengo hambre y supongo que tu también.

Judy no discutió, sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Nick buscó con la mirada a Al y, al encontrarlo, dio un asentamiento.

—Bueno, Zanahorias, quiero que me cuentes qué hallaste. —Al le sonrió al fondo y se encaminó hacia ellos con menús en pata—. Pero ahora, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

* * *

El animal estaba camino a su próximo objetivo. Sabiéndose complacido y decepcionado; complacido porque su justicia iba como lo tenía planeado, pero decepcionado porque aún no aparecía nada de los otros dos en los medios. Aunque en el fondo suponía el porqué. Los policías de seguro no entendían nada o aún no habían comprendido del todo; y eso que él dejaba las citas. Las citas que dejaba con los cuerpos eran muy obvias: o indicaba el animal que seguía, o el lugar donde moriría, o cómo se sentía. Y aún así, ellos no entendían.

Es mejor así, se dijo.

Se encontrada recostado en un poste de luz que estaba recubierto por una fina escarcha, esperando a su víctima. Por suerte, su ropa hecha a medida para que no se supiera nada de él, lo protegía del frío. Su arma predilecta estaba dentro de su capa (aunque para él era cómo un hábito) y la cita en su bolsillo; no entendía por qué los animales usaban armas de fuego, cuando las blancas tenían su encanto.

En el momento en que su objetivo se separó de un grupo de iguales, procedió a seguirlo. Al girar en una esquina un fuerte dolor lo invadió, era como si le clavaran en el pecho decenas de cuchillos calientes.

«No ahora», pensó.

Se detuvo un momento y respiró con lentitud hasta que el dolor remitió. Se llevó una pata al cuello, donde colgaba su único recuerdo de su pérdida. De la razón de sus acciones. Lo tocó con cariño, le pasó el pulgar con anhelo y cerró los ojos un momento, recordando.

—Pronto —murmuró para sí—. Muy pronto.

Volvió en sí y apretó el paso para no perder de vista a su blanco. Una vez que estuvo casi a punto, metió su pata en la capa y sacó su arma. Se colocó detrás de su objetivo y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor de ellos.

—¿Gabriel Bearash? —preguntó.

El mencionado se volteó.

—Sí.

El animal sonrió y se bajó la capucha. En un rápido movimiento le clavó su arma en el estómago. Gabriel se sorprendió y tomó su pistola, pero cuando lo apuntó, el efecto del concentrado hizo efecto. El oso soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas con una mueca de dolor.

El sujeto se agachó y tomó a Gabriel de la barbilla, obligándolo a verle; el destello de un adorno en su dedo cegó a Gabriel.

No hicieron falta palabras, el oso entendió con verlo a los ojos que no saldría vivo.

* * *

—Zanahorias, Aloysius. Al, Judy —los presentó Nick.

Judy se quedó mirando a Aloysius. Era un lobo marrón claro de ojos tan oscuros que parecía que el iris se le fundía con la pupila, de aspecto fuerte y mirada traviesa, y por su sonrisa supo que era, al igual que Nick, un bromista nato. Vestía el uniforme de la cafetería, vaqueros grises y camiseta color miel, con el identificador que rezaba: «Aloysius (Al)». Del cuello le colgaba una cadena con un medallón de oro cuya inscripción era: «R y C».

—Judy Hopps. —Ella le estiró la pata.

El la imitó. Judy notó que en la pata derecha tenía, en la muñeca, un brazalete de plata con « _Acheronta movebo_ » grabado, y en su dedo anular un grueso anillo hecho de una piedra negra («¿Obsidiana, tal vez?») con una balanza grabada.

Se la estrechó.

—Aloysius Scaledale —dijo él—, aunque prefiero que me llamen Al. Un placer.

—¿Aloysius?

—No. No. —Sonrió—. Se pronuncia _Aliu-sius_. No te preocupes, es un error común.

—Oh, bien —asintió Judy.

Al se volvió hacia Nick.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —le preguntó, con un deje de reproche, aunque sin perder la sonrisa—. Finnick y yo te fuimos a buscar para ir por unas frías, pero no estabas.

—Estaba con Zanahorias —respondió, señalando a Judy con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿A la una de la mañana? —replicó Al, arqueando una ceja.

—De hecho —repuso Nick—, nos acostamos a las dos.

Al se interrumpió de repente y pasó la mirada de Nick a Judy y viceversa. Sonrió picarón.

—Ajá.

—No es lo que crees —intervino Judy, conservando la calma—. No fue por eso. Estábamos investigando un caso.

—¿Enserio? —A Al se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¿De qué?

—Lo siento, no podemos…

—Homicidio —interrumpió Nick—. Estábamos descifrando unas citas, aunque sin éxito.

Judy le lanzó una mirada furibunda al zorro, como diciéndole «Qué haces?», pero Nick se encogió de hombros en una clara expresión de «¿Qué tiene?». Ella soltó un suspiro, molesta, y recostó la espalda en la silla. De reojo pudo ver cómo el lobo los miraba, alternándolos; y luego se centró en Nick, sabiendo que Judy no le diría nada.

—Citas… ¿literarias? —le preguntó Al a Nick.

Éste asintió.

—No es por meterme —dijo Al, notando como Judy casi lo cocinaba vivo con la mirada—, pero si necesitan ayuda con eso, mi padre es profesor de literatura en la universidad de Zootopia. Y bien —añadió para cambiar el tema—, ¿qué van a querer?

Judy pidió un trozo de torta de zanahorias, pese a las burlas de Nick, y un café; Nick pidió dos emparedados y un batido.

Mientras comían, ella le contó a Nick lo que encontró en los expedientes. Miranda era desempleada desde hacía un año, pero se mantenía con un fondo bancario que tenía y Buck era guardia de seguridad en uno de los edificios cercanos a la jefatura, he ahí la razón porque viniese a morir en ella. No había nada que los relacionara excepto un arresto hace veintiún años. Ambos fueron detenidos por alteración del orden público. También le contó su teoría sobre el número que dejó Miranda.

—¿Y por eso dijiste que podrían quedar ocho víctimas?, bueno, siete tomando en cuenta que ya murió Buck —dijo Nick—. Tiene sentido.

—Pero es solo una teoría. —Judy bajó las orejas.

—Es lo mejor que tenemos, Pelusa —la alentó Nick—; y tiene fuerza. Miranda y Buck se conocían, o al menos, pudieron. Este arresto es una prueba. —Señaló la carpeta—. Hace dos décadas los arrestaron el mismo día, puede que se conocieran de antes o en la misma cárcel. Es una coincidencia. Y bien sabes, Zanahorias, que en nuestro trabajo las coincidencias no existen, sólo hechos. Tienes razón.

Judy lo miró sorprendida y sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Nick la veían con confianza, aliento y ¿cariño? No supo bien. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Cuando ella creía que su idea era una locura, él viene y la apoya.

Entonces recordó cómo se equivocó con el caso de los aulladores, arrestando a Leonzáles en lugar de Bellwether.

—¿Y si me equivoco?

—No lo harás. —Nick le sonrió—. No te vas a equivocar porque eres la mejor policía que conozco. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Y yo conozco a todo el mundo. Y, en dado caso de que pase, yo te cubriré las espaldas. No lo olvides.

Sonrió aún más y Judy lo imitó. Si él creía en ella de esa manera, lo menos que podía hacer era dar todo su esfuerzo. En ese momento los ojos de Nick parecían de jade, brillando con fuerza.

—Gracias, torpe zorro.

—Coneja astuta.

De pronto el móvil le vibró indicándole la llegada de un mensaje. Judy se salió de la mirada de Nick, lo que le ocasionó una puntadita en el pecho, y revisó. Al verlo se sorprendió. Era un mensaje de Bogo, anunciando un nuevo asesinato, esta vez en Tundratown, y era, tal como supuso Nick, un oso polar; un tal Gabriel Bearash. Y anexado al mensaje, la fotografía de la cita:

 _La maldición de un huérfano arrastra al infierno  
Hasta un ángel de lo alto;  
Pero ¡más horrible aún es  
La maldición en los ojos de un muerto!  
Siete días, siete noches, esa maldición vi.  
Y ni así pude vivir._

Miró a Nick con expresión sombría.

—Tenías razón —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Tenías razón —repitió y le pasó el móvil—. La próxima víctima fue un oso polar.

—No solo fue un oso polar. —Una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en él—. Era uno de _sus_ osos polares, era G. —Miró a Judy con ojos brillantes—. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Judy sonrió.

—Que vamos a visitar a mi ahijada.


	4. III: La plata necesita el fuego

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno... ahora sabrás si fue a los ojos o no :v. Bueno, fetiche no... pero me gustan xD. Bueno, sospechoso no creo que sea... Aunque k se io, estoy reloko :v. Y eso que no sabes los momentazos que tengo planeados para este fic xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Lamentablemente, no, no pegaste lo de R y C. Shi 7u7 pasarán más tiempo juntos... Y con la tarjeta del final pues, ya tu sabe :v Bueno, bueno, tu instinto de médico va por buen camino xD. Todo irá cuajando poco a poco, ya verás. Gracias por leer.

 **GV FoxMapache:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y sí, soy más de arma blanca xD. Gracias por tu review.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y sí tengo planeado usar a Big xD. En cuanto a tu historia, cuando la publiques (si es que ya no lo hiciste) me mandas el nombre por mp. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste xD. Gracias por leer.

 **angelestebanfox12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Disfruta el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. El Nicudy es vida, es amor :V Y aquí tienes un poquito más. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **4ndr3w:** gracias por tu review. La intriga y el drama es mi especialidad (al menos eso dicen xd) y no te preocupes, no abandonaré este fic. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **III**

 **La plata necesita el fuego**

* * *

 _Amor, esperanza, miedo, fe; eso conforma la humanidad;  
Esas son sus señales, su tono y su carácter._

 _Paracelsus._ Robert Browning

* * *

Nick veía fijamente el móvil, sin borrársele la sonrisa. Después ésta pasó a una línea recta en su rostro. El zorro frunció el ceño y por un momento no dijo nada, luego sus ojos verdes la buscaron.

—¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando? —le preguntó.

Judy sonrió.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—Deja que al menos termine de comer, Pelusa. No se me antoja ver a Bogo con el estómago vacío.

Ella iba a responder diciéndole que deberían salir ahora mismo, pero Nick tenía razón, además, Bogo no le había dicho que fuera, sólo le informó lo ocurrido. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su torta de zanahorias. El ambiente del lugar, entre hogareño y casual, influyó en su decisión.

—La cita es parecida a las otras —comentó Nick, luego de un rato, antes de dar una mordida al emparedado que le quedaba.

—Sí —asintió Judy—, pero no entiendo qué significa, o, como mínimo, qué pretende decir.

Nick miró el móvil tratando de descifrar algo. Luego comenzó a repetir la cita en voz baja.

—«La maldición de un huérfano arrastra al infierno / hasta un ángel de lo alto; / pero ¡más horrible aún es / la maldición en los ojos de un muerto! / Siete días, siete noches, esa maldición vi. / Y ni así pude vivir». —Negó con la cabeza—. No entiendo nada. Es muy confuso, definitivamente la poesía no es lo mío. —Le pasó el móvil a Judy, quien había terminado su tarta y ahora estaba con el café—. Lo único que me llama la atención es el número siete. ¿Tendrá que ver con tu teoría?

Judy se revolvió en su asiento, incómoda.

—Tal vez —dijo no tan convencida—. Quizá si tratamos de entender las citas… Recuerdo que de adolescente, en secundaria, mi profesora de literatura dijo que para entender un poema, en este caso la cita, hay que ponerse en el lugar del escritor y así sentirás lo que él siente.

Nick arqueó una ceja y soltó un bufido.

—¿Y cómo se supone que sienta lo que ese sujeto siente? —Empezó a fruncir el entrecejo—. Para mí es un asesino, Zanahorias. Alguien que quemó viva a una cerda y le perforó los pulmones a un carnero para que muriera de asfixia, y que, ahora, mató a otro animal de ve tu a saber qué manera… y seguirá matando más. ¿Cómo se supone que pensemos como él?

—A lo mejor hay que leer entrelíneas —vaticinó Judy.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él—. Entonces ilumíname, Zanahorias. Veámoslo entrelíneas, pues. ¿Cuál o qué es la maldición? ¿Quién es el huérfano? ¿Quién es el ángel que cae? ¿Quién es el muerto cuyos ojos lo hicieron caer? —Tomó un trago de su batido y lo dejó en la mesa con un estrépito; la miró—. Yo no le veo el sentido por ningún lado.

—Lo estamos entendiendo mal. Quizá para él signifiquen más, pero para nosotros esas citas son sólo… citas.

—Muy aclaratorio. —Nick se terminó de comer el emparedado—. Deberías ser poeta. ¿Este plato es sólo un plato? ¿La mesa es sólo una mesa? ¿Este batido de mora es sólo un batido de moras?

—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó molesta—. Fue una sugerencia.

Nick le clavó la mirada, enojado, luego pareció darse cuenta de su actitud. Bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada, claramente apenado.

—Lo siento —dijo vacilante—, es que…

—Estás frustrado, lo entiendo; yo también, pero el caso apenas comienza. Debemos ser pacientes.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, Pelusa, no es frustración. Por favor, yo tengo más aguante que tu. Es que… me molesta el asesino, ¿se entiende? —La volvió a ver, aunque esta vez los ojos de Nick parecían temerosos—. No puedo ponerme en su lugar, no puedo pensar como el causante del que casi te diera un trauma. —Entrecruzó los dedos de sus patas sobre la mesa—. O sea, es en parte por él.

—¿Y la otra parte? —preguntó Judy, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

—Tú —respondió—. No me malentiendas, Pelusa. No tengo nada contra ti, bueno, sí; mejor dicho, a tu instinto suicida, y eso es lo que me preocupa. —Suspiró—. Cualquier otro animal hubiera pedido un cambio de compañero, pero yo no. Jamás lo haría. No podría. Judy, no es por sonar repetitivo… Debes pensar antes de lanzarte a la acción.

—¿No confías en mis habilidades? —Se sintió ofendida.

Nick abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que sí! Demonios, Judy, yo pondría mi vida en tus patas sin dudarlo por un segundo, sin embargo, es tu manera de reaccionar a las situaciones lo que me hace estar así. Siempre tengo que cuidarte para que salgas ilesa, y no debería. Somos compañeros. Soy tu compañero, no tu niñera. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo que quiero decir es que si queremos resolver este caso debes… necesito, que seas prudente. Es un asesino a quien perseguimos; no a ladrones. Un asesino. Y él no durará en matarte si le das la oportunidad. —Los ojos de Nick, fijos en los suyos, brillaban con un instinto de protección—. No se la des. No puedes darte el lujo de morir. No quiero que mueras. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pensé, de cómo me sentí cuando te vi cubierta de sangre? Creí…

Judy tragó saliva, contrariada. Por un lado quería decirle que ella era autosuficiente que no necesitaba que la protegieran, pero por otro lado, el más fuerte y sensato, sabía que él tenía razón; y eso la hizo sentir mal. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Nick siempre estaba velando por ella? Colocó una pata sobre las de él y recordó cómo, cuando llevaban poco de conocerse, había hecho lo mismo en el teleférico.

—Lo siento.

Nick negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sientas, no has hecho nada malo para disculparte.

—Pero acabaste de decir…

—Esa tendencia suicida —dijo, algo más alegre— es parte de ti. No serías mi Zanahorias si no fuera así.

«Su». Trató de entender qué quiso decir, aunque era obvio. Ella era la compañera de Nick. _Su_ compañera. «Es normal. No significa nada.»

—Seré más precavida —repuso.

—No. No lo serás. —Sonrió a la vez que negaba—. No te mientas.

—No lo hago —replicó Judy, dándole un golpecito en el dorso de la pata.

Nick sonrió por completo.

—Lo haces. Porque pedirte que cambies es lo mismo que pedirme a mí que deje de ser tan guapo y cautivador; ambos sabemos que es imposible. —Rió con suavidad—. ¿Sabes? Mi madre tenía una frase para eso. —Judy paró oreja a escuchar eso. Nick nunca hablaba de su pasado, lo que todo el tiempo era molesto y la hacía enojar, ya que sentía que no lo conocía, y ahora que lo decía, no iba a dejarlo pasar—. «A veces somos menos infelices cuando aquellos a los que… —Miró a Judy y pareció elegir las palabras—… estimamos, nos engañan, que cuando no nos engañan».

Se hizo un tenue silencio entre ambos. Tanto la frase del zorro, y la manera en que lo dijo, como si recordara algo que lo hiciera feliz y triste a la vez, la dejaron sin palabras. Nick pareció darse cuenta de que habló demasiado y que se puso muy emocional, algo inusual en él. Se quitó la pata de Judy y bebió lo que le quedaba del batido de moras. Carraspeó y recuperó su tono despreocupado.

—Bueno, Pelusa, supongo que seguirá igual. Tú te lanzas sin pensar; yo trato de que no te maten. Ya sabes, lo común. Ahora —añadió levantándose—, vamos a ver a Sonrisitas.

—¿A quién? —pregunto Judy, sonriendo y levantándose.

Nick esbozó una de sus sonrisas matadoras, dejó dinero en la mesa y le hizo una seña para irse.

—¿Quién más, pelusa?: Bogo.

Judy soltó una risotada y, negando con una sonrisa, se fue con Nick.

* * *

Como ninguno de los dos tenía vehículo para trasladarse del Centro a Tundra, les tocó tomar un taxi. Una vez en el vehículo Judy sacó su móvil y se sumergió de lleno en la cita. Por su parte, Nick no hacía más que tamborilear con sus dedos sobre su rodilla tratando de cuadrar el por qué dijo lo que dijo en el café. Es decir, todo iba bien, empezaron a hablar de la cita, ella propuso entenderla (que era una idea buena), pero para él era imposible hacerlo, sólo tenía que recordar la expresión de sorpresa y horror en su rostro salpicado de sangre, para enojarse. Y entonces la conversación tomó un giro raro. Pasó a hablar de ella a través de sus ojos. De cómo le agotaba protegerla; que temía que muriera y, entrelíneas, le dijo que apreciaba la mentira blanca que le dijo, pese a que él sabía que era una mentira. Lo peor fue lo que habló de su madre. Casi dos décadas sin hablar de ella y, cuando creyó que creía que no le afectaría, de buenas a primeras la nombra.

Miró a Judy que estaba con la vista en el teléfono y su pequeñita nariz se movía cada tanto. Nick con el pasar del tiempo llegó a descubrir que, depende de la velocidad con la que se movía, indicaba un estado de ánimo. Ahora parecía ser frustración. Nunca le pareció más tierna.

«No. No puedes pensar que es tierna —se reprendió—. Si quieres conservas los colmillos, no puedes pensarlo.»

Aún así no le apartó la vista. La luminiscencia de la pantalla le brillaba en los ojos y cuando pasaron por un túnel que conectaba el Centro con el ecosistema de Tundratown, las sombras entre luces y luces se le dibujaban en el cuerpo; cuando le deba la luz parecía hecha de plata y cuando no, le daba un aire centrado y seguro.

«No es tierna —dijo una vocecita en lo más profundo de su mente—. Es linda.»

«Cállate», la silenció, y sacudió su cabeza.

Alzó sus defensas y le preguntó.

—¿Lograste descifrar algo?

—No —respondió, suspiró y bajó las orejas.

—Ya. —Nick miró por la ventanilla; ya estaban en Tundratown, vio que a unos quince metros la zona estaba delimitada con la cinta de criminalística. Con una palmada al asiento del conductor le indicó al chofer que se detuvieran—. Zanahorias, espero que… —comenzó a decir mientras pagaba la carrera, y cuando se volvió, lo único que vio fue la puerta abierta y una coneja corriendo como una atleta olímpica.

Con un suspiro pesaroso y enojado, bajó del vehículo y corrió tras ella. La alcanzó cuando ya estaban en la escena. Ella pasó sin decir palabra junto a Bogo, quien dejó de hablar con un animal vestido con el uniforme forense y pasó su visa a la borrosa mancha grisácea que traspasaba la escena. El búfalo se volvió a Nick.

—¡Wilde —le espetó con su tono típico, aunque esta vez cargado de sorpresa—, que no entre!

—¿Por… qué? —preguntó entre jadeos

—¡Obedece! —vociferó señalando el callejón que se abría entre dos edificios—. Esta escena es peor que la de la jefatura.

No hicieron falta más palabras, porque Nick salió disparado hacia el callejón. Era amplio, como del tamaño suficiente para que dos osos cruzaran lado a lado, y al fondo de este, en la salida que daba a la otra calle, estaba el equipo forense. Judy estaba en el límite de la cinta amarilla, rígida como una estatua y muy tensa. «Le prohibieron el paso», pensó antes de llegar a su lado.

Pero no era eso.

Era peor.

Mucho peor.

Frente a ellos, tras la cinta, el cuerpo de G se encontraba recostado de espalda contra la pared, con una puñalada en el estómago y dos cortes en el rostro que iban desde la frente hasta la mandíbula, a nivel de los ojos, pero estos estaban cubiertos con su propia corbata. Eso no era lo impactante. Lo que le heló la sangre a Nick fue lo que había en sus patas. Estaban torcidas en un ángulo extraño, una más alta que la otra, como si verificara el peso de algo, y ese algo eran sus ojos. Estaba… sostenía sus ojos.

Parecía la estatua que había en los juzgados.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Nick.

En un rápido movimiento tomó la pata de Judy y la hizo voltearse, quedando de espaldas al cuerpo y haciéndola verle. Se agachó a su altura y la tomó de las mejillas. Los ojos lila estaban idos de la impresión.

—Zanahorias —la llamó—. Pelusa. Mírame.

Nada. Ella seguía impactada.

—Judy, mírame. —Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla con suavidad. De nuevo estalló en él la misma sensación que en la jefatura: un instinto de protegerla, tan fuerte que lo sorprendía; ella era el primer animal que le despertaba esa sensación. Judy reaccionó—. Judy.

—Nick —susurró la coneja. Parpadeó varias veces para reaccionar y ubicarse; una sombra oscureció sus ojos por un instante—. Nick, el…

Ella hizo un movimiento para voltearse, pero él se lo impidió y la retuvo, fijando sus ojos con los suyos.

—Judy, lo sé —la calmó—. Es G, no tengo duda, pero no lo verás. Te afectará.

—No me…

—Lo hará —sentenció con un tono que no admitía réplicas—. Ya lo hizo. Mírate, estás tensa. Al borde del shock. No me digas que no —añadió cuando ella iba replicar—, sólo tengo que ver cómo tu nariz se mueve como si tuviera vida propia. —Soltó una risilla—. Te ves tan tier… indefensa —corrigió al ver el ceño fruncido que comenzaba a formarse en ella—. Indefensa. Sí.

Judy se llevó una pata a la mejilla y la colocó sobre la de Nick.

—Pero…

—Investigaremos en la estación —le propuso al saber que ella no desistiría—. ¿Te parece?

Asintió, Nick se levantó para irse, pero cuando iba a soltarla, ella se lo impidió. Con cuidado se retiró sus patas de sus mejillas, le tomó una y la apretó con fuerza, como si necesitara apoyo para no derrumbarse.

Nick no dijo nada, sólo se fueron del lugar.

Y mientras se iban, se preguntaba, ahora que el impacto pasó, en parte, el por qué esa emoción despertaba con ella y qué significaba. Apartó esos pensamientos. No era el momento y, además, de seguro era porque Zanahorias era su compañera y mejor amiga. Sí. Debía ser eso.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Judy quien estaba cabizbaja. Dio un suave apretón; ella alzó la mirada y trató de sonreír, como no pudo, sólo le devolvió el apretón. Nick suspiró.

«Sí. Es sólo porque es Zanahorias.»

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la jefatura, Nick ayudó a Judy a ir al despacho donde tenían los expedientes. Varios oficiales les lanzaron miradas a ambos mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo, y no los culpaba, después de todo iba de la pata con Nick.

No lo había soltado desde Tundra. Ni cuando Bogo los reprendió con la mirada por haber ido («¡Bogo!… La que nos espera»). Ni cuando el taxista los miró con recelo por el espejo retrovisor al pedirles destino.

Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en el taxi.

—¿Mejor o peor? —le había preguntado Nick. Ella había notado que al zorro no le molestó el estado del cuerpo.

—Algo mejor —había respondido y luego de una pausa, preguntó—: ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿El qué?

—El que no te afecte. Es decir, mientras yo me impresioné, tú…, tú lo viste y en lugar de asustarte sólo me ayudaste.

—¿Impresión? —El tono de Nick era burlón—. Fue más bien un shock. Pelusa, me atrevo a decir que casi te da un infarto.

Judy, pese a todo, había conseguido sonreír.

—Ajá. Enserio, ¿cómo lo haces?

Nick suspiró, acomodó su posición en el asiento y, con la pata que no sostenía la de ella, le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el dorso.

—Judy… no es que no me afecte. Lo hace. Sólo… que yo tengo más temple porque, sencillamente, he visto cosas peores.

Esa respuesta había dejado intrigada a la coneja. ¿Qué era peor que ver un muerto?

—Miranda no fue el primer cadáver que viste, ¿cierto?

Nick negó con la cabeza, con un aire triste, lo que fue una señal para Judy para que no preguntara más.

Eso le dio a ella una nueva perspectiva, respeto y aprecio por Nick, porque pese a todo lo que había vivido (que ella desea saber con ansias), siempre se preocupaba por ella; tanto como con lo sucedido con Buck en la jefatura, como con lo de Gabriel en Tundratown.

Y si en ese momento no lo soltó, no lo haría ahora en la jefatura. En parte porque la fortaleza de Nick aumentaba la suya propia y por otra porque, por más que lo negara, una vocecita que tenía algo de razón le decía que estaba a gusto.

Pasaron por el vestíbulo con rapidez, saludando apenas a Ben y chocando sin querer con un tigre que vestía un traje negro. El tigre los miró con un enojo despectivo y fue cuando Judy se percató de que no era un solo animal, eran unos diez o doce, entre los que había tigres, hienas, osos y demás. Esa docena de animales flanqueaban, al mejor estilo de unos guardaespaldas, a un zorro de mármol que se pavoneaba diciendo: «Libre de cargos. Nos vemos después, pobres mortales».

Dejando de lado al zorro, Nick la llevó a la sala de expedientes que quedaba conjunta a la de informes.

—Ya vuelvo, Zanahorias, voy por unos cafés —dijo, soltándola. Ella no quería, pero no tuvo elección.

Cuando el zorro se fue y la dejó, Judy se dirigió a los estantes de los expedientes y empezó a buscar por la B. Luego de unos minutos dio con el expediente de Bearash y al ojearlo le sorprendió lo limpio que estaba, considerando que según Nick era uno de los osos de Mr. Big; la única mancha era un arresto hace veintiún años bajo el cargo de alteración del orden público.

Otra vez el mismo cargo que los dos anteriores, en el mismo día del mismo año. «Eso ya es demasiado raro para que sea un coincidencia.»

Nick entró con dos vasos de papel humeantes, ella tomó uno y le contó las coincidencias.

—Es una posible conexión —convino Nick.

—Entonces deberíamos buscar alguna información sobre lo que sucedió hace veintiún años. —Judy bebió un sorbo—. ¿Sabes algo? —le preguntó al zorro.

—No recuerdo mucho —confesó él—. Lo único que sé es que hubo un rollo por algo que pasó. Hubo caos, eso lo recuerdo, y luego… —Se cortó de repente.

—¿Luego qué, Nick?

—Nada.

—Nick…

—Judy, por favor. —Él la miró a los ojos dándole una súplica silenciosa para que no preguntara.

La coneja decidió no insistir, había algo en los ojos del zorro que le recordó su conversación en el taxi. «Terreno peligroso.»

Suspiró con un nuevo punto a investigar en la lista: motivo de los homicidios, próxima víctima, descifrar las citas, identidad del asesino y, ahora, saber qué diablos pasó cuando ella tenía tres años. Se levantó y con café en pata fue hacia Nick. El vulpino sostenía su vaso de papel con la mente en otro sitio.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó a él.

Nick salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió.

—Pues no lo parece. —Judy sentía que ahora era su turno de ayudarlo—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada, Pelusa. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Nada más que… recordé a alguien.

Aunque Judy se moría por saber, no preguntó; asintió. Nick le agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento. Ella sonrió para aligerar el ambiente.

—Ahora ponte guapo, porque vamos a visitar a mi ahijada —repuso alegremente.

Él sonrió de la manera despreocupada de siempre y Judy supo que, sea lo que haya sido que recordó, ahora volvía a ser el mismo. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la curiosidad. Iba a averiguarlo porque sí.

—Zanahorias, me ofendes. —Se levantó y se llevó una pata al pecho, pareciendo indignado—. Yo siempre estoy guapo y presentable. Incluso si sólo llevara una hoja por vestimenta al estilo hijo del bosque. —Pareció pensarlo—. No, muy peligroso. Muchas hembras saldrían en mi búsqueda.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y cuando se calmaron Judy le hizo una seña para irse.

—Vamos de una vez, torpe zorro —sonrió ella.

—Como digas, coneja astuta —sonrió él.

* * *

Al volver a Tundra, a Nick le regresaron las imágenes de esa mañana. Según su móvil eran las dos y cuarenta de la tarde, aunque en Tundra la luz del sol era bloqueada en parte y daba la sensación de que hubiera un amanecer permanente.

Se encontraba en las lujosas limusinas de Big, camino a la mansión del jefe de la mafia de la zona ártica; había bastado que Judy llamara a FruFru y al cabo de cinco minutos una limusina los buscó.

Al parecer la hija de Big no sabía de la muerte de G, pero los demás sí. Kevin los había recogido y aunque saludó a Judy con el asentimiento seco que caracterizaba a los miembros de Big, se mostró reservado durante el viaje. Más de lo normal.

Durante todo el trayecto se la pasó tratando de recordar qué fue lo que sucedió hace dos décadas. Recordaba poco. Solo retazos sueltos. En ese tiempo Nick tendría unos once años, dos días antes le había pasado lo de los exploradores, por lo que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y dos días después estalló el caos. Algo había pasado en la ciudad, algo que con el pasar de los días empeoraba; el miedo y la incertidumbre se cernía por las calles como niebla. Su madre se encargaba que ni él ni su padre se preocuparan. Y luego…

El traqueteo de una reja lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Uno de los osos de Big abrió la reja. La limusina entró.

Luego de que se bajaran del auto, siguieron a Kevin a la mansión. El oso los guió por la enorme sala, con una hermosa alfombra persa, sillones mullidos italianos y pinturas que parecían ser en extremo valiosas.

«La alfombra», pensó asustado, recordando cómo quiso estafar a la musaraña.

Kevin los llevó al despacho de Big. El estudio aún seguía con sus paredes color limo, el escritorio de madera con la silla estilo ejecutivo en la que se sentaba Koslov con Big en sus patas, la alfombra que servía como tapadera de la trampa bajo ellos y el cuadro de La Abuela cuyos ojos parecían seguirlo. Se sentaron en las dos sillas frente al escritorio.

—Koslov llegará pronto con el jefe —dijo Kevin, y se retiró.

La puerta del despacho se cerró, sumiéndolo en un tenso silencio. Un rato después, Judy le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó—. Te ves nervioso.

—No me gusta estar aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Nick enarcó las cejas.

—Oh, vamos, Zanahorias. Contigo es… —Carraspeó intentando imitar la voz de Big—. Hola, mi niña. Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hija. La madrina de mi nieta. En cambio conmigo —añadió con su voz normal—; pues, no he muerto porque soy tu compañero.

Judy rió.

—Eso no pasaría si le hubieras vendido una buena alfombra.

—Cierto.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido; Koslov entró con Big en sus patas, sentado en una silla ejecutiva. El oso se sentó tras el escritorio, abrió las patas y Big se mostró.

—Judy, mi niña —saludó con voz grave y enigmática que casi parecía un susurro.

Big mostró su mejilla y Judy lo saludo con un beso; cuando vio a Nick, estiró su pata dejando a la vista el anillo, él se lo besó.

—Dime, pequeña —dijo Big, recostándose en la silla—, ¿en qué puede ayudarte este viejo?

Judy, con firmeza aunque con delicadeza, le contó los hechos que habían ocurrido las últimas veinticuatro horas: la muerte de Miranda, la de Buck y la de G. Big oía todo imperturbable, y Nick se preguntó cuántas veces le habrían dado la noticia de la muerte de uno de los suyos. Cuando ella hubo terminado, el líder de la mafia habló con un tono de voz serio y resuelto.

—Mi niña, lo único en que puedo ayudarte es sobre lo sucedido hace dos decenios.

—¿Sabe algo? —A Judy los ojos le brillaron por un instante.

—No mucho. Lo que sé es por lo que mis muchachos me contaron. En ese tiempo hubo un fuerte conflicto que desató el caos, yo me quedé en la mansión mientras los muchachos salían a… hacer encargos. —La manera en que Big dijo «hacer encargos» le dejó muy claro el significado a Nick—. Durante dos semanas, que fue lo que duró el problema, ellos salían, sabiendo que no tenían certeza de volver.

—Pero, ¿cómo fue posible?

Big soltó un suspiro pesaroso.

—No sé cuál fue el detonante, mi niña. Sólo sé que perdí a muchos de los míos. —Su voz tomó un tono triste—. Tuve que enterrar a muchos.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué pasó eso?

—No. Según mis chicos, se trató de un caso de derechos animales. —Suspiró—. Lo de siempre. Depredador-presa.

—¿Y sobre Bearash?

—El pequeño G en ese tiempo tenía veinte años, aún era un niño. Me dijo que necesitaba unos días para centrarse en su madre, que en ese tiempo estaba delicada, comprarle los medicamentos y cuidarla en todos aspectos. Intenté ofrecerle mi ayuda, porque mis muchachos son mi familia, pero se me hizo curioso que la rechazara. Yo tenía una sola regla con ellos si abandonaban la mansión por sus distintas cuestiones: que diariamente, una sola vez, de preferencia en la noche, que reportaran su ubicación. Por tres días recibí la de el pequeño Gabriel, sin embargo, el cuarto día no hubo rastro. Supuse lo peor, y sin embargo, en la tarde del quinto día recibí una llamada de la jefatura; era él. —Hizo un gesto con la pata tratando de olvidar el pasado—. Ahora tendré que avisarle a su madre y esposa sobre su muerte; la pequeña Victoria crecerá sin padre. Qué lástima.

Se hizo el silencio. Judy tenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de descubrir la conexión; Nick, en cambio, intentaba no evocar los recuerdos de ese tiempo. Que aunque pocos, eran dolorosos.

—Gracias, Mr. Big —habló Judy al fin—. Eso nos es de mucha ayuda. Atraparemos al asesino de Gabriel.

Big asintió; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—No tengo duda. —Le hizo un ademán a Koslov—. Entrégasela, puede que sirva de algo.

Koslov rebuscó en su traje, sacó una tarjeta blanca y se la dio a Nick. Éste la leyó.

 _QUEDAN CORDIALMENTE INVITADOS POR  
LOS OJOS Y OÍDOS DEL BAJO MUNDO  
A SU MAGNÍFICA Y ESPECTACULAR FIESTA DE LIBERACIÓN.  
«LIBRE. OTRA VEZ. ¡DEMONIOS! CREO QUE CALIFICO PARA EL GUINESS»  
LUGAR: _FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI _  
FECHA: MAÑANA A PARTIR DE LAS 22:00  
VALIDO PARA MR. BIG Y COMPAÑÍA (O EN DADO CASO, A LOS QUE ÉL DESIGNE)_

—Quizá en esta… reunión, puedan encontrar pistas —dijo Big cuando Nick terminó de leer—. Se hace llamar los «Ojos y Oídos del Bajo Mundo». No conozco su nombre real, especie o aspecto, aunque siempre me manda esas tarjetas cuando lo liberan.

—¿ _Facilis Descensus Averni_? —preguntó Nick—. ¿Qué significa?

—«El descenso al infierno es fácil» —respondió Big.

—¿Es el nombre de un lugar?

—No. Es un código. Una clave. Descifras el código y darás con el lugar. En este caso parece ser una metáfora.

—Ya.

Judy alternaba la mirada de Big a Nick y viceversa.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber.

Nick le pasó la tarjeta.

—Oh… —dijo ella luego de un rato—. ¿Sabe más que usted? —le preguntó a Big.

—Sin duda —asintió él—. Encontró la manera de enviar la tarjeta a mi dirección, pese a que mi verdadera dirección postal (la de mi casa oculta) es secreta.

—Ya.

—Y bien, Zanahorias. —Nick sonrió y le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme a la fiesta?

Judy sonrió.

—Si no hay más remedio —bromeó, tomándole el brazo. Se dirigió hacia Big—. Gracias por la información y la tarjeta.

Una sonrisa surcó el arrugado rostro del mafioso.

—Sólo te pido una cosa, mi niña: encuéntralo para cobrarme la muerte de Gabriel. Nada más eso.

Judy asintió y, junto con Nick, se retiró.


	5. IV: Secretos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Yo bueno... me reservo la opinión :v *lo apedrean*. Pues en parte sí :v Yo tengo una idea salvaje y antes de darme cuenta estos dedos del diablo ya están escribiendo :v. Claro que irá de eso, pero no descuidaré el Nicudy, ni loco :v Bueno, sí, vendrán unos personajes extras, tres máximo, y con respecto a lo del brazalete, bueno... te dejaré en duda :v Soy el diablo, lo sé :v . Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Michelle:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, agradezco eso y me alegra que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Secretos**

* * *

 _Vivir en un mundo sin percatarse del significado del mismo  
es como deambular por una gran biblioteca sin tocar sus libros._

 _The Secret Teaching of All Ages_.

* * *

Cuando salieron de Tundratown, Nick y Judy seguían hablando de su próximo destino. La jefatura quedaba descartada ya que si Bogo estaba en ella el regaño, que se ganarían sería enorme; por lo que sólo le quedaban dos destinos: el departamento de Nick o el de ella. Y puesto que Judy no tenía intención alguna de descansar, ambos optaron (o mejor dicho, obligó al zorro) por continuar la investigación en la casa de Nick.

Sin darle derecho a replicas, fueron directo a los suburbios de Sabana Central, donde el zorro vivía. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, arribaron. El departamento se encontraba en un décimo piso, tenía un suelo de azulejos blancos con puntitos negros que lo hacía parecer de mármol, varios muebles orejones y un gran sofá, y una enorme pantalla plana junto a una consola de videojuegos. No importaba cuantas veces ella haya ido a casa del zorro, siempre le impresionaba, y le hacía sentir que su minúsculo departamento era una madriguera.

Nick le indicó antes de entrar a su habitación que usara su portátil e investigara las citas. Judy asintió y, cuando la puerta del cuarto del zorro se cerró, encendió el ordenador. Al aparecer la «nube azul» de Windows, conectó su móvil al portátil y pasó las tres imágenes de las citas. No fue sino al momento de abrirlas en «Mis documentos» que una carpeta le llamó la atención.

Eran pocas las veces que Nick le permitía usar su portátil, tanto así que los contaba con los dedos de una pata, y no había visto mucho; ahora, que tenía acceso sin restricciones, notó cosas misteriosas. Era una única carpeta, con un solo punto de título. La cliqueó y al abrirse, ésta contenía dos carpetas, ambas con una única letra: «T» y «R».

En ese momento las imágenes de las citas pasaron a segundo plano. Esas carpetas podían contener algo del antiguo Nick. «Mi madre solía decir…»; «No recuerdo mucho […] hubo caos […] y luego…»; esas frases le retumbaban en la mente a Judy. Suspiró. ¿Sería capaz de ver qué había en ellas? ¿Irrumpiría la privacidad del zorro de esa manera?

No podía…

Pero por otro lado…

«Un pequeño vistazo no le hará daño a nadie», se dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la carpeta con la letra T.

Al principio se confundió, al ver que adentro había varias fotos, muchas. Una de una casa pequeña en un paisaje que se le hacía vagamente familiar, una de una zorra adulta y otras (muchas) con números. Primero pensó que la zorra era la pareja de Nick, lo que le causó una puntadita en el pecho, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de que era mayor que él. «Cincuenta, ¿tal vez?» Sin embargo, le notó un parecido aplastante con su compañero; el más llamativo eran los mismos ojos verdes, entonces cayó en cuenta: era la madre de Nick.

Una extraña emoción la invadió, al fin sabía algo del pasado del zorro, y nada menos que su madre… o al menos, eso parecía. Al pasar la vista por las demás fotos todo encajó. No solo eran números, eran números de cuenta, transacciones, pagos y depósitos. Cliqueó una y pasó las demás con rapidez: envíos de cierta cantidad de dinero todos los meses, pagos de una propiedad y pagos médicos.

La puerta del cuarto de Nick sonó al abrirse. Judy, nerviosa, se memorizó la dirección que aparecía sobre la casa, cerró la carpeta y abrió el navegador para dar la impresión de que estaba investigando.

—¿Tienes hambre, Zanahorias? —preguntó Nick al llegar.

Con el corazón latiéndole como loco por la adrenalina de que la llegasen a descubrir, levantó la mirada de la pantalla hacia el zorro, quien llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta de manga corta con el lema «Sex Symbol», y asintió; una risilla se le escapó al leer la leyenda.

—¿Pizza? —Nick sonrió al notar que ella la leyó.

—La pregunta ofende. Mitad vegetariana.

—Deja la pido. —Él se fue a la cocina.

Mientas Nick fue a ordenar, Judy aprovechó y anotó en su móvil la dirección de la casa en la que posiblemente se encontraba la madre de él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero algo, una extraña necesidad, la obligaba.

Quería saber más de él.

Cualquier cosa.

Luego de unos minutos Nick volvió y con decirle que en unos minutos llegaba la orden, se echó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó, asomando la mirada a la portátil.

—Te estaba esperando para buscar —mintió—, después de todo fuiste tú quien encontró lo de las otras citas.

—Ah…

—¿Cómo hiciste la última vez? —preguntó, rogando que no sonara tan descabellado como parecía y que él no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

—Así. —Se inclinó hacia ella y tecleó la cita en el buscador. Estaba tan cera que Judy sintió el roce de su pelaje contra el suyo—. Solamente teclea la cita tal cual y abre el primer enlace.

Al abrir el primer link, fueron mandados a un perfil de un antiguo escritor: un camello llamado Samuel Taylor. Fue algo de ayuda porque descubrieron que la próxima víctima sería un camello, pero de allí nada de importancia. Sin más información no podían hacer nada. No tenían nombre, ubicación, nada.

Judy suspiró y se dejó caer por completo en el sofá.

El timbre sonó y Nick se levantó.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo, y se fue hacia la puerta.

Volvió con la caja de pizza que emanaba un delicioso aroma. Se sentó a su lado, la abrió y comenzaron a comer. Durante un rato se mantuvieron en silencio y aunque Judy debería estar pensando en el caso, sólo tenía cabeza para lo que vio sobre la supuesta madre de Nick. ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Por qué Nick nunca la mencionaba si estaba viva?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él antes de darle un mordisco a su trozo.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes ese ceño. —Le señaló la frente.

—¿Cuál?

—Ese. El que pones cuando estas pensando mucho en algo.

Judy parpadeó perpleja.

—¿Cómo… cómo dices?

Nick rió.

—Zanahorias, tú tienes… —Se tocó el mentón con un dedo con aires pensativos—, distintas expresiones. Justo ahora estabas con el entrecejo tan fruncido que tus cejas parecían una sola, y tu nariz se movía lento.

«¿Qué rayos?»

—¿Y tú estás pendiente de mis expresiones todo el tiempo?

—No siempre. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero eres mi compañera. ¿Qué clases de pareja sería si no te conociera?

«¡¿Pareja?!», pensó sobresaltándose. Bueno, técnicamente pareja era sinónimo de compañero así que…

—Yo ni siquiera te conozco —soltó ella de improvisto, recordando la foto de la supuesta madre del zorro.

—Claro que sí, Pelusa.

—No, claro que no —replicó. «¡Detente!»—. Sé que te llamas Nicholas, tu edad, tus amigos y tu profesión. —«¡Cállate!»—. Pero no sé nada del antiguo tú. ¿Quién era antes? ¿Qué pasaste para que te volvieras un estafador? —«No le preguntes»—. Ni siquiera sé quiénes fueron tus padres, si viven o no. Yo te hablé de los míos, pero tu…

—Que yo sepa, no los conozco —repuso Nick, su personalidad bromista se esfumó—, todo porque, según tu, no me tolerarían.

—Igualmente te hablé de ellos. —Miró a Nick; sus ojos verdes parecían de piedra—. ¿Por qué tu no?

No era la primera vez que Judy se preguntaba eso, no sería la última tampoco. Cuando sus padres le preguntaban sobre Nick ella solo respondía lo mismo: «Es un buen compañero» y claro, no decía su especie.

Había veces que pensaba que Nick no confiaba en ella.

Antes se había guardado esas preguntas, sin embargo, ahora que al fin las dijo, obtendría respuestas.

—En la cafetería me dijiste que confiabas en mi, y ahora que te pregunto algo que siempre quise saber… ¿no me respondes?

—Zanahorias, no es fácil.

—¿Qué no es fácil? —se molestó—. Nick, he sido tu compañera por seis meses. ¡Seis! Hay pocas cosas de ti que me sorprendan. Incluso te entendí con lo de los exploradores. —Se llevó la pata a la mejilla por reflejo, tocando la cicatriz que le había hecho Gideon. De repente se sintió mal al exigirle la verdad a él, cuando ella no le había dicho de aquel evento.

Nick soltó un suspiro, y por un momento a Judy le pareció que fue de molestia, pero de improvisto se inclinó hacia ella, la tomó por las mejillas y le hizo mirarla. El enojo que estaba formándose se disipó en el momento que lo vio a los ojos; los muros emocionales se habían caído.

—Judy, mírame. —Recostó la frente contra la suya; sintió que el pecho le dio un pequeño vuelco—. No… —Su voz parecía quebrada, como si le doliera hablar de ello—. No te he hablado de ellos porque… es difícil. No es que no confíe en ti, lo hago; como ya te dije, yo pondría mi vida en tus patas sin pensarlo dos veces. —Suspiró y su aliento le hizo cosquillas sobre los labios—. Sólo que no estoy preparado. Es muy duro para mí. —Se separó de ella y esbozó una sonrisa—. Todos tenemos secretos, Pelusa—. Le movió un poco la pata y consiguió acariciarle la cicatriz de su mejilla; ella sintió un escalofrío—. Y por lo visto, no soy el único.

Nick se levantó del sofá y caminó a su cuarto; la puerta sonó al cerrarse. Judy se quedó estática. Era la primera vez que veía al zorro tan indefenso. Como si toda esa seguridad de siempre fuera una coraza, y de hecho ella sabía que así era. Había llevado al zorro tan lejos que le mostró una faceta tan de él que la hizo sentir mal.

Apagó el portátil y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Se levantó para ir a darle una disculpa a Nick. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pomo de la puerta se lo pensó dos veces.

No. Debía hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta. De las tres habitaciones que tenía el departamento del zorro, la de Nick era la más espaciosa, seguida por la de Finnick y la de huéspedes, que era donde, a veces, Judy se quedaba. El cuarto de Nick era, obviamente, de color verde; un estante en la pared tenía algunos libros, unos viejos, gastados y amarillentos, y otros nuevos; en la otra pared una gran ventana que daba a los demás edificios. La cama era grande, tamaño oso, supuso Judy; y Nick estaba tendido en ella, con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo, Zanahorias? —preguntó sin moverse al sentirla entrar.

—Yo…, pues… —Judy estaba sin palabras.

Nick, con su pata libre, dio varios golpecitos en la cama, junto a él.

—Ven. Siéntate un momento.

Algo dudosa, ella lo hizo.

—No tienes que disculparte, Pelusa —dijo cuando ella se hubo sentado.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Te dije que te conocía —repuso, un poquito más alegre.

—Pero…

—Judy —la interrumpió—, la curiosidad no es mala; y siendo policía es hasta sana. —Soltó una suave risa.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

—¿Te vas a quedar o te llevo a tu casa?

Judy lo pensó y optó por quedarse, después de todo, ella tenía un uniforme extra.

—Me quedo.

—Bien.

Cuando iba a decirle que se acostaría en la habitación de huéspedes, la puerta principal sonó.

Un estruendo al cerrarse y risas bobaliconas.

Le tomó unos segundo darse cuenta de quiénes eran, el tono de voz la ayudó a reconocerlos: el grueso y grave de Finnick y el tono alegre de Al; y por lo que parecía, estaban ebrios.

Nick se sentó en la cama, con expresión sorprendida.

—Zanahorias —le susurró—, hazte la dormida.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó ella.

—Hazte la dormida.

—¿Por qué?

—Por Finnick y Al.

—¿Y qué pasa con ellos?

Él se pasó una pata por el rostro, molesto.

—Zanahorias, ambos están tomados. —Y como prueba de su afirmación se oyeron dos gritos coreando el nombre del zorro—. No estarán quietos hasta que se lleven a alguien con ellos. Si no soy yo, serás tú. Mira, no te estoy tirando los tejos (ya quisieras) solo te estoy previniendo.

Judy se quedó en silencio, considerando la propuesta, mientras en la sala se oían los alaridos de ambos. Cuando se escucharon más cerca, Nick la jaló contra él y ambos cayeron en la cama. Ella lanzó un gritillo ahogado cuando el zorro la pegó contra él y le pasó la cola por la cintura.

¿Qué diablos hacía?

Y aunque le molestó su osadía, no negaría que la suavidad de su cola le gustaba.

—No te muevas y hazte la dormida —murmuró Nick con un tono sin derecho a replicas.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estrépito, Nick cerró los ojos y Judy le siguió; por cómo el agarre de su cola se tensó, el zorro estaría rogando a que ellos creyeran la farsa.

Silencio.

—Ah, caray —dijo Al.

—Y sabía que, _hip_ , esto pasaría —siguió Finnick, burlón.

«¿Qué se supone que pasaría? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?»

—¿Los despertamos?

—No… —Finnick se quedó un momento en silencio, como pensando—. No. Si yo, _hip_ , fuera él, no quisiera que me, _hip_ , despertaran.

—Más para nosotros —dijo Al, alegremente.

—¿Vamos al bar de aquí?

—No; conozco uno que inauguró hoy.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Finnick—. ¿Dónde?

—A dos calles de Saligia, pero no el de aquí, sino el de Distrito Nocturno. Y como recién abre, están sirviendo gratis.

—¡Vamos, pues!

Ambos se fueron soltando carcajadas sin sentido. Cuando la puerta principal se cerró Nick soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y Judy se revolvió, riéndose.

—Me haces cosquillas —dijo.

Nick pareció darse cuenta de cómo estaba y la soltó de inmediato, mas ella no se levantó, sólo se giró y se quedó viéndolo.

—Tenías razón —sonrió ella.

Por un momento, todo se detuvo. Él fijó sus ojos con los suyos y Judy se sintió atrapada por esos verdes que resaltaban con su pelaje rojizo, era como jade y fuego.

De repente el corazón le dio un brinco.

«¿Qué rayos? —se sorprendió.

»¡Tu deber es bombear sangre, no emocionarte. Cumple con tu trabajo!»

Y como si el corazón le protestara, empezó a latir más rápido cuando volvió a ver al zorro.

—Bueno, ya se fueron —dijo él, vacilante.

—Sí —convino Judy.

—Ajá.

Silencio. Solo eran ellos dos viéndose.

—Creo… creo que iré al cuarto de huéspedes —dijo ella al fin.

—Quédate —soltó Nick de improvisto; Judy lo miró sorprendida—. Claro, si quieres —añadió para aligerar la tensión—. Digo, quién no querría. Zanahorias este honor no se lo concedo a cualquiera.

Luego de un instante, ella rió.

—Muy bien, torpe zorro.

—Coneja astuta.

Nick se alejó un poco de ella y duraron un rato en silencio; cuando a él ya se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, lo llamó.

—Nick, no puedo dormir.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Algo.

—Oh disculpe, _my lady_ , ¿quiere la señorita un té, o mejor un cuento? —ironizó Nick.

—Lo segundo estaría bien.

—Claro, Zanahorias. Ya mismo.

—Hablo enserio —replicó Judy.

—Yo también. —Se acomodó en su almohada.

—Nick.

No respondió.

Judy frunció el ceño, tomó la almohada y le dio con fuerza al zorro.

—¡Nick —le llamó, dándole otro almohadazo; lo estaba disfrutando—, no me ignores! —Otro almohadazo—. ¡Nick! —Al tercer golpe él aceptó a regañadientes.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo, se giró y ambos quedaron de medio lado, buscando los ojos del otro. De nuevo ese brinquillo en el pecho—. Cierra los ojos.

Judy lo hizo y el comenzó.

—Había una vez un niño…

—¿De qué especie?

—La que prefieras.

—Vale.

—El niño siempre tuvo una familia que lo quiso incondicionalmente —prosiguió con voz incrédula, como si de verdad estaba haciendo eso—. Su madre siempre preparaba cosas deliciosas y su padre le leía mucho. Al niño le gustaba que el padre le leyera, y cuando él aprendió, se propuso a leer todo lo que había en la casa.

»Eran libros complicados y muy gruesos, pero al niño le gustaban. Leyó mucho. Poemas, novelas cortas y largas, odas y mucho más. Un día el niño hizo una lista con las palabras que no entendía y se la mostró a su padre, entre ellas había una frase que le llamaba más la atención y el padre le dijo qué significaba: «ante todo no hacer daño». Y cómo le gustó el significado la aplicó toda su vida. Si lo segregaban, no se enojaba. Si se reían de él, no se enfadaba. Nunca lastimó a nadie.

»Creció siendo bueno y sin causar daños a nadie. Un día animales crueles, muy crueles le hicieron daño y cuando llegó a casa llorando sus padres lo consolaron. Nunca se sintió más querido. Luego días después, animales malos empezaron a causar daños en donde el niño vivía, haciéndolo sentir miedo.

»El padre tuvo que salir para conseguir algo con lo que subsistir, pero sabía que salir era muy arriesgado, y al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su hijo, se agachó y con un abrazo se despidió. Horas después el niño veía por la ventana, esperándolo, con uno de los libros favoritos del padre en su regazo; era viejo y desgastado y el tiempo estaba decolorando a amarillas las páginas. De pronto la puerta sonó y cuando la madre abrió, el mundo del niño se derrumbó.

»El padre trajo muchas cosas, pero tenía una herida en el costado, y un líquido rojo le caía de allí. Logró cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de que las piernas lo traicionaran y cayera al suelo. La madre lloraba tratando de ayudarlo, pero éste negaba con la cabeza. El padre le dio un beso a la madre y un abrazo al pequeño; les dijo que los quería. Sin embargo, cuando abrazó al niño le susurró al oído una de las palabras de la lista, la cual se adecuaba a la situación: sacrificio por el bien común, en este caso, el bien del niño y la madre. —Hizo una pausa—. Fin.

Judy quien durante todo el relato mantuvo los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido según transcurría, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Fin?

—Sí. Fin.

—No puedes dejarlo ahí —se quejó—. Falta el desenlace, ¿qué pasó con el niño? ¿Y qué clase de historia es esa al fin y al cabo?

—Puedo y lo hice —repuso Nick, burlón—. Es mi historia y puedo terminarla como quiera. ¿No querías un cuento? Pues ahí lo tienes. Además —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona—, usa esa martirizante cabecita tuya para saber qué pasó con el niño. Ahora a dormir.

Judy resopló inconforme.

—No puedes dejarme con la duda.

—Será tu deber averiguarlo.

—Pero…

—Zanahorias. —Bostezó—. Duérmete. Necesito mi sueño reparador, Bogo no nos la pondrá fácil mañana.

Fue entonces que todo lo ocurrido hoy la golpeó como el gancho de un boxeador: la extraña posición del cuerpo de Gabriel, la sorpresa, Bogo… Oh, dulces galletas con queso, Bogo; el castigo de mañana no será agradable.

Se abrazó a sí misma para darse fuerza y Nick, como percibiendo sus dudas, le pasó la cola por la cintura, y esta vez no se molestó, solo disfrutó la suave y algo picosa textura. Suspiró. ¿Qué sería de ella sin el vulpino?

Y poco a poco, con el reconfortante calor que Nick emanaba, empezó a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Faltaba poco para el medio día y ambos se hallaban en la puerta del departamento del padre de Aloysius, que se encontraba a unas tres calles de la Universidad de Zootopia, que a su vez, se hallaba en el Centro. Nick aún no podía creerse cómo terminaron allí, y sólo le bastaba con repasar los hechos para ver que eso era descabellado.

Se había despertado fresco y con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y traspasaba las delgadas cortinas. Parpadeó confuso por su agraciado despertar, incluso llegó a pensar que era fin de semana. Cuando se levantó, se sorprendió; su cuarto estaba patas para arriba, más específicamente su librero. Se levantó de golpe con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, no por el desorden, ¡ja!, eso no era nada comparado con la habitación de Finnick, sino por un libro en específico. Se arrodilló y buscó su antiguo ejemplar de _La Divina Comedia_ que era de los primeros libros que había leído y le guardaba un enorme cariño. Cuando lo encontró, lo levantó con cuidado y lo colocó de nuevo en la repisa; estaba viejo y amarillento.

Miró la hora del reloj digital del cuarto y tragó grueso, eran las once de la mañana, iba tarde, muy, muy tarde. Oyó el pitido del microondas. Extrañado, salió a la sala, y cuando la vio por poco le pregunta qué hacía allí, pero recodó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y se abstuvo. Judy estaba inmersa en el portátil, renegando por lo bajo; cuando vio a Nick, sonrió.

—Hola —había saludado.

—Hola —había dicho él, aún confundido por todo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Investigando. —Nick notó que ella tenía un conjunto distinto al de ayer. Ahora llevaba un mono deportivo negro que se ajustaba a sus piernas y una camiseta lila que resaltaba sus ojos—. Cámbiate, que tenemos que salir —avisó.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde? —Cada vez entendía menos.

—A investigar —aclaró ella—. Cuando llegué hace tres horas de correr y cambiarme llamé a Al con tu móvil para pedir la dirección de su padre. —Señaló el teléfono en la mesa—. Por cierto, creo que deberías poner una clave más difícil que «moras».

¿Qué ella hizo qué? Sacudió la cabeza sin entender aún por qué no se preocupaba por la hora. Por lo general, Judy se ponía a regañarlo sin tregua cuando llevaban cinco o diez minutos tardes, ¿pero cuatro horas? No. Algo andaba mal allí.

—¿Tú fuiste quien dejó mi cuarto como zona de guerra? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Sabes que son las once, verdad?

—Sí. —Judy se encogió de hombros—. Y con la hora, pues, si igual nos van a amonestar, mejor que cuando lleguemos lo hagamos con algo que movilice la investigación. ¿No?

Nick sonrió. Cuando creía que nada de ella lo sorprendería le sale con eso.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Zanahorias? —bromeó.

Judy sonrió.

—Zorro bobo.

Nick le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me doy cuenta que estas en la faceta rebelde. Quién sabe si mañana llegas toda tatuada y ebria hasta las orejas.

Ambos rieron.

—Cállense —susurró Finnick, enojado, saliendo de la cocina con un trozo de pizza en un plato; se llevó la pata libre a la cabeza—. ¿No ven que tengo ratón?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Judy.

—Resaca —aclaró Nick.

Judy asintió formando una «O» con los labios, Nick se dio cuenta que tenían un ligerísimo brillo morado, tan ligero que no llegaba a labial. Se preguntó si sabría a moras y al instante se reprendió por ello. ¿Qué hacía pensando aquello? Se dio media vuelta y fue a bañarse. Una ducha fría le quitaría esas ideas.

Y de eso hace una hora.

Ahora, a cinco minutos para el mediodía, se hallaban en la puerta del padre de Al. Tocaron el timbre.

La puerta se abrió a los dos minutos y un lobo apareció. Era un lobo gris, tan oscuro que parecía negro, ojos ámbar con motecitos verdes y mirada penetrante, tenía varias manchas blancas: una en alrededor de un ojo, otra que le abarcaba la mitad de una oreja y en ambas patas, las cuales sostenían un bastón negro. Vestía el atuendo típico de un profesor: pantalones informales, jersey de cuello alto y una chaqueta con parches en los codos.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó, su voz, aunque gruesa y grave, sonaba como si susurrara, lo que le daba un aire misterioso.

—Buenas tardes —habló Judy—, soy la oficial Hopps y este es mi compañero, el oficial Wilde. ¿Es usted el padre de Aloysius?

El lobo suspiró.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—No, señor, no es por él —aclaró Judy—. Venimos por usted. Verá, señor Scaledale, estamos en una encrucijada. —Le hizo un rápido resumen sobre lo que sucedía, haciendo énfasis en las citas—… y dado que usted es profesor de literatura creímos que podría ayudarnos.

El señor Scaledale se llevó una pata al medallón que le colgaba del cuello, era de oro y tenía una inscripción: «R y C». «Como la de Al», pensó Nick. Sonrió, y al hacerlo sus rasgos serios se perdieron, era igual a Al.

—Pasen adelante. —Hizo una seña para que lo siguieran dentro.

Al pasar, a Nick le pareció que el departamento del profesor era parecido al suyo, aunque más acorde a la edad. Los guió a su estudio y Nick ahogó una expresión de sorpresa. Era una habitación repleta de libros y documentos, había, en dos de las paredes, dos estanterías que llegaban al techo y estaban repletas de libros; en otra pared había reconocimientos de todo tipo, literatura, deportes, premios, e inclusive, de otros países. Y en el centro, un escritorio de madera pulida.

Tomó asiento tras el escritorio.

—Donovah. Donovah Scaledale —se presentó; entrecruzó sus patas sobre el escritorio y Nick notó un anillo de obsidiana con una balanza grabada—. Permítanme ver esas citas.

* * *

En un lugar de la ciudad, en un despacho, un animal estaba realizando una llamada por teléfono. El tono sonó varias veces, luego contestaron.

— _Ufficio de Ignazio Vettra_ —contestó una voz femenina.

El animal suspiró, molesto, tenía otras cosas en la mente como para hablar con la secretaria de su contacto.

— _Eugenia, sono Mortati_.

— _Ciao, signor Mortati_ —dijo la secretaria—. _Cosa succede?_

— _Eugenia, devo parlare con Ignazio. Sei con Vettra ora?_

— _Sì_. —Hubo una pausa y el sujeto oyó cómo la secretaria le informaba a Ignazio de su llamada—. _Mi dispiace, signor Mortati_ —empezó a decir ella.

— _¡No_ —cortó Mortati, sabiendo que ella colgaría—, _devo parlare con lui! Eugenia_ —añadió él con tono amenazante—: _io. Ignazio. Ora._

A través de la línea se oyó cómo Eugenia le decía a Ignazio que no podía esperar, y luego respondió él.

— _Ciao…_ —dijo dubitativo.

Mortati sonrió, enfadado.

—Espero buenas nuevas.

— _Mortati, parlare italiano, per favore. Eugenia…_

—¡Y una mierda! —espetó Mortati—. Me importa un carajo si ella se entera de quien eres realmente. ¿Avanzaste en algo?

—No. Hemos aumentado la dosis y sólo causamos que quieren la ingieren casi mueran. En pastilla no les afecta. Necesito más tiempo.

Mortati se llevó una pata a la sien.

—Mira, Brunner, más te vale encontrar la manera de que sea plausible. No quiero que mueran, quiero que se hagan adictos.

—Pero Mortati, no es fácil, la última versión los deja como drogados, pero les sobrecarga las terminales nerviosas. —Su socio se oyó más tenso—. Más tiempo, es lo que pido.

—Brunner, si los jodidos indios pueden casi drogarse con eso, tú puedes volverla una droga. Tienes una semana más o más te vale que busques tu octavo nombre. Por cierto, Ignazio es horrible. Yo que tú me hubiera puesto…, no sé, Miguel Angelo. —Y colgó sin dar tiempo a que replicara.

Mortati se frotó el entrecejo y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Abrió un folió de su escritorio y miró su contenido. Presionó un botón de su comunicador y al cabo de unos minutos un zorro de ojos azules, vestido con un traje negro, apareció.

—¿Me llamó, señor? —preguntó.

Mortati sonrió.

—Santiago, necesito que hagas algo por mí. —Se levantó y le entregó la carpeta—. Allí está todo especificado. Y quiero resultados.

—Sí señor —asintió Santiago—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. —Suspiró—. Ve a recogerla. Debe de haber llegado ya.


	6. V: Siete

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Yo bueno... me reservo la opinión :v *lo apedrean*. Pues en parte sí :v Yo tengo una idea salvaje y antes de darme cuenta estos dedos del diablo ya están escribiendo :v. Claro que irá de eso, pero no descuidaré el Nicudy, ni loco :v Bueno, sí, vendrán unos personajes extras, tres máximo, y con respecto a lo del brazalete, bueno... te dejaré en duda :v Soy el diablo, lo sé :v . Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Michelle:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, agradezco eso y me alegra que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **V**

 **Siete**

* * *

 _No quiero entender  
Porque eso solo me confundiría  
Pero, incluso si es sólo contigo,  
quiero que hablemos con nuestras propias palabras._

 _ViViD_. May'n

* * *

Donovah leyó en voz baja la cita que Judy le había dado. Nick y ella se mantenían en silencio esperando que el lobo dijera algo. Pasaba la mirada con rapidez por todo el lugar, oteándolo, habían cientos de libros repartidos en las dos estanterías que llegaban al techo y unos cuantos más apilados por el suelo, en la otra pared habían varios reconocimientos, unos eran deportivos, como lanzamiento de jabalina, salto con garrocha, arquería, esgrima, waterpolo; y otros eran por sus escritos, en Oslo, en Alemania, Australia y en varios países más. En definitiva, el padre de Aloysius era un animal de logros.

Donovah alzó la mirada.

—¿Esto las deja un asesino? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Nick—. Esa es la que ha aparecido con el tercer cuerpo, hay otra dos, de las cuales una de ellas, la segunda, es fácil entenderla.

—Ya veo —asintió Donovah—. Bueno, la cita en sí la reconozco, es de _La Canción del Viejo Marino_ , la leí cuando era joven. Y por eso me extraña. Es antigua, lo suficiente como para que los jóvenes de ahora no la reconozcan.

—O sea que estamos buscando un animal adulto —vaticinó Judy.

—Sí, adulto sin duda. Por la manera en que la cita significa, es probable que sea un adulto de entre veinte y treinta años.

—Explíquese.

—Verán. —Donovah se levantó y caminó hasta una de las repisas, afincando su peso en el bastón negro, y sacó un libro delgado y con una fina capa de polvo. Volvió con ellos y lo colocó en el escritorio—. Este es el poema, y trata, en resumidas cuentas, de una boda, un barco y la maldición que recae en éste al desafiar el mar. —Se recostó en el escritorio—. El asunto es cómo se usó la cita. ¿Tienen las otras dos consigo?

Judy miró a Nick como sopesando si sería conveniente mostrarle las otras dos al lobo, porque al hacerlo sería parte de la investigación o, al menos, una pieza clave. El vulpino se encogió de hombros y ella suspiró, sacó de un bolsillo las otras dos citas y se las entregó a Donovah. Éste las leyó en silencio y mientras lo hacía se le iba frunciendo el ceño; se veía más serio.

—Lo que me temía —dijo al fin.

—¿Qué descubrió?

Donovah le entregó las citas a Judy.

—Reconozco las tres. La primera es de _El Líder Perdido_ la segunda es de Shakespeare y junto con la tercera veo una especie de desahogo. —Ante la mirada incomprensible de ambos, Donovah procedió a explicar—. Puesto a que se usaron, o mejor dicho, se dejaron en homicidios, hay una especie de desahogo. La primera hace alusión a él mismo. Me explico, en la literatura o incluso en la creencia cotidiana se cree que matar a alguien es matar una parte de uno mismo, porque hay que destruir esa parte de nosotros que nos hace racionales para poder cometer esa barbarie.

Judy asintió, comprendiendo, por la manera en que Miranda murió, el sujeto en cuestión tendría que tenerle un odio a ella o simplemente, no sentir la mínima compasión. Lo que le daba un motivo personal, los asesinos no actuaban de esa forma tan elaborada si no quisieran vengarse y/o hacer sufrir a su víctima. Y ahí venía la pregunta del millón: ¿cuál de entre todos los motivos personales existentes, era el que lo hacía actuar?

—En este caso, la parte «borra su nombre entonces; cuenta un alma perdida más» es por él, porque de forma filosófica ya está perdido; y en «un triunfo más para el diablo y una pena más para los ángeles» es por él, en el sentido que un triunfo para él por no sé qué razón y una pena para él también, por pender esa... digámosle empatía por los demás. —Donovah cambió el bastón a su otra pata—. La segunda cita reafirma eso, es decir, le está diciendo a la policía, o sea, a ustedes, que no parará, seguirá con lo suyo hasta que muera, lo maten o termine su venganza.

El profesor suspiró y giró con preocupación el anillo en su pata; la balanza grabada parecía moverse con cada giro.

—El problema está en la tercera cita —continuó—. Una boda, un barco y una maldición. La maldición es lo que lo hizo hacer todo eso; su motivo. Lo preocupante es el número, el siete es un número con peso, y me hace creer que, pese a las dos muertes anteriores, contando esta hay siete animales más que son su objetivo por alguna razón más fuerte que con los dos primeros.

—¿De peso? —Judy se mostraba confundida, el siete es un simple número. ¿Cómo podría tener peso en esto?

Los ojos de Donovah brillaron, resaltándole el instinto de maestro y el gusto por enseñar.

—Si se fija bien, el siete es un número recurrente en la cultura, oficial Hopps. Siete días de la semana, siete pecados capitales, las siete notas musicales, los siete mares, y la lista sigue… —Suspiró—. Y son siete los lugares más concurridos de Zootopia y sus cercanías.

Se hizo el silencio. De pronto Judy empezó a ver todo con claridad, restando a Miranda y Buck las muertes parecían empezar con un patrón. Gabriel murió en Tundratown, y, si el señor Scaledale tenía razón, los próximos seis animales caerán en los seis lugares con más población: Sabana Central, Distrito Forestal, Plaza Sahara, Distrito Nocturno, el Centro y, para su mala suerte, BunnyBurrows.

Donovah tosió un poco, sacando a Judy de sus pensamientos, rodeó el escritorio y se volvió a sentar. Frunció el ceño y las arrugas en su frente le hicieron parecer muy viejo, como si hubiera visto muchas cosas. Cuando los miró, el ámbar de sus ojos parecía suplicarles.

—Deben atraparlo. —Volvió a toser—. Si esto se sale de control, oficiales, podría pasar una desgracia. Esta ciudad no soportaría otro desastre como el último.

Al terminar su frase el profesor soltó un suspiro entre pesaroso y nostálgico, llevándose la pata al medallón de su cuello. Fue entonces cuando a Judy se le ocurrió que tal vez él supiera lo que pasó hace veinte años. No obstante, iban cortos de tiempo, en treinta minutos comenzaría el turno de la tarde y sería mejor que estuvieran presentes.

Cuando iba a despedirse del padre de Aloysius, Nick se adelantó y mostrándole la tarjeta que Mr. Big les había dado, le preguntó si podría descifrarlo. Aunque el lobo preguntó por la procedencia de la tarjeta Nick le bastó con contestarle que fue un trabajo de infiltración y éste era un posible sospechoso.

—La frase la conozco, la he leído, es de _La Eneida_ , de Virgilio —comentó Donovah—, mas cómo llegar, pues, no puedo darle una respuesta exacta. Varía de cada cultura o religión, aunque buscaré en el poema a ver si lo encuentro.

Nick asintió, aunque desalentado y Judy lo entendía. Esa pista que les había entregado la musaraña podía ser de gran utilidad y en el dado caso de que ese sujeto no estuviera involucrado en los homicidios, al saber tanto del submundo de la ciudad, podía darles algunas pistas claras.

Donovah se levantó y los acompañó a la salida y, luego de decirles que contaban con él para lo que necesitaran, se fueron rumbo al departamento del zorro (que era el más cercano) a por sus uniformes.

* * *

Santiago se encontraba en la escena del crimen en la que según el folio que le había dado su jefe, había muerto una cerda. En lo que a Santiago respecta, no le veía el punto a revisar ese lugar, cuando de por sí, había policías rondando, pero no había llegado a ser la mano derecha de Mortati por cuestionar ordenes; sólo las seguía sin rechistar.

En la zona no había muchos policías, solo unos cinco para hacer guardia y que nadie alterara la escena, sin embargo, eso no era problema para Santiago. No había nadie en la jerarquía de los miembros del señor Mortati que fuera más sigiloso que él. Usando su complexión de zorro y su agilidad natural encontró una ventana por la cual colarse y entrar. No quedaba casi nada de la residencia, todo estaba reducido a cenizas, y en el suelo cerca de donde estaba delimitada la figura del cadáver con tiza, se hallaba un número escrito con sangre, que se tornó negra luego de que se secó; un ocho.

Según la carpeta que le había entregado su jefe, debía buscar un artefacto, aunque no especificaba qué tipo de artefacto. Sólo que estaba en un único lugar y que estaba protegido. Sin pensar en nada más, se encaminó a la sala, en concreto, a la toma eléctrica cercana a la ventana y luego de quitar la carcasa pudo ver el entramado eléctrico. Se colocó un guante de goma para evitar que le diera un toque y jaló con cuidado.

Conectado a los cables de tensión en un empatado muy burdo había una pequeña cajita, un poco más grande que la yema de su dedo. En esta había un teclado minúsculo cuyas letras eran tan pequeñas que parecían puntos. Tomó una de las herramientas que venían con el folio, unos anteojos con distintos niveles de aumento y una aguja de punta roma y, con cuidado de no equivocarse, tecleó siete letras. La pequeña cajita expulsó una tarjeta de memoria de 64GB.

Guardó la tarjeta en un sobre pequeño y éste en el bolsillo de su traje. Volvió a colocar la carcasa de la toma eléctrica, limpió la zona para borrar algún indicio que lo ligara a él o al señor Mortati y con un único ruido que era el de su respiración, serena y pausada, salió del lugar.

* * *

Si Nick se ponía a pensar todos los escenarios posibles que el búfalo podría colocarles como castigo, ciertamente, no se había imaginado este.

Habían llegado a la jefatura faltando cinco minutos para la una de la tarde, cuando cambiaban los turnos, y apenas pisaron el recinto, Benjamín los saludó y con un gesto incómodo les comunicó que Bogo los estaba esperando y que estuvieran preparados. Eso ya le había dado una idea al zorro, sólo rogaba que no le dieran parquímetros. Podía tolerar informes, pero no parquímetros.

Al entrar a la oficina, Bogo los fulminó con la mirada. Ni siquiera fue necesario que les ordenara sentarse, ambos sabían que iba para largo. El jefe se sentó tras su escritorio y suspiró sonoramente, empezando a enumerar sus faltas.

—Irrumpir en una escena del crimen en proceso —había comenzado—, faltar a su turno de la mañana sin justificación aparente, no informarme de los progresos realizados en el caso y dejar en penumbra la investigación.

Nick no respondió, pero Judy…

—Señor, con respecto a la escena del crimen, sí, reconozco mi error, pero con lo demás no es cierto.

—¿A no? —A Bogo se le había empezando a notar una vena en la frente—. Ilumíname, pues, Hopps.

—Señor, faltamos al turno de la mañana porque estábamos realizando investigación de campo.

—No me digas —había dicho con sarcasmo.

—Jefe, no dejamos en penumbra la investigación. Hemos obtenido información que ha arrojado algo de luz al caso, no es mucha, pero es algo. —Colocó las citas en el escritorio y empezó a contarle los hallazgos.

Mientras Judy le contaba lo que habían descubierto de Big y Donovah, claro está, sin mencionar a ninguno de los dos, nada más con «obtuvimos la información», el búfalo asentía mientras el ceño se fruncía tanto que parecía unírsele en una sola ceja. Al finalizar, Judy esperó que Bogo siquiera dijera algo, mas se mantuvo en silencio. Entrecruzó sus pezuñas y afinco el mentón en ellas. Suspiró.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró.

—Señor, si nos permite, nosotros podríamos buscar alguna información con respecto a los animales —propuso Judy—. Con los tres animales se repite un mismo arresto: alteración al orden público hace veintiún años.

Bogo continuó sin decir nada, respirando con lentitud. Se movió un poco y sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un documento que tenía un sello de la Alcaldía junto a otro; uno que Nick sabía que significaba problemas.

—Les pasaré por esta vez todo lo que pasó —aseveró Bogo—. Pero si vuelven a hacerlo, por mínima que sea la falta y atente contra el progreso del caso, perderemos el caso. —Señaló el documento—. Esto me llegó hoy desde el Ayuntamiento, es una queja de parte de Leonzáles sobre el manejo del caso y dice que si un incidente vuelve a ocurrir, la ZPD deberá relegar el caso a una instancia mayor.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Judy—. ¿La ZIA?

—No. ¡Y ni los nombres!

—Ese sello, Zanahorias —dijo Nick—, es del departamento de Crímenes Mayores. Una escuadra de detectives mucho mejores que nosotros y con más… recursos.

Bogo suspiró.

—Exacto, Wilde. Crímenes Mayores es… ¿cómo decirlo apropiadamente? Ah, sí, una bandada de buitres sobrevolándonos esperando que cometamos un error para arrebatarnos el caso. Y eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor es quien está al mando. Hace veintiún años, cuando era un novato, trabajé con el padre del que ahora es el líder y por poco no lo mato…

—De forma hipotética, claro —supuso Judy.

—Literal, Hopps —respondió con vehemencia—. Casi lo mato. —Suspiró—. He de suponer que el hijo es igual, creído hasta la médula sólo porque su padre y él han logrado ser detectives sin serlo realmente.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Son detectives con mención, mas no son policías.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Claro que se puede. —Bogo lanzó sobre el escritorio una carpeta abierta en la cual se veía con claridad el nombre y fotografía del líder de la escuadra de Crímenes Mayores. Judy se sorprendió y Nick tragó grueso—. Él es el segundo que lo hace.

—¿Un conejo? —Judy estaba perpleja—. Pensé que yo era la primera —añadió con un murmullo.

Nick sonrió y le colocó una pata en el hombro a ella, en una manera de decir que no importaba. No obstante, sí, era un conejo o una liebre, Nick no sabía la diferencia, para él todos eran iguales. Era blanco con patrones negros en orejas y rostro que resaltaban su blancura y de ojos azules que, aunque se mostraban serenos y metódicos, emanaban arrogancia. Se llamaba Jack Savage.

—¿Savage? —musitó Nick para sí—. ¿De dónde me suena?

—Savage fue quien desmanteló un cartel de drogas experimentales italianas —aclaró Bogo—. Crímenes Mayores lograron dar de baja a sus dos cabecillas, tanto al de aquí como al de Europa. —Resopló molesto—. Esa es la versión oficial, pero la real es que solo pudieron desmantelar la organización; los cabecillas huyeron. Y como no les convenía hacer pública una victoria parcial, decidieron contar que la destruyeron por completo. La ciudad podrá ser una utopía como todos piensan, pero se tergiversa la información a un ritmo alarmante. —El teléfono que era línea directa con la Alcaldía sonó; Bogo lo tomó—. Aquí Bogo… sí… ajá… entendido. —Colgó y miró a ambos—. Más le vale a ustedes dos resolver el caso lo más pronto posible si no quieren que, tanto Crímenes Mayores como la prensa, los destruyan. Retírense.

Nick asintió dispuesto a terminar con esta conversación; Judy, en cambio, no estaba conforme y por la mirada que tenía, estaría dispuesta a preguntar más, sólo que Nick no tenía ganas de enojar al búfalo y ganarse varios turnos en parquímetros. Antes de que la coneja pudiera decir algo, la sacó de la oficina.

Ahora, seis horas después, a las ocho de la noche, cuando faltaba poco para que su turno terminara, ambos estaban a punto de tirar la toalla; habían estado buscando todo el día alguna manera de resolver el código en la tarjeta que les dio Big, sin éxito alguno.

Ambos estaban en la oficina de informes, donde se encontraban las computadoras de la jefatura, tratando de buscar algo. Habían revisado por completo _La Eneida_ y las otras obras de Virgilio en busca de algo que les arrojara luz, habían revisado las culturas más populares buscando algún relato o mito que los ayudara, incluso habían ondeado en religiones varias; sin embargo, nada los ayudaba.

—¿Y si nos enfocamos en el latín? —propuso Judy—. Digo, _La Eneida_ es en latín, si ondeamos las culturas en ese idioma puede que encontramos algo.

—Eso nos reduce la búsqueda por un lado —dijo Nick— y la amplía por otro. La mitología romana, la mitología cristiana, los escritos tanto romanos como latinos y, como los romanos que hablaban latín se volvieron de politeístas a monoteístas, nos haría abarcar también las obras que traten de cristianismo o mitos relacionados tanto en latín como en español. Pero es una buena idea, Zanahorias —añadió cuando vio la expresión de la coneja.

Judy suspiró, se levantó y luego de decirle que iba a por unos cafés, salió, mientras Nick seguía tratando de desenmarañar eso. Era la única manera de poder obtener alguna pista, pero era complicado.

 _Facilis Descensus Averni_. «El descenso al infierno es fácil».

Nick tenía que reconocerlo, ese animal supo cómo guardar su ubicación, además, que supiera tanto de literatura lo hacía un posible sospechoso. Veía la frase y se repetía mentalmente cómo se llegaba al infierno, una pregunta con múltiples respuestas como había dicho Donovah, pero la idea de Judy era buena y como no tenía alguna otra mejor, optó por seguirla.

Judy llegó y le estiró una de las dos tazas de cafés.

—¿Nada aún? —preguntó ella.

—Nada. —Nick tomó la taza—. Zanahorias… —Dio un sorbo— ¿cómo llegas al infierno?

—Siendo tu compañera —respondió ella en broma, afincándose en el apoyabrazos de la silla del zorro.

Nick sonrió.

—Coneja astuta.

Judy dio un sorbo de café y lo colocó en el escritorio del zorro.

—Prueba con esto: «Escritos en latín que digan cómo llegar al infierno» —alentó ella— u «obras que indiquen cómo llegar al infierno». ¿Qué se yo? Alguno debe servir.

«Obras que indiquen como llegar al infierno», pensó Nick y recordó su viejo ejemplar de _La Divina Comedia_ que tenía en su casa, si no mal recordaba en ese escrito se relataba cómo llegar al infierno. ¿Sería posible que fuera así de fácil?

Se inclinó hacia el ordenador y buscó la obra por internet, Judy le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, pero él no respondió, había tenido una especie de epifanía que sucede una vez en la vida. Lo primero que saltó fue la primera de las tres obras, _Inferno_ , y al leer, una sonrisa se le dibujó.

—Zanahorias, escucha esto —dijo, tratando de contener la naciente emoción que lo embargaba—, « _Inferno_ es la primera de las tres cánticas que conforman _La Divina Comedia_ en el cual se relata el viaje de Dante y Virgilio a través del infierno».

—Dante y Virgilio —murmuró Judy, sorprendida—. Virgilio. Una doble referencia.

—Exacto —convino él—, la simple a Virgilio y la oculta a Dante.

—¿Crees que en la obra esté la dirección? —Nick asintió—. ¿Dónde? El poema es demasiado largo y tenemos… —Judy miró su reloj— dos horas antes de que comience la reunión. No podemos leer el poema completo, ni aunque nos lo dividamos.

Nick lo meditó. Era verdad que el tiempo era apretado, pero esa pista fue tan fortuita que no hizo que el zorro se desalentara, todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos para pensar. No era un detective de primera ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, casi siempre al descifrar una pista complicada, la siguiente era sencilla para motivar a seguir con la búsqueda, era eso o los libros de misterio que leía de tanto en tanto son mentiras. Ahora bien, si la cosa era así, la respuesta debería estar a simple vista.

—Tal vez… —murmuró. Buscó en internet el primer canto de _Inferno_. Abrió en enlace y cuando leyó, sonrió de oreja a oreja; miró a Judy—. Elemental, mi querida Zanahorias —dijo—, para oreja. —Carraspeó—. «A mitad del camino de la vida/ en una selva oscura me encontraba/ porque mi ruta había perdido» —citó.

Judy sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Selva. Distrito Forestal.

—Ahora nos falta hallar el lugar específico.

Frunció los labios. Ya había encontrado la parte sencilla, ahora, de nuevo, la pista siguiente se hacía complicada y por lo general tenía que ver con algo simple pero complejo a la vez, quizá relacionado con el principio. Suspiró. No se le ocurría nada.

—Se aceptan ideas —comentó Nick, tratando de bromear, mas la coneja no le hizo caso, estaba con la expresión que él conocía muy bien: desenmarañando algo—. ¿Qué piensas, Zanahorias?

— _Inferno_ es el viaje de Dante y Virgilio por el infierno, ¿cierto? —Nick asintió—. ¿Cuáles son las causas que hacen llegar a la gente al infierno de Dante? —preguntó.

—Fácil, Pelusa. Son los siete pecados capi…

—Ajá. —Judy sonrió—. Siete. ¿No había dicho el padre de Al que el siete es un número predominante en la cultura actual? Busca algo referente a los siete pecados.

Nick, comprendiendo lo que la coneja trataba de decirle, escribió en el buscador «Dante. Inferno. Siete pecados capitales». La búsqueda le arrojó varios resultados, sin que ninguno fuera especialmente llamativo. Entró en el primer link. Judy se acercó a él para mirar la pantalla y Nick sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo que se asentaba en el estómago cuando ella rozó su pelaje con el suyo.

En la pantalla aparecía un artículo.

 _La obra del poeta Dante Alighieri, además de ser considerada la obra maestra de la literatura italiana y una de la cumbre de la literatura universal, en su época le sirvió a la Iglesia para aumentar su cantidad de fieles, generándole un mayor número de ingresos, debido al horror con los que son narrados las torturas de los condenados en los distintos círculos. Gracias a esto el Vaticano de la Edad Media ideó un recurso mnemotécnico en latín para recordar los Siete Pecados Capitales:_ superbia _(soberbia),_ avaritia _(avaricia),_ luxuria _(lujuria),_ invidia _(envidia),_ gula _,_ ira _y_ acedia _(pereza), cuyo acrónimo es SALIGIA._

El artículo en sí no arrojó de buenas a primeras algo al enigma, sin embargo, él bien sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil descubrirlo. Que la información esté tan accesible implicaba que lo siguiente sería complicado, no obstante, al leer el artículo por tercera vez algo en su mente parecía tratar de salir, como si quisiera recordar algo sin acordarse en concreto de qué era.

—¡Eso es! —gritó Judy, eufórica—. ¡Eso es, Nick! —Le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Pregúntale a Finnick dónde queda.

—Zanahorias, que…

Y de pronto todo calzó.

«A dos calles de Saligia —había dicho Al—, pero no el de aquí, sino el de Distrito Nocturno».

De pronto la emoción estalló en el vulpino, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada, se llevó la pata al bolsillo y sacó su móvil. Llamó al fennec tan exaltado que los dedos le temblaban al tocar la pantalla. El tono de marcado sonó y luego de seis timbrazos, Finnick contestó.

—¿Que carajos quieres, Nick? —espetó Finnick, susurrando—. ¿No puedes dejar que se me pase el ratón en paz?

—Finnick, no hay tiempo —se emocionó Judy—. ¿Dónde queda el bar Saligia de Distrito Forestal?

—¿Coneja? _Agh_ , este… en… deja me acuerdo. —Hubo una pausa agónica—. Avenida Ivy. ¿Por qué?

—Gracias —dijo Nick y colgó.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y Nick no lo soportó más, la alzó en brazos soltando carcajadas mientras giraban en la silla. Al fin lo habían conseguido. Luego de unas merecidas risas y emociones varias, la colocó en el suelo. Ella fijó el lila de sus ojos con los suyos.

—Ponte hermosa, Zanahorias —dijo Nick levantándose de la silla—. Tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir.

Judy sonrió y se llevó las patas a la cintura.

—Lo mismo te digo, torpe zorro.

Nick se acomodó la corbata de forma juguetona.

—Aún no me has visto de etiqueta, Cola de algodón.

—No tengo muchas expectativas —bromeó ella.

—Nick Wilde siempre supera las expectativas —repuso él, ofreciéndole el brazo; ella lo tomó—. Madres encierren a sus hijas, luego encierren a sus sirvientas y después enciérrense ustedes. Nick Wilde ha salido a cazar.

Judy rió, y luego le siguió Nick, mientras salían de la jefatura dispuestos a seguir esa nueva pista, esperanzados en que diera sus frutos.

* * *

Faltando una hora para que comenzara la fiesta en Distrito Forestal, Bogo le dijo a Judy que se pasara por el Departamento Forense para que escucharan los informes de los tres cuerpos. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ese lugar, pero no tenía opción; era su caso y tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Trató de contactar al zorro, aunque no lo logró.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Bogo la esperaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta del Departamento y cuando la vio en traje de gala, arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

—Descubrimos lo que decía la cita de la reunión —dijo Judy, respondiendo la muda pregunta del búfalo—, iba para allá.

—¿Y Wilde? —preguntó Bogo.

—No pude encontrarlo, aunque fijamos encontrarnos en el Centro y de allí tomaremos el teleférico a Distrito Forestal.

—Así irás con Wilde.

—Sí.

— _Um_ …

Judy percibió que su jefe estaba pensando algo, mas no supo qué. Sin darle más importancia, entraron al Departamento. Era parecido a la jefatura, sólo que en lugar de oficinas donde habían oficiales aquí habían laboratorios de todo tipo: ADN, fibras, toxicología, entre otros. Caminaron hasta la morgue, donde un forense, un lobo con una bata blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos, les indicó el camino.

Llegaron donde se encontraban los cuerpos de Miranda, Buck y Gabriel, acostados, con una manta hasta la cintura.

—Aquí las tienen —dijo el lobo.

Bogo les dio una mirada rápida y Judy apretaba las patas en un intento de no exaltarse; deseaba intensamente que el Nick estuviera con ella, él sabría qué decir.

—¿Causa de muerte? —preguntó Bogo.

—Bueno, es muy claro que ellos murieron por homicidio. Qué creía que le diría ¿tos ferina?

—Repito: ¿causa de muerte? —Bogo frunció el ceño—. Y más le vale responder con seriedad si no quiere que les informe a sus superiores.

El lobo suspiró.

—Bien. —Señaló a Miranda con un amplio movimiento de la pata—. Ella murió incinerada; se hallaron restos de un estimulante neuronal que sobrecargó sus terminaciones nerviosas, aplicado mediante una herida punzo-penetrante en el estómago. —Señaló a Buck—. Él murió por asfixia, tenía ambos pulmones perforados y la tardía intervención médica, o más bien nula, causó su muerte; de igual manera, tenía el mismo estimulante neuronal. —Judy reprimió un estremecimiento al recordar lo sucedido con el carnero; el doctor señaló a Gabriel—. Y él murió por traumatismo craneoencefálico, pero antes de su muerte le extirparon los ojos; también tenía el mismo químico en su sangre. En cuanto al químico (el cual creo que es veneno, pero es solo una suposición) lo mandé a toxicología.

Bogo miró los tres cuerpos y, luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro, le asintió al lobo; le hizo una seña a Judy para retirarse.

Durante el poco camino para salir de Departamento Forense el búfalo no dijo palabra alguna. Fue cuando estaban fuera, que abrió los labios.

—¿Conclusiones?

—El motivo parece ser la venganza —respondió ella—, lo que concordaría con lo que hemos descifrado de las citas. Se descarta venganza pasional, por el número de cuerpos. Sin embargo, se desconoce qué tipo de venganza, en caso de que sea ése el móvil.

—¿Algo más?

—Por ahora no, señor.

—Te faltó ver más allá, Hopps. —Bogo se llevó una pezuña al rostro e hizo pinza en el entrecejo—. ¿Qué te dice el asesino? ¿Qué ves más allá de lo visible? Por su forma de actuar, vemos que es alguien delicado en lo suyo, que se toma su tiempo. Patrones repetitivos y perfeccionistas con el método de inhabilitar a sus víctimas indican planeación, ira reprimida, tal vez un odio tóxico. Es posible que estemos tratando con un sociópata, como tal vez con un psicópata. ¿Conoces las diferencias entre ambos?

—El sociópata es más agresivo, sin paciencia, compulsivo, mientras los psicópatas son más calculadores y tiene mejor planeación.

—Ahora dímelo sin que me cites lo que enseñan en la Academia, Hopps —suspiró Bogo—. No me irás a decir que con ese razonamiento resolviste el caso de Los Aulladores. ¿Contra quién estamos jugando?

—Señor, lo que hacemos no es un juego.

El jefe de la ZPD bufó con diversión.

—Hopps, cuando tengas mi experiencia, sabrás que es un juego. A veces tan simple como el gato y el ratón, y a veces tan complejo como una de las mejores partidas de ajedrez. ¿Contra quién jugamos, entonces: un sociópata o un psicópata?

—Un psicópata, señor —respondió Judy, sopesando. Todo apuntaba a que el asesino era un psicópata, esa planeación en cuanto a los homicidios era muy delicada y estudiada—. Por su _modus operandi_.

Bogo se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno. Judy quería que él le diera permiso para irse porque si no iba a llegar tarde con Nick, y no quería dejarlo esperando. Una brisa los abrazó a ambos, calándole el vestido y erizándole un poco el pelaje.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia clave entre los dos, Hopps?

—Uno nace, el otro se hace —respondió, rebuscando en su memoria—. Mientras el psicópata nace así, el sociópata se hace, es un rasgo adquirido. Sin embargo, eso está en discusión aún, ya que ambos son trastornos de la personalidad.

—En efecto —asintió—, y por ende, Hopps, no puedes concluir qué es o no es de forma definitiva. Siempre hay un margen de error. Nuestro contrincante, aquel jugador que sabe qué pieza mover antes que nosotros, puede ser uno u otro, o puede ser el margen de error. ¿Qué te asegura que no es un sociópata, que ha esperado el tiempo que fuera para planear las jugadas y analizar sus pros y contras antes de hacerlas? Nada es claro aún, lo que sí lo está es que el motivo de este asesino es personal, nadie hace tanta parafernalia para matar por disfrute. Lo imagina, analiza, planea y ejecuta. No deja rastros que lo liguen, huellas, sangre, pelajes sueltos, nada. Y lo que deja, su firma, es para burlarse de nosotros. Se cree astuto, y animales así son de temer, porque mientras más impune sale, más valor adquiere y más actúa. —La miró con gravedad—. Ustedes dos deben frenarle los pasos, predecirlo, antes de que sus aires aumenten. Puedes retirarte, Hopps.

Suspirando agradecida, ella asintió, no obstante, antes de irse, Bogo le dijo una última cosa.

—No olvides una peculiaridad de los asesinos de su calibre, Hopps: son camaleones.

* * *

Faltando solo cinco minutos para la fiesta en Distrito Forestal, Nick se encontraba en el Centro, cerca del teleférico, esperando a Judy. Habían acordado estar a veinte minutos para las diez en el lugar. «La reina de la puntualidad llega tarde», pensó riendo suavemente. Al cabo de dos minutos más Judy se apareció corriendo con dificultad.

Al verla, a Nick se le olvidó cómo hablar y por poco casi respirar. Judy llevaba un elegante vestido con una abertura en la pierna, le llegaba hasta los tobillos dejando ver unos tacones bajos de color gris suave que le agregaban unos centímetros de altura y la hacían ver elegante, y tenía un brillo transparente en los labios. Llevaba un collar dorado con un dije de zanahorias y un pequeño bolso de mano color negro. Cuando lo vio, sonrió, y a Nick se le hizo lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

—Vaya, te ves bien con traje —saludó la coneja.

Nick no respondió. «Dile algo.»

—Casi son las diez, vámonos —apremió ella.

«Te está hablando, respóndele.»

—¿Nick?

«¡Responde! ¡Bromea! ¡Bromea o se dará cuenta que la estás observando!»

Nick trató de apartar la mirada de ella, pero era imposible. ¡¿Cómo no verla?!

Carraspeó.

—Uh…, _em_ … —Trató de recordar cómo poner dos palabras juntas—. Za-na-ho-rias. —«Vas bien, ahora una frase»—. Es… estás despampanante. —«Eso es, ¿ves que si puedes?»—. Si hubiera sabido que tenía una compañera así, me ofrecía voluntario a generar una nueva especie. —Se rió por su broma, aunque en el fondo la idea no le pareció tan descabellada y luego se reprendió por eso. ¿Qué hacía pensando eso?—. Pero… —Se llevó las patas al rostro como si de una reina de belleza que acabara de recibir su corona se tratara—, este Adonis no es de una sola. —Rió de nuevo.

Judy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Si ya dejaste de decir boberías, torpe zorro, apúrate, que vamos tarde.

—Oye, que yo no fui el que llegó tarde.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir bromeando con ella el teleférico llegó. Se subieron. El trayecto duraba unos diez minutos desde el centro hasta la Avenida Ivy, y como no tenían nada qué hacer en eso Judy le contó sobre la ida al Departamento Forense y sobre el químico que tenían los cuerpos de Miranda, Buck y Gabriel, así como las formas en que murieron.

Nick oía todo, pero era como si no; asentía sin cesar a cada palabra que decía, enfocado en su belleza. «Esa no puede ser Zanahorias. Esta demasiado bella para serlo. ¿Es que acaso fue siempre así?», pensó. Reevaluando el porqué ella causó que se quedara sin palabras y ese misterioso magnetismo que le impedía apartar la mirada, veía cómo el dije de zanahoria descansaba un poco más abajo de sus clavículas, cómo la abertura en un lado del vestido subía por la pierna, sugerente pero sin ser descarado. Y cuando vio los labios moverse con ese fino brillo, se relamió los propios.

—¿Por qué te lames? —preguntó Judy.

«Resuélvete solo… Nos vemos.»

— _Em_ … este… —Esa miserable vocecita se iba en los momentos más inoportunos—. Tengo sed —dijo—. Sí. Sed.

—Ah, bueno, ya estamos por llegar. Allá beberás algo.

—Sí —asintió.

Luego de eso respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de controlarse. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? O sea, Zanahorias es su compañera, sí, y aunque hoy esté bien deslumbrante con aquel vestido, no dejaba de serlo, ¿entonces por qué pasaba eso?

«Tu sabes muy bien por qué —dijo la misma vocecita en su mente.

»¡Cállate! —la silenció.

»Sólo te digo lo que en el fondo ya sabes.

»¡Largo!

»Soy tu consciencia Nick, vivo contigo. Como Finnick. Solo que a mí no me puedes echar.»

Se dio una palmada en la cabeza, como si así sacara a esa molesta voz, y cuando no la oyó más, suspiró relajado. Estaba empezando a pensar que estaba presentando síntomas de esquizofrenia.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a Distrito Forestal. El teleférico los dejó a menos de una calle de la Avenida Ivy y luego de caminar un poco, encontraron el bar. Bueno, bar sí era, pero había dos puertas. Una de ellas daba al bar que se veía desde fuera, con taburetes, una barra y todo eso, y la otra tenía un pequeño pasador para los ojos. Se acercaron a la del pasador y Nick tocó dos veces con sus nudillos. Acto seguido unos ojos aparecieron por la rendija y una voz gruesa y gutural murmuró:

—Libro.

— _Inferno_.

La puerta se abrió luego de una serie de sonidos de pestillos. El que abrió era un rinoceronte vestido con traje, y a unos pasos de él, una escalera ascendía hacia la oscuridad.

—La reunión será en la planta de arriba —dijo el rinoceronte.

—Gracias —repuso Nick; se volvió hacia Judy—. ¿Lista, _madame_? —añadió, tendiéndole el brazo.

Judy asintió y lo tomó. Y sin ambos saber qué esperar, caminaron escaleras arriba.


	7. VI: Como un hechizo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Yo bueno... me reservo la opinión :v *lo apedrean*. Pues en parte sí :v Yo tengo una idea salvaje y antes de darme cuenta estos dedos del diablo ya están escribiendo :v. Claro que irá de eso, pero no descuidaré el Nicudy, ni loco :v Bueno, sí, vendrán unos personajes extras, tres máximo, y con respecto a lo del brazalete, bueno... te dejaré en duda :v Soy el diablo, lo sé :v . Gracias por leer.

 **yin17:** gracias por tu review. Sí, si te ubico xD Y gracias, me alegra que la historia te vaya gustando, en cuanto a Jack, bueno, aquí aparece. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, tu deducción es buena, mucha, de hecho xD Pero no te la confirmaré o negaré para que mantengas el misterio :v Aquí tienes tu droga :v Disfrútala. Y con los billetes de 100 bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó :v . Gracias por leer.

 **GSK Arca9:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **getsugatenshou:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Como un hechizo**

* * *

 _¿Por qué siempre eres tú…  
el que viene a rescatarme?  
Me enamoro una y otra vez.  
Dime, no importa lo que tenga que hacer,  
yo sólo quiero verte.  
Enamorarse es doloroso.  
Cuando estoy feliz o incluso cuando estoy triste…  
Siempre eres tú la razón._

 _Nee_. Fujita Maiko.

* * *

Al terminar de subir la escalera dieron a un pasillo que se bifurcaba en dos caminos más, en cuyas esquinas se veían dos flechas, una apuntando a cada lado. «Sala izquierda» y «Sala derecha». Ambos caminaron hacia la división y cuando estuvieron en ésta, miraron a los lados. Hacia la derecha había una puerta de madera pulida en la que ponía las letras «C.F.» y hacia la izquierda había una puerta estilo discoteca con una especie de aislamiento mullido para que la música no saliera de adentro. Nick le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Judy y le indicó, con un movimiento de la cabeza, que debían ir para allá.

Caminaron hacia la puerta. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, la música se alzó a un volumen ensordecedor, y Nick reaccionó: era uno de sus grupos favoritos, Muse. Nick sonrió. Judy se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, viendo su sonrisa.

Nick negó con la cabeza y se recordó que, pese a que su grupo favorito estuviera sonando, esto no era una fiesta como tal, era una misión de reconocimiento; debían averiguar todo lo que pudieran de todos los animales que pudieran para así poder tener un perfil del asesino. Animales de todas las especies pululaban en el enorme salón.

—Nada. Vamos, entremos —contestó, y le tiró de la pata—. Debemos seguir a los animales.

—Está abarrotado —murmuró ella. Y no se equivocaba; Nick no creía haber visto tantos animales con ropa tan cara juntos en el mismo sitio—. Es como meterse en una película de cine negro.

Por todas partes había animales bien parecidos, la típica belleza conseguida a punta de negocios ilegales. Los machos iban, casi todos, vestidos de etiqueta con distintos esmóquines de distintos materiales y las hembras iban con caros vestidos de seda. Donde quiera que viera, veía gala y finura.

El salón era elegante, azulejos blancos con motivos de diamantes negros abarcaban toda la extensión del lugar, parecía un tablero de ajedrez gigante, y Nick se dio cuenta que hacía de ilusión óptica, porque si durabas mucho tiempo observándolos te mareabas, y eso te obligaba a mirar al techo para recuperarte. El techo. Por completo de mármol y con un tallado del _Mapa del Infierno_ de Boticelli, labrado de una forma tan concienzuda que lo hacía sentir pequeño. No había ventanas, pero hacia un lado había una terraza, en la que también había más animales, y en cuyas esquinas del barandal había pequeños querubines tallados. «Este sujeto es un magnate», pensó.

Caminó con Zanahorias hacia donde un pequeño tumulto de animales estaba congregándose, y Nick notó que en una de las paredes había una palabra, escrita tan grande que se perdía la sensación de ser un escrito y se volvía decoración: « _Acheronta_ ». No le dio importancia, total, el tipo era millonario, sus gustos no eran de su incumbencia.

Esta vez su tamaño les jugó a favor, porque al no ser tan grandes como la mayoría de los invitados, pudieron moverse con sencillez entre los mismos. En donde estaban reunidos alrededor de quince animales había un zorro, un zorro de mármol peculiar. Vestía un traje blanco, lo que lo hacía resaltar sobre el mar negro de los demás, tenía una cadena de plata con una pequeña cruz victoriana al cuello y llevaba tres perforaciones en cada oreja.

Saludó de un apretón de patas a varios animales y cuando a vio a Nick y Judy, sonrió y se acercó.

—¿Nuevos? —Estiró su pata, en gesto amable; Nick notó que se afincaba en un bastón negro—. Un gusto. Me alegra que hayan venido, y si no es molestia, ¿de parte de…?

—De Mr. Big —respondió Judy, tomándole la pata para responderle el saludo.

Sin embargo, el zorro de mármol hizo un movimiento y en vez de apretársela, terminó besándole el dorso, al mejor estilo del siglo XV. Nick sintió como si algo le hirviera en la boca del estómago pidiéndole salir.

Carraspeó y con un movimiento brusco, aunque encubierto con elegancia, le apretó la pata al zorro.

—Un gusto, señor…

—Faircross; Carlos Faircross —respondió, lo miró y luego hizo un ademán con la pata; tenía ojos bicolores, uno verde y otro ámbar—. Les agradecería, señor…

—Duarte, Robert Duarte —mintió, ni loco que fuera para dar su nombre real. Señaló a Judy con un gesto de la mano—, y mi compañera Bonnie, Bonnie Rosales.

—Bien, Robert (¿te importa que te diga Robert?) ya que ustedes lograron descifrar mi código, no tengo problemas en decirles mi nombre, pero les agradecería que tuvieran la amabilidad de no decirlo a nadie. No es que en Zootopia se conozca. —Sonrió con falsa modestia—. Me he asegurado de ello. Sino que los… otros, no pueden saber quién es Los Ojos y Oídos del Bajo Mundo. —La forma en que el zorro había dicho «los otros», como si fueran basura, le dijo a Nick que él era como Big, que detrás de esa carcasa tan… única, había un mafioso de primera.

Carlos les sonrió, se llevó una mano al pecho y les dio un asentimiento, Nick notó su anillo: grueso, de plata y con una cruz grabada. Y con un «disfruten la velada, tengo asuntos que resolver» se retiró a saludar a más invitados.

Judy le tomó la pata y tiró de él hasta un lugar alejado de tantos animales, una esquina cerca de la terraza.

—Todo un personajes ese zorro, ¿no? —dijo.

—Sí. —Nick sonrió sin ganas—. Me da mala espina.

—¿Quién no? —Judy bufó—. Nick, aquí hay más de trescientos animales, y todos ellos tienen que saber algo de literatura, de esa manera descifraron la cita. Trescientos sospechosos. —Abrió su bolso de mano y buscó algo, al hallarlo, alzó sus orejas con emoción y levantó la mirada; el brillo de las luces del lugar los hacían parecer dos amatistas—. Ten.

Judy le tendía una cosita negra del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler, él la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Un micrófono —respondió ella, con normalidad—. Agáchate. —Nick lo hizo—. De esta manera sabremos si alguien dice algo que lo vincule con el asesino —dijo mientras se lo colocaba en la chaqueta del traje; a Nick lo invadió un extraño deseo de abrazarla cuando sintió el pelaje de ella chocar contra su pata—. Es inalámbrico y tiene un alcance de seis metros, así que mantente cerca de mí, lo que se grabe terminará en la tarjeta de memoria que hay en mi receptor.

—¿Cuál receptor? —Judy se tocó el collar de zanahoria.

—Ya sabes —añadió cuando se lo colocó—, usa tus dotes para hacer que los animales con quienes hables se sientan en confianza. Que tengan ganas de hablar contigo. —Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla mirándolo a los ojos—. Eres un zorro, úsalo a tu favor.

Judy dio un paso atrás y Nick se levantó, tratando de acallar a las extrañas emociones que tenía en sí. Bajó la vista con disimulo hacia donde debía estar el micrófono, pero no había nada; se camuflaba de maravilla con su traje.

Ambos volvieron al centro de la fiesta, Nick fue por unos tragos para ambos y cuando volvió, notó a Judy analítica, no apartaba la mirada de los invitados. El zorro le ofreció el trago que ella tomó, y cuando lo probó hizo un mohín. Nick rió a carcajadas.

—Oh, vamos, Zanahorias —dijo Nick—, es solo _Smirnoff_. Es lo más ligero que hay aquí.

—Nick, yo no tomo —repuso ella, alejando de sí el trago.

—¿Quieres parecer una invitada más o quieres que se den cuenta de que somos policías? —le susurró.

—No seas estúpido.

—Entonces bébetelo. —Él se tomó el suyo de un tirón.

Ella aceptó a regañadientes, y la mueca que hizo cuando terminó de beberlo fue tan adorable que le sacó una risilla al zorro, claro está, si quería conservar sus colmillos, nunca lo diría.

Nick pasó la vista por el lugar buscando alguna pista sospechosa sobre los animales presentes, pero todos eran iguales, vestidos con traje y de forma elegante. Ninguno tenía rasgos resaltantes o que siquiera llegaran a sugerir que era un asesino en potencia. En un lugar apartado de la fiesta, sobre un escenario, estaban colocando los preparativos para algún cantante que vendría, mientras en las enormes cornetas seguía sonando uno de los grupos favoritos de Nick.

Suspiró e iba a tomar otro trago cuando Judy le dio un golpe en el brazo, y al verla ella le señaló a un animal en el fondo. Siguió su dedo y cuando lo vio, los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

—No puede ser.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Judy.

—¡Claro que es él! Lo vimos esta tarde en los archivos de Bogo.

La coneja volteó a verlo.

—Nick, trata de conseguir información de alguien —dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse—; y si son cercanos a Faircross, mejor.

Él no respondió, estaba todavía procesando que Judy lo iba a dejar a su suerte en ese mar de animales. No. No quería que lo dejara, la quería cerca para así investigar juntos. No era justo que lo dejara tan fácil a penas viera el indicio de una pista prometedora.

Sin nada más que hacer o decir, Nick suspiró y pidió otro trago, buscando alguna zorra con la cual hablar, o al menos, bailar; mientras Zanahorias iba hacia él.

Iba hacia donde estaba Jack Savage.

* * *

El animal tenía ya su próximo objetivo, tenía el distrito en donde vivía, la dirección e incluso el color de la casa. No había margen de error. Iba tamborileando con sus garras en una de las rodillas, mientras esperaba que el taxi que había pagado llegara a destino. Plaza Sahara. Un lugar que no le gustaba mucho, pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Llevaba puesta su capa, con la capucha baja, y cuando el taxista le había preguntado que por qué el atuendo, bastó con decirle que venía de Distrito Forestal; allí siempre llovía.

En sus patas descansaba su arma, camuflada como un artefacto de lo más normal. Sacó de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una hoja con nueve fotografías, de las cuales tres estaban tachadas con una X en rojo. Los animales eliminados. Faltaban seis, uno en Plaza Sahara, uno en el Centro, uno en Distrito Forestal, uno en Sabana Central, uno en Burrows y uno en Distrito Nocturno, los tenía fichados y sabía casi todo de ellos, pero se tomaría su tiempo para matarlos como merecían.

Deben sufrir, pensó, al igual que yo.

Pensó en quienes había perdido y por acto de reflejo su pata fue hasta el recuerdo que colgaba de su cuello, el que acarició con cariño.

—Amigo, debo tomar una desviación —dijo el taxista, un camello. «Qué irónico», pensó—. ¿Le importa?

El animal sonrió.

—No se preocupe, solo voy a visitar a un amigo.

—Debe ser un gran amigo para ir a estas horas, son las once.

—Sí —asintió él—, está en sus últimas. —Un ataque de tos tomó por sorpresa al animal, se llevó una pata a la boca y cuando acabó vio unas gotitas rojas en ella—. Quiero visitarlo antes que muera.

—Oh, ya veo. —El taxista giró en una calle—. Veré si puedo llegar lo antes posible.

El animal asintió y sonrió con gratitud.

—Gracias.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a la calle donde vivía el objetivo y después de pagar la carrera al taxista, se bajó. Caminó afincándose en su arma camuflada hasta que el auto amarillo se perdió de vista, una vez sin moros en la costa, se enderezó y alistó todo. Su arma ya tenía impregnado en la punta el compuesto, la cita estaba en su bolsillo y el animal a quien mataría estaba dentro de la casa al fondo de la calle.

Mientras reducía la distancia a ésta, pensó de qué manera matarlo. No quería repetir la forma con los demás, pero había algo que le decía como hacerlo, como un anuncio intermitente anunciando alguna bebida. Plaza Sahara era calurosa, ¿qué pasaría si subiera la temperatura?

Llegó a la casa y tocó el timbre.

* * *

Judy se acercó de forma disimulada hacia el conejo. Tenía su atractivo para ser sincera, de un pelaje blanco inmaculado que lo que hacía era resaltar con el negro del traje, y sus motivos negros en rostro y orejas combinaban de igual forma con él. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba qué hacía él en esta fiesta. ¿Trabajo? ¿Investigación secreta? ¿Era cómplice de Faircross?

Ella no pasó desapercibida para el conejo porque cuando estaba a pocos pasos se volteó y fijó esos ojos azul hielo en ella; era igual que la fotografía, sereno y metódico. Se acercó con pasos elegantes y una vez a su lado le pidió bailar, a lo que Judy aceptó.

Savage se movía con pasos gráciles y firmes, no había atisbo de dudas en ellos y cuando la canción cambió a una más tranquila, la guiaba con delicadeza. Judy trataba de iniciar la charla, pero si lo hacía, se notaría interesada en la liebre, cosa que no era cierta. Bueno, no mucho, de que era atractivo, lo era. Y si iniciaba la conversación se notaría mucho que quería sacarle información. Continuaron bailando en silencio, dejándose guiar por la liebre y mirando entre giros hacia donde estaba Nick, quien estaba hablando con una hiena.

«Él está buscando información; yo también debo hacerlo.»

No obstante, antes de que ella dijera algo, fue Savage quien habló.

—¿A qué debo el honor de que la primera coneja policía tenga este baile conmigo? —Su voz sonaba firme y aterciopelada; a Judy le pareció como un siseo de serpiente: hipnótico y manipulador.

—¿Es que necesito una razón para bailar con alguien? —Dio un giro—. Me conoces, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Jack Savage, oficial Hopps. —Sonrió.

Bien, se dijo, él comenzó a hablar. Ahora sólo debía encontrar la manera de que dijera algo o, al menos, que dijera por qué estaba aquí. Por sobre el hombro de Jack pudo ver que la hiena había sacado a bailar a Nick. La hiena tenía un hermoso vestido azul agua y parecía tener experiencia bailando con zorros, ya que no tenía inconveniente en que Nick fuera más bajo que ella.

—Y dígame, señor Savage, ¿qué lo trae a dicha celebración? —preguntó; sonó más como un interrogatorio que como una pregunta casual.

—Jack, dígame Jack. —La hizo dar una vuelta—. Pues, ya que somos investigadores ambos, no tendría problema en decirle, si a cambio me concede el honor de volverla a ver.

Judy tuvo que fingir la risa, y para su sorpresa, le salió muy bien. Quizá todo este tiempo con Nick le había servido de algo.

—Me halagas Jack. —Volvió a reír. ¿Cómo existen hembras bobaliconas que ríen por todo? Es difícil parecer imbécil—. Pero dime, ¿vale la pena?

—Ya veremos, ¿aceptas?

—Sí; acepto.

Jack la hizo girar con gracia y Judy pudo sentir cómo la mirada de Nick le perforaba la nuca. Suspiró antes de volver a las patas de la liebre y éste le colocó con cuidado una tarjeta en la suya.

—Esta es mi tarjeta —le susurró al oído; Judy sintió un cosquilleo desagradable, no como cuando estaba con Nick que eran raros, pero raros bonitos, estos eran como el susurro de una pantera al acecho.

Judy sonrió tratando de mantener la compostura y asintió con picardía, dándole a entender a la liebre que lo haría. Sólo que no, no lo haría. La música terminó y un grupo subió al escenario y comenzaron a tocar una tonada más lenta y suave. Las parejas se juntaron como magnetizadas, brazos rodeando cuellos, manos sobre caderas, frentes juntas.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no y definitivamente no.

No iba a bailar lento con este.

Para su suerte, la misma hiena que estaba bailando con Nick le tocó el hombro a Jack. Él se volvió.

—¿Puedo interrumpir? —dijo ella, y sonrió. Ahora más de cerca podía notar que era una hiena manchada, y además del vestido azul agua que tenía que hizo sentir menos a su vestido violeta, llevaba unos pendientes en forma de gotas en ambas orejas y una cadena con una pequeña crucecita al cuello; estaba maquillada tan sutil que solo le realzaba las facciones—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Jack la miró con superioridad.

—Si no te importa —intervino con voz tranquila y educada mientras señalaba a Judy con un gesto—, la señorita y yo…

La amistosa expresión de la hiena cambió, y la sonrisa se le tensó en los labios. Levantó una pata y le mostró a la liebre el anillo de plata y con una cruz grabada que tenía.

—Creo que no me di a entender. —El tono de la hiena era amable, pero contenía una ligera advertencia—. Mi hermano es el organizador de la fiesta.

La expresión de Jack palideció y luego de recuperar la compostura, asintió con caballerosidad, se retiró de Judy y caminó con la hiena.

Ambos se perdieron en el mar de animales que los engulló vivos, y cuando Judy iba a retirarse de la zona, sintió una pata tomándola por la muñeca. Giró la vista y vio que era Nick; soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Todo bien, sin embargo, cuando se supone que debían bailar para no llamar la atención, no lo hicieron. Nick se quedó inmóvil con su pata aún rodeándole la muñeca. Judy tomó las riendas y le tomó ambas patas, aunque cuando lo miró a los ojos se quedó estática.

El momento se hizo interminable. Los ojos de ambos parecían no querer separarse de los del otro, y ni siquiera con su agudo oído podía oír la respiración del zorro. Luego Judy sonrió, sólo así, no supo de donde salió la sonrisa, pero salió, y le hizo tomar la decisión a Nick. La rodeó con los brazos y la acercó a sí. La barbilla de Judy chocó sin querer con el brazo de Nick. Era la primera torpeza que habían cometido juntos.

Lo notó inspirar, una respiración entrecortada contra ella. Nick le colocó las patas, abiertas, en la espalda y ella recostó la cabeza en él. Oía cómo le latía el corazón, rápido y furioso.

Por la diferencia de altura, Judy no alzó los brazos para rodearle el cuello, era imposible que lo consiguiera, por lo que solo le rodeó la cintura. Lo miró, estaba pálido y desviaba los ojos, eso la hizo sentir vulnerable y el corazón pareció acelerar su ritmo; recordó cuando pasó lo mismo el día de ayer.

Nick le bajó la mano izquierda hasta la cintura y le acarició con suavidad la cadera. Judy pegó un brinco. Había oído a animales que hablaban de sensaciones de cosquilleo en el estómago, de mariposas, y sabía lo que querían decir: esa sensación de inquietud y temblor en las entrañas. Pero en ese momento la sentía por todas partes. Mariposas bajo la piel, agitando las alas, produciéndole escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Susurró su nombre, pero él no pareció oírla, Judy alzó la mirada y lo vio a la cara. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de él estaban desenfocados, soñadores. Con la pata derecha le acarició una oreja, dejando resbalar sus dedos por ella. Ya le había dicho a Nick que odiaba, odiaba con todo su ser que le acariciaran las orejas porque solo reforzaban el estereotipo de que un conejo es tierno y débil, pero ahora, ahora sentía cómo que cada vello de su pelaje era un cable eléctrico conectado a una terminal que bombardeaba sus terminaciones nerviosas; no quería que dejara de hacerlo.

—Te veía cuando estabas con ese conejo —dijo Nick, con voz baja y grave—, se veían bien, pero sabía que no lo estabas. Lo detestabas, ¿cierto?

La Judy normal habría hecho un chiste: «¿Tú crees, torpe zorro?», y el Nick normal habría reído. Sin embargo, ese no era el Nick normal; ese era un Nick que nunca había visto, un Nick con la expresión turbada que lo desnudaba ante ella, que le permitía ver hasta lo más profundo de su ser, de sus emociones o de su pasado. Sus ojos lo decían todo; dolor.

Sí, lo detestaba, lo odiaba. Sólo que era parte del trabajo y uno tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Mucho —susurró ella—. Quería que fueras tú y no él.

Y era verdad, habría preferido que Nick la hubiera sacado a bailar antes para no tener que toparse con Jack, aunque hubiera sido su idea ir por él. En el fondo quería que el zorro se lo impidiera.

Nick no contestó. Parecía estar sufriendo, un sufrimiento más actual de lo que sus ojos mostraban. El pulso le iba rápido, podía sentirlo en su piel, a través del vestido. Nick tenía los brazos como bloqueados. Judy se dio cuenta de que quería tenerla justo ahí, no dejarla acercarse ni un milímetro más. El espacio entre ellos estaba caldeado, electrificado. Parecía estar bajo un hechizo. Alguien que supiera que se hallaba bajo un hechizo y estuviera luchando contra el tirón que este le causaba en cada nervio y fibra de su ser, la percusión de una terrible lucha interna golpeándolo en las venas.

Se acercó más a él, sólo un poco, no más de un par de centímetros. Él ahogó un grito.

—Judy —dijo con voz ahogada.

Contrajo las patas de golpe, como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Tiraba de ella hacia sí. El cuerpo de Judy chocó contra el suyo. El gentío era una mancha de luz y color a su alrededor. Nick bajó la cabeza hacia la de ella. Respiraron el mismo aliento.

Y entonces la música terminó con la última nota sostenida por el que tocaba el piano. Ambos se alejaron de golpe, y suspiraron para recuperarse de lo que sea que había pasado. Una nueva canción comenzó y ellos volvieron a bailar. Al cabo de un rato Nick habló.

—¿Qué descubriste, Zanahorias? —Su voz era normal, relajada y despreocupada.

Judy no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada, sabía que Nick era un buen actor, pero que lo hiciera tan bien que no se notara ningún atisbo de expresión de cómo estaba hacía unos segundos, era algo de sorprenderse. Judy suspiró un poco más tranquila y empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido con Jack y en cambio, Nick le contó quién era la hiena y todo lo que había logrado sacarle. Según lo que ella le dijo, era hermana de crianza de Faircross, acababa de graduarse de una universidad en Italia y vino a Zootopia a visitar a su hermano.

—El problema es que la única manera de saber más sobre ella o sobre Faircross —dijo Nick— es aceptando su propuesta.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Judy.

Nick suspiró, derrotado.

—Quiere que la lleve a conocer la ciudad.

Entonces Judy rió con ganas, olvidando por completo el capítulo que había sucedido hace unos minutos entre ellos.

—Parece que estamos iguales, Jack me pidió salir.

Nick alzó una ceja y la miró con recelo.

—¿Lo harás?

—No. —Ella hizo un mohín—. Jamás.

—Yo sí —dijo y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué; saldrás con ella?

—Saldremos, Zanahorias. —Y ante la mirada confundida de Judy procedió a explicarle—. Vayentha dijo que quería conocer la ciudad, pero no dijo con quien. Tengo pensado invitar a Al.

—Nick. —Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Judy, tenía que reconocer que entendía lo que el zorro estaba queriendo lograr, si podía hacer que por casualidad de la vida la hiena y Al se enamoraran, ella aflojaría información sin pensarlo dos veces—. No puedes usar a los animales así como así.

—Lo dice la que explota a este zorro todo los días en el trabajo —repuso él, alegre—. Vamos, Pelusa, sabes que es una buena idea. Grandiosa, diría yo. Es una idea Wilde con todas las letras.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo dudo, zorro bobo. Solo espero que funcione… —Hizo una mueca—. No quiero tener que llamar a esa víbora en piel de conejo.

Nick rió y se salió del agarre de ella. Con la cabeza le señaló el baño de hombres y ella entendió, asintió y fue hacia la barra. Ella no tomaba, pero ahora necesitaba más que nunca un trago. Tenía que pensar en lo que pasó.

* * *

Cuando Nick entró al baño, se aseguró de que estuviera él solo. Al constatarse de ello, abrió un grifo del lavamanos y se roció un poco de agua en el rostro. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué fue ese momento de debilidad? ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien? Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro y lo dejó correr. Podía sentir cómo el agua se llevaba el calor de su cuerpo y le tranquilizaba el pulso, sin embargo, las preguntas no se iban.

Recordó cómo se sintió cuando bailaba con Vayentha y miraba a Judy bailando con Savage. Jamás había sentido esa sensación de rabia, enojo y ganas de matar a alguien al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo no estarlo? ¡Estaba coqueteando con su Zanahorias! Y cuando se había dado cuenta de que la había visto como suya, la verdad lo golpeó como un buen gancho al estómago.

Eran celos.

Cerró el grifo y se miró en el espejo, el cuello del traje estaba empezando a empaparse. Su reflejo lo miraba como tratando de decirle algo, sus ojos verdes parecían opacos, tristes.

—No pueden ser celos —le dijo a su reflejo.

«Sabes que lo son.»

Otra vez esa vocecita no, por favor.

«Son celos; la celas porque la quieres.

»Es mi compañera, debo de quererla. Ella confió en mí, me apoyó y me alentó a ser policía.»

El reflejo parecía reclamarle.

—No son celos —insistió—. No lo son.

«Lo son. —La vocecita sonaba demasiado familiar. Bueno, era su consciencia, pero la sentía como familiar, como grabada en su subconsciente.

»Que no.

»Admite que la amas.

»Yo no amo a Zanahorias.

»La amas.»

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Zanahorias —repitió, apoyando sus patas en el lavamanos y agachando su cabeza. Las mismas emociones que sintió cuando bailó con ella lo abrumaron por completo: su calidez, su suavidad, su aroma tan embriagante, incluso su aliento a canela. Era demasiado para él. Las patas le empezaron a temblar—. No puedo estarlo. —Esta vez la voz se le quebró.

«Lo estás.» Esta vez sonó paternal, y lo recordó, parecía la voz de su padre. Entonces alzó la mirada y se vio al espejo. Se dio cuenta que era una copia exacta de él, era igual a su padre, solo que no tenía sus ojos azules, tenía los verdes de su madre. «Lo estas —parecía decirle el reflejo—, no puedes negarte lo evidente.»

—Maldita sea, no puedo enamorarme de Zanahorias —susurró para sí y dio un golpe a lavabo. Las sonrisas, los alientos y las muestras de afecto, aunque mínimas, de ella, lo demostraban. No estaba enamorado de la coneja. La amaba sin remedio—. Amo a esa martirizante, enojona y sentimental coneja. Demonios, la amo.

Y entonces la realidad lo golpeó. La amaba, sí, pero no podía. No debía. Primero y principal, son especies distintas; segundo, son policías, si en el dado caso de que llegara a corresponderle iniciaban algo, sus oficios lo impedían, si Bogo se enteraba de eso los despediría; y tercero, ella nunca podría enamorarse de él.

Era imposible.

Él es un zorro y ella una coneja.

Imposible.

Inspiró profundamente tragándose sus sentimientos. Debía esconderlos, ocultarlos en lo más profundo de sus murallas emocionales, dejarlos bajo llave y tirarla en algún lugar. No podía darse el lujo de sentir esas emociones. Ya encontraría la manera de superarlos, de olvidarla o de aceptar dejarla ir.

Debía mantenerlos en secreto.

Se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y cuando estaba por salir, su celular sonó. Era Bogo. «¿Quién le dio mi número a Bogo?». Zanahorias. Una sonrisa se le dibujó y la forzó a irse. Abrió el mensaje que le llegó y lo leyó; Bogo le informaba sobre un nuevo homicidio con una nueva cita y le pedía que no trajera a Judy. «La escena es fuerte, demasiado».

Nick suspiró y salió. Y en su mente la misma vocecita le repetía una y otra vez una de las frases que le había dicho su padre cuando había vuelto del suceso con los exploradores.

—Nunca debiste evitar no decirles lo que eras, hijo —le había dicho—, si hubieras dicho que eras un zorro te podrías haber evitado esto.

Mientras sus padres lo abrazaban Nick oyó cómo su padre le decía algo. «No hagas nada en secreto, porque el tiempo lo ve todo y lo oye todo, y lo revela todo».

Y mientras iba hacia Judy, rogó que su padre se equivocara.

Debía ocultar lo que sentía por ella.

A toda costa.


	8. VII: Jugando a ser Cupido

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Por ahí van los tiros, Cris, y con lo de si entraran a la oficina de Carlos, bueno, claro que sí, aunque aún falta tiempo; alguien que notó la enfermedad ¡yes! Bueno, con Jack, te alegrará saber lo que pasa aquí. Judy badass mode :v. Con respecto al estigma de las especies, vas por buen camino y verás que sí, lo es, y pronto entenderás por qué; y con lo de que Bogo sea tan estricto no es él, es el código policial, o al manos el de acá en Venezuela que prohibe relaciones entre miembros de un mismo cuerpo o jurisdicción, en este caso Judy y Nick son del mismo grupo. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te gustara la escena con Jack xD Y obvio que es una torpe coneja por no captar eso, sin embargo, lo hará pronto. Y aunque en este cap no encontré música que se le adecuara, trataré de colocarla en el siguiente. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero que este también. Gracias por leer.

 **CipherX:** gracias por tu review. Rivalidad, bueno, puede ser ya que ambos quieren lo mismo... Judy :v, pero ya vemos claro que la atención de ella es unidireccional; y con respecto a la canción, la busqué y sí, me gustó. Gracias por leer.

 **Amber Reed:** gracias por tu review. ¡SI CARAJO SÍ SÍ SÍ!¡ALGUIEN QUE LO NOTÓ, COÑO SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! Amber, gracias por notarlo, nunca mueras 3. Feliz navidad también y año nuevo, atrasados, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ;). Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Jugando a ser Cupido**

* * *

 _Porque ser sabio y enamorado excede el poder del hombre._

 _Troilus y Cressida._ Shakespeare

* * *

En el segundo mensaje que Bogo le mandó luego de Nick avisarle a Judy que iría al lugar y que, pese a todos los intentos que hizo para evitar que fuera con él, le indicó que era en Plaza Sahara; iba conduciendo a toda máquina.

Trataba de conducir el auto con la mayor rapidez y cuidado posible, si lo dañaba era zorro muerto.

Cuando Judy había logrado martirizarlo tanto que lo hizo ceder a que lo acompañara ignorando las ordenes de Bogo, se presentó la otra situación. Eran las doce de la noche y no tenían vehículo para trasladarse, el metro estaría cerrado al igual que el teleférico a tales horas de la noche. Había suspirado derrotado y a la vez, un poco calmado; no tendría que ver al muerto. No obstante, Judy propuso una idea que, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era hasta buena.

—¿Y si le preguntas a esa hiena; cómo se llamaba?

—¿Pedirle aventón a Vayentha? —había preguntado, incrédulo.

—Claro. —Ella se había encogido de hombros—. ¿Por qué no?

Porque, primero y principal, la cosa no era así tan sencilla. Uno no podía ir y decirle a alguien que apenas conoció que le diera un aventón, ¿y si era una asesina?, ¿o una secuestradora?, ¿o una ninfómana? Bueno, lo último no estaría tan mal.

Nick negó con la cabeza.

—No, Zanahorias.

—Si no vas tú, iré yo. —Nick se mostraba impertérrito—. Nick…

El vulpino volvió a negar con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, Judy se movió a pasos largos por el salón, esquivando el océano de animales del lugar y llegando con la hiena, que estaba bailando con un lobo; junto a ella, ese conejo, Savage, bailaba con una nutria. Judy se detuvo junto a la hiena y la llamó con delicadeza, ésta se volteó y luego de sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza, voltearon a ver a Nick.

Él levantó la pata, sonriendo con incomodidad, puesto que no sabía qué le habría dicho la coneja a ella; esperaba que no dijera que fue idea de él. Aunque conociendo mejor a Judy, era probable que lo hiciera. Vio a Vayentha asentir con una sonrisa y empezaron a caminar hacia él. Savage trató de conseguir la atención de Judy, pero la hiena sólo alzó la pata con un porte de realeza y éste se replegó sobre sí mismo, sobrecogido o enojado; Nick quería pensar lo segundo. Rió por lo bajo, divirtiéndose, y cuando ambas chicas llegaron, Vayentha habló.

—Nick, me hubieras dicho que necesitabas moverte. —Sonrió.

— _Em_ … —Él se llevó una pata a la nuca—. Bueno, la cosa es… —Debía pensar una mentira rápido— que tenemos un…, conocido, sí; un amigo enfermo y pues, debemos ir a verlo.

—El pobre de Finnick está grave —le siguió el juego ella.

Nick estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, aunque logro contenerse, la idea de Zanahorias de usar a Finnick como pretexto era cómica, aunque cierta, de seguro lo más probable era que el fennec estuviera muerto en vida pasando la resaca. Vayentha lo miró como analizando la verdad de sus palabras. Nick no supo por qué accedió, tal vez fue porque confiaba en él, o porque estaba pasada de tragos o qué iba a saber; el punto fue que accedió. Sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y se las arrojó.

Las atrapó al vuelo y cuando las miró, era un juego de al menos unas siete llaves de autos, más las de puertas y demás. Miró a Vayentha sorprendido.

—¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó.

La hiena hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Usa el Lamborghini, la tercera llave a la izquierda —dijo—. Sí. Ese es el de hoy.

—¿El de hoy? —intervino Judy.

—Yo uso uno por día.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ambos estaban anonadados. Vayentha rió.

—Primero muerta que sencilla. —Fue a beber de su trago pero este estaba vació; frunció los labios—. Voy por otro. —Dio dos pasos hacia la barra y giró la cabeza para verlos—. Me lo traes en la mañana. Llévalo al Hotel Fur, y pregunta por mí.

Nick la miró aun sorprendido por el hecho de que la hiena usara un auto distinto por día, mientras Judy le daba las gracias. Vayentha repitió el mismo gesto con la pata cuando se adentraba en el mar de animales rumbo a la barra.

No hubo más palabras. Salieron del salón con tranquilidad, sin mostrar ninguna señal de su apuro y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, que quedaba dos pisos más abajo del bar y tenía salida hacia otra calle, que no era donde el mismo se encontraba, vieron un desfile de autos carísimos. Todos colocados en fila para, específicamente, sacarle el aire a quienquiera que los viera; y Nick tenía que reconocer que con él dio resultado.

Eran un total de diez plazas, de los cuales él supuso que siete eran de Vayentha y sus autos. Pasaron junto a ellos buscando el Lamborghini, y en su camino Nick reconoció varios modelos: un Bugatti, un Ferrari. Localizaron el Lamborghini y Nick ahogó una expresión. Era hermoso. De un negro absoluto y con un diseño maravilloso; apretó el botón de la llave y éste sonó con un _bip_ , _bip_. Se acercaron para entrar, pero Judy notó unas marcas de neumáticos en el suelo y que faltaba un auto en una de las plazas.

—¿Este Faircross no había dicho que tenía asuntos que hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. —Nick comprendía por donde iban los tiros. Que Carlos hubiera desaparecido de la fiesta, uno de los autos no esté y que poco después apareciera un muerto no era buena señal; o bueno, para ellos lo era. Él podría ser el asesino.

—Crees que…

—No lo sé, Pelusa. Pero no demos nada por sentado.

Judy asintió con los labios apretados y con una delicadeza, como si estuviera tocando la reliquia más cara y antigua, abrió la puerta y entró en el auto. Nick la siguió y al encenderlo el motor retumbó con un sonido que le hizo burbujear la sangre de emoción.

—¿Oyes eso, Zanahorias? —Sonrió—. Poder puro.

Ella sonrió también.

—Ahora vamos a Plaza Sahara.

Nick giró en una calle y ahora se encontraba a poco de la división entre distritos. Aceleró y entró en el túnel que atravesaba una gruesa pared que hacía de división entre los distintos ecosistemas artificiales; a veces a Nick le parecían que todos vivían dentro de muros o fortalezas acordes a sus necesidades. Un pensamiento extraño e inquietante. Al salir al otro extremo, el asaltante calor de Plaza Sahara los abordó de lleno, aunque no estaba tan intenso como en el día ya que, como en el verdadero desierto, la temperatura bajaba ridículamente al anochecer. Parecía una versión más suave de Tundratown, aunque eso no le quitaba el calor.

Y entonces lo vieron.

Una columna de humo negro carbón se elevaba ensortijándose sobre sí misma kilómetros adelante. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se lanzaron una mirada furtiva y ambos tragaron grueso.

En poco menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la escena. Era una casa al final de una calle ciega, pintada de un color blanco y que de sus ventanas y puerta salían nubarrones de humo. El equipo de bomberos estaba controlando el fuego y luego de unos veinte minutos, lo extinguieron por completo. El que sería el jefe de ellos empezó a hablar con Bogo, gesticulando a su vez.

Nick miró a Judy y notó su expresión ansiosa. Quería salir.

—Zanahorias —comenzó—, necesito que te quedes aquí.

—Nick… —trató de replicar ella.

—Judy, no. —La miró con severidad—. Bogo dijo que no te quería aquí porque la escena es muy fuerte, y recuerda lo que dijo: que si llegábamos a cometer otra falta nos arrebatarían el caso. ¿Quieres que se lo quede ese tal Savage?

Judy no respondió, sino que bajó la mirada y sus orejas. Nick quería abrazarla y decirle que si de él dependiera la llevaría consigo, y acto seguido se obligó a reprimir esas emociones. «Es tu compañera. No pienses en más.» Abrió la puerta del auto y le dio una última mirada a la coneja, sus ojos lilas se fijaron en los suyos, y por un momento no existió nada más, eran uno; luego ella trató de sonreír para alentarlo. Le salió opaca; no era la misma sonrisa que le gustaba ver.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la casa.

Al llegar con Bogo, lo saludó de forma informal y le pidió detalles del suceso.

—Es similar a la muerte de Miranda, aunque… —Bogo hizo una mueca de disgusto o asco, o ve a saber qué emoción, en el búfalo todas parecían iguales— algo más peculiar. El cuerpo tiene la herida característica en el estómago y la cita, por lo que no hay duda de quién fue. Sin embargo, hay algo en la frente que… —Dejó la frase suelta e hizo una seña con la pata para incitarlo a entrar.

Nick se detuvo en el umbral de la casa, hacia adentro todo se veía quemado menos una pequeña sección cerca de la puerta.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué tiene en la frente?

Bogo suspiró frotándose el entrecejo.

—Deberás verlo por ti mismo. —Terminó de abrir la puerta—. Wilde, trata de no sorprenderte.

Nick asintió sin saber qué esperar, dudaba mucho que este muerto fuera peor que Gabriel. O sea, ¿qué es peor que ver a alguien con los brazos fracturados en una extraña posición y sosteniendo sus propios ojos?; comparado con eso, un animal incinerado es algo más suave. Digo, pensó, Miranda estaba quemada y apenas se pudo identificar.

Cruzó el umbral y se llevó una pata a la nariz, apestaba a pelaje y piel chamuscada. El equipo forense aún no se había aparecido por el lugar, pero no le costó trabajo hallar al camino al cuerpo, la zona negra de uno de los pilares al fondo de la casa demostraba el sitio en el que ardió con más intensidad el fuego. Fue hasta el lugar y cuando llegó, ahogó una exclamación.

La víctima era un camello hembra de, al parecer, unos cuarenta y tantos años, atada con unos cables telefónicos a la misma columna de la casa y, en la base de esta, en sus patas, unas especies de leños (que resultaron ser parte de las sillas del comedor), de modo que el soporte de la casa sirviera como hoguera. Sin embargo, pese a que la forma de muerte debió haber sido espantosa, fue el estado del cuerpo lo que lo sorprendió: la parte inferior del cuerpo estaba carbonizada, y manaba sangre de unas heridas abiertas en los muslos. Las tibias estaban al descubierto. Su rostro estaba quemado y de la frente fluía sangre, había una especie de corte con forma, pero Nick no se quedó a verlo.

No pasaron ni quince segundos desde que vio el cuerpo cuando salió corriendo hacia afuera, al salir se dobló sobre sí mismo en el jardín circundante y, luego de las arcadas, vomitó.

Alzó la mirada y vio que Judy venía como un rayo hacia él. Nick quería decirle que no viniera, que se detuviera, pero las imágenes del camello parecían, irónicamente, grabadas a fuego en sus ojos. Las patas le temblaban sin control. Judy llegó a su lado, le sacó uno de los pañuelos que llevaba en el bolsillo del traje y le limpió los labios con cuidado. Si no hubiera estado tan impactado por lo que vio, hubiera apreciado el gesto.

Judy se volvió hacia la casa y Nick, al ver sus claras intenciones de entrar, la tomó de la pata y le impidió irse.

—Zanahorias, por favor, no. —La voz le salió carrasposa y adolorida—. No te vayas.

Ella trató de soltarse e ir, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mas Nick no iba a ceder. Si él que tenía temple para ese tipo de escenarios, le impactó hasta tal grado, no quería ver cómo afectaría eso a Judy. No podía hacerlo. Se dieron un duelo de miradas por unos segundos que parecieron eones, luego ella suavizó la expresión y con un suspiro de derrota entrelazó sus dedos con los de suyos.

—Bien —dijo, medio refunfuñando medio cooperativa—. ¿Tan grave es? —preguntó luego de un rato con un tono dubitativo.

Nick suspiró.

—Es horrible, Pelusa.

Sus patas seguían con los dedos entrelazados, y se miraron sin decir nada. Los forenses pasaban a su lado ingresando a la casa, aunque sus pasos, voces y órdenes parecían estar en un segundo plano. Se sintió tentado de tirar de ella y abrazarla, pero se abstuvo.

Nick no había logrado entender la referencia de Bogo de que los periodistas parecían buitres sobrevolando alguna noticia que contar. Sin embargo, ahora lo comprendía.

Se abstuvo de abrazarla porque los periodistas y sus camarógrafos venían hacia ellos, oliendo una noticia impactante para un titular, asemejando a un grupo de carroñeros.

Y cuando llegaron los flases, el bullicio y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Nick y Judy habían recibido una llamada directa de Bogo notificándoles que el alcalde requería su presencia de inmediato en su despacho. Judy había dormido poco esperando los resultados de Medicina Forense para poder hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado con el animal, y también sobre qué quería hablar el alcalde con ellos. Y como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, también estuvo pensando en Nick, en lo que había pasado en la fiesta (porque no quería borrársele) y sobre cómo se encontraría.

Cuando le llamó antes de salir de su casa para confirmar que se encontrarían en la Alcaldía, éste le había contestado que estaba en camino al Hotel Fur, llevándole el auto a Vayentha, y que de allí iría a la Alcaldía. Durante el camino, Judy pudo notar cómo los animales cuchicheaban sobre lo que había pasado anoche en Plaza Sahara. Pudo ver, en una tienda de ventas de televisores mientras iba camino al Ayuntamiento, cómo la Jefatura de Policía estaba atestada de reporteros; tal como cuando lo de los Aulladores.

Miró el reloj de su móvil y decidió ir trotando, su condición física no iba a ser problema y le serviría para despejar la mente así como para entrenar. Lo hizo. Durante el trayecto, en lugar de tener la mente en blanco, sólo pensaba en qué decía la cita, qué sucedió con el muerto, quién será el siguiente y de qué manera moriría.

Suspiró cuando llegó a la Ayuntamiento, o mejor dicho, a la plaza circundante. Era una plaza sencilla, con un obelisco de tres metros en el centro y el suelo tenía enormes azulejos blancos y negros; se le hizo un parecido a un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Se recostó cerca del obelisco a esperar a Nick y, al cabo de quince minutos, éste llegó.

La saludó con una de sus zorrunas sonrisas, aunque tenía unas notorias ojeras oscuras bajo el pelaje; llevaba un folio bajo su brazo

—Zanahorias, traigo buenas noticias —dijo—. Convencí a Vayentha de que nos acompañara al mediodía a recorrer la ciudad, y Al aceptó. —Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Apenas le dije «hembra» y «salida» no lo dudó ni un instante. Y… —Se llevó la otra pata al cuello— tendremos que acompañarlos.

Judy asintió. Vio a Nick incómodo y se preguntó por qué, entonces comprendió que por debajo de la mesa eso parecía una invitación a salir. Un calor como un cosquilleo se le subió a las mejillas.

—Tendremos como… ¿nosotros? —Hizo aspavientos nerviosa—. O sea, ¿tú y yo? ¿Juntos?

— _Em_ … bueno, sí. ¿Algún problema?

De pronto la idea de salir con Nick la puso nerviosa. «¿Qué demonios? ¡Ya he salido con Nick varias veces! ¿Qué tiene esto de diferente?».

Asintió y luego de un tortuoso momento de silencio, apuntó el folio.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber.

—El folio que Bogo me encargó que pasara a buscar a Medicina Forense, sólo por si el alcalde se pone intenso. Está todo. —Se lo tendió—. Míralo.

Judy lo tomó, un poco mejor por el cambio de tema, y lo abrió. Dentro estaba todo lo que se pudo saber del animal. Murió incinerado y los detalles de cómo quedó su cuerpo la impactaron, lo cual hizo que agradeciera mentalmente que Nick no la hubiese dejado entrar a la casa. El occiso fue identificado como Joselin Hood, una camello; muerte causada por incineración, y presentaba en su frente una herida cortante con forma que el médico a cargo concluyó como una F. La herida parecía una especie de escrito, sin embargo, debido a que el tejido de la frente estaba tan quemado, la única parte rescatable fue esa letra.

La cita era un poco más complicada que las anteriores.

 _Pero indefensas piezas del Juego que Él Juega  
sobre su tablero de cuadros de Noches y Días  
aquí y allí mueve, acorrala y da muerte._

No pudo darle más importancia a la cita porque ya que no la comprendía en absoluto sería perder el tiempo. Le devolvió el folio a Nick y entraron a la Alcaldía. Recorrieron la recepción y al hablar con la secretaria encargada fueron escoltados al despacho del alcalde. Tocaron con educación y una voz molesta les rugió desde dentro un tosco «Adelante».

Entraron. Y Judy no soltó un juramento porque estaba frente al alcalde y tenía que aparentar serenidad, a Nick no le importaría oírla, con tal, ya la ha oído varias veces.

Jack Savage estaba de pie frente al escritorio.

Una sonrisa cautivadora se le formó a la liebre en el rostro, dirigida hacia Judy. Ella sonrió por cortesía, pero lo que más quería era largarse del lugar. Leonzáles les indicó con un gesto de la pata que se sentaran.

Lo hicieron. Nick en medio de ambos conejos.

El alcalde los puso al día con los acontecimientos que los agobiaban, en mayor parte era los periodistas que esperaban algún dato para poder hacer una noticia amarillista. «Porque son como hienas, si uno tiene el dato, darán la señal para que vengan los demás». A Judy le resultó un poco chocante esa comparación, mas no dijo nada.

Savage le informó al alcalde que su investigación de Carlos Faircross no estaba dando resultado, era un magnate que se movía bajo la superficie de la ciudad y cuyos nexos con los mafiosos y comerciantes en el Distrito Nocturno, pese a ser fuertes, no lo implicaban en nada. Y además de ello, no había obtenido información relevante.

Eso le confirmó a Judy que lo que Jack hacía anoche en la fiesta era de encubierto, además de que le abrió nuevos horizontes a ella. Si Faircross tenía conexiones fuertes con el submundo de Zootopia, podrían intervenirlo de alguna manera para, posiblemente, identificar al asesino. Si es que alguna de sus fuentes lo conocía.

Y lo mejor de todo era que ni Savage ni Leonzáles sabían que Vayentha y ambos planeaban reunirse hoy. Era un punto a favor.

Nick abrió la boca para hablar, pero Judy alzó la pata y lo impidió.

—¿Sucede algo, Hopps? —preguntó Leonzáles, gruñendo.

—Señor, nuestros avances no han sido muchos, de hecho, como usted bien sabe, los muertos vienen con una especie de inscripción —respondió Judy—. Hemos tratado de descifrarlas y aunque vamos a un ritmo lento pero constante, hemos decodificado algunas. Por desgracia, no hemos podido prever la siguiente víctima. No obstante… —Miró de soslayo a Savage— creo que nuestra investigación es eso. Nuestra. Del oficial Wilde y mía. De la ZPD. —Suspiró—. Me parece que el señor Savage, que según tengo entendido es de Crímenes Mayores, no debería estar presente, puesto que estaríamos revelando información del caso a alguien que no es parte del mismo.

El alcalde se revolvió en su asiento, molesto y pensativo; Nick sonrió con burla y a la vez con respeto por la coneja, y Jack la veía entre asombrado y a la vez molesto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella sabía más de él de lo que él pensaba. Luego de un momento, Leonzáles movió una pata indicándole a la liebre que abandonara el despacho. Jack acató, aunque algo reacio y dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a Judy.

Estando los tres en el despacho, Nick y Judy lo pusieron al tanto de lo que habían descubierto, lo que no era mucho, y que estaban por reunirse con una fuente confiable que les podría arrojar luz al caso.

Leonzáles los dejó ir con una advertencia.

—Si por causa de ustedes dos vuelvo a tener a la prensa sobre mí —dijo, fulminándolos con la mirada—, despídanse del caso. Se lo entregaré a Savage. Estoy seguro que en Crímenes Mayores podrán hacerse cargo.

Judy le dio una sonrisa al león, desafiante y feroz.

—No será necesario. —Y salieron.

* * *

Nick y Judy se habían puesto de acuerdo en llevar a Vayentha y Al a la misma cafetería donde éste trabajaba. No porque el lobo trabajara allí (bueno, sí, en parte, y eso significaba descuento) sino porque, como la hiena quería conocer la ciudad pues, tendrían que hacer una parada técnica para recobrar energía.

Nick los citó a todos a encontrarse en el teleférico del Centro que daba a Distrito Forestal. El plan (corroborado por ambos) era primero viajar en el teleférico de dicho distrito y observarlo desde el cielo, luego ir a Sabana Central y llevarla a las tiendas y demás lugares que puedan ser de su gusto; seguido, una visita a Plaza Sahara; llegado a este punto irían al Centro para recargar baterías y, si la hiena quería, irían a Tundratown y si le quedaban ganas, ver Little Rodentia, aunque sea de reojo.

Todos llegaron a la hora estipulada; mediodía. Judy llevaba un conjunto sencillo, jeans rasgados y una camiseta azul con un estampado que rezaba «I'm not tender». Al venía con unas bermudas grises, una chemise blanca y sobre ésta una cazadora negra, estilo tipo malo; y Vayentha, ella era la que más resaltaba de todos, llevaba un suéter manga larga de cuello alto, negro azabache, que resaltaba su pelaje grisáceo, y unos jeans azul marino, sumado a un delicado collar de plata al cuello y sus dos pendientes en forma de gota de agua. Nick, bueno, el iba con su atuendo favorito, sus pantalones marrón claro, su camiseta hawaiana verde y su corbata.

Después de presentarlos, los cuatros tomaron el primer destino: Distrito Forestal. Por cuestión de estrategia ambos tomaron un teleférico mientras Al y Vayentha tomaban otro, ellos dos solos. Y de forma disimulada, ambos veían de reojo hacia atrás intentando notar algún avance entre ellos.

Todo fue transcurriendo con normalidad. En el teleférico ellos dos socializaron tranquilamente, en Sabana Central recorrieron las tiendas, o mejor dicho, ambas hembras los arrastraron; Judy y Vayentha parecían niñas en confitería. Luego, en Plaza Sahara, la cosa fue bien también, aunque no pudieron moverse por completo debido a lo que pasó ayer, y cuando llegaron al Centro, el hambre estaba reclamándolos como trofeos.

Al propuso ir a la cafetería donde trabajaba (aunque no dijo que trabajaba en ella) y que él pagaría. Nick y Judy rieron por lo bajo, cómplices; habían acertado, Al los llevaría al lugar. Cuando por fin estuvieron allí, tomaron una de las mesas más amplias que había y de nuevo, Nick y Judy a un lado y Al y Vayentha al otro.

Uno de los que atendía llegó, tomó las órdenes y se retiró.

—¿Y qué te trajo de Italia a aquí? —preguntó Al. «Eso es», pensó Nick.

Vayentha hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Quería tener otro aire. —Suspiró—. En Italia son aburridos. ¡Oh, que si el arte! ¡Oh, que si la comida! ¡Oh, que si las esculturas, basílicas, el Vaticano y todas esas cosas! Al principio es atrayente y todo, pero después de un tiempo, aburre. —Frunció los labios—. ¿Y tú, hay algo interesante?

—No mucho —reconoció Al con una sonrisa—. Trabajo y estudio.

—¿Qué estudias?

—¿Prometes no enfadarte? —Al le guiñó un ojo.

Vayentha le dio un suave empujón en el brazo.

—No; ahora dime —sonrió.

—Historia del Arte.

—¿Arte? —Soltó una risilla y luego la ahogó—. Vengo al otro lado del charco huyendo de eso y me topo contigo. —Rió con suavidad—. Lo siento.

Al negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que, bueno. —La expresión de Vayentha se puso turbia—. En cualquier lado a las hienas, bueno, tú sabes… la risa.

—Bah, gran cosa. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, imitando a la perfección a Faircross, como si lo hubiera visto la noche anterior—. _Signorina, la sua risata è bella_. «Señorita, su risa es bella»

Nick se quedó sorprendido, no tenía conocimiento de que Al hablara italiano. Aunque pensándolo bien, su padre tenía varios reconocimientos mundiales, lo más probable era que lo aprendiera de él.

Vayentha rió un poco y Nick pudo detectar un ligero rubor. «Eso es, diablos. Vas bien, Al», pensó.

— _No, questa è una bugia_ —repuso con un hilillo de voz y hizo un gesto con la pata. «No, eso es mentira».

— _È la verità._ —Entonces ambos empezaron a reír. Nick volteó a ver a Judy y esta se encogió de hombros, sin entender nada de lo que habían dicho, pero eso no impidió que levantara ambos pulgares en gesto de aprobación, iban por buen camino; él sonrió. Al reparó en el anillo—. _Anello familiare_? —preguntó señalándolo. «¿Anillo familiar?»

— _Ejem_ …, chicos —intervino Nick—. Nosotros no hablamos italiano.

Al y Vayentha los miraron sorprendidos y luego de mirarse entre ellos, rieron de nuevo.

— _Le mie scuse,_ Nick —dijo ella—. Es la costumbre.

—¿Qué te dijo? —quiso saber.

Vayentha trató de restarle importancia a la pregunta, aunque a Nick no se le pasó por alto ese rubor. Miró de soslayo a Al, le guiñó un ojo con picardía y sonrió, ese bastardo estaba ligando como un profesional.

—Nada importante —repuso la hiena—; me preguntó si este anillo es familiar. —Se volvió hacia Al—. Y sí, lo es. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque el mío es igual —sonrió y levantó su pata derecha, enseñándole su anillo de obsidiana con una balanza grabada—. El mío es por Scaledale, que sería como «Valle de las Balanzas». Lo mandó a hacer papá cuando fuimos a una ceremonia en Florencia.

—Yo también lo hice en Florencia —exclamó ella, emocionada; levantó su pata y Nick notó el anillo de ella: de plata y con una cruz grabada—. El mío es por Faircross, es como «Cruz Justa». —Señaló el collar en su cuello—. Este anillo y este collar.

La sonrisa alegre de Al se perdió un poco, volviéndose algo triste.

—Yo tengo este anillo, y también este collar. —Se tocó con dedos delicados el medallón de oro que le colgaba del cuello con las letras «R y C».

—¿Qué significan? —preguntó Judy de improvisto, ganándole la pregunta a Nick.

Éste puso especial atención a la respuesta de su compañero. Si algo era cierto, era que la curiosidad de saber el por qué de las posesiones de Al. Acabó de descubrir que el anillo es por su familia, sólo le faltaba el medallón y el brazalete.

—Rebeca y Cleophe —respondió—. Mi hermana mayor y mi madre. —Suspiró—. Murieron cuando yo tenía un año.

De repente el silencio se hizo en el lugar, sólo se oía el rumor de los demás comensales en el lugar, las respiraciones de los cuatro parecían haberse detenido al mismo tiempo.

—Y por si se preguntan —repuso, más alegre—, el brazalete es una frase de uno de los libros de mi padre. Digo —carcajeó—, algo se me tuvo que quedar después de vivir veintidós años con un profesor.

—¿Qué frase? —Vayentha le puso una pata en el hombro a Al, y entonces Nick pareció entender lo que estaba haciendo su amigo: se estaba mostrando rudo, pero débil en el fondo, y el vulpino muy bien sabía que nada atraía más a una hembra que un macho sensible. «Hijo de la…», pensó con una sonrisa.

—«Si no puedo llegar al cielo, alzaré los infiernos». —Los ojos del lobo, ya de por sí tan oscuros que parecían que pupila e iris fueran uno solo, se oscurecieron; parecían dos trozos de carbón—. Lo interpreté como «Si no consigo algo de una manera, lo intentaré de otra». Es lo que me repetía cuando empecé la universidad. Como papá me dijo que ya que no tomé una carrera seria como…, no sé, ingeniería, medicina o qué se yo, no me ayudó. Y pues, tuve que resolvérmelas.

«Por eso trabaja aquí.»

Nick sonrió, entendiendo, admirando y respetando al lobo. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Al hubiera tenido que pasar por todo eso. Se había ganado cada vello marrón de su pelaje como todo un lobo.

Luego de reponer energías, decidieron recorrer la zona del Centro y cuando empezó a atardecer estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a Tundratown. Llegar fue fácil, sin embargo, aunque los tres optaron por ir en un taxi a la zona ártica, Vayentha se impuso en que ellos irían en uno de sus autos. Sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada, y luego de una simple orden, colgó. Cinco minutos después una limusina negra los recogió.

Entraron y Al soltó un silbido.

—Linda.

Vayentha sonrió triunfante.

—Y eso que no has visto mis otros autos. Te dejan sin palabras.

Nick se sentó en los mullidos y largos asientos de uno de los costados, Judy le siguió y cuando ella se hubo sentado, le dio un golpecito con el codo y le hizo una seña con la pata para que se agachara. Él asintió y acató, sintió los labios de la coneja rozándole el oído.

—¿Crees que Al pueda? —le susurró.

—¿Al? —Nick rió por lo bajo; miró hacia donde el lobo estaba y notó que hablaba con la hiena, ambos sostenían unas pequeñas copas—. Nah, no lo dudo. Lo sé.

—¿Tú crees?

—Zanahorias. —Se llevó una pata al pecho, fingiendo indignación—. Me ofendes. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? No me respondas —añadió rápidamente.

Ambos rieron. Judy se acomodó y miró a Al y Vayentha.

—No sé, Nick —dijo—, me parece que no deberíamos jugar a ser Cupido.

—Falacias, Pelusa —sonrió—. Esos quedan juntos o dejo de llamarme Nick Wilde.

—Te llamas Nicholas —apuntó ella.

—Pues por eso. —Rió.

Ella le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y se acomodó en el asiento, esperando que llegaran a Tundratown. Nick suspiró y se acomodó también, miró de reojo a Judy y vio cómo los tonos rojos, naranjas y amarillos del sol del atardecer delineaban sus facciones.

No había visto hembra más hermosa.

En Tundra la situación no mejoró, pero tampoco empeoró. Debido al clima gélido del lugar no pudieron hacer mucho, y puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo, algunos negocios empezaban a cerrar, lo que no que dejaban muchas opciones. Fueron a una cafetería sólo a comprar un buen chocolate caliente y siguieron caminando por el distrito.

Judy tiró de la camiseta de Nick y con una seña de la cabeza le indicó que aminorara el paso. Él lo hizo sin entender por qué, pero cuando miró adelante entendió la razón; Al y Vayentha caminaban juntos adelante, muy juntos, de hecho. Nick miró a Judy con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro y ésta se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia.

Anduvieron un rato más y de pronto vio cómo Al, como quien no quiere la cosa, al notar el ligero temblor de Vayentha, se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó por los hombros. Acto seguido sintió un golpe de Judy en el estómago, con un poco de fuerza de más. Al verla, ella los señalaba con silenciosa euforia y sonriendo.

Él sonrió a su vez.

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Zanahorias? —Se acomodó la corbata en tono juguetón—. El «Doctor Corazón» Wilde nunca se equivoca. Te dije que era una brillante idea, ¿no? Bueno, ahora hay que esperar, no sé, un día o dos para que se conozcan…

—Pero si ya se conocen —argumentó.

—A fondo. —Alzó las cejas con sugestión, Judy asintió formando una «O» con los labios y Nick rió por lo bajo. Luego de un rato, añadió—; Pelusa, creo que deberíamos irnos. Los tortolos necesitan espacio.

—Al, Vayentha —los llamó ella y sacó su teléfono. Ambos voltearon—. Debemos irnos; asuntos de trabajo —informó señalando su móvil.

—Vale. —Vayentha se acomodó mejor la chaqueta de Al sobre los hombros; ambos se despidieron de ellos con un gesto de la pata y Nick notó que el lobo sonreía con más ganas, como dándole las gracias.

Nick y Judy se dieron vuelta y decidieron volver a sus respectivos apartamentos caminando.

Al llegar al Centro, que era donde el departamento de la coneja quedaba, una ráfaga de aire frío los abrazó a ambos. A Nick no le importó mucho, le gustaba la noche, dejando de lado que sea un animal nocturno, y no le afectó el frío, no obstante, Judy era un animal que no estaba adaptado al frío nocturno y cuando el aire pegó, se abrazó a sí misma frotando sus brazos.

Notándolo, pensó si hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer. Tenía que evitar esas emociones o esconderlas… aunque eso no podría tomarse a malentendidos, era solo ayuda. Bufó sin importarle nada y con cuidado le pasó su cola alrededor del cuello. Judy pegó un suave respingo cuando se la enrollaba, mas no se la apartó, sólo la apretó con suavidad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se mantuvieron así hasta que llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Nick iba a desenroscarse, pero ella siguió de largo. Sin más opciones, la siguió, ignorando las miradas curiosas de la armadillo que estaba hablando con una oveja en el vestíbulo, igual de anciana que ella.

Llegaron al diminuto departamento de Judy y ella se desembarazó de su cola con cuidado, abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

—Le vas a tener que contar a Al lo que sucede con Vayentha —dijo.

—Sí —asintió Nick.

Silencio.

—Con respecto a la cita —dijo Judy al fin—, tendremos que ir mañana donde Donovah para pedirle que la descifre y así prevenir la muerte del que siga.

—Ajá. —Nick estaba tensó. La situación no lo ayudaba. Ya había pasado por eso una vez, con una zorra ártica que si no mal recuerda se llamaba Skye, y llegado este punto lo que quedaba era un beso. Claro, eso era si de verdad hubieran salido, en cambio, lo que habían hecho era estar de lamparitas sobre Al y Vayentha. La miró, tentado a hacerlo, mas no debía. «Calma, Nick, calma.» Carraspeó—. Bueno, me avisas cuando vayamos a casa del padre de Al.

Ya había dado media vuelta para irse cuando ella lo llamó:

—Nick.

El volteó; Judy lo veía fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Judy no respondió. Por un instante ninguno dijo o hizo nada, y después ella movió la pata como en la limusina: quería que se agachara.

—¿Qué sucede, Zanahorias? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

No hubo respuesta, solo el mismo gesto. Nick suspiró y se agachó, quedando a la misma altura. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

—Dime, Zanahorias.

Nick se podía ver reflejado en el lila de sus ojos, Judy no dijo nada y creyendo que era una broma de su parte, hizo ademán para levantarse. Entonces ella se aceró y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo, y sonrió.

No respondió, sólo se quedó en silencio mientras se levantaba mecánicamente, ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse de pie, su cuerpo lo hizo de forma automática. Oyó cómo la puerta de ella se cerraba y entonces parpadeó, recuperando por un momento el control.

Miró a todos lados, buscando a alguien que los pudiera haber visto; estaba solo en el angosto pasillo. Se llevó una pata a la mejilla, incrédulo de lo que había pasado. ¿Es que ahora que admitió que amaba a la coneja y decidió guardárselo, el universo se opone a eso y los quiere juntos? Sin embargo, no iba a negar que le gustara el beso.

¿Le gustó?

¡Le encantó!

Una sonrisa empezó a formársele en los labios y aunque trató de suprimirla recordándose que ella era su compañera y nada más que eso, otra parte de él (la que empezaba a sospechar era su consciencia) le gritaba que lo disfrutara. Terminó cediendo y se frotó la mejilla mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más. .

—Nos vemos mañana, Pelusa.

Y sin que se le fuera la sonrisa, se marchó.


	9. VIII: Es una treta, tesoro

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. De hecho acertaste con el modelo, aunque no lo especifiqué porque como no soy muy conocedor, no quería que quedara mal xD; no creo que una muerte impacte más que la de Gabriel, o sea, los ojos ¡los jodidos ojos!; no puedo responder a tu sospecha porque si alguien lee esto será tremendo spoiler por lo que hablamos xD; y bueno..., con Jack aquí obtienes lo que quieres. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, y sí, como es misterio no puedo sacar todo de golpe, mataría la esencia de la historia, además, no hay capítulo en el que no deje pequeñas pistas que servirán; y con lo de la declaración, bueno, todo a su tiempo. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Oie no c, weno zi c pro no t qua dezi :v ¿Tu crees? ¿Crees que el que hizo eso les tiene rencor a los animales? Bueno con la cita es sencilla de resolver, esta es la que en primera instancia parece complicada, pero cuando se ve entre líneas es sencilla, y si el AlxVayentha será droga, pues, no creo; ya entenderás por qué xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Es una treta, tesoro**

* * *

 _La medida del amor es amar sin medida._

San Agustín

* * *

En su despacho, Mortati estaba tratando de pensar en una cantidad razonable para poder conseguir información procedente de la policía. Debía escoger un precio ancla, ni muy alto como para que quien acepte a darle información lo haga una vez y desaparezca, pero ni muy bajo como para que lo vean como una burla y le den información falsa. Suspiró moviendo el bolígrafo en su pata y viendo la chequera. ¿Cincuenta mil? ¿Cien mil? No. Ahora no iba a poner un precio sin siquiera saber cuánto ganaba un policía al año; ya partiendo de esa suma podía hacer una oferta apetitosa y sin perder demasiado.

La puerta de su despacho sonó y Mortati le indicó al animal que pasara. Un zorro de ojos azules con traje negro entró y caminó hasta su escritorio, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre éste. Mortati alzó la mirada del sobre y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Esta dentro? —le preguntó.

—Sí, señor —asintió Santiago.

—¿Te vieron?

—No.

—¿Dejaste rastros?

—No.

Mortati sonrió y tomó el sobre, lo abrió y vio que dentro estaba una tarjeta de memoria de 64GB como suponía. Cerró el sobre y lo volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio, alegrándose de haber puesto ese sistema de audio en la casa de la cerda; después de todo, ella era la más endeble a hablar.

—Santiago, quiero que lleves… —Un ataque de tos lo tomó por sorpresa.

Fue fuerte y Mortati sintió como si le quemaran el pecho; duró unos minutos y luego se detuvo. Santiago se mostró indeciso si sobre ayudar a su jefe o mantenerse en su sitio, al final optó por lo segundo, y Mortati sonrió para sí. Lo último que necesitaba era la compasión de sus hombres. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se apartó la pata de la boca y vio unas gotitas de sangre. Chistó.

—Señor —dijo Santiago, su tono de voz era dubitativo—, debería descansar.

—Santiago. —El tono de Mortati era final, una orden—. Toma esto y llévalo con Albertico, dile que extraiga lo que haya en la tarjeta y que, una vez hecho, me lo haga llegar a través de ti. —Le dio una mirada neutral—. Mis dolencias son problema mío. Gracias, pero no necesito de tu preocupación.

Santiago tomó el sobre y lo volvió a guardar en su traje.

—¿Algo más, señor? —preguntó.

—No. —Mortati se levantó, caminó hasta uno de los estantes que había en el despacho que llegaba al techo, que estaba colmado de libros de todo tipo, algunos incluso en otros idiomas. Fue hasta la caja fuerte, la abrió y se tomó unas píldoras que habían allí; estaba arto de estos síntomas que no tenían intensiones de irse—. Maldita bronquitis —murmuró para sí luego de tomar las píldoras. Se giró hacia Santiago y notó como sus ojos azules lo escaneaban—. Retírate.

Santiago asintió y salió.

Mortati fue hasta su escritorio, tomó la chequera, garabateó la suma de cincuenta mil dólares, tomó sus cosas y salió.

* * *

Ya en la mañana Judy había llamado a Nick para que, antes de ir a la jefatura, se pasaran por el departamento del padre de Al y así conseguir que les dijera qué significaba la cita, o por lo menos, arrojarles algún dato que pudiera servirles de ayuda. A todo esto Nick había dicho que sí, y había buscado por internet a quién pertenecía la cita, logrando dar con un león de nombre Edward Fitzgerald, por lo que ahora sabía que la próxima víctima iba a ser un león. Y aún así era difícil, en Zootopia habían miles de leones repartidos por todos los distritos, bueno, menos en Sahara y Tundra; los que había en ellos se contaban con los dedos de una pata. No obstante, aún así, con toda la investigación que tenían, Nick no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido anoche.

¿Por qué razón ella le había dado ese beso? No era que no le gustase, no, claro que le gustó. Le encantó. El punto estaba en el porqué. Nick trataba de esconder esos sentimientos por el bien de ella, al vulpino no le importaba mucho él mismo, le importaba ella; y en la policía no estaba permitida una relación entre los compañeros de trabajo. Serían dados de baja de la fuerza antes de que siquiera pudieran chasquear los dedos. Tenía que aplacar esas emociones si quería que Judy siguiera siendo policía, sumado al hecho de que no soportaría no volverla a ver.

Decidió no pensar más en ello asignando ese beso a uno de amistad; era normal despedirse de un amigo con un beso en la mejilla. Sí. Solo eso.

Pasó por el departamento de Judy y fueron al de Donovah. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada referente a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Judy solamente hacía como si eso fuera normal (y el zorro trataba de convencerse de que era cierto, eran amigos, nada más), mientras Nick le lanzaba miradas furtivas de tanto en tanto tratando de encontrar alguna señal de algo. Nada. O de verdad no era nada, o esa coneja había aprendido muy bien el arte del engaño.

Al llegar al departamento tocaron el timbre y esperaron; nadie apareció. Tocaron de nuevo y de nuevo nadie salió a abrir.

—Qué raro —dijo Judy.

—Sí —asintió Nick; miró el reloj de su móvil—; son las siete de la mañana, es imposible que no esté despierto. Es profesor, las clases de la Universidad comienzan media hora antes.

—¿Crees que esté en la universidad?

—Puede ser.

—Llama a Al.

—¿Para qué?

—Es su padre. —Judy lo veía como si hubiera preguntado una estupidez—. Debería de saber dónde está.

Y ahora Nick se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, su pregunta fue de lo más estúpida. Rió con nerviosismo y marcó el número de Al, mientras lo hacía se renegaba a sí mismo el cómo podía ponerse nervioso con esa coneja. Él era Nick Wilde, maestro estafador por veinte años, evasor de impuestos como ninguno, ¿por qué se le olvidaba como ser él mismo con ella cerca?

«Por que la amas —canturreó una vocecita en su mente.

»Por el amor de… Otra vez no.

»No seas malagradecido, Nick. Por mí es que te diste cuenta de que amas a la coneja.

»¿Y qué debo, darte las gracias?

»Deberías.

»Sirve para algo y piérdete. Y llévate a las emociones contigo, necesito estar sereno.

»¿Sereno? ¡Ja! Nick, soy tu sensual conciencia, inteligente y sabia, pero no hago milagros. No los ocultes y déjate llevar. Sé que quieres.

»¡Cállate!»

—Bueno —contestó Al, luego de cinco tonos; sonaba soñoliento y la voz algo molesta.

—Al —empezó Nick, mas no terminó.

—¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? —le soltó el lobo y luego bostezó—. Primero Finnick me llama para que fuésemos a buscar una pieza de repuesto para su camioneta porque no me encontró en la casa, y ahora tú. —Suspiró—. Habla.

—¿Sabes donde pueda estar tu padre? —preguntó.

—No. De seguro está dando alguna clase o no sé. No es que nos hablemos mucho, la verdad.

—¿Algún otro lugar que… no sé, se te ocurra?

—No… —Otro bostezo—. Ahora, si me dejas dormir tranquilo…

—¿Si no estás en tu casa, dónde estás? —preguntó Nick, cayendo en cuenta de lo que el lobo había dicho. Al no respondió, solo hubo un incómodo silencio y entonces, entendió—. ¡Al, ¿acaso?! —Más silencio—. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Demonios, Al, eres un tigre!

—No. Soy un lobo.

—No te hagas el loco. —Nick estaba que no cabía de la emoción; sabía que su plan de unirlos iba por buen camino, aunque nunca pensó que iba a ser tan rápido. Judy lo miró confundida y con un levantamiento de cejas le preguntó qué pasaba. Nick soltó una sonrisa y tapó con una pata el móvil—. Pelusa, Al y Vayentha… —Alzó las cejas repetidamente con una sonrisa pícara y ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo. Se volvió al móvil—. Bueno, Al, ejem…, gracias, supongo. —Hizo una pausa—. Y que no tiemblen las paredes —se burló.

—Te digo lo mismo con la coneja, Nick —contraatacó él y colgó.

Nick se quedó estático en el lugar. Al se la había devuelto con creces, y luego de salir de la impresión inicial se volvió hacia Judy. Le dijo que lo más probable era que Donovah estuviera en la universidad impartiendo alguna clase de literatura y que, si ella estaba de acuerdo, sería mejor ir para allá.

Judy asintió y empezó a salir, él la siguió. Nick no podía sacarse las palabras de Al de la mente. Es decir, no iba a negar que le atrajera Zanahorias, era obvio para él, aunque no quisiera sacar esos sentimientos a flote, lo hacía, la quería. Pero de ahí a lo otro… hay un mundo. Cuando bajaban las escaleras sus ojos fueron directo a la cola de Judy. «¿Se enfadaría si…?», pensó y luego se reprendió por esos pensamientos. Una cosa era pensar en besarla y otra muy distinta era preguntarse si podría tocarla.

Se dio una bofetada mental y continuó bajando el edificio. No era tiempo para esos pensamientos, tenían que atrapar a un asesino.

«Se ve suavecita.» Eso no lo podía negar.

* * *

El animal ya estaba en el lugar.

Conocía la rutina que su próximo objetivo realizaba todos los días gracias a que estaba anexada a la hoja con la fotografía de los objetivos y sus respectivos perfiles. Era un león que debería estar próximo a llegar a su trabajo en el Centro de la ciudad, y no en cualquier lado, sino cerca de la Alcaldía. Sonrió para sí, imaginándose cómo respondería el alcalde a un homicidio en sus narices.

La plaza estaba desierta, sólo unos pocos animales se veían pasar, unas jirafas que iban a la imprenta, el ejército de roedores que iban al Departamento del Tesoro y un castor que estaba abriendo su tienda a una calle de allí; de resto, sólo estaba él. Su arma ya tenía en la punta el químico necesario, su cita estaba en su bolsillo y su hábito le cubría los rasgos más resaltantes del cuerpo; no necesitaba de la capucha gracias a que casi no había animales.

Todo era perfecto.

A la vuelta de la esquina de la plaza apareció el susodicho, venía hablando por su celular y con un maletín en la pata. Bien, se dijo el animal, será fácil. Esperó hasta que el león estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para caminar hacia él. Cuando estuvo a cuatro metros, avanzó, apretando con fuerza su arma.

Chocaron. El león dejó caer el maletín y se disculpó con el sujeto, y no se dio cuenta cuando este hizo ademán de herirlo. El animal logró clavarla en su vientre, no en el estómago, como siempre acostumbraba. El león se tambaleó y se llevó una pata al lugar de la herida a la vez que alzaba la vista para ver al animal.

Entonces su rostro pasó por varias facetas: sorpresa, incredulidad, dolor y miedo.

—Tú.

El animal sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ah… —dijo, se sentía bien que al menos uno de sus objetivos recordara quien era. Matarlos sin saber quién los mataba no tenía chiste—; me recuerdas.

El león se puso de pie con dificultad y el animal no dejó de apretar su arma con fuerza, se percató de que el veneno no estaba surtiendo efecto a la velocidad que debía. Miró la herida y se dio cuenta que estaba muy al costado, no debió haber rozado algún órgano como para que se absorbiera rápido. Chistó.

El león hizo una mueca de dolor y dio un paso atrás.

—Tú mataste a los demás —logró decir.

El animal se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia, con una sonrisa tanto burlona como de satisfacción.

—Mi fama me precede.

—Amigo, sabes que nosotros lo hicimos sólo porque nos obligaron —se excusó dando pasos hacia atrás sin apartar sus ojos de él—. Sólo vimos la oportunidad y la tomamos; eran tiempos difíciles. Ni siquiera sabíamos tu nombre o los de los demás.

El animal dio pasos lentos hacia el león y éste retrocedía a la vez. El arma en su mano temblaba, o era él. No estaba seguro. De lo que sí lo estaba era que quería matarlo. ¿Los obligaron? ¿Obligaron a ocho animales a matar? No. Él los había contratado, lo sabía, llevó veinte años investigando el suceso, casi no dormía los primeros meses por buscar a los responsables. Ocho animales al azar no pueden coordinarse tan bien.

—No quiero excusas, igual vas a morir. —Levantó su arma, apuntando al pecho del león; los rayos del sol matutino se reflejaron en la superficie metálica—. Y por cierto, no es necesario que recuerdes mi nombre, parte de él murió. Sólo dime Dolos.

Cuando Dolos iba a clavarle su arma al león, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo tomó desprevenido. Soltó su arma que cayó con un repiqueteo metálico al suelo, mientras se llevaba ambas patas al pecho y se lo agarraba con fuerza. El león aprovechó ese momento de debilidad de Dolos y le dio un derechazo al rostro, usando la diferencia de especie, él era más grande y fuerte que Dolos. No obstante, el golpe no lo aturdió mucho, puesto que el león estaba bajo los efectos del veneno, aunque muy débilmente, lo que le mermaba fuerzas. Luego trató de darle un zarpazo al estómago, pero Dolos, como pudo, se echó hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

El león se movió y empezó a caminar, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, hacia la Alcaldía, iba lo más rápido que el dolor del veneno le permitía. Dolos se dio la vuelta y trató de alcanzarlo, pero cuando dio el primer pasó tuvo que hincarse de rodillas; el dolor en el pecho era demasiado. Acto seguido tosió, se llevó una pata a la boca y escupió una gran bocanada de sangre, dejando la palma de su pata roja por completo, como si la hubiera sumergido en pintura.

—Ahora no, maldita sea —jadeó, y unos hilillos de sangre le caían de la nariz y las comisuras de la boca.

El león seguía caminando hacia la alcaldía. Llegó al obelisco de la plaza, ahora solo le quedaban tres metros para llegar al edificio, y Dolos estaba a cuatro del felino. Debía hacer algo rápido, estaban empezando a aparecer animales.

Se puso de pie como pudo e ignorando el dolor tomó su arma y la giró con brusquedad logrando separarla del mango, ahora tenía una barra metálica del largo de su brazo y de un peso óptimo para poder arrojarla. Se limpió la sangre de la pata y rebuscó la cita en los bolsillos de su chaqueta bajo la túnica, con su garra rasgó la esquina derecha de la misma, formando una maltrecha S y la clavó a la barra por la esquina izquierda. Tosió otra bocanada de sangre y el dolor se volvió más punzante. «Ignóralo.» Afincó su peso en el pie derecho, dio dos pasos y cuando al terminar el segundo paso su peso se afincó de nuevo en el derecho, inclinó un poco su torso hacia atrás y de un tirón arrojó la barra.

Surcó el aire con un ¡ _fffzzz_!, y se clavó en el león, que al caer hacia adelante quedó en diagonal; la barra sobresalía del otro lado y bloqueaba su caída.

No tuvo tiempo de admirar lo que pasó, tomó la vaina de su arma, la unió con el mango y la guardó bajo el hábito. No era tiempo para aparentar. Se llevó una mano al recuerdo que le colgaba del cuello y susurró con voz cariñosa, casi era como si oyera hablar a otro animal:

—Falta poco.

Y entonces un alguien gritó.

Dolos levantó la cabeza y vio que una cebra que iba hacia el edificio estaba horrorizada mirando al león en ese tipo de empalamiento. Por acto de reflejo se subió la capucha ocultando su rostro y dio media vuelta para irse, cada paso le costaba un mundo y cada respiración era como agujas en el pecho. Dio una última mirada de soslayo hacia donde estaba el león y notó que estaba dando sus últimos temblores.

Dolos caminó con la agilidad de un felino tratando de evitar los animales curiosos que estaban empezando a llegar. Suspiró cuando llegó a la salida de la plaza y sintió cómo el dolor en el pecho estaba remitiendo. Se limpió la sangre de la boca, sonrió y se llevó de nuevo la pata al cuello.

—Cuatro más —susurró para sí—; sólo cuatro más.

* * *

En la jefatura, luego de que ambos fueran a la universidad y preguntaran por Donovah y les dijeran que el profesor no estaba, que estaba en su consulta rutinaria, Judy trataba de descifrar la cita de esta vez, sin éxito. Nick le había dicho que pertenecía a un león, nada más.

Nick.

Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan enfocada en encontrarle un significado a la cita. Era una manera de no pensar en lo que sucedió anoche; y si se lo llegaba a preguntar, su respuesta era que no sabía lo que hizo. Y era verdad, no lo sabía. Bueno, solo en parte, le dio un beso, obvio, pero el porqué aún no lo tenía claro. Judy había salido con conejos en la secundaria, uno solo, pero contaba como cita, antes de centrarse en la Academia; ese conejo la había llevado a lugares bonitos en Burrows y al finalizar la cita, cuando la dejó en su casa, le robó un beso. Ella se había sorprendido, era una inexperta en ese campo.

Hasta allí todo bien, el punto era que con Nick no fue una cita propiamente dicha, fueron las lamparitas de Al y Vayentha; no fue nada romántico. Judy, sin embargo, había estado pensando en cómo se despediría del zorro mientras iban en silencio a su departamento, aún recordaba la sensación suave y algo picosa de la cola de Nick rodeándole el cuello. Una vez en el umbral de su diminuta residencia la cosa se tornó algo tensa, el vulpino estaba nervioso y pensativo, como si dudara de algo. Y entonces perdió noción de lo que hacía, o sea, sabía lo que hacía, aunque era como si su cuerpo estuviera en automático: le hizo una seña al zorro y cuando éste se agachó, lo besó.

Fue en la mejilla y aún así, se sintió bien. No bien como cuando lograba cumplir su meta del día, como atrapar un número mínimo de ladrones, o el tipo de bien cuando tomaba algo caliente teniendo frío, era un tipo de bien que no podía explicar. Fue más suave que cuando bailó junto a Nick y más fuerte que cuando sólo estaba con él. Fuese lo que fuese, quería más, una sensación que le nacía en la boca del estómago y se expandía por el cuerpo le gritaba que quería más. Era raro.

Nick llegó con una carpeta y al fijar sus ojos en ella, la agitó con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noticias, Zanahorias —dijo; sus ojos brillaron, Judy no supo si fue por verla a ella o por las noticias, quiso pensar que fue lo primero y luego se preguntó por qué—. Medicina Forense dio los resultados de la sustancia inyectada en los cuerpos.

Judy sonrió.

—¿Y qué es, torpe zorro?

—Ya te digo. —Abrió el folio y comenzó a leer—: «Según los resultados del Departamento de Toxicología de Medicina Forense, el químico encontrado en el sistema circulatorio de los occisos es la poneratoxina, un péptido neurotóxico paralizante aislado del veneno de la _paraponera clavata_ que afecta los canales de ion sodio dependientes de voltaje y bloquea la transmisión sináptica en el sistema nervioso central...». —La voz fue reduciéndose hasta que solo quedó un murmullo casi ininteligible.

—¿Y bien, Nick? —Alzó una ceja—. Tradúceme eso.

—Al final de este informe está simplificado. —Frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín—. ¿Concentrado de veneno de hormiga bala? ¿Qué demonios?

Judy pensó algo al respecto, si no mal recordaba las hormigas balas eran unas hormigas negras cuya picadura, como su nombre indica, dolía como recibir un disparo, pero era por causa del veneno. A uno de sus tíos lo picó una mientras recogía la cosecha y como su cuerpo era pequeño el veneno le afectó más, causándole una ligera parálisis. Entonces, si una picadura podía causar tanto dolor, un concentrado sería casi mortal.

Alzó la vista y los ojos de Nick buscaron los suyos, había ese brillo que ella sabía sólo aparecía cuando descubría algo. Se sonrieron; ambos parecían saber lo que el otro pensaba.

—Así puede matarlos… —comenzó Nick.

—Sin que opongan resistencia —le siguió Judy.

—Los paraliza —concluyeron ambos al unísono.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento y al percatarse de esto, Judy carraspeó un poco para aligerar la tensión.

—Con respecto a la cita… —Ella hizo una mueca, inconforme.

Nick caminó hasta ella y se apoyó sobre el apoyabrazos de la silla.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —quiso saber.

—La verdad, no lo sé —respondió y tomó una cita transcrita, la original estaba en Medicina Forense—. Algún indicio de quién morirá o cómo.

Nick le dio un golpecito suave en la frente con el dedo.

—Pelusa, no lo veas tan directo —aconsejó—; tú misma escuchaste a Donovah, las citas son referencias múltiples o unilaterales. Hacen mención a él, o a la víctima. —Se encogió de hombro—. Tal vez sea un lugar o qué se yo.

Se quedó un momento pensando en lo que le dijo el zorro. ¿Un lugar? ¿Podría un lugar caer en la característica de noches y días? La cita decía «Sobre su tablero de Noches y Días», ahora bien, ¿qué lugar de la ciudad calzaba con esa descripción?

—Nick —dijo—, ¿qué color le das al día y la noche?

El vulpino la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Qué piensas, Zanahorias?

—La cita decía eso: Noches y Días; tal vez, como dices, se refiera a un lugar.

—Bueno. —Nick se llevó una pata al cuello y se mostró pensativo—. No sé. ¿Blanco y negro, tal vez?

—Blanco y negro… blanco y negro… —murmuró para sí, y luego de un rato exclamó—: ¡Nick, lo tengo!

Él arqueó una ceja y levantó una de sus orejas. Judy sonrió y de un salto se bajó de la silla, se acercó a Nick y tiró de él a la salida.

—¡Zanahorias, espera! —dijo.

Ella no hizo caso, sólo siguió tirando de él hacia la puerta.

—Sé dónde será —sentenció sin la menor duda, y eso la puso en un dilema. Tenían que evitar que matara al siguiente objetivo o la tendrían fea.

Ya estaban en la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla, ésta se abrió antes. Bogo apareció como una montaña, con la mirada de piedra, que se ajustaba a la perfección con su manera de ser, los miró a los dos como si los matara con la mirada y soltó un bufido.

—Veo que ya se enteraron —dijo, molesto—. Apúrense.

Ambos, Nick y Judy, se quedaron confusos.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó ella—. ¿Enterarnos de qué?

—De que apareció la siguiente víctima. En el centro; en la plaza frente a la Alcaldía para ser exactos.

* * *

Mientras iban en la patrulla hacia la plaza de la Alcaldía, Nick era consciente del nerviosismo de Judy. Ella estaba moviendo sin cesar una pierna y repiqueteando los dedos de una pata en la rodilla, sumado también a que su nariz parecía ir a una frecuencia más alta que su corazón; se movía sin parar un segundo. Y no era para menos, había logrado dar ella sola con el lugar del homicidio, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para impedirlo, y a causa de eso se podía haber formado la grande en el lugar.

No temía por él.

Temía por ella.

Porque si el Alcalde cumplía lo que dijo de sacarlos del caso, Judy no lo soportaría. Y él no aguantaría verla triste.

Giró en una esquina, la Alcaldía se veía a los lejos. Nick quitó una pata del volante y la colocó sobre la de Judy.

—Zanahorias —dijo, con voz amable—, todo va a estar bien.

Ella no respondió, sólo le tomó la pata con fuerza, más de la requerida, y calmó su floreciente ansiedad… al menos un poco, porque su nariz seguía moviéndose con furia. Apretó más fuerte y mantuvo la mirada al frente. Nick siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron al lugar, al fondo pudo ver que la policía estaba tratando de mantener a los curiosos tras la cinta amarilla, mientras los forenses hacían su trabajo; estaban terminando de colocar el cuerpo en la bolsa para cadáveres. Y la prensa estaba tirando fotos como si Gazelle estuviera allí. Estacionó y suspiró, miró a Judy y sus ojos lo buscaron como pidiendo apoyo.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró con una sonrisa triste, lo soltó, abrió la puerta y salió.

Nick la siguió y cuando llegaron al lugar no había mucho que ver, los forenses les informaron que el animal, un león, había muerto por un trauma en el pecho: una barra de metal de un kilogramo aproximadamente con una de las puntas afiladas, como un sable, le atravesó el pecho, los demás diagnósticos los haría el forense de turno. Les entregaron la cita y Nick la tomó y se agachó al nivel de la coneja para que ambos la leyeran.

 _No, no lo haré, consuelo carroñero. Desesperación, no gozaré de ti; no desataré, por débiles que sean, las últimas hebras de hombre que hay en mí, o, cansado, gritaré: "No puedo más".  
Sí puedo; puedo algo, no esperanza, la llegada del día venidero, no elegir el no ser_ _._

—¡A un lado! —vociferó una voz. Nick no necesitó mirar para saber que era Leonzáles. Guardó la cita en su bolsillo, se irguió y miró a león, que venía hacia ellos con paso decidido y fuego en los ojos, y, detras de éste, Jack lo seguía—. ¡Hopps, Wilde; ¿qué se supone que significa esto?!

Judy se puso firme de golpe.

—Señor alcalde, nosotros…

—¡Nada, Hopps! —El león parecía a punto de saltarles encima; Nick le puso una pata en el hombro a Judy para darle fuerzas—. Me dijeron que no iban a permitir otro numerito de esta clase; que atraparían al asesino. —Apuntó a los forenses con un amplio movimiento de la pata sin dejar de mirarlos—. ¿Qué significa esto?

El zorro notó cómo Judy apretaba las patas con fuerza.

—Señor, habíamos descifrado parte de la cita —dijo, tratando de hacer comprender al león—, sólo que un poco tarde. La próxima…

—¿Próxima? —espetó, sarcástico—. No, Hopps, no habrá próxima, yo soy un león de palabra. —Estiró su pata hacia ambos—. Sus placas; quedan relegados del caso. A partir de este momento Crímenes Mayores se encargará de esto.

—Es nuestro caso —replicó Nick—. Sólo Bogo puede retirarnos.

Leonzáles lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo tengo más autoridad que Bogo, Wilde. Si hubieran cumplido su deber con rapidez esto no estaría pasando. —Nick podía sentir los flashes de las cámaras sobre la nuca—. Tú menos que nadie puede replicar, después que hice de la vista gorda contigo.

Nick inspiró profundo mientras entregaba su placa y su arma reglamentaria, miró a Judy y vio cómo los ojos estaban cristalizándosele a la vez que se quitaba la placa y la entregaba. Sintió como si le dieran una puñalada en el pecho al verla así, pequeñitas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no de tristeza, de enojo; de una furia incontrolable.

Luego de tomar las placas, Leonzáles se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la Alcaldía, unos reporteros le bloquearon el paso y éste les informó que de ahora en adelante el agente Savage estaría a cargo de investigación. Savage, por otra parte, caminó hasta ellos y los miró con una falsa tristeza.

—Lo siento, Judy —dijo, y alzó la pata para tomar el hombro de ella, pero ésta le dio un golpe, aparatándola.

—No digas nada —susurró con un tono capaz de matar a cualquiera—. Has de estar feliz, ¿no? Igual que una maldita víbora estabas esperando a que esto pasara, a que nos arrebataran el caso. —Apretó sus patas formando puños y lo miró con desprecio—. Bogo tenía razón, eres igual a tu padre.

La liebre frunció el ceño y una sonrisa viperina se le formó en los labios.

—No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer tu trabajo —siseó—. Si hubieras logrado predecir al asesino esto no estaría pasando, Hopps. Pero claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de ti y ese zorro? Lo de los Aulladores fue pura suerte.

Tanto Nick como Judy se quedaron estáticos, él sintió cómo el enojo comenzaba a bullir dentro de sí, mientras que Judy trataba de contener las lágrimas de ira que gritaban por salir. Sólo que llore, se dijo, si derrama una sola, mato a esa liebre.

—Aprende a ser policía y después puedes siquiera pensar en un caso como este.

Y ahí fue, Judy derramó una lágrima y levantó una pata para darle su merecido al conejo.

—Hijo de…

Pero Nick fue más rápido que ella y antes de que la dejara terminar la frase le conectó a la liebre un golpe al rostro que lo mandó al suelo. Le dio tan fuerte que la pata le quedó doliendo, y cuando vio que un hilo de sangre le caía de la boca al conejo, sonrió para sí.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarle así a mi Zanahorias?! —bramó caminando hacia Jack. Pudo percatarse de cómo todos los que estaban cerca contuvieron el aliento, de reojo vio cómo Leonzáles volteaba a verlos y los periodistas los enfocaban—. ¡Muy alzado con Pelusa, ¿no?! ¡A ver, niño bonito, háblame así para que veas cómo te quiebro los dientes! —Lo alzó por el cuello del traje, Jack le dio una patada en las costillas que le sacó el aire y Nick respondió con otro golpe al rostro, mandándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás llevándose una pata a las costillas, mientras el conejo se ponía de pie. Judy reaccionó y lo llamó, él volteó y al verla sorprendida se calmó un poco. Suspiró y se serenó, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia ella. Al fondo, pudo oír el grito de Leonzáles.

—¡Quedan dados de baja hasta que se resuelva el caso!

Sin embargo, a Nick poco le importaba eso ahora. Sólo quería irse, acababa de gritar «mi Zanahorias» frente a periodistas con cámaras y grabadoras. Tenía que salir del lugar lo más próximo posible. Caminó hasta la patrulla estacionada en la calle contigua de la plaza y oculta tras una Toyota tamaño elefante. Abrió la puerta, entró y cerró los ojos respirando profundo para aliviar el dolor en el costado.

Al instante, la puerta del conductor se abrió y Judy entró, la cerró y bajó los seguros.

—¿Tienes ideas de lo que acabas de hacer? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió con desgano—, algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde la fiesta.

Judy se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Era mejor a que lo hicieras tú. —Nick abrió los ojos y notó que los lilas de ella lo escudriñaban buscando una respuesta—. A ti te tienen en buena posición porque eres quien resolvió lo de los Aulladores hace seis meses, Zanahorias, en cambio yo soy un simple zorro. ¿Qué importa que un zorro haga eso? Una raya más para el tigre.

—No eres un simple zorro —replicó ella—, eres mi zorro.

Nick arqueó una ceja.

—Mi torpe zorro, quiero decir, mi compañero, ya sabes. —Judy parecía atorarse con las palabras.

Él rió.

—Bien, pelusa. —Suspiró—. ¿Me vas a decir que Savage no se lo merecía después de lo que dijo?

—Tiene razón. —Ella apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas—. Si tan solo hubiera tenido más agilidad para descifrar las citas a tiempo, esto no estaría pasando. Por mi culpa…

Nick no resistió más y la atrajo contra sí en un abrazo, quedaron en una posición un poco incómoda en el asiento del auto: Judy estaba sobre él y ahogó un gritito cuando la apretó con fuerza.

—Zanahorias —la consoló—, ni se te ocurra decir que lo que pasó fue tu culpa. ¿Somos un equipo, recuerdas? Si te vas a echar la culpa, entonces yo también la tengo. ¿No lo has olvidado, o sí? Jamás dejes que vean que lograron herirte.

—No, no lo he olvidado —murmuró contra su pecho—. Y si me van a ver, al menos me alegra que seas tú. Tú entiendes.

—No creas que no aprovecharé esto, Zanahorias —bromeó él—. Si llegas a explotarme otra vez te recordaré quién estuvo allí en tus momentos de debilidad. —Sintió a la coneja reír contra él, haciéndole cosquillas. Luego de una pausa, habló—. Además, te necesito para dar con el asesino.

Judy se separó de él de golpe, apoyándole las patas en sus hombros y mirándolo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dices?

Nick sonrió con astucia, sacó la cita de su bolsillo y la agitó.

—Sin esto esa bola de pelos no podrá avanzar en la investigación, y (¡oh, qué sorpresa!) los únicos que la tenemos somos nosotros. Ha de ser una señal.

Rió con complicidad y ella le siguió. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, y pequeñas lagrimitas se volvían agolpar en ellos, en verdad parecían dos joyas.

—No vayas a llorar, Pelusa —sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla—, sé que mis ideas son increíbles, majestuosas, pero no son para tanto.

Judy sonrió y una de ellas le surcó la mejilla, seguida de otra.

—¿Es una treta? —preguntó—. Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso, si resolvemos el caso…

Nick sonrió y la abrazó otra vez.

—No bromearía con eso, mi Zanahorias. —Sintió su entrecortada respiración atravesarle la tela de la camisa, calentándole el pelaje del pecho—. Y Judy...

—¿Qué? —repuso ella con un hilillo de voz.

Acariciándole una oreja, bajó la cabeza, le apoyó los labios en la frente y le susurró:

—Es una treta, tesoro.


	10. IX: Piedra angular

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Gracias xd; pronto revelaré el contenido de la memoria será revelado muy pronto; con respecto a lo de Faircross... ambos sabemos cómo es la movida xD Le entrega la medalla; guárdela bien, enorgulleces a tu país :v Bueno, con el detalle, lo verás cuando empiece a colocar trocitos de lo que pasó hace veintiún años y al ir armando el rompecabezas verás que siempre estuvo allí la razón :v Bueno, con respecto a Nick... en muy, muy poco. Y con el final... ya sabes que me gusta lo caguai diabético :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que la historia te guste; y ya verás cómo se irán uniendo todos los hilos de la historia... si aún no descifras el misterio dentro del misterio, te explotará la cabeza cuando lo devele :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. La pregunta ya te la respondí por MP xd Gracias, me alegra que te guste y con respecto a Savage, ja, me alegra que te gustara; pronto tendrán más Nicudy xd. Gracias por leer.

 **CipherX:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Y con respecto a las músicas, las oiré a ver qué tal. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Piedra angular**

* * *

 _La naturaleza humana es un bosque enorme y complejo  
que nadie puede conocer a la perfección.  
Ni siquiera una madre conoce los secretos más profundos de su hijo._

 _El murciélago._ Jo Nesbo

* * *

El estudio de Albertico estaba en los límites entre Distrito Forestal y Tundratown, casi pegado al grueso muro divisorio entre los aclimatados distritos; lo suficientemente cerca como para que el frío de Tundra se sintiera en el estudio.

El lugar era confortable, en lo que se podía. Albertico no era un amo del orden. Entrar al departamento fue sencillo, la entrada no tenía una cerradura como las puertas comunes sino que donde debería estar el ojo de la llave había un pequeño teclado táctil, sólo tenía que colocar la clave y la puerta se abriría con un clic al mejor estilo de las películas de ciencia ficción. La sala de la residencia estaba con pequeñas pilas, unas de ropa, otras de cajas de comida china, pizza, entre otros. Más adelante, donde estaba el estudio, se podía oír con claridad el ruido de los ordenadores.

Esta vez la puerta era manual; tomó el pomo y entró.

Cinco ordenadores enormes estaban en el estudio, donde hacía un frío demoníaco para mantenerlos a la temperatura adecuada. Cinco pantallas planas estaban en semicírculo hacia una mullida silla estilo ejecutivo, en ella, un jaguar atacaba las teclas a una velocidad que sorprendió a Santiago.

—Albert —llamó Santiago. No tuvo respuesta; carraspeó para hacerse notar—. Albert.

El jaguar ladeó el rostro de las pantallas y fijó sus ojos avellana en él. Sonrió y el piercing del labio se tensó un poco.

—Santi —dijo—; ¿a qué debo esta visita? —Siguió tecleando aún sin mirar las pantallas.

Santiago sacó del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de su traje el sobre con la tarjeta de memoria, lo abrió y se la mostró al jaguar. Éste dejó de teclear y giró la silla, quedando viéndolo de frente.

—¿Te mandan o viniste por algún problema? —le preguntó Albert.

—Me mandó el señor Mortati —respondió—. Necesita que extraigas lo que hay en esta tarjeta.

—Para verla. —Albert estiró su pata; en cada uno de sus dedos tenía un anillo. Santiago le entregó la memoria y él le dio una rápida mirada, luego la introdujo en un lector junto a su teclado. Miró la segunda pantalla a la derecha—. Toshiba de 64GB, algo fácil. —Frunció el ceño—. Qué raro. Está encriptado.

Santiago caminó hasta quedar junto a Albert, quien estaba inclinado sobre el tecleando atacándolo sin parar. El vulpino se afincó en el apoyabrazos y miró la pantalla en la que aparecía la data de la memoria, pero un cuadro de texto con una X en la esquina impedía el acceso.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber.

El jaguar suspiró y se pasó una pata repleta de anillos por el rostro.

—¿Qué te dijo Mortati? —preguntó fijando en él sus ojos.

—Que extrajeras lo que hay y al terminar se lo llevara —respondió neutral.

—¿Para ahora?

—Sí.

Albert se levantó de la silla, se estiró con gracia y con pasos largos llegó a una pila de ropa que había en una de las esquinas, escarbó, sacó un grueso libro y volvió con él. Se tumbó sobre la silla y le lanzó el libro al vulpino.

Santiago lo tomó y miró extrañado a Albert. Éste le hizo una seña con su pata indicándole que se tumbara por ahí, mientras volvía a teclear sin compasión.

—Ábrelo en decodificación —le indicó sin dejar de teclear.

—¿Para qué?

—Santi, cariño, ¿quieres que Mortati tenga lo que hay aquí? —Señaló el lector—. Entonces abre el libro en decodificación. La jodida tarjeta tiene un código más viejo que yo.

Santiago frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto llevará esto?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Soy hacker, belleza, no adivino. Horas, tal vez. Un día, quizá. —Señaló el libro por sobre su hombro—. Busca lo que te dije y tal vez terminemos rápido.

Santiago bufó y hojeó el libro sin moverse un ápice. Tomó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Mortati informándole que saber lo que la tarjeta contenía iba a llevar su tiempo. Minutos después le llegó una respuesta al zorro.

«Tárdense lo que sea, pero traigan lo que hay en ella. Es importante».

* * *

En su habitación, Dolos trataba de mantenerse consciente pese al horrible dolor que lo embargaba, los ataques de tos volvieron y tuvo que hincarse de rodillas, mientras trataba de contener la sangre que escupía. La agonía fue por unos largos y tortuosos minutos y cuando remitió, sólo un poco pudo ponerse pie, quitarse la túnica y abrir el closet donde la guardaba. Dentro del mismo había una puerta oculta. La abrió. Guardó la túnica en ella y el encubrimiento de su arma.

El depósito de la puerta oculta tenía, además de esas cosas, una pequeña botellita negra, la cual era el veneno que usaba en sus víctimas, los perfiles de cada uno de los objetivos, las demás citas ya impresas y en la cara interna de la puerta, un papel pegado con una tachuela con las fotografías de los blancos. Tachó el del león con una enorme equis y cerró.

Luego se dio la vuelta y sobre la cómoda había unos frasquitos con unas pastillas; los abrió y tomó tres capsulas. Eso debería mitigar el dolor, pensó.

Esperó unos minutos y, en efecto, el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente como para dejarlo pensar con claridad. Se acercó al calendario que colgaba cerca del espejo del tocador y tachó el día de hoy con una equis en negro, siguió con su vista la fila de días hasta que llegó a un recuadro encerrado en un círculo rojo.

Tres días.

Le quedaban cuatro objetivos, debía hacer las cosas lo más rápido que pudiera.

Suspiró y se fue al baño para limpiarse. Llegó al lavabo y abrió el grifo, el agua era fría y conforme surcaba sus patas se teñía de rosa al llevarse la sangre. Se lavó el rostro, los labios y las muñecas; quedando sin rastro alguno de sangre. Se miró al espejo, buscando rastros que delataran su condición. Ninguno. Todo estaba como siempre, aunque bajo sus ojos, podía notar unas pequeñas ojeras de cansancio, cosa que su pelaje ocultaba muy bien.

El timbre sonó. Dolos levantó las orejas y agudizó su audición. Sí, fue el timbre. Volvió a sonar y después escuchó algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo y luego… silencio. La tonada de un mensaje entrante de su móvil lo alertó, se cambió de camiseta y fue a la sala. Tomó su celular y cuando leyó el mensaje, por un momento sintió miedo.

«Reconozco las huellas de una antigua flama».

Tragó grueso al comprender: aquella era una cita de _La Eneida_ uno de sus libros antiguos más preciados. Por el cuerpo del mensaje y que sólo fueron esas simples palabras, lo puso sobre alerta. No. No pudieron haberlo reconocido, nadie conoce sus motivos para hacer lo que hacía, y ni la policía le había seguido el ritmo como para que sea posible que el mensaje lo hubiera mandado un oficial.

Notó que cerca de la puerta había un sobre de manila. Ese fue el ruido, se dijo, el ruido que oyó hace un momento. Caminó hasta el sobre, se agachó y lo tomó. Respiró profundo antes de abrirlo, dicha acción le quemaba como brasas, y lo abrió.

Suspiró relajado cuando vio el contenido. No había ningún documento en el sobre, ni nada que le sugiriese que había sido descubierto. Bueno, sí lo descubrieron, pero no era algo grave; sólo es un problema menor.

Metió la pata y sacó lo que había, para luego quedándose mirándolo con retrospectiva.

Apretó el objeto con fuerza y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Suspiró. Era obvio que alguien lo terminaría notando. Volvió a su habitación y planeó cómo atacaría al segundo blanco del día de hoy.

* * *

Dieron las dos de la tarde mientras Nick y Judy seguían tratando de descifrar la cita que habían logrado obtener de la escena. Aunque Bogo los hubiera llamado para avisarles que la sentencia de Leonzáles de darlos de baja hasta que el caso se resolviera era definitiva, eso no les impidió continuar con la investigación.

Nick había propuesto que, si iban a continuar clandestinamente, podrían ir a su departamento a seguir en ello. Fueron y dejaron la patrulla en la jefatura, se despidieron de Ben hasta nuevo aviso, aunque éste les dijo que los ayudaría en lo que fuera.

—No quiero que Crímenes Mayores resuelva esto —había dicho, Nick y Judy habían sonreído, asentido y retirado.

Optaron por caminar hacia la casa de Nick y en el camino el zorro se debatía sobre lo sucedido en la patrulla. Al recordar ese momento entre ambos las patas le empezaron a temblar con ligereza y el corazón le latió como en la patrulla. Empezó a preguntarse si ella pudo haberlo oído al haber estado recostada contra él… Se dio una bofetada mental; ¡claro que lo escuchó!

Trató de no pensar en ello, de dejar esos sentimientos de lado, pero mientras más lo hacía más se daba cuenta de que era imposible. No podía dejar de quererla. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, y la admiraron. Admiró su forma de caminar, que aunque estuviera mal porque los hubieran delegado, seguía siendo segura y firme; la forma en que parecía que fuera a dar un pequeño brinco con cada paso, inclusive la forma en que sus orejas se movían casi imperceptiblemente ante el menor ruido.

Se llevó una pata al entrecejo, cerró los ojos y dejó salir aire; preguntándose cuándo demonios empezó a sentir algo por ella. Si le hubieran dicho antes que se enamoraría de una coneja se hubiera reído.

Y ahora, bueno…

Llegaron al departamento y lo primero que hicieron fue ir propulsados hacia el ordenador. Nick lo tomó, colocó la cita en el buscador y terminó por encontrar lo mismo de siempre: el autor y la especie.

—Una hiena —murmuró Judy; Nick volteó a verla—. Hay muchas en la ciudad.

Él suspiró, pensativo. Donovah había dicho algo sobre que el siete era un número de peso, y también dijo algo de que eran siete lugares los que eran más habitados por animales…

—Tundratown —dijo para sí—, Plaza Sahara, el Centro…

Judy lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué piensas, Nick?

—El padre de Al había dicho que eran siete lugares los más poblados en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Te has fijado que cada animal es de su distrito característico? —expuso, y contó con los dedos de sus patas—. G en Tundra, esa camello en Sahara y el león en el Centro. —Sonrió—. ¿Cuáles quedan?

Judy sonrió, entendiendo lo que él le quería dar a explicar.

—Sabana Central, Burrows, Distrito Nocturno y Distrito Forestal. —Abrió los ojos como platos—. Las hienas viven en su mayoría en Sabana.

—Bingo, Pelusa —asintió él—. Ahora el dilema es qué parte de Sabana Central podría aparecer.

Ella miró la hora en su móvil, frunció el ceño y la nariz se le movía de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba pensando algo. Tocó la pantalla varias veces y cuando la llamada cayó, la colocó en altavoz.

—Bueno. —Era Ben. Nick arqueó una ceja, ¿para qué llamaba a Ben?

—Ben, ¿hay alguien cerca o que pueda oír la conversación? —preguntó Judy.

—No, pero para…

—Necesito un favor. Busca algo sobre lo que pasó hace veintiún años —pidió—. Creo que esa es la piedra angular del caso. Si logramos descifrar eso, podríamos dar con las futuras víctimas. —Hizo una pausa—. Y no es que queden muchas.

—Veré qué encuentro, Judy —dijo Ben, tras la línea—. Aunque hace rato oí a Bogo discutiendo con el alcalde por la línea directa a la Alcaldía.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Nick.

—¿Nick? —se sorprendió Ben—. Bueno, no importa. Es por ustedes. Bogo le estaba diciendo a Leonzáles que no podía sacarlos del caso así como así, si no quería que se repitiera lo de antes.

Nick miró a Judy, intrigado, y ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

—¿Cómo que «lo de antes»? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé. —Ben fue bajando el tono de voz hasta que llegó a los susurros—. Buscaré algo referente a esas fechas. Yo los llamo si encuentro algo.

Se oyó cuando la llamada terminó y Judy suspiró bajando las orejas. Acto seguido las irguió de golpe y sonrió como si se hubiera inyectado positivismo en las venas. De un brinco se bajó del sofá donde estaban y lo incitó a irse, sin embargo, el estómago de ella tenía planes diferentes; rugió como una bestia encadenada. Judy se replegó las orejas a la espalda y se sonrojó por ello.

Nick rió, se levantó y se agachó a su altura.

—¿Qué clase demonio tienes allí, Pelusa? —bromeó, picándole el estómago con un dedo.

—No seas idiota, Nick —replicó ella.

Él se irguió y se encogió de hombros.

—No me culpes por tener curiosidad. —Sonrió.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero antes de que articulara palabra la puerta principal se abrió y Finnick entró. Iba con su típico conjunto y con la misma cara gruñona y ceño fruncido de siempre, aunque esta vez parecía más enojado, y tenía un cigarro en los labios.

Los saludó con un asentamiento de la cabeza y pasó a su lado para luego encerrarse en su habitación. Lo siguiente que se oyó después fue la retumbante música proveniente del equipo de sonido en la habitación de Finnick. Judy miró con una ceja arqueada a Nick y éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Finnick fuma? —preguntó.

—Zanahorias, eso que no has visto a Al. —Nick sacudió el ligero hilillo de humo que quedó suspendido en el aire—. Finnick fuma, sí, pero Al fuma puros. —Hizo un mohín y luego sonrió—. Ven —dijo, arremangándose las mangas y caminando hacia la cocina—, el chef Wilde hará el almuerzo.

—¿Será comestible? —bromeó ella

Sonriendo, giró la vista.

—Tal vez.

—¿Al menos no tóxico?

—Ten un poco de fe. —Y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Luego de almorzar lo que, para sorpresa de Judy, fue una comida deliciosa, decidieron dividirse tareas para abarcar más terreno: Nick iría a hablar con Al y ponerlo al tanto de la situación con Vayentha y ella iría a casa de Donovah para ver si él podía averiguar algo sobre las citas.

Judy estaba en el elevador del edificio donde vivía el profesor. Al llegar al piso las puertas dobles se abrieron con un _ding_ y ella salió, caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Mientras esperaba se llevó una pata al pecho, tocando el bolsillo de la parka que tenía puesta, verificando si las citas estaban allí. Sí estaban. Suspiró. Era la segunda vez, desde los Aulladores, que tenía que ir a buscar pistas para resolver un caso vestida de civil; y esta vez no cometería el error de la última vez. Ahora llevaba una parka y unos pantalones de chándal, ya que si llegaba la hipotética situación de que tuviera que salir a perseguir a alguien, estaría preparada.

La puerta se abrió y Donovah sonrió.

—Oficial Hopps.

—Señor Donovah —asintió ella.

—Así que ha pasado de nuevo… —Frunció el entrecejo, pensativo, luego sonrió y con un gesto de la cabeza la invitó a entrar.

El recorrido fue el mismo, desde la puerta a través de la sala hasta el despacho. Judy caminó tras el lobo y algo que notó era que éste se afincaba mucho más en el bastón cuando iba a caminar que la última vez que vinieron; parecía cansado. Él abrió el despacho, se sentó tras el escritorio y con una sonrisa llena de agotamiento le indicó que se sentara.

Ella caminó hasta la silla y sin dejar de ver al lobo, tomó asiento.

—Señor Scaledale —dijo—, estás son las citas. —Metió su pata en el bolsillo de la parka y las colocó sobre el escritorio.

El lobo las tomó y las miró con detenimiento. La sonrisa pasó a un ceño fruncido que le denotó unas arrugas en la frente, pese a su pelaje; parecía tener mil años. Suspiró y se las devolvió a Judy. Levantó la mirada y cuando los ojos ámbar con motecitos verdes la enfocaron, pudo ver que estaba cansado.

—Señor Donovah, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Judy.

—Sí; no se preocupe. —Hizo un gesto vago con la pata—. Pesqué influencia por uno de los alumnos de mi clase. De hecho, hoy fui al médico para hacerme unos exámenes y, efectivamente, mis sospechas eran ciertas. Me recetaron lo que todo doctor: paracetamol.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió—. Con respecto a las citas…

Donovah frunció los labios.

—La primera es de _El Rubaiyat de Omar Khayyam_ y como según noté, hay una alusión a él mismo y a sus víctimas en «indefensas piezas» y «acorrala y da muerte»; aunque no logro entender lo de «su tablero de cuadros de Noches y Días».

—Era un lugar —le aclaró ella—. Eso hacía referencia a un lugar: la plaza de la Alcaldía.

—Ah, sí. Algo oí de eso en la universidad.

—¿Y la segunda?

—La segunda… —Donovah inspiró—. Es de _Consuelo de la carroña_ y es la que más me inquieta. A primera vista diría que ese sujeto está desesperado por algo y algo lo debilita, pero al leer entrelíneas se puede ver que algo lo está deteniendo, sin embargo, pese a ese algo, él sigue en lo suyo. —Tosió un poco—. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no, oficial. Ese sujeto usa trozos de poemas y el truco de eso es que los poemas tienen distintos significados.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

El profesor asintió con pesadez.

—Sí; aunque es verdad que todos tienen un significado claro, es decir, el general que cualquiera capta, siempre, o casi siempre, hay uno o varios ocultos.

Judy tomó las citas del escritorio y las guardó de nuevo en su parka, se levantó y le dio las gracias al lobo por su ayuda en la interpretación de éstas. Se despidió de él y salió del apartamento, y mientras iba en el ascensor sabía que tenía razón en lo que le dijo a Ben. Saber lo que había pasado hace dos décadas era el punto clave para poder resolver el caso o, al menos, tener en claro las víctimas y el motivo del asesino.

Y también estaba el punto de lo que había pasado en la fiesta. No sabía por qué, pero Faircross no le daba buena espina. Bufó exasperada por todas las interrogantes que no hacían nada más que aumentar y las respuestas que no daban señal de querer aparecer. Se calmó y empezó por lo más sencillo, tenía que revelar el audio de su collar.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron al llegar a la planta baja, y al salir rogó a que Ben encontrara lo que ella necesitaba lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Nick estaba esperando en la cafetería donde Al trabajaba, a que él llegara.

Lo había citado allí para hablar sobre su situación con Vayentha. Aún no tenía muy en claro sobre cómo abordaría el tema con Al, sin embargo, no pensaba que se fuera a impactar mucho, la verdad. Es decir, Vayentha no es necesariamente una hiena que le guste pasar desapercibida y…

Oyó la campanilla de la puerta y al alzar la mirada del menú que tenía en sus patas vio que Al entraba, iba con unos jeans y una camiseta negra manga larga; extraña combinación. Llegó a la mesa, se sentó, colocó su móvil en ésta y estiró sus brazos abriéndolos por sobre el espaldar de la silla.

—Dime, Nick —dijo—, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—De Vayentha.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —Arqueó una ceja.

Nick suspiró.

—Ella… bueno, no ella, su hermano no tiene negocios limpios.

—¿Y?

—Mira, iré al punto, Al. —Lo miró fijamente—. Vayentha es hermana de un posible sospechosos de homicidio, y quiero que hables con ella, como insinuándole la cosa como para que diga algo sobre su hermano.

Al soltó aire y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

—Pequeño Nick, yo usé mi encanto y ya hice que ella dijera algo de eso.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió él.

—Para que veas, mi estimado. —Llevó sus patas adelante sonriendo con falsa modestia—. Sólo dime que no te reirás.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh, vamos, Nick, tu sabes el porqué. Cuando Finnick nos contó sobre su ex nosotros lo molestamos por un mes. ¿Qué me garantiza que no pasará lo mismo contigo?

—Vale, vale. —El vulpino levantó una pata—. Lo prometo.

Al lo escaneó con la mirada y por unos momentos se mantuvo en silencio, se llevó una pata al medallón de oro en su cuello, lo tocó con cariño y suspiró.

—Hoy en la noche voy a cenar con Carlos.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Nick no podía creer lo que oía.

—Sí —repuso como si nada.

—¿Cómo que vas a cenar con ellos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, Vayentha me lo propuso esta mañana luego de que me llamaste. Ya sabes, ambos en la cama, ella junto a mí y de repente, «Ali, ¿quieres cenar esta noche en mi casa?». —Se encogió de hombros—. Y le dije que sí.

Nick no podía contener la sonrisa que se le estaba formando, los labios le tironeaban hacia arriba. El plan había salido ridículamente a la perfección.

—Carajo, Al, no llevan de un día de conocerse y ya te está invitando a su casa, ¿no es algo apresurado?

—¿Qué te puedo decir?—repuso en todo juguetón—. Las hembras no quieren dejar escapar este perfecto espécimen.

—Al, de verdad. —Nick trató de mostrarse serio, algo que le estaba costando mucho—. Faircross no es alguien al que le guste que juegues con su hermana. Es peligroso.

La sonrisa de Al se fue perdiendo y poco a poco se volvió una línea en su rostro.

—Lo sé, Nick —dijo y suspiró—. Vity me lo contó.

—¿Qué te contó?—preguntó y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Cuando terminamos de… bueno, hacer ejercicio, nos pusimos a hablar de estupideces. Yo le conté de que mi relación con papá era pésima y que desde hace meses que no nos hablamos, es decir, lo básico. —Suspiró—. Ella en cambio me contó que su hermano, aunque la apoya en todo lo que ella quiera hacer, anda en aguas turbias. No sabe mucho, pero luego de que le prometiera que no hablaría de eso, me dijo que cree que trafica droga. No sabe qué clase de droga, pero está segura que la trae de Europa hacia acá.

Nick asintió pensativo. Era un dato interesante, aunque sin saber el tipo de droga que el zorro de mármol traficaba, no tenían mucho. No obstante, eso pintaba bien; podían hacerle una visita a Faircross para decirle que si no cooperaba con ellos y le facilitaba información, lo delatarían con la ZPD.

—¿Asistirás? —preguntó por fin.

Al levantó las orejas.

—¿A la cena?

—Claro —asintió.

—Obvio que iré.

—¿Por qué? —Arqueó una ceja. Nick conocía a Al desde hace tiempo, y sabía muy bien que el lobo tenía de mujeriego lo que él de astuto y sin embargo, parecía que hacía las cosas de verdad, sin ese brillo vivaracho en los ojos. Parecía sincero. Nick inspiró con fuerza—. Por amor de… Al, ¿acaso te enamoraste de ella?

Él bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada. ¡Oh, por todas las moras! De verdad sentía algo por ella. «Esto se descontroló.» Se supone que solo sería una salida casual, si él se interesaba amorosamente por ella, las emociones podrían jugarle mal a Nick. Al podría incluso proteger a Faircross.

—Al… mírame a los ojos. —El lobo lo hizo—. Su hermano es un traficante, ¿sabes en lo que te metes?

—Pero Vity no lo es, ella ni siquiera sabe qué trafica Carlos —replicó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Y te conozco, Nicholas. Si crees que pensaré en defender a su hermano, te equivocas. —Se llevó una pata a su anillo y lo hizo girar varias veces—. Ella…

—Ella, ¿qué?

Él frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto con la pata, molesto, como tratando de darse a expresar.

—Ella me recuerda a mí —dijo—. Míralo así, tú amas a esa coneja, ¿correcto? No quieres que le pase nada y quieres cuidarla. Digamos que me pasa así, ¿bien?

—¿Cómo supiste lo de Zanahorias? —balbuceó Nick.

—Por favor, es demasiado obvio. Hasta el vecino del piso de arriba de tu apartamento lo vería. ¡Y es ciego!

—Pe-pero lo de pelusa y yo… es decir, no es algo de un día. Llevó su tiempo.

—Nick, seré claro, me gusta Vity, ¿vale? —Al lo fulminó con la mirada como retándolo a que lo contradijera—. No me importa nada. Me la trae colgando que las relaciones inter-especie sean mal vistas. —Hizo una pausa—. Y eso, Nick, es algo que deberías hacer con tu coneja. Dile que la quieres. Si te corresponde, gózalo; si no, qué importa.

Nick no supo qué responderle al lobo, en cierta forma él tenía razón. Sin embargo, él no le decía nada a Judy sobre lo que sentía porque, además de lo de la relación inter-especie, entran dos dilemas: el factor depredador-presa y sus trabajos. La policía tiene prohibido las relaciones sentimentales entre los miembros del mismo cuerpo; si eso llega a pasar hay tres escenarios posibles: que despidan a uno, que cambien los turnos de ambos para que no congenien al mismo tiempo o que los despidan a ambos.

Entrecruzó sus patas bajo su mentón y dejó salir aire con pesadez.

—Al —dijo, con voz calmada y neutral—, cuando vayas a la cena de esta noche, por favor, estate atento a lo que diga Faircross. Cualquier cosa sirve.

—No te preocupes, Nick —sonrió Al—, cuenta conmigo; siempre quise participar en esas infiltraciones policíacas. ¿Me darán un micrófono?

Nick sonrió.

—Tal vez.

Al se volvió a girar el anillo.

—Si llegan a atrapar a su hermano —pidió—, no le digas a Vity que yo ayudé. No sé si me perdonaría.

Nick quiso decirle que no se preocupara, con tal, técnicamente lo de ellos no llevaba ni un día, parecía más bien esos amores irreales de las películas; no obstante, al ver a los ojos a Al podía ver que no era así. Él la quería, algo raro que naciera tal emoción de un día para otro, pero la quería.

Al se levantó y le avisó a Nick que esperara un momento mientras iba al lavabo. Él asintió y Al se fue. Nick trató de pensar en algo referente al caso, en quién sería la siguiente víctima, en qué parte de Sabana aparecería, o cualquier cosa que lo llevara con el asesino; sin embargo, las palabras de Al estaban en su mente «…es algo que deberías hacer con tu coneja…». Suspiró. Debería, sí, mas no estaba listo.

De improvisto, el móvil de Al en la mesa vibró y Nick miró de reojo, era un mensaje de Vayentha. Uno muy meloso. Él hizo un mohín. «Si yo estuviera con Zanahorias no sería tan empalagoso», pensó, y luego sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Momentos después el teléfono recibió una llamada entrante, pero Nick no contestó, primero porque no era su teléfono y sabía cómo era Al de celoso con su móvil y segundo porque la tonada que sonaba era atrapante.

No reconocía el grupo, aunque sí el género, era metal sinfónico. Comenzaba con un coral muy suave que iba subiendo de tono junto a una guitarra y una batería, luego se volvía más intenso y comenzaba la letra…

 _Today i killed; he was just a boy  
Eight before him, I knew them all  
In the field a dying oath:  
I'd kill them all to save my own._

 _Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain; run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight_

 _I envy the nine lives that gave me hell…_

Y la llamada se cortó. Nick se quedó repitiendo la tonada de la música en su mente y, de nuevo, otra llamada entró. Esta vez Al apareció corriendo y contestó.

—Vity. —La cara se le iluminó, Nick supo que ese era su pase de salida si quería seguir conservando su seriedad—. Hola, linda, ¿qué haces?

Nick se levantó.

—Nos vemos… Ali —bromeó sin poderse contener. Iba a aprovechar las oportunidades para molestar al lobo.

Salió de la cafetería y empezó a recorrer las calles del Centro, rumbo a su departamento en Sabana Central. Mientras lo hacía parecía que el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra, porque donde quiera que pusiera la mirada veía alguna pareja feliz de la vida. Una pareja de lobos, una de elefantes, incluso una de osos. Bufó exasperado y cambió de rumbo, tomaría otro camino para llegar.

Sacó su móvil, eran las tres y treinta de la tarde, y estuvo pensando en si mandarle un mensaje a Judy o llamarla para saber si logró hablar con Donovah. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sin dejar de caminar, los abrió y se decidió; la llamaría.

Marcó su número y esperó.

—Bueno —dijo ella, al oír su voz una sonrisa se le formó a Nick.

—Hola, Zanahorias.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Es que no puedo llamar para oír tu voz? —bromeó y luego de un momento, dijo—: Te llamé para saber si Donovah te dijo algo.

—Pues… —Judy comenzó a contarle lo que el lobo le había dicho.

Nick la oía y a la vez no, aún le daban vueltas las palabras de Al en la mente. La voz de ella era melodiosa y parecía darle una calma de otro mundo, y sumado a los cálidos rayos del sol de la tarde que con lentitud hacía su recorrido para ocultarse, la relajación era mayor. Siguió caminando diciendo pequeñas palabras de vez en cuando para confirmarle a ella que aún estaba al habla. Giró en una esquina y siguió caminando a su departamento, pasó por varias tiendas, las cuales le recordaron las andadas con Finnick en sus antiguas estafas; y como por azar del destino terminó pasando al frente de la heladería donde se encontró por primera vez con Judy.

Sonrió; jamás hubiera pensado que su vida cambiaría tanto. Al llegar a la siguiente esquina pasó al lado de una tienda de electrodomésticos y en su parador, varias televisoras estaban encendidas al mismo tiempo. Casi no lo notó, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo percibió que una de ellas, la quinta a la derecha, estaba transmitiendo un noticiero en vivo.

Y la noticia en sí era familiar.

—Zanahorias —interrumpió—, ¿dónde estás?

—Llegando a tu casa —respondió tras la línea—, ¿por qué? —Se oyó el sonido de su puerta abriéndose.

—Corre y prende la televisión. Calan ZNN. Ahora.

Nick se quedó mirando la televisión tras el aparador y por el móvil oía cómo Judy se movía por el departamento y prendía la tv.

Oyó la expresión ahogada que dio ella y él suspiró.

—¿Lo viste? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Llama a Ben otra vez y pregúntale qué averiguó. —Hizo una pausa sin apartar la vista—. Te veo allá.

Dicho esto, colgó. Nick apuró el paso para llegar antes y lograr trazar algún plan, porque lo que vio no le entusiasmó nada. ZNN estaba transmitiendo el hallazgo de un nuevo cuerpo, y como habían adivinado, fue una hiena; sin embargo, esta vez fue menos violento que las otras veces. La transmisión tenía su advertencia de contenido gráfico por el estado del cuerpo: la misma puñalada en el estómago y otra única herida, una en el antebrazo, donde tenía conectada una intravenosa suelta... muerte por desangramiento lento.

Pese a que hubo una nueva víctima, algo le levantó el ánimo a Nick, y eso era que en dicha transmisión, Leonzáles le reclamaba a Savage sobre el muerto y éste estaba sin respuestas.

Nick sonrió… este caso era de ellos. De Judy y él.

Y ellos serían quienes lo resolvieran.


	11. X Inter-especie

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. El audio se revelará en su momento, no te preocupes :v. Si lo desvelo antes de tiempo arruinaré el suspense jajajaja Por fin alguien detectó la relación entre el veneno de Mortati y Dolos, pues, mi estimado Beta, eso lo revelaré más adelante, sino que al final. Donovah son de esos personajes que aunque no hagan mucho, no puedes evitar admirarlos... :v Otro que notó el tono ¡Yes! ¿Qué te puedo decir? La música es magia, vida, love :v Al menos, logró plasmar algo bien con ella en mis fics xd. Hágale caso al instinto, el instinto no se equivoca, por algo te advierte que lo mires con cuidado. Me alegra que te gustara el regaño a Savage xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Fran, no necesariamente es el cheque, ya verás por qué, y en cuanto a el código y las letras, pues... no le busques mucho significado, algo que me gusta de las novelas de misterio y policíaco es que hay pistas, pistas falsas y Pistas. Ya tendrás que averiguar si es una pista falsa, una pista o una Pista :v Las pistas de Leto, próximamente en NickJr :v Jajajaja alguien que notó el tono, y con lo de Al y Donovah, no confirmaré ni negaré esa teoría, dejaré que veas si es falsa o acertada. Y en cuando a Al... bueno, supo cómo caerle a Vayentha :v Jajajaja, me alegra que el bonus de Savage te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, muchas gracias, la verdad. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. No me llegó ningún MP :c Bueno... no confirmaré ni negaré eso, dejaré que las teorías fluyan, aunque claro, sabrás lo que pasó hace veintiún años, en ese capítulo lo explico. Gracias por leer.

 **CipherX:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y con respecto a las música, sí, me gustaron. Y sobre el MeloneyxSabrina, bueno, pequeño saltamontes, tendrás más de ella en mi tercera entrega de mi serie "Siempre estaré para ti": **Zootopia: Osiris** ; habrá Melina y las demás parejas, y les tengo una alegría para ellas xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Zack wilde:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y con respecto al Nicudy, lo tendrás. Muy, pero que muy pronto. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **X**

 **Inter-especie**

* * *

 _La verdad es que nadie vive de la verdad y, por ello, a nadie le importa la verdad. La verdad que nos inventamos simplemente es la suma de lo que le conviene a la gente, sopesado con el poder que ostentan._

 _El murciélago_ , Jo Nesbo.

* * *

Apenas cortó la llamada con Nick, Judy telefoneó a Benjamín. El tono sonaba y sonaba; uno, dos, tres, cuatro timbres y el guepardo nada que contestaba, parecía que no lo cargaba consigo. «Calma, Judy. Quizá Ben está con los audífonos puestos oyendo Gazelle.» Sin embargo, la voz de la leopardo de las nieves que transmitía las noticias sobre el reciente homicidio, no era precisamente una voz relajante, todo lo contrario.

La llamada fue redirigida a buzón de mensajes, Judy bufó y volvió a intentar llamar. Esta vez, luego de tres timbres, sí cayó.

—¿Judy?

—¡Ben! —exclamó ella, irguiendo las orejas de golpe—. ¡Por fin contestas!

—Lo siento, estaba en informes —dijo—. Encontré lo que necesitaban.

—¿Lo que pasó hace veinte años?

—Sí, y acabo de leerlo a escondidas… —Un tenso silencio se formó en la línea, luego Ben suspiró—. No es bonito. No es ni siquiera lo que se sabe.

—¿Y qué pasó? —quiso saber, el pulso le estaba subiendo de la adrenalina. Por fin, después de todo esto, una pequeña luz se veía al fondo del túnel.

Otro suspiro de Ben.

—¿Puedes venir?

—No. ¿Puedes venir tú? —El departamento de Nick era lo suficientemente espacioso para el guepardo, además de que no podían volver a la jefatura hasta que el caso se resolviera—. ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de Nick?

—Sí.

—Bien, vente cuando salgas del turno.

—Eso es a las ocho. En… hora y media.

—No importa, ven de todos modos. —Hizo una pausa y se calmó un poco—. ¿Algo sobre el muerto? ¿La cita?

—La tengo, la saqué del expediente de Savage mientras éste no estaba y le saqué copia —dijo—. Es extraño, parece tener una ene en la esquina.

—¿Una ene; la letra ene? —Ella arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué se supone que era eso?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dice la cita? —En otro momento le prestaría atención a la letra. Es raro, pensó, van tres letras independientes a la cita: «F», «S» y «N».

—Dame un momento. —Tras la línea se oía el sonido de los papeles al moverse y luego de un minuto Ben carraspeó para hablar—. «Entre dos mundos, la vida cuelga como una estrella, / ni noche ni día, sobre el filo del horizonte / ¡Qué poco sabemos cuál somos! / ¡Y cuán menos aún lo que seremos!» —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Alguna idea?

Judy se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar la cita. «Piensa», se dijo. Donovah había dicho que todos los poemas tienen dobles sentidos o significados, entonces, lo más sencillo debería ser encontrar el significado general. ¿Qué era lo que se oía más común de todo el verso? Nada. No lograba comprender nada. Bufó ofuscada y volvió a centrarse en el celular.

—Ben, ¿con respecto a la grabación que te mandé?

—Ya está —le confirmó él—. Te la mandaré al móvil.

—Vale, gracias. —Cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Te esperaré aquí a las ocho. Nos vemos. —Y colgó.

Una vez que cortó la comunicación con él, se tumbó en el sofá y miró el resto del reportaje en la televisión. Lo veía sin ver. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pantalla, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, más específico, en tratar de descifrar la cita. Había algo que se le estaba escapando, algo que se supone era importante. Apagó la televisión y se masajeó las sienes tratando de concentrarse.

A ver, Donovah había dicho que el siete era un número importante, por lo que ella dedujo que eran siete lugares. Bien. Siete lugares, de los cuales, ya van cuatro: Tundratown, Plaza Sahara, el Centro y, ahora, Sabana Central, entonces quedaban tres, Distrito Forestal, Distrito Nocturno y BunnyBurrows. Espiró. «Entre dos mundos, la vida cuelga como una estrella». Dos mundos… dos mundos…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Acaso…?

Sí. Tenía que serlo. Era el único lugar que cuadraba con una descripción así.

Se puso de pie de un brinco, tomó sus cosas y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Sus patas tomaron el juego de llaves que le había dado Nick; temblorosas, abrieron la puerta. Cerró y corrió hacia las escaleras. Bajó y cuando llegó a la puerta de planta baja, una mancha anaranjada apareció tras ella.

Él la miro sorprendido por la velocidad a la que venía, ella consideró por un momento el detenerse y contarle lo que había descubierto, pero lo dejó de lado. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para, además de confirmar si su sospecha del lugar era cierta, matar esa incesante vocecita que le decía que encontrara la casa.

En el momento exacto en que pasó a su lado, Nick la tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndola en seco.

—¿Qué sucede, Zanahorias? —preguntó.

—Nick no tengo tiempo, debo irme —le apremió.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se extrañó él.

Judy lo miró, bajó y alzó las orejas y fijó sus ojos en sus verdes.

—Creo que tengo una pista —dijo—. Solo que necesito confirmarlo. —No era del todo cierto, sí tenía una pista, la localidad, mas no tenía que confirmarlo, sabía que era allí; lo que quería ver era otra cosa. Mejor dicho, a alguien.

Nick la miró aún más confundido y arqueó una ceja, Judy suspiró y se relajó un poco, aunque llevara prisa tenía que explicarle a él hacia donde iba, se supone que ambos eran un equipo y estaban juntos en esto. Algo de lo que se percató es que, pese a que ya no estaba tan inquieta por irse, él no le soltaba la muñeca; la tenía agarrada con firmeza, aunque con el delicado tacto suyo.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, no era el momento.

—Voy a… —se detuvo. No podía decirle a dónde iba, si lo hacía sabría que había espiado en su computador, y posiblemente tendrían una discusión, y lo menos que necesitaban ahora era separarse por algo tan simple. Suspiró para ordenar las ideas y optó por lo más fácil—. ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó, entre burlona y seria, llevándose la pata libre a la cintura.

Nick se quedó mirándola como si hubiera le preguntado lo innombrable, apretó un poquito el agarre en su muñeca, pero lo aflojó al instante. Fue tan rápido que ella apenas pudo percatarse del mismo.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo? —Le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Confías o no?

Él aflojó el agarre en su muñeca y con un suave movimiento la soltó, acariciándole en el proceso la pata y el dorso de la misma; unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas le recorrieron a Judy el brazo y ella se preguntó el porqué de eso.

—Siempre —repuso él, y luego señaló la puerta con la cabeza—. Ve… y cuídate.

Judy sonrió a sus anchas y asintió. Le dijo que apenas confirmara la pista le llamaría y le avisó sobre que Ben vendría apenas terminara su turno. Y cuando giró en la esquina del edificio rumbo al tren para partir, su móvil sonó, indicando la llegada del audio de los micrófonos que tenían en la celebración de Faircross.

* * *

Luego de varias horas de que Albert hubiera iniciado a descifrar el código que tenía la tarjeta de memoria que le había entregado, Santiago notó que el jaguar estaba a poco de obtener lo que sea que estuviese en ella. Santiago durante ese tiempo había estado como siempre cuando venía a donde el jaguar, inquieto y aburrido. Él no era el mejor zorro en lo que a tecnología se refiriera, lo suyo eran los trabajos sutiles, robos u homicidios, infiltraciones o algo por el estilo, y quedarse en una habitación que parecía un refrigerador con un jaguar que parecía ser más máquina que animal, no era de sus actividades favoritas.

Santiago, luego de que Albert obtuviera el código para poder quitar el encriptado, había ido a la sala, llevó una silla hacia el futurista cuarto y se sentó a esperar a que él terminara. Se había leído tres textos sobre computadoras, robótica y mecatrónica de Albert, y ahora estaba matando el tiempo con uno de sistemas.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Albert, sacando a Santiago de su ensimismamiento; el zorro alzó la mirada del libro de formulas y números binarios.

—Al fin, ¿qué?

El jaguar giró la silla y quedó mirándolo. Sonrió.

—Pude tumbar la barrera que tenía la memoria —dijo—. En diez minutos extraigo lo que tenga y te lo paso a una USB. —Giró la silla hacia la pantalla, sacó de un cajoncito cercano unos audífonos y los conectó al ordenador—. Haz algo por la causa y tráeme un sándwich —pidió, haciendo un gesto vago con la pata.

Santiago arqueó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Disculpa aceptada —rió—. Ahora, creo que en la nevera quedaron varias rebanadas de pescado; ponme unas cuatro.

—¿Me crees un sirviente? —repuso, volviendo al libro, que aunque no entendiera mucho, servía para despejar la sensación de espera.

—Oh, vamos, Santi —se quejó él, medio burlón, medio en serio—, ¿qué te cuesta? Colabora con el pobre y entregado hacker que está haciendo lo imposible para ayudar.

—Te van a pagar —cortó.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que deba morir de hambre.

—Levántate y hazlo tú.

—Santi…

—No.

—Por favor…

—Que no. —Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¡¿Qué te cuesta?!

—¡No soy tu perra! —gruñó, con el ceño fruncido y fijando la vista en los ojos avellana del jaguar—.¡Hazlo tú mismo!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en un duelo de miradas que Santiago no tenía intención de perder, si podía hacerle frente a extorsionistas y negociadores que querían pasarse de listos, podía con Albert. Al cabo de diez segundos él suspiró resignado, se pasó una pata repleta de anillos por el rostro y se levantó; Santiago esbozó una media sonrisa victoriosa.

Salió del estudio dando un portazo, Santiago se levantó y oteó una de las pantallas, en la cual había una pequeña ventana de un conversor de archivos mostrando el tiempo que le tomaría transformar el formato de lo que sea que había en la memoria a uno legible. Se acercó un poco más y notó que era una especie de archivo de audio. «¿Diez minutos para un audio?». Espiró y volvió a su silla. Sacó de su traje su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Mortati.

«Señor, lo que contiene la memoria está casi listo. ¿Instrucciones?».

Al cabo de unos minutos le llegó respuesta.

«Perfecto. Santiago, apenas Albertico tenga listo el archivo me lo haces llegar de inmediato. Solo una cosa: no oigas su contenido. Por ahora no me mandes más mensajes, tengo otros asuntos».

Al terminar de leer el mensaje guardó su móvil y volvió a leer el libro que tenía. No comprendía por completo el porqué todo se basaba en ceros y unos, pero, total, el hacker era Albert, no él.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la bisagra chilló un poco, Albert entró y pasó de largo, se tumbó en la silla y se volvió hacia el ordenador, colocó una memoria USB en el mismo y luego de presionar unas teclas rápidamente, mordió el emparedado.

De la nada, un paquetito voló desde la silla y Santiago lo atrapó al vuelo. Era un emparedado un poco más pequeño que el que el jaguar tenía, sin embargo, seguía siendo uno. Miró extrañado el alimento y luego lo miró a él, pero este estaba centrado en la pantalla, dándole la espalda.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó.

—De nada —masculló Albert, y le dio un bocado a su sándwich.

—Yo no te pedí uno.

Él hizo un gesto con la pata para restar importancia tras la silla.

—Solo come y ya. —Hizo una pausa—. El archivo estará dentro de poco, ¿qué hago después?

Santiago desenvolvió el sándwich con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y, luego de hacerlo, le dio una mordida. No está mal, pensó, las rebanadas delgadas de pescado casi como sushi con los condimentos y demás sabían delicioso; Albert debería ser chef en lugar de hacker.

—Lo llevamos donde Mortati.

—¿Llevamos? —Albert se inclinó un poco de lado y lo miró tras el espaldar de la silla.

Santiago se encogió de hombros.

—Debes cobrar lo tuyo, ¿no? —Y dio otra mordida. «De verdad está bueno.»

Albert hizo una mueca alegre, se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el ordenador. Santiago suspiró y continuó comiéndose el emparedado mientras trataba por todo los medios entender el chiste de los ceros y los unos.

* * *

Cuando Ben llegó a su departamento eran casi las nueve de la noche.

Luego de que Judy saliera de esa manera tan… rara, y le preguntara algo que lo hizo extrañarse a tal punto que pensó que iba a una misión sin retorno, Nick había llegado a su casa y se había tumbado en el sofá, tratando de mantener a niveles normales el investigar al asesino y los sentimientos por Judy.

Estuvo tentado a soltarlo cuando estaban en el recibidor del edificio. En teoría no era difícil, sólo debía decir que la quería, que la amaba, pero… no se dio, la situación no se dio. Sólo optó por apretar un momento el agarre en ella, como para tratar de procesarlo y hacerse la idea de que en otra ocasión sería, y la soltó. Cuando el timbre sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se levantó y fue a abrir. Tal cómo Judy le había dicho antes de salir a correr a quién sabe dónde, Ben vino; llevaba unas carpetas en sus patas e iba de civil. A Nick le pareció peculiar ya que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, llevaba unos jeans anchos y una camiseta azul con un estampado de Gazelle en ella.

Lo invitó a pasar, cerró la puerta y cuando éste se sentó en la mesa, colocando ambos folios en la misma, él lo imitó. Se percató de que parecía cansado, se veía todo lo contrario a como normalmente estaba, en lugar de una sonrisa alegre y bonachona había una línea larga y un seño empezaba a fruncirse, uno que parecía estar apareciendo por primera vez. Nick carraspeó y Ben asintió, ensimismado.

—¿Y esto es…? —preguntó Nick, apuntando los folios.

—Lo que pasó hace veintiún años —respondió Ben. Nick irguió las orejas de golpe por la impresión.

—¿Te haces una idea de lo que pasó? —preguntó, abriendo la primera carpeta.

—Sólo sé que hubo una especie de disturbio. —El recordar eso le traía nostalgia y una enorme tristeza al vulpino.

—En parte, sí. —Ben abrió el folio—. Un megadisturbio que comenzó en Sabana Central y se fue extendiendo por todos los distritos, incluido Burrows.

—Explícate —le pidió.

—Todos saben que, en efecto, hubo un disturbio —empezó, revisando las hojas de la carpeta—, pero nadie sabe el porqué de ello. ¿Por qué razón? No lo sé. Sólo sé que es así.

»Hace veintiún años se inició dicho disturbio por la cosa más insólita y ridícula que pudo ser. Una pareja; una pareja inter-especie para ser más exactos. —Nick abrió los ojos como platos—. Un antílope y una leona. La cosa, como te la podrás imaginar, no fue tomada con mucha aceptación, tanto por los tiempos tan cerrados que eran como por el asunto depredador-presa. Claro, existen parejas inter-especies aceptables como lo tigre-leona, caballo-cebra, leopardo-cheeta; parejas que no afectan mucho a la sociedad en cuanto a impacto, mal vistas, sí, pero aceptables al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, para los animales extremistas y/o mente cuadradas, una pareja depredador-presa fue su excusa para encender la mecha.

»Primero fueron simples marchas para expresar su opinión sobre lo «antinatural» de eso. —Ben hizo las comillas en el aire—. No obstante, la cosa no paró allí, sino que aumentó de nivel. Los lados liberales empezaron a marchar a favor de la diversidad, tanto inter-especies como homosexuales, y el otro lado aumentó las suyas. La cuestión es que todo inició un día en que ambas marchas coincidieron en un lugar y hubo un muerto. Como siempre, a la policía se le pedía que estuviera presente en dichas manifestaciones para evitar una catástrofe, pero la desgracia alcanzó a un oficial. Un león. Y fue ahí donde se abrieron las puertas del infierno.

Ben se detuvo un momento, buscó unos papeles y los colocó sobre la mesa, junto a Nick. Éste notó que no eran simples papeles, eran expedientes, seis para ser exactos.

—El primero de los oficiales muertos fue él. —Apuntó al expediente del león, junto a este había de otros cuatro animales; dos lobos, un tigre, un elefante y un hipopótamo—. A partir de ese momento, las manifestaciones se volvieron violentas, desencadenando el macrodisturbio que hubo. Durante el período que duró murieron los otros cinco oficiales que puedes ver en los demás expedientes, a la vez que empezó a haber saqueos, robos organizados y ataques a parejas inter-especie. Hubo cientos de arrestos, heridos y decenas de muertos.

»Luego de los disturbios, el que en ese tiempo era el alcalde, estuvo entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado tenía a los animales que reclamaban sus derechos a estar juntos, y por otros estaban los que estaban en contra, además de que como los animales damnificados fueron en su mayoría presas, éstos estaban pidiendo que los depredadores tuvieran un medio de contención. El alcalde no podía ceder de ninguno de los cuatro lados. Si apoyaba a los inter-especie, los extremistas podrían iniciar una nueva revuelta. Si apoyaba a los extremistas, los inter-especie podían alegar que sus derechos estaban siendo violados. Si apoyaba la medida de contención propuestas por las presas (un collar de electrochoques que se activara con el ritmo cardíaco), los depredadores se alzarían; y si no lo hacía, las presas, que superaban a los depredadores en nueve a uno, podrían alzarse. Por donde sea que lo viera, era muerte política segura.

»Sin embargo, el Ayuntamiento tuvo una ayuda inesperada. Alexandre Savage, una liebre y el padre de Jack Savage, le propuso al alcalde una solución polémica: apoyar a los cuatro lados y a ninguno a la vez. —Nick se extrañó y Ben, al notar esto, procedió a explicar—. Apoyó tanto a los inter-especie como a los extremistas al no penar ni prohibir dichas relaciones; serían posibles, sí, mal vistas, también, pero ni legales, como unos querían, ni penadas como otros demandaban. Y con las presas y depredadores fue algo parecido, apoyó a las presas monetariamente, ayudando a los damnificados y de esa manera no se alzarían las presas y los depredadores no se verían afectados. Y como cereza del pastel, todo lo ocurrido, en cuanto a las causas del disturbio, se mantuvieron en secreto para todo el público.

Ben terminó de hablar y Nick se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar la enorme, realmente enorme información con la que había sido bombardeado. Lo primero que pensó fue en Judy y él, si todo ese disturbio se realizó por una pareja inter-especie depredador-presa, sus planes de decirle a Judy sobre lo que sentía (que no era muy altos, siendo sincero) cayeron al suelo. No podía decirle, no si no quería que la historia se llegara a repetir. Y lo segundo es la causa del asesino.

El motivo.

Lo más lógico era que alguien querido por él muriese en dicho disturbio… y que los animales que había matado tuvieran algo que ver en ello. Uno no mata a tantos animales de maneras tan horribles sólo porque sí. Ahora la pregunta principal es quién. ¿Quién de entre todos los muertos fue el ser querido del asesino? ¿Y quiénes son los implicados en ese crimen?

Se llevó una pata al entrecejo y lo frotó con fuerza, tanta información tan de golpe lo abrumaba, sin embargo, arrojaba una claridad ridícula al caso.

—Ben, ¿cuántos animales cayeron presos durante el tiempo del disturbio? —preguntó Nick; si no tenían la identidad de quien sea quien haya perdido el asesino, tenían un dato importante, los muertos, siendo más específicos, el arresto que tenían.

—Sé por dónde quieres ir, Nick —dijo Ben, tendiéndole una hoja—. Este es el registro de todos los animales que fueron arrestados.

Nick tomó la hoja y miró.

¿¡Trescientos doce animales!?

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tantos?

Luego de un suspiro molesto empezó a buscar a Gabriel Bearash, lo encontró. Fue arrestado por el cargo de alteración del orden público el séptimo día de haber comenzado el disturbio. Ya con esta información de la fecha, separó a todos los demás animales que fueron arrestados ese mismo día y bajo el mismo cargo, la lista se redujo en mayor medida, pasando de trescientos doce a solo cincuenta y tres. Vale, se dijo, ahora estamos mejor. De los cincuenta y tres descartó a los que vivían en Tundratown, Plaza Sahara, el Centro y Sabana Central, volviendo a reducir la lista, quedando así un total de nueve animales: cuatro conejos en Burrows y en Distrito Forestal, dos lobos, un jaguar, un lince y una cebra.

Donovah había dicho que el siete era un número importante, ajá, y Zanahorias se lo confirmó con los distritos, entonces tenía que averiguar en qué distrito aparecería la próxima víctima. Se volvió hacia Ben, quien estaba mirando el otro folio. Por encima, Nick pudo ver que se trataba del último muerto.

—¿Puedo verlo? —le preguntó.

Ben lo miró y asintió.

—Ten. —Le tendió la otra carpeta, Nick la tomó.

En esa no había mucha información relevante, más allá de que el animal era una hiena, que tuviera la misma puñalada en el pecho mediante la cual le inocularon el veneno de la hormiga bala, la manera en que murió y la cita. Tomó la copia de la cita y la leyó, lo primero de lo que se percató era que en la esquina inferior derecha, estaba escrita una letra, una «N».

 _Entre dos mundos, la vida cuelga como una estrella,  
ni noche ni día, sobre el filo del horizonte.  
¡Qué poco sabemos cuál somos!  
¡Y cuán menos aún lo que seremos!_

Nick arrugó los labios sin comprender la cita en absoluto. Bufó, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, y fue al ordenador a buscar de quién era dicha cita, con la copia de la misma en sus patas. Tomó la portátil y la llevó a la mesa, la prendió, y luego de un rato apareció la «nube azul» de Windows. Abrió el navegador y copió tal cual la cita en el buscador, dándole como resultado la entrada de un tal Lord Byron, un conejo.

Un conejo.

BunnyBurrows.

Leyó de nuevo la cita y trató de encontrar alguna mención de Burrows en la misma, y esta estaba tan a simple vista que rayaba el descaro. «Entre dos mundos». Burrows quedaba como pueblo intermediario entre Zootopia y Reptilia, ambas, grandes ciudades con su propio sistema de convivencia. Y aunque no solo Burrows estuviera entre ambas ciudades, sino también MarmotMeadows y FoxVille, Burrows era el único pueblo de los tres en el que había conejos.

Entonces comprendió la acelerada carrera de Judy hacía horas, había dado con el lugar y lo más probable era que saliera rumbo a Burrows para hablar con sus padres y permitir que se quedaran allá mientras resolvían el caso.

Un sudor frío invadió a Nick, no estaba preparado para esas dos cosas juntas. No podía ir donde los padres de Judy con ella porque no sabía cómo irían a reaccionar, ni cómo afectaría su relación con ellos o la de ambos; pero tampoco podía ir al mismo lugar donde estaba su madre. No aún. No estaba preparado para ello.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, lo importante era centrarse en lo que tenían ahora. Un problema a la vez, y ese ahora era el dónde iría a estar en Burrows, y quién, de entre la marea de conejos, sería la víctima. Tenía cuatro nombres, uno de esos cuatro, sí, ¿pero cuál?

Pensó en llamar a Judy para comentarle el hallazgo y el cómo se moverían por Burrows, sin embargo, cuando iba a tomarlo, éste repicó. «De seguro es Zanahorias», pensó, no obstante, quien lo llamaba era otro animal.

—¿Al? —murmuró para sí, y luego recordó la charla que tuvieron en la cafetería. «¡La cena con Faircross!» Lo había olvidado por completo. Carraspeó haciéndole una seña a Ben para que no hiciera ruido y contestó—: ¿Bueno?

—Nick —dijo Al, la voz parecía nerviosa, algo raro en él—; tengo noticias.

—¿Qué sucedió; estás en la cena con Faircross?

—Sí, y no vas a creer lo que escuché.

—¿Qué? —Nick comenzaba a ponerse nervioso—. ¿Algo importante?

—Ni te imaginas. —Al comenzó a hablar y de a poco fue disminuyendo el tono de voz hasta que llegó a susurros—. Después de la cena, que estuvo deliciosa, por cierto, Carlos entró a su oficina y yo le dije a Vity que iba un momento al baño, lo que no era cierto, iba a seguirlo. Bueno, la cosa es que él se encerró en su despacho y lo oí hablando con alguien y…

—Ve al punto, Al —cortó Nick—. No tengo tiempo ahora, estoy con una pista prometedora y tengo que salir ahora. —Aunque en parte fuera cierto, no tenía que salir ahora, tendría que llamar a Judy para cuadrar todo.

—Bien, lo siento —suspiró Al—, la emoción del momento. Vale, sé qué droga es la que trafica Faircross.

A Nick se le cortó la respiración por un instante, Al había descubierto algo enorme.

—¿Cuál? —logró preguntar pese a la sorpresa.

—Veneno de _paraponera_. —Nick abrió los ojos como platos. No era posible—. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—Sí —dijo en un susurro—: veneno de hormiga bala…

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto en tren de Zootopia a BunnyBurrows Judy estaba muy inquieta pensando en cómo abordaría el tema y cómo haría para no decir que lo había descubierto al haberlo espiado. No, se dijo, no hay que temer. Había logrado descifrar rápidamente que el lugar en el que el próximo ataque se daría sería en Burrows, mas no quién sería la víctima o la identidad del asesino.

El tren llegó a destino y ella vio en el reloj de la estación que faltaban pocos minutos para las ocho de la noche. «Ben saldrá dentro de poco.» Caminó hasta la salida y llamó un taxi, una vez dentro de éste le pidió al chofer que la llevara a una dirección que le entregó; dirección que tenía anotada en su celular y era donde se encontraba la casa de la supuesta madre de Nick.

Un nerviosismo la invadió por dentro al pensar en qué iba a decirle a la zorra, si en verdad era la madre de Nick. «Hola, soy Judy, la compañera de Nick, vengo para saber por qué él nunca habla de usted»; «Hola, ¿sabe que su hijo nunca habla de usted»; «Buenas, soy policía, ahora necesito que me hable de Nick». No. Simplemente no podía ir y aparecerse así como así. A Judy se le hizo un parecido a como cuando hay que conocer a los padres de una pareja. Se dio una bofetada mental, Nick no era pareja de ella y si hipotéticamente, solo hipotéticamente, lo fuera, ¿no debería ser él quien la presentara?

«Ya. No es momento de pensar en eso.»

El taxi la dejó frente a la casa, ella pagó y se bajó. Cuando el taxi arrancó y se perdió a lo lejos, ella soltó el aire que retenía viendo la edificación. Era una casa pequeña, pero acogedora, pintada con colores cálidos, transmitiendo la sensación de bienestar y buen recibimiento.

Con cada paso que daba era un pensamiento distinto. «La madre de Nick.» Paso. «¿Cómo será?» Paso. «¿Será como Nick o no?» Paso. «¿Cómo le digo quién soy?» Paso. «¿Qué pensará de que su hijo tenga como pareja en la policía a una coneja?» Y entonces se le acabaron los pasos, se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Inspiró armándose de valor y tocó el timbre.

Durante unos largos y exasperantes tres minutos no pasó nada, pero después los seguros de la puerta sonaron y Judy se echó un rápido arreglo; jeans, bien; camiseta azul sin mangas, listo; suéter negro, una pequeña pelusa, la sacudió, perfecto. Cuando la puerta se abrió una zorra roja mayor, y con algunas canas salpicadas en el pelaje, fijó sus ojos verdes en ella, de repente Judy se sintió minúscula. ¿En dónde había venido a meterse?

—Buenas noches —saludó con un hilillo de voz y una risa nerviosa—, soy la o-oficial Judy Hopps…

La zorra se talló un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa. «¡Oh, dulces galletas con queso, tiene la misma sonrisa pícara que Nick!»

—Dígame en qué puedo ayudarla, oficial —dijo, y su tono era tan cálido que Judy al instante perdió su miedo; era como Nick, solo que más… amable. Le tendió la pata—. Tessa Wilde, un placer.

Tessa. Por eso la carpeta del ordenador tenía una T. T por Tessa. Ella le tomó la pata y la saludó con una sonrisa. La cual, se le borró al recordar el porqué estaba aquí. Quería saber la razón de Nick para no hablar de ella.

—Disculpe que venga tan tarde, señora Wilde…

—Dime Tessa, por favor, señora Wilde me hace sentir vieja —rió—, aunque ya lo sea.

Judy sonrió y asintió.

—Verá, Tessa, tengo que hablar con usted de algo.

—¿De qué?

—De Nick.

Tessa se sorprendió y recobró su compostura relajada, abrió la puerta por completo.

—¿Me repites tu nombre de nuevo, por favor? —pidió, haciendo ademán para que pasara dentro.

—Judy Hopps —respondió a la vez que entraba.

Tessa cerró la puerta y le indicó a Judy que se sentara en uno de los mullidos muebles que había, mientras ella se sentaba en el otro. Judy lo hizo y notó que cuando la zorra se sentó, en su frente había pequeñas arrugas, como si su llegada le hubiera hecho recordar cosas tristes.

Alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa entre pícara e interesada.

—Así que dime, Judy, ¿qué quiere saber la pareja de mi hijo?


	12. XI Robert Wilde

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.** **  
**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. *Inserte voz de Edna Moda de los Increíbles* Lo sé, nene, lo sé :v ¿Menos brutal? ¿Una muerte no brutal? ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que se oye eso y de con quien hablas? :v Ok no, no será tan hardcore como las anteriores, pero sí algo fuerte xd Con los motivos de Dolos, bueno, solo te digo que el audio de la memoria es la pieza faltante del rompecabezas :v y con lo del padre de Nick, bueno a leer para saber :v Con el Nicudy 7u7, sigue leyendo. Oie, no sé qué quieres decir con el Salbert :v *Finge demencia*. Bueno, y con respecto a la historia... espero que te guste xd. Gracias por leer.

 **AldoJDC97:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, gracias por eso, me sacas los colores xD Y bueno, yo estoy maquinando escribir algo así en físico y veremos en qué resulta :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Keyla Blue CB:** Hi, oh god, thank so very much for this review; i really apreciate this. The false tracks is a idea with i have beacuse after read much mistery and suspense novel, in especially Dan Brown and Jo Nesbo. This guys so great. Thanks for read my history, i'm so emocionate because english speak reader; and a last point, sorry for my english, it's no good, but i don't like use the google translator. Thanks for read.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Robert Wilde**

* * *

 _A veces odiamos lo que es diferente a nosotros, pero muy a menudo se debe a que tenemos miedo de lo que no conocemos, de lo que es distinto. Y es porque, en el fondo… tememos que nos guste._

 _Memorias de Idhún: Panteón._ Laura Gallego García.

* * *

Judy se sorprendió, alzando las orejas de golpe, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, y no era para menos, Tessa le había dicho que era la pareja de Nick.

—Yo-yo no soy su pareja —balbuceó.

Las comisuras de los labios de Tessa se tensaron un poco, como si la sonrisa que tenía se fijara o le costara mantenerla. Entrecruzó sus piernas y colocó sus patas sobre ellas, tenía la gracia y el porte de esas antiguas pinturas de las duquesas; inclusive, la camiseta holgada que tenía y el pantalón de chándal no la disminuía. Sus ojos verdes, como los de Nick, la analizaron por completo, como si tratara de hacerse un perfil de ella, o confirmando si en verdad era ella.

—Si lo eres, Judy —dijo Tessa—. Te he visto. —Su rostro adoptó una expresión entre alegre y melancólica—. Cuando… cuando los fotografiaron luego del caso de los Aulladores.

Judy se relajó un poco. «Entonces me conoce.» Se alisó el suéter que tenía para calmarse un poco y no parecer muy apresurada. Tessa alzó la mirada.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres saber? —preguntó.

Ella dejó de lado la aclaratoria de que no era pareja de Nick, sin embargo, si lo tomaba desde el punto de vista como en el restaurante y en la casa del zorro, pareja es sinónimo de compañera. Ella era la compañera de Nick. Sí. Eso. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho cuando Tessa dijo eso? Fue como…

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era esa sensación, era algo nuevo para ella.

—Cuénteme sobre Nick —pidió—. Quiero… —Dudó sobre si decirle o no, tenía miedo de tocar un tema que fuese demasiado sensible, tanto para Tessa como para Nick, y por consiguiente para ella. Si se ponía a ver, no era nadie para pedir eso. Solo era la compañera de Nick, su mejor amiga; no era su novia como para querer saber de él, de su pasado. Sin embargo, algo en ella se lo pedía, le urgía saber más sobre él—. Quiero saber por qué es tan reservado. ¿Por qué nunca habla sobre usted o él mismo?

Tessa suspiró.

—¿Qué sabes de Nick? —quiso saber.

—Yo, bueno, no sé si lo sepa, pero Nick es policía.

—Lo sé, linda, lo sé. —Se le notaba triste—. Me lo dijo cuando lo juramentaron. Solo que… él está reacio a reunirse conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que aún tiene que enmendarse. —Tessa se acomodó en el mullido sillón—. Su pasado como estafador aún lo molesta, me ha dicho repetidas veces por teléfono que sólo podría verme sin tener vergüenza el día en que consiga, a su modo, expiar eso.

—¡Ya lo ha hecho! —Judy se sintió molesta, ¿cómo era posible que Nick pensara así? Es decir, en parte lo entendía, pero con haberla ayudado a resolver lo de los Aulladores había, según como lo veía, enmendado su pasado como estafador—. Ese torpe zorro ha ayudado a arrestar a muchos ladrones, me ayudó con el caso de los Aulladores, y ahora estamos moviendo cielo y tierra para atrapar a un asesino. —Tessa abrió los ojos de golpe, algo sorprendida. Vale, tal vez no tuvo que haber dicho eso último—. Lo que quiero decir es que —dijo— Nick no tiene necesidad de hacer eso.

—Gracias, Judy —dijo, y su tono no sonaba tan cálido como siempre—. Supongo que cuidar a Nick es agotador. —Una sonrisa retrospectiva le surcó el rostro.

—En parte —reconoció ella, un poco apenada—, a veces vaguea un poco, pero nada que no pueda arreglar. —Hinchó el pecho con orgullo—. Si pude con todos mis hermanos, podré con Nick.

Una risa suave salió de los labios de Tessa.

—¿Querías saber por qué es tan reservado, no? —Judy asintió; Tessa suspiró—. Se volvió así desde lo de Robert. Su padre.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, con delicadeza.

—Robert… murió.

Judy se quedó de piedra, había tocado un tema sensible. Y aunque todo su sentido común le gritaba, le exigía, que no preguntara, que no se inmiscuyera en ello, algo en lo más profundo de ella quería saber, saber más de Nick; saber de la misma forma que él sabía de ella.

No dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Tessa continuara o le explicara, si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella la miró. Los ojos verdes se toparon con los lilas y Judy se sintió pequeña, aún más de lo que ya era. Por un largo rato, no hubo palabras, sólo las miradas sostenidas, y después hubo un brillo en los ojos de Tessa, como si hubiera decidido algo. Suspiró y comenzó.

—No es una historia larga o muy importante, la verdad —dijo—. Solo una historia más.

»Mi esposo se llamaba Robert Wilde, era, al igual que Nick y yo, un zorro rojo, y tenía una peculiar afición a los libros; de cualquier clase y género. Los que nos conocían bromeaban con que Robert nació de un libro en lugar de una zorra. —Tessa rió con nostalgia—. Y Nick. Oh, Nick, era igual a él. Desde pequeño siempre fue un zorro muy expresivo y afectivo, pese a que siempre nos discriminaban a cualquiera de nosotros por ser lo que somos. Zorros.

»Nick era igual a Robert, sí, en actitud, en lo emocional y en el gusto por los libros. Bueno, creo que esto último se lo introdujo el mismo Robert. Lo único que tenía mío eran sus ojos. Siempre que su padre no estaba, Nick se ponía en la ventana con uno de los antiguos volúmenes que tenía Robert a leer. Leía de todo para ser tan chico, no importaba lo complicados que fuera, lo gruesos, si eran dramas o poemas, odas o tragedias; leía de todo. Y uno de sus favoritos, aunque yo cuando lo leí no me llamó la atención ni a Robert tampoco, era _La Divina Comedia_. Incluso había hecho una lista de las palabras que no entendía.

»Luego pasó lo de los exploradores y algo del Nick amable y cariñoso se perdió un poco. Nunca le hizo daño a nadie, es verdad, pero ya no era el mismo; empezó a replegarse y levantar el muro que ahora me imagino ha de estar como un castillo. En fin, luego de eso se formó el gran disturbio que movió los cimientos de la ciudad, hace veintiún años si no mal recuerdo.

»La primera semana de las dos que duró estuvimos bien, sin embargo, al séptimo día se acabaron los insumos de la casa, y Robert decidió que debía salir a conseguir algo. Le dije muchas veces que no saliera, que sería un suicidio, pero él sólo con «Lo necesitan», hacía oídos sordos a mis advertencias. A veces era un poco chocante lo entregado que era. —Tessa suspiró—. Por varias horas estuve muerta de la preocupación, veía como una por una las horas, los minutos, lo segundos, pasaban sin detenerse, como si fuera una soga que poco a poco me quitaba la respiración. Entonces, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, llegó.

»Trajo todo lo que hacía falta, incluso más, pero… —La voz le titubeó por un momento—… llegó mal. Tenía una puñalada en el costado, una muy profunda, que lo hacía respirar con un hipido. Tal vez le perforara un pulmón, no lo sé. —Colocó una pata sobre la otra para mantenerse firme, en lo que podía—. Nick veía todo asustado, asombrado y petrificado, se me rompió el corazón en dos, una parte por Robert y otra por Nick; él era muy pequeño para ver eso. Cuando le pregunté qué sucedió me dijo que había logrado traer todo, pero en el trayecto vio que un grupo de animales estaban apaleando a una pareja inter-especie, un castor y una nutria, si no mal recuerdo; y él, como siempre, no pudo evitar ayudarlos. Fue ahí cuando lo hirieron.

»Robert sonreía. Pese a que sabía que el sangrado lo mataría, no se le borraba la sonrisa. «Al menos ellos salieron con vida, Tessa», me había dicho. —Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ella se las enjugó rápidamente—. Me dio un beso y abrazó a Nick, le dijo una palabra rara y murió.

Judy estaba sin palabras. Conocía la historia, la conocía de boca de quien la había vivido. Esa era la historia de Nick, la que le había pedido en un arranque de estupidez que le contara el mismo día que había visto las carpetas en la laptop. Unas lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos, ella se llevó las patas al rostro para limpiarlas, pero salían como si hubieran estado reservadas sólo para ese momento.

Tessa notó eso y se detuvo, Judy siguió tratando de detenerlas, sin éxito. Por cada una que se limpiaba, cinco salían. Recordó cómo Nick le había contado la historia, con ese tono tan común, tan normal, como si no fuera su historia. ¿Tanto había logrado aislar sus emociones que podía relatar ese traumático hecho de su vida de esa forma tan sencilla? «Es mi historia y puedo terminarla como quiera...» «…usa esa martirizante cabecita tuya para saber qué pasó con el niño…». Recordó también el libro todo desgastado y antiguo que él tenía en el estante en su habitación, cuando ella había buscado alguna referencia sobre descifrar el código de Faircross. Había visto que ese libro, de páginas antiguas y amarillentas, era _La Divina Comedia_ ; era el libro de su padre.

Mientras recordaba más cosas y las relacionaba con ese pasado, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza. Era… era como si llorase por Nick, como si derramara las lágrimas que el zorro se había negado a dejar salir, las que guardó en esa barrera sentimental.

—Disculpa, Judy —dijo Tessa, tendiéndole un pañuelo; ella lo rechazó educadamente con un ademán—, no pensé que te fuera a impactar.

—No, no se preocupe —dijo negando con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa pesada; las lágrimas comenzaron a aminorar—; es solo que… ese torpe zorro me la había contado. Aunque no como tal, me lo dijo en forma de historia para dormir.

Tessa abrió los ojos al oír eso, y sonrió.

—¿Enserio?

Judy asintió y Tessa se enjugó una lágrima que tenía en el borde el ojo, para acto seguido centrar su atención en ella,

—¿Sabes? Nick me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Judy alzó la mirada, las lágrimas empezaban a detenerse por completo. Se sintió avergonzada por un momento, ¿qué le había contado Nick de ella a su madre? Tessa notó esto y, pese al recuerdo doloroso, sonrió e hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Tranquila, no es nada malo —la calmó—. Nick me llama cada semana para saber cómo estoy y cómo va mi salud, y había veces en que me relataba sobre su pareja en la policía, una coneja que, aunque es algo obsesionada por el trabajo, es el animal al que le confiaría la vida. Hubo una vez que habló casi una hora solo de ti: tus logros, tus gustos, el que le gustaba molestarte, que eras muy sentimental… muchas cosas.

El rubor dominó a Judy por completo, ¿Nick había dicho todo eso de ella? Se sentía apenada y a la vez alegre. ¡Nick había hablado de ella!, la había unido, sin ella saberlo, a ese pasado que poseía, hablándole de ella a su madre. Y había compartido, sin decírselo realmente, un pedacito de él con ella.

Algo en su pecho se agrandó felizmente. Ese torpe zorro no le escondía cosas, es decir, lo hacía, pero poco a poco, paso a paso, se iba abriendo en su totalidad con ella.

—Yo —dijo Judy, apenada—, no sé qué decir.

Tessa movió la cabeza.

—No tienes que decir nada —dijo, y sonrió—, soy yo la que debe decir algo. —Suspiró—. Gracias. Gracias por guiar a Nick.

—¿Guiarlo? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza un poco—. No comprendo.

—No hay necesidad, Judy; sé que por la manera en que mi hijo me habla de ti, lo has ayudado más de lo que crees. —Fijó en ella una mirada suspicaz—. Y creo que tal vez…

—Tal vez, ¿qué? —quiso saber, no comprendía por qué Tessa había dejado la frase inconclusa. Ella hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Nada. —El tono que detecto la coneja fue extraño, como divertido o si contara una broma privada—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber de Nick?

Judy se enjugó las últimas lágrimas solitarias que tenía mientras negaba con la cabeza. No tenía el valor para seguir preguntando después de lo que había oído. Se prometió que si iba a saber más de Nick, iba a ser por boca de él, no por nadie más. Se puso de pie.

—Tessa, traeré a Nick la próxima vez —dijo con vehemencia—; aunque tenga que traerlo a rastras.

La vulpina rió.

—Te lo agradecería.

Judy sonrió y asintió, se despidió de Tessa y salió de la casa. Ella le dio las gracias de nuevo, haciéndola sentirse extraña, estuvo a punto de decir que era él quien la guiaba a ella, mostrándole una perspectiva distinta a la que tenía concebida, pero se lo guardó, se imaginó que decir eso en ese momento sería dar pie a un malentendido, aunque dicho pensamiento fuera cierto. Al cerrarse la puerta Judy chequeó la hora en su móvil, faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche. Bien, se dijo, sus padres aún estarían despiertos para pedirle quedarse con ellos.

Cuando estaba por llamar a casa, su móvil sonó, y al ver la llamada entrante se fijó que era Nick. Carraspeó para que la voz no le sonara ahogada y con un ademán de la pata llamó a un taxi que estaba en las cercanías.

—¿Bueno, Nick? —dijo, subiéndose al taxi. Le indicó al conductor que la llevara a la granja Hopps—. ¿Algún descubrimiento que valga la pena?

—¡Zanahorias —exclamó Nick, la voz le sonaba agitada—, no te imaginas lo que pasó! La información de Ben me aclaró unos puntos y Al me llamó poco después.

—¿Qué sucedió? Explícate, te noto alterado.

—Verás… —Y Nick le hizo un resumen. Le contó todo el suceso de hace veintiún años, y Judy pudo cuadrarlo con lo que Tessa le había contado también. Le contó que todo lo sucedido fue por una pareja inter-especie, lo que le causó una puntadita en el pecho; también le contó lo que el padre de Savage le había sugerido al alcalde por ese tiempo qué hacer; sobre la cantidad de arrestos, heridos y muertos que hubo en ese disturbio. Hasta ese punto todo calzaba, ya tenía una idea de los motivos del asesino, era lógico que alguien querido o importante para él, de cualquier índole, murió en ese disturbio, lo que no comprendía era qué tenían que ver esos animales muertos. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que la había revelado Al durante la cena con Faircross—… es él, pelusa. No hay duda.

Judy se frotó el entrecejo, entre alegre por el descubrimiento y angustiada por el mismo. Sí, que Faircross trafique drogas desde Europa era una cosa, y que específicamente sea la misma droga que Medicina Forense halló en el sistema circulatorio de los occisos lo deja como el asesino, no obstante, pese a que todo apuntaba al zorro de mármol, había algo que la inquietaba.

—¿Quién sabe de esto? —le preguntó a Nick.

—Solo Ben, le dije que se lo dijera a Bogo y que tomaran las medidas pertinentes. Espero que lo atrapen antes de que vaya a Burrows. —Tras la línea pudo oír cómo Nick suspiraba—. Y ese es el otro asunto, Pelusa, voy en el tren hacia Burrows en este instante. ¿Lograste hablar con tus padres?

—¿Cómo?

—Claro, ¿no fue para eso que te adelantaste? —Nick sonaba confundido—. Averiguaste que la siguiente víctima sería en Burrows y saliste para allá a hablar con tus padres para que nos dejaran quedar y seguir con la investigación, ¿me equivoco?

Judy inspiró con fuerza, Nick se había hecho una suposición casi completamente cierta, nada más que no vino antes para hablar con sus padres, sino que vino a averiguar de su madre. Dejó salir el aire muy despacio sin hacer ningún sonido que pudiera alertar al zorro.

—Claro, torpe zorro, ¿qué creías? —dijo, usando el mejor tono relajado que le pudo salir.

—Vale, Pelusa, debo colgar —dijo—, me están pidiendo que apague el celular. —Bufó—. Como si esto fuera un avión. Nos vemos allá.

Ella colgó y soltó un largo suspiro llevándose las patas a los ojos, como si tratase de retener algo inminente, y en parte era así. Tenía que hablar con sus padres, ponerlos al tanto de la situación, y lo peor de todo, que Nick era su compañero e iba a quedarse con ella. Nunca les había comentado la especie de Nick, no se imaginaba la reacción de ellos al saber que su hija trabajaba codo a codo con un zorro, y no se diga las veces que habían dormido juntos.

Un rubor comenzó a agolparse en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? Había dormido con Nick, sí, pero había sido como amigos, ninguno de los dos lo había visto como algo más, ¿entonces por qué se sentía así? Esas emociones extrañas llevaban desde la fiesta de Faircross. Y entonces la escena de ambos bailando le llegó de repente, haciéndola sonrojarse más y haciéndola sentirse rara. Era un raro lindo. Un raro de algo sin conocer, pero que se sabe que será bonito.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y le colocó los auriculares a su móvil. Buscó la grabación que Ben le había mandado del micrófono de Nick y le dio iniciar. «Luego de esto llamo a mis padres.»

Poco a poco comenzó a oírla, y cuando llegó a una parte que el sonido de la música se oía amortiguado y lejos, ahogó una expresión de sorpresa.

* * *

Santiago y Albert llegaron a la mansión del señor Morati, le mostraron la identificación a los tigres que hacían de seguridad en la entrada, al león mayordomo en la puerta de la misma, e ingresaron.

El zorro de ojos azules había recibido un mensaje hace unos treinta minutos aproximadamente, en el que Mortati le pedía que vinieran ya que se encontraba libre de compromisos, sin embargo, no le contó qué estuvo haciendo en el tiempo antes a su llegada, y Santiago tampoco preguntaría. Mortati ordenaba y él cumplía; ese era su trato.

Recorrieron el elegante vestíbulo y los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llegaron al pasillo que daba hacia el estudio del señor Mortati. Se llevó una pata al traje para chequear que estuvieran tanto la tarjeta de memoria desencriptada y la memoria USB, ambas con el audio limpio, y al percatarse, caminó hacia el estudio de su jefe.

Apenas había dado unos cinco pasos rumbo al estudio cuando escuchó un ajetreo afuera de la casa, ambos asomaron la vista por una de las ventanas que había y vieron que al menos una docena de patrullas se estacionaban alrededor de la mansión. Santiago tragó grueso, ¿habrían descubierto los negocios del señor Mortati? No. Era imposible. Él se aseguraba de no dejar alguna pista que lo vinculara con su contacto en Italia.

Vio salir de una de las patrullas a un fornido búfalo, seguido de un guepardo pasado de peso. Bogo. El mismísimo jefe de la policía estaba aquí. Santiago oyó ruidos provenientes de la puerta y, por primera vez en varios años, un sudor de nerviosismo lo invadió.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Albert tiró de su traje y lo empujó a uno de los cuartos donde las de servicio almacenaban las escobas y lo demás. Trastabillo un poco y cuando iba a caer el jaguar lo tomó de la chaqueta, cerró la puerta tras de sí y musitó un ahogado «no hagas ruido».

Santiago se quedó en silencio, pegando la oreja a la puerta de madera para poder captar algo y entender qué sucedía. Albert le dio unos toquecitos al hombro y le mostró su móvil.

«Bájale el brillo al teléfono y habla por él —estaba escrito en un mensaje—, así no nos podrán oír».

El zorro asintió, sacó su móvil, le bajó el brillo y escribió.

«¿Por qué tenías que meterme precisamente en un almacén de limpieza?».

Albert sonrió, el brillo del móvil de Santiago se reflejaba en los ojos avellana del jaguar.

«No, pues, para la próxima te consigo un hotel cinco estrellas. ¡Es lo que había a pata!».

Santiago rodó los ojos y continuó con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Se oía el ajetreo de los oficiales por la mansión, temió que se les diera por abrir esa puerta y los encontraran. No iba a ir a la cárcel, ni mucho menos inmiscuir en eso a Albert.

El jaguar se revolvió un poco en el angosto espacio que tenían, dándole sin querer un codazo al zorro, se colocó delante y luego de inclinarse un poco también pegó el oído a la puerta.

—Dame un poco de espacio, Santi —susurró—; apenas si oigo.

Santiago frunció el ceño al instante y le tapó la boca a Albert para que no hiciera ruido. Al fondo se oían los bramidos de Bogo.

—Busquen en el lugar algún indicio incriminatorio, encuentren donde hace las cuentas y…

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —Esa voz la reconoció, era la de Mortati.

Oyó un bufido de Bogo.

—Estamos aquí para registrar la casa —dijo—, tenemos pruebas de que está usted en actividades ilícitas.

—¡¿Ah sí?! —gritó—. ¡¿Dónde está la puta orden?! ¡Sin la orden no pueden hacer nada! ¡Fuera!

Bogo no respondió, pero los pasos de los oficiales se seguían oyendo cada vez más cerca. «No abran esta puerta. No se les ocurra abrir esta puerta», pensó.

—¡Óigame bien, Bogo! —espetó Mortati—. ¡Sin una orden emitida por un juez no pueden pisar esta casa! Pero adelante, hágalo. Venga… ¿ve esa puerta al fondo de este pasillo? Ese es mi estudio. Vaya, ábralo y registre —lo desafió—. Hágalo y le aseguro que antes de que salga el sol mis abogados se comerán sus testículos guisados para desayunar, las demandas que tendrá serán tantas que aún después de muerto tendrá que seguirme pagando. Y si desaparece algo de mi propiedad, así sea una mota de polvo, por obra de sus oficiales, también se le comerán el bazo. —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Tiene una orden? No, no la tiene; qué pena. Ahora, largo; tengo que salir y no estoy para sus tonterías.

Santiago escuchó el bufido molesto de Bogo y la orden para que los demás oficiales se retiraran. El zorro suspiró tranquilo y dejó caer los hombros, y con ellos la tensión que tenía. Sintió unos toquecitos en el dorso de la pata y cuando bajó la mirada vio el opaco brillo del móvil de Albert.

«¿Sabes? Yo pensaba que primero sería una cena o una salida al cine, no ir tan rápido».

Rodó los ojos y le apartó la pata de los labios al jaguar. Éste se volvió hacia él en el poco espacio que tenían y sonrió, parecía que iba a romper a reír, pero se contuvo. Se pasó una pata repleta de anillos por el rostro, y su expresión cambió. Tecleó rápidamente algo en su móvil y luego se lo mostró.

«¿En qué demonios me metiste? ¿Quién diablos es Mortati, Santi? Me habías dicho que era tu jefe, pero no en qué».

Santiago bufó.

«Luego te lo explico, Albert, ahora solo déjame llevarle las memorias al despacho y nos vamos».

Albert lo tomó del brazo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

«Oh no, ni creas. Le vas a llevar la USB, la extraíble me la quedo yo. Voy a oír lo que tenga, Santi; quiero saber en qué rollo estoy metido. Mejor dicho, en qué me metiste».

El vulpino negó con la cabeza, ¿y si Mortati se llegaba a enterar de eso? Podría matarlo, o matarlos a ambos. No. No estaba a discusión. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta más extensa, Albert metió la pata en su traje, toqueteó hasta que encontró el bolsillo donde tenía ambas memorias y las extrajo como un ladrón profesional. Santiago iba a replicarle, mas la mirada del jaguar era definitiva.

Él estiró la pata y Albert le entregó la memoria USB, y cuando le exigió la otra, éste negó con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa entre divertida y enojada.

—Nos matarán si se entera —musitó Santiago.

—Si no nos descubren, no es ilegal—gorjeó por lo bajo; abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán para que saliera—. Después de usted, mi estimado.

Él rodó los ojos mientras salía primero e iba a dejar la USB en el despacho de Mortati. Luego de hacerlo, volvió sobre sus pasos y al final del pasillo lo esperaba Albert, quien estaba oteando el lugar en busca de animales, y mientras iba hacia él una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios. Le emocionaba saber qué había en esa memoria.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que hubiera qué preocuparse.

* * *

Cuando Nick llegó a la granja de los Hopps, se encontró a una Judy con una cara distinta a la de siempre.

Luego de que Nick hubiera recibido la llamada de Al y unir cabos, le había pedido a Ben que informara lo más rápido posible a Bogo e hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer. Nick se sentía bien, habían dado con el asesino, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo atraparan.

Luego de eso se fue a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba hacia la estación de trenes de Zootopia, y logró, a penas, tomar el último tren que iba rumbo a Burrows. En el trayecto llamó a Judy para avisarle cómo iba todo y ella le había confirmado sobre que había hablado con sus padres sobre quedarse.

Esa fue una de las cosas que pensó mientras iba en el taxi rumbo a la granja de los Hopps. Los padres de Judy. ¿Cómo tomarían que su hija tenga de compañero un zorro? ¿Cómo lo tomarían a él en sí? Y eso era lo más normal, no tenía ni idea de cómo irían a reaccionar si se enteraban que ambos habían dormido juntos de vez en cuando, o que estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Ja! Si se llegaba a saber eso último iba a ser seguro que los Hopps tendrían una alfombra de piel de zorro. Una muy apuesta, se atrevía a agregar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, no había un ejército de conejos como pensó que habría, ni los padres de Judy estaban en la entrada. Sólo estaba ella, sola, con la trémula luz de la luna haciéndola parecer de plata, como la más perfecta de las conejas. «Ya. Nada de pensar en eso.» Le pagó la carrera al taxista y fue hacia ella.

—Hola, Zanahorias —saludó, cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Hola, Nick —dijo, y lo miró a los ojos. ¿Era idea suya o ella tenía los ojos rojos?—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Nick arqueó una ceja, ¿qué le pasaba a Zanahorias?

— _Em_ … bien, supongo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí —asintió mecánicamente—, sólo… —Suspiró—. Nick, tenemos que hablar.

—Un momento, Pelusa —se alarmó—. No uses esas palabras, me da repelús. Parece que estuvieras embarazada. —Rió de su propia broma, pero ella se mantenía impasible. Tragó grueso—. Judy —dijo y se agachó a su altura—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sin avisar antes, ella le tomó la pata y lo llevó a rastras a un lugar apartado de la propiedad. Nick pasó saliva de nuevo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Al cabo de caminar un poco y hallarse a unos diez metros de la granja, ella lo soltó y se volvió. Sin verle, metió su pata en sus jeans, sacó su móvil y reprodujo un audio. Al oírlo, a Nick se le cayó el alma a los pies, era el audio de la fiesta. Oh, por la moras, se había olvidado de ello.

—«… maldita sea, no puedo enamorarme de Zanahorias… —reprodujo Judy, se oyó un golpe y una respiración agitada. Nick lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer—… Amo a esa martirizante, enojona y sentimental coneja. Demonios, la amo…». —Ella detuvo la grabación y lo miró a los ojos; el lila se veía acuoso, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué?

Nick se sintió desarmado y se llevó una pata al entrecejo, tratando de centrarse. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Le diría que la amaba con el alma o que no, que era solo una confusión, y así evitar que ella terminara despedida?

—¿Tan horrible es para ti el haberte enamorado de mí que tienes que pensarlo, Nick? —Estaba al borde del quiebre—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y te lo callaste? Entiendo que no sea la mejor hembra, pero tenías que habérmelo dicho.

Nick abrió los ojos de golpe y se agachó a su altura, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Có-cómo puedes decir eso? —titubeó y le apretó una pata con fuerza—. Zanahorias, no digas eso. Tú… —«Dilo»—… tú eres la mejor hembra que he conocido, no… no digas eso.

—¿Y por qué? —Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Judy, no es tan sencillo —dijo, con la voz ahogada—. Si te lo decía corría el riesgo de que ya nada fuera como antes, y, además, una pareja inter-especie está mal vista. Si se llegaban a enterar que sentía, de que siento algo por ti, podrían despedirte de la policía. Puedo soportar el que nunca lo supieras, podría soportar el que nos pusieran en turnos distintos, pero lo que nunca me podría perdonar sería que por mi culpa, por esto que siento, te hubieran despedido. Te hubieran arrebatado tu sueño. —Hizo una pausa y le apretó más la pata—. Siempre pensé que eso del amor eran tonterías, cuentos de hadas y todo ese rollo, que todo el que se enamoraba terminaba irradiando arcoíris y nubes rosas, incluso me juré que nunca lo haría.

»Y entonces llegaste tú. —Se percató de que ella abrió muchos los ojos, Nick sonrió y le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar—. No sé cuándo pasó, en qué momento comencé a sentir esto, pero lo que sí sé, es cuándo lo acepté. Fue en la fiesta. Fue por ese Savage. Me sentí mal cuando te vi con él, cuando me di cuenta de que yo no podía ser él, y en ese momento me pregunté por qué —suspiró—; eran celos. Estaba celoso no de él, en realidad, sino de cualquier conejo, cualquiera que estuviera contigo que no fuera yo.

»¿Quieres que te lo diga? Bien. —Inspiró armándose de valor—. Sí, Judy, te quiero. Te amo. Lo hago como nunca. Y es por esa razón que no te lo dije. Prefiero tu felicidad a la mía, y sé que ella está en la ZPD, sé que tu alegría es ser policía. ¿Quién soy yo para interferir en eso?

Al terminar de exponerse por completo, ladeó el rostro dispuesto a levantarse e irse, pero entonces Judy se lo impidió, le apretó aún más las patas y lo obligó a estar a su altura.

—¿Que quién eres tú? —repuso ella—. Eres Nick Wilde, un zorro. Mi torpe zorro. ¿Quién te crees para decidir lo que me conviene o no? ¿Quién te crees para pensar en si me quedaría o no en la ZPD? Tú me conoces, Nick. Soy autosuficiente. Independiente. ¿Cuándo, del tiempo que nos conocemos, necesité alguna ayuda que no fuera la tuya? —Apretó aún más el agarre, ya dejó de tener ese romanticismo y comenzó a doler un poco—. Yo soy la que decide lo que me conviene o no, en donde me quedo o no, a quien quiero o no. —Empezó a fruncir el ceño y Nick sonrió, he ahí la coneja de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado—. No seré la que capte todo a la primera, porque ni siquiera fui capaz de entender la historia que me contaste, ¿pero acaso crees que no notaría con el pasar del tiempo que morías por dentro?

—Zanahorias, como… —¿Cómo sabía ella lo de la historia?

—Conocí a tu madre, Nick. Conocí a Tessa. —Por un momento Nick se sintió mal, traicionado, ¿cómo había osado ella revisar sus documentos? Sin embargo, un instante después eso quedó de lado al oír las siguientes palabras—. El que no me lo dijeras te empezaría a matar por dentro, Nick. —Inspiró—. Yo… —ladeó el rostro un poco— yo no sabré nada de eso, del amor, pero algo que sí sé es que… —Volvió a verlo— me gustaría… quiero decir, yo…

Nick le colocó ambas patas sobre los hombros.

—Judy, acaso tú…

—No lo sé —repuso—. No lo sé, Nick. Sin embargo, algo que no puedo negar es esa sensación tan rara que empecé a tener luego de la fiesta. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, cada vez que recuerdo cuando bailamos yo… No sé lo que siento, ¿bien? Nunca he sabido qué es el amor como para saber cómo moverme o qué decir. —Respiró con nerviosismo, la nariz se le movía como si tuviera vida propia y tenía, bajo el gris de su pelaje, un pequeño rubor—. Sólo sé que estas emociones están allí y…

Nick no le dio chance a terminar. La atrajo hacia sí y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. La sensación fue de otro mundo, las piernas lo traicionaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas, los brazos lo sintió de goma y podría jurar que la cabeza le iba a explotar; eran demasiadas sensaciones todas de golpe. La textura de los labios de Judy era mágica, suave y embriagante, y cuando ella colocó sus patas en su rostro, fue la señal para intensificar el beso. Le acarició con cariño las orejas, las mejillas, el mentón, no había lugar de ese pequeño rostro que no explorara con las patas.

Se separó por aire y la vio abrir los ojos con lentitud, aturdida por las sensaciones.

—Nick… —musitó.

—¿Sí, Pelusa?

—Quiero seguir.

—¿Con qué?

—Con esto —respondió con vehemencia—; con todo esto. No me importa lo que pase, lo que digan o lo que hagan. Me contaste que lo que pasó hace veintiún años fue por una pareja inter-especie, y no me importa. No me importa.

—Zanahorias —intervino Nick—, no quiero que te odien por estar conmigo. Yo puedo aguantarlo porque mírame, soy un zorro, pero tú…

—A veces odiamos lo que es diferente a nosotros, torpe zorro —dijo ella, separándose un poco y viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa—. Te acabé de decir que no me importa, deja de decidir qué es bueno y qué no para mí. Yo te elijo a ti. Te quiero a ti. No importa nada más.

Nick sonrió.

—Eres imposible de convencer, mi testaruda coneja.

—Lo mismo digo, mi torpe zorro.

Esta vez la que lo besó fue ella. De una manera más tierna, más cariñosa, y más inexperta. Él le besó con delicadeza los labios, la comisura de esta, la pequeña nariz que se movía sin cesar. Ella abrió los ojos y rió, como una niña pequeña cuando obtiene algo, y él le pasó un dedo por el rostro, grabándose sus rasgos.

—Te amo, Zanahorias. Nunca lo olvides.

—Nunca lo haré —sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla—. Ahora, ¿te parece si vamos a dormir?

—¡Zanahorias! —exclamó—, ¿no llevamos ni una hora juntos y ya quieres aprovecharte de mi inocencia?

Ambos rieron por la broma del zorro. El frío viento nocturno sopló con fuerza, abrazándolos, llevando sus risas con él.

—Entremos —sugirió Nick.

—Sí —coincidió ella.

—Por cierto, Pelusa —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la granja con Judy en brazos—, ¿qué dijeron tus padres de mí?

Las orejas de Judy se alzaron de golpe.

—Yo…, bueno, no le dije qué eras —murmuró contra su hombro—. Sólo dije que mi compañero de la policía iba a quedarse conmigo porque teníamos un caso que resolver.

—Pareja —la corrigió él—, en todos los sentidos. —Alzó las cejas varias veces, sugestivamente—. La sorpresa que se llevaran tus padres será enorme —rió—. Espera, ¿les diremos?

—Ya veremos.

Nick asintió, y cuando estaban casi en la puerta de la granja, preguntó:

—Pelusa, ¿dónde dormiré yo?

Ella no respondió, se bajó de él, abrió la puerta con cuidado y con una seña de la cabeza lo incitó a entrar. Nick con un alzamiento de cejas enfatizó la pregunta, a lo que ella sonrió con timidez y se dio media vuelta. Él sonrió y se frotó las patas como si tuviera la mejor mano de cartas de su vida.

«Interesante —pensó, siguiéndola por los laberínticos cuartos de la estancia—, y algo suicida también. Si los padres de ella nos encuentran durmiendo juntos, nos matarán.

»Te matarán, querrás decir —le respondió una vocecita.

»¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué quieres? Ya le dije a Zanahorias que la quiero, cumpliste tu cometido. ¡Ahora, _shoo_!

»Yo solo te advierto.

»¿Advertirme de qué?

»¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán cuando vean a un zorro en la misma cama que su hija? Van a creer que te la comiste, y no necesariamente como presa…

»Yo no…

»¿No aprovecharías? Por favor, Nick, soy tu conciencia. Dime que si se da la situación no cederías a tus instintos.

»…

»…

»…

»¿Ves?

»Ya comprendí. Andar con cuidado, vale. ¡Largo!

»Que obstinado. Bueno, me voy. Pero antes, un consejo:

»¿Cuál?

»Las almohadas en la puerta no dejan que salga el ruido de dentro. Chau.»

—Nick —susurró Judy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella estaba apuntando a una habitación y lo miraba, apremiándolo a entrar.

—Sí, sí —murmuró en respuesta—, lo siento. Me distraje.

Ella rodó los ojos y Nick entró, Judy lo siguió detrás y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Era un cuarto espacioso para un conejo, aunque no tanto para un zorro, si Nick se ponía de puntillas sus orejas rozaban el techo. Había una cama que se veía muy esponjosa junto a la pared, una cómoda al lado y frente a esta un tocador con varias fotografías.

Era la habitación de Judy.

Se inclinó un poco y vio que en una de las fotografías estaba ella de pequeña con un uniforme de policía. Iba a bromear con eso, pero el cansancio pudo más, eran casi las doce de la noche, debían dormir.

Como pudo se acostó en la cama que había, que apenas era justo para él, hizo un espacio y dio varias palmaditas mirando a Judy. Ella sonrió y se acostó a su lado, Nick le pasó la cola por la cintura y la acercó más hacia sí. La sensación de sus pelajes rozándose lo volvía loco.

—Descansa, Nick —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos; bostezó.

—Descansa, Zanahorias —dijo él, y depositó un beso en su frente.

Se dieron una sonrisa y se dejaron vencer por el sueño.


	13. XII: Siglas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. *Guarda la lágrima en un pequeño contenedor y las mete en el pequeño refrigerador dentro de la caja fuerte* Aún falta que suba la primera parte del tercer momento, la segunda parte la colocaré más... acelerada, en cuanto a acción :v ¿Quieres que desvele el audio? ¿De verdad? :v Entonces, como soy un ficker generoso te daré tu audio en este capítulo... :v. Veo que te gustó la escena Nicudy xD, y en cuanto al consejo, gracias (7u7), lo pondré en práctica :v. En el epílogo pasará algo con Tessa, y en cuento a qué reacción tendran los Hopps, bueno, debes leer :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el pasado de Nick. Jajajajaja, la escena de Mortati es un guiño a El Código DaVinci, y... no sé qué me quieres decir con respecto al Salbert *finge demencia*. Jjajaja, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la confesión. La conciencia es muy sabia, nunca oses contradecirla, ¡jamas! :v. Gracias por leer.

 **AldoJDC97** **:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara la confesión; y espero que este capítulo te guste xd. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Siglas**

* * *

 _Para poner a prueba la realidad es necesario verla sobre la cuerda floja  
Cuando las verdades hacen acrobacias, entonces podemos juzgarlas._

 _El Retrato de Dorian Gray._ Oscar Wilde

* * *

Nick estaba muy a gusto de la forma que se encontraba, podía sentir la calidez del pelaje de Judy contra el suyo y ya que tenía tanto su cola (que ella apretaba como si fuera un peluche) y patas en su cintura, podía percibir cada respiración; eran tan pausadas que si se concentraba en ellas, volvería a dormirse rápido. Sin embargo, la insistente luz del sol que parecía entrar como lanzas desde la ventana tenía otros planes.

De repente la luz que le taladraba los parpados se detuvo, Nick sonrió un poco mientras apretujaba más a Judy contra sí. Acto seguido oyó un chasquido metálico. Un siseo como si llamaran a alguien y murmullos asombrados. Nick, molesto, abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó frente a un cañón doble de escopeta.

Por acto de reflejo dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando pegado contra la pared, mientras un conejo marrón de aspecto mayor lo apuntaba con una escopeta.

—¡Zanahorias! —chilló Nick—. ¡Judy!

Ella abrió los ojos despacio y cuando vio al zorro contra la pared ladeó la cabeza, extrañada.

—Nick, que… —Entonces vio al conejo y de un brinco se puso delante de Nick, sirviéndole de escudo. Él apreció eso, sólo que no le terminaba de convencer qué haría ella contra una escopeta—. Papá, baja el arma.

¿Papá? ¿Ese conejo era el padre de ella?

Su suegro.

Oh, por las moras, ¡ese conejo era su suegro!

—Za-za-zanahorias —titubeó y luego tragó grueso—, ¿có-cómo que papá?

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa entre apenada, asustada y nerviosa.

—Nick, te presento a mis padres —dijo señalándolos con un gesto de la cabeza—. Stu y Bonnie Hopps.

Él reconoció los nombres, los había oído de vez en cuando las veces que llegaba a oír sus conversaciones telefónicas con sus padres, sólo que no los conocía en físico. La escopeta de Stu temblaba por la adrenalina que de seguro tenía ante la situación.

— _Judy-dudy_ , aléjate de ese zorro —le dijo, con un tono de voz entre firme y tembloroso.

—Papá, baja el arma, por favor —apaciguó, con las palmas de las patas hacia él—. Nick no me hará daño.

Stu bajó un poco la escopeta y miró confundido a Judy.

—¿Nick?

—¿El Nick que es tu compañero? —intervino Bonnie, tras la puerta se estaban empezando a aglomerar decenas de pequeños conejos que los miraban confundidos y asombrados.

—Sí —asintió Judy, la sonrisa se le fijó en el rostro. Nick conocía ese gesto, era cuando estaba tan impactada o avergonzada que no quería que se dejasen ver las demás emociones—. _Má_ , _pá_ , les presento a Nick, mi pareja en la ZPD —dijo y luego le dio una mirada a Nick para que se presentara.

Nick inspiró profundo y dio un paso, dubitativo, hacia ambos conejos. Bonnie le colocó una pata a Stu en el hombro y con una mirada le dio un claro mensaje: baja el arma. El conejo acató, refunfuñando, y dejó la escopeta recostada contra una de las paredes. Nick respiró más calmado y recuperó su actitud resuelta, miró a Judy como diciéndole «¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo?», a lo que ella asintió con vehemencia.

Suspiró y una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios.

«No lo hagas —dijo una vocecita en su mente.

»¿Hacer qué? —pensó, inocente.

»No me quieras ver la cara, Nick. ¡Sé lo que quieres hacer! ¡Es suicida!»

—Un placer, señor y señora Hopps —dijo Nick, sonriéndole a los conejos—. Soy Nick Wilde, el compañero en la jefatura de policía de su hija.

Por un instante hubo un silencio sepulcral, que era roto por las respiraciones nerviosas de los pequeños que miraban ahora con curiosidad. Bonnie le sonrió con una amabilidad que se notó un poquito forzada y abrió los labios para hablar, solo que Stu se le adelantó.

—¿Un zorro policía? —soltó, como si fuera lo más ilógico que hubiera oído, enarcando una ceja.

«No lo hagas, Nick.»

—No solo soy policía, Stu (¿puedo llamarlo Stú? Sí, lo llamaré Stu), también soy… —dijo e inspiró profundo. «Nick no lo hagas, no te vuelvas loco que con la cara tienes. Seré tu consciencia, pero si te matan, muero yo también.» Ignoró la vocecita y habló— la pareja sentimental de zanahorias. —Sonrió—. Un gusto, suegros.

«¡Hijo de…!»

Y se desató el caos en la pequeña habitación.

* * *

Cuando Dolos llegó a Burrows era pasada las diez de la mañana. Bajó del tren que lo llevó de la ciudad al pueblo campestre y se sacudió un poco el polvo del atuendo. Le costaba respirar bien, cada exhalación era como si respirara arena caliente. Sabía que tiempo era lo que menos tenía. En el mejor de los casos dos días; en el peor, no lo sabía.

Dos días.

Dos días y tres objetivos por eliminar.

Caminó por el andén rumbo a la salida de la estación, por donde quiera que miraba habían conejos, de todos los tamaños, colores y edades posibles; y en cantidades ridículamente altas. «¿Es que los conejos sólo saben reproducirse?»

Mientras caminaba palpó el bolsillo de su camiseta y sacó la fotografía del próximo objetivo, se quedó mirándola. Alex Cartalder. Tenía una muerte muy especial para él, una que se le había ocurrido de improvisto mientras estaba en el tren, revisando los objetivos restantes: un conejo, una loba y un zorro.

Apretó el maletín donde llevaba su túnica y las herramientas necesarias (su arma, la cita, el extracto de veneno) y se detuvo en la taquilla de información. Preguntó con amabilidad si alguien en el poblado conocía al conejo, y le enseñó la fotografía. La coneja tras la taquilla se había sorprendido al verlo, ya que después de todo, animales como él no eran muy comunes en Burrows, y cuando vio la foto, lo reconoció.

—Señor —dijo la coneja—, aquí lo conocen como Tito, y tiene un puesto en la feria que hay esta semana.

—¿Podría indicarme hacia dónde queda? —pidió Dolos, sin dejar denotar las ansias de ir a por el conejo, ni el dolor que tenía.

—Por supuesto —asintió la coneja—. En el centro del pueblo se estará llevando a cabo la feria, sólo que es a partir de la una de la tarde; deberá esperar a que abran. Luego solo le bastará con preguntar por Tito y el guía de turistas lo llevará. —Le devolvió la foto—. Que tenga buen día.

Dolos sonrió con gratitud y salió de la estación.

A la una de la tarde, pensó, tenía tiempo de sobra. Usaría ese tiempo para revisar el plan y pulir las fallas que llegase a encontrar.

De hoy no pasaba ese conejo.

* * *

Judy no tuvo idea de cómo hizo para controlar a sus padres.

Cuando Nick le había dicho a sus padres que era su pareja (algo cierto) desató el infierno en la pequeña habitación. Bonnie dejó escapar un pequeño gritito que Judy no supo identificar, parecía de miedo, o de alegría, o qué sabía ella, de lo que sí estaba segura era que en ese gritito había sorpresa… y no podía culpara. Stu, sin embargo, se quedó petrificado en el sitio y la nariz parecía que entraría en combustión espontánea o generaría un nuevo método de energía de lo rápido que se movía; cuando se hubo recuperado del impacto se movió como un rayo, pese a la edad que tenía, hacia su escopeta, sólo que Bonnie se le había adelantado y la apartó de él, y con un «Stu, cálmate y óyela» se hizo imponer.

Stu le había rogado con la mirada que se la diera, pero la mirada de su esposa no daba señal de ceder. Él dejó caer las orejas y se volvió hacia Judy.

Ella aprovechó y le contó los hechos que estaban pasando: le contó sobre lo de la investigación que tenían, que perseguían a un asesino en serie, que estaban contrarreloj para encontrar al que sería la próxima víctima y salvarlo, y así también capturar al asesino. Claro está, Judy dejó el tema de su noviazgo con Nick de lado, aprovechando la impresión de sus padres como cortina.

Y funcionó.

Nick quedó en el olvido apenas ella había mencionado «asesino en serie», tanto Bonnie como Stu habían lanzado exclamaciones ahogadas, luego de sorpresa, y luego la bombardearon con preguntas, una sobre otra. Incluso le llegaron a proponer que dejara la policía y se devolviera al campo a vivir con ellos. ¡Ja!, pensó, si ellos llegasen a saber que estaba de baja en la policía la atosigarían hasta que se devolviera con ellos. Apreciaba el gesto de que se preocuparan por ella, pero todo tenía un límite.

Nick, como para disimular, también le entregó un listado con cuatro conejos. No conocía a ninguno. Era en esos momentos en los que se renegaba no haber salido con sus padres a las visitas sociales que les hacían a los vecinos, y sólo haberse quedado estudiando para pasar el examen de la Academia. Usando el listado como base les dijo que saldría a investigar si alguno de los cuatro conejos seguía en Burrows.

Tomó a Nick de la pata y antes de que sus padres pudieran procesar que habían dormido juntos, que tenían una relación tanto profesional como sentimental, y que le preguntaran sobre las maneras en que ella les hablaba sobre Nick y cómo le confiaría la vida si se llegase a dar el caso, salieron. Esto último nunca se lo dijo a Nick, y no quería que él lo supiese por boca de sus padres.

Cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí y, sin soltarle, caminó a paso veloz hasta que estuvo a unos diez metros de la casa. Se detuvo y se llevó la pata libre al corazón, tratando de controlar su loco palpitar.

—¿Estás loco? —Se volvió hacia él—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles que somos novios? —Se calmó y suspiró—. No lo somos como tal.

Nick soltó una risa relajada, como si todo eso hubiera quedado atrás, sin embargo, Judy muy bien conocía que él actuaba así cuando no quería dejar que vieran cómo estaba. Y debería estar asustado, que te despierten a punta de cañón no es, como quien dice, lo mejor.

—¿Ah, no? —Se agachó a su altura—. ¿Entonces qué debía decirles? —sonrió y se acercó a ella—. Así que no somos nada… —La miró arqueando una ceja—. ¿Te parece que deba pedirte que seas mi novia cuando actuabas como una sin serlo? No creo que duermas con todo el mundo, ¿o sí?

Judy se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—¡Nick!

—Vale, vale —la calmó, levantando las palmas en señal de rendición—. Zanahorias —carraspeó y se acercó al punto de que sus narices se rozaron—, ¿quieres ser la novia de este sexy, apuesto y sensual zorro? Aprovecha la oferta porque hay miles de hembras que mataran por este apuesto espécimen.

Judy rió y le tomó las mejillas, ¿ese zorro no podía actuar con seriedad? No necesitó respuesta, ella sabía muy bien que no era así; y era por esa misma razón que lo quería tanto.

—Sí, torpe zorro —murmuró—. ¿Estás dispuesto a estar con esta coneja?

—No será sencillo, pero sí —dijo, abrazándola por la cintura.

Judy sonrió, milímetros la separaban de sus labios.

—¿Cómo terminé enamorándome de ti? —Pasó su pulgar por su pelaje rojizo, grabándose sus facciones.

—Mis encantos son a distintos niveles —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, apretando el agarre en ella—. Sólo que yo no te amo.

—¿Qué? —Judy se quedó estática.

—No te amo —dijo, con voz grave; fijó el jade de sus ojos con los suyos, podía ver que lo que decía lo hacía sin cubrirse con ese muro de emociones. Colocó su frente con la suya—. No te amo, mi Zanahorias, te necesito para vivir. Eso es mucho más que amor.

Judy sonrió aún más.

—Idiota.

Nick sonrió y la besó.

La sensación fue como ayer en la noche, los labios de Nick le causaban una sensación tan indescriptible que se sorprendía por ello, pero eso no le impedía disfrutarla. Por acto de reflejo le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo acercó más a sí, mientras al tiempo él apretaba el agarre en su cintura, profundizando el beso. Unas corrientes eléctricas tan fuertes que dejarían obsoletas las plantas eléctricas de la ciudad le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Nick puso una pata en su espalda, haciendo que se uniera a él como si se fueran a volver uno solo.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando oyeron como unos conejos a lo lejos le gritaban ofensas. Se separaron entre apenados por el despliegue público de emociones, y tristes por haberse separado. Judy se sintió extraña y por un momento no se reconoció, quería más, quería seguir.

Nick se agachó a su altura y apoyó las patas en sus piernas.

—¿Lista para buscar a esos conejos, Zanahorias? —preguntó, en el tono de la voz se le oía el jadeo del beso.

Ella alzó la mirada.

—Sí —asintió.

El vulpino le tomó la pata y le dio un beso en la frente. Judy se sonrojó tocándose donde la había besado. ¿Qué clase de Nick tierno era este?

—Vamos, entonces —dijo él.

* * *

El sol se alzaba imponente en el cielo azulado del campo de Burrows, Dolos miró el reloj en su muñeca: la una y quince de la tarde. Inspiró tranquilo mientras veía cómo los conejos terminaban de organizar la feria y empezaban a abrir sus puertas al público.

Desde hacía veinte minutos estaba esperando, oculto en uno de los pequeños edificios cercanos, una pastelería de un zorro según había visto por el vidrio del aparador, se había colocado su túnica y levantó la capucha, alistó su arma en cuya punta había el concentrado del veneno para paralizar a su objetivo, y en el bolsillo de su ropa estaba la cita que dejaría con el cuerpo.

Todo marchaba bien.

Mientras esperaba en la sombra oblicua que el edificio cercano proyectaba en el suelo, lo vio. El conejo caminaba con confianza y firmeza hacia la feria. «Así habrás caminado cuando lo hiciste, bastardo.» Apretó el arma en su pata y caminó con sigilo, cubriéndose con las sombras de las construcciones cercanas para que los demás animales no se alertaran por su vestimenta.

Llegó a una de las entradas laterales de la feria, se colocó en cuatro patas y entró por un hueco entre dos puestos. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó; dio un único tosido ahogado con su pata, expulsando sangre.

Se agarró el pecho con fuerza y respiró lentamente hasta que disminuyó al punto que era soportable, pero no se iba. Y Dolos sabía que no lo haría.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia donde iba el conejo.

* * *

Habían encontrado, interrogado y visitado a tres de los conejos.

Ninguno de los que encontraron era el conejo que buscaban… aunque no tenían idea de qué buscaban. Interrogaron a los tres y les preguntaron el por qué de su arresto durante el disturbio hace veintiún años. Uno de ellos fue porque había saqueado una tienda de suministros tratando de llevar unos a su casa, el segundo obtuvo su arresto porque estaba a favor del grupo liberal que apoyaba las parejas inter-especie, y el tercero fue porque tuvo una pelea con otro conejo que quería quitarle lo que había conseguido, sólo que los policías se enfocaron en él porque no se había cohibido contra ellos y cargó contra los oficiales.

Ninguno de los casos de los conejos le dieron a Nick la pista que lo conectaran al asesino, es decir, estaba buscando algo que tuviera que ver con un muerto, ya que al comentarle la posibilidad de que el asesino esté haciendo todo esto porque perdió a alguien importante en el disturbio a Judy, ésta se mostró contenta, ya que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos cumplía con eso.

Pusieron toda su esperanza en el conejo que faltaba: Alex Cartalder, o como le habían dicho que lo conocían en el pueblo, Tito. Según lo que los demás le habían dicho, tenía un puesto en la feria.

Sin esperar mucho y aprovechando que la feria había comenzado hacía poco, se encaminaron a ella. Y mientras iban, Judy nunca le soltó la pata, al contrario, parecía enorgullecerse de ello, pese a las miradas que les llegaban de la mayoría de los animales; eso le causó a Nick una especie de calorcito en el pecho. Sonrió y le acarició con cuidado el dorso de la pata con el pulgar, en señal de agradecimiento; sólo un animal se enorgullecía de él y esa era su madre.

Ahora también era Judy.

Su coneja, irritante, martirizante, pero hermosa y entregada coneja.

La miró mientras ella tiraba suavemente de él, sus curvas, su energía inagotable, sus pasos rebosantes de confianza y optimismo. Una sonrisa bobalicona le surcó el rostro, ¿cómo había llegado a pensar no decirle lo que sentía? ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar en no podría estar con ella?

¿Cómo había pensado que podría vivir sin ella?

De repente sintió que el agarre en su pata se apretó demasiado, tanto que dolía. Quitó la mirada de su cintura y miró que había varios conejos corriendo desbocados de la feria, como si lo hicieran para salvar sus vidas. El amatista de sus ojos de fijó en Nick con una firmeza aplastante. No necesitaron palabras.

Llegaron tarde.

Ella hizo ademán de correr, pero Nick la retuvo.

—Zanahorias —dijo con voz grave—, no te precipites.

—Nick —replicó, frunciendo el ceño—, el asesino está allí. ¡Faircross está allí!

—Por eso mismo te advierto. —Apretó un poco más el agarre—. Pelusa, estamos tratando con un asesino, no te lances sin pensar. —Hizo una pausa—. Te necesito conmigo, ¿puedes confiar en mí?

—¡Hey! —se quejó—. No me apliques lo mismo a mí.

Nick sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo justo.

Ella sonrió.

—Bien, vamos juntos.

Nick asintió y ambos entraron corriendo a la feria. Un tsunami de conejos los frenaba, como una marea contra la arena, impidiendo la visualización de algo que no fueran cuerpos grises por cualquier lado. Nick apretó más fuerte la pata de Judy para evitar perderla y estoicamente se enfrentó a la marea.

Los gritos de terror inundaban el aire y el miedo colectivo empezaban a convertir la marea de conejos en una estampida. Se hizo una nota mental de no dejar caer a Zanahorias al suelo, o caer él, podrán no tener el peso de un elefante, pero que cientos, si no es que miles, de conejos le pasasen por encima a alguno de los dos los mandaría al hospital.

—¿Ves algo? —le gritó Judy, tratando de hacerse oír por la marea de conejos.

—Blanco y gris —respondió—; puros conejos.

—¡Álzame! —chilló—. ¡Súbeme a tus hombros, así podré ver algo!

Nick la jaló con fuerza y, equilibrándose como trapecista de circo, logró sentar a Judy en sus hombros, ella cruzó sus patas al cuello y se agarró a sus orejas.

—¡Con cariño, Pelusa, que son sensibles! —se quejó, al sentir el excesivo apretón de ella.

Judy hizo caso omiso a su quejido y se las apretó con más fuerza, pero ya se las cobraría él. Siguió caminando por la marea de conejos que empezaba a reducirse un poco y entonces lo vio.

—¡Allí! —dijo Judy.

Un animal mucho más grande que un zorro, con una capa o túnica con capucha negra y una especie de sable en su pata, estaba dejando un pequeño papelito en un agujero. Al enfocar la vista en donde caía el papel se dio cuenta de que no era un agujero, era un conejo en un agujero. La cabeza de Tito sobresalía del agujero y tierra le caía por la boca.

Nick no necesitó verlo para saber lo que había pasado.

—¡Alto! —gritó Judy, el animal volvió la mirada hacia ellos y Nick sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies.

Su deducción fue incorrecta.

No era Faircross.

Faircross tenía los ojos bicolores, uno verde y otro ámbar. Este animal no. No se los pudo diferenciar por lo lejos que estaba, pero le parecieron que sólo eran ámbares.

El animal dio media vuelta y corrió en cuatro patas, perdiéndose entre los demás puestos, moviéndose como una sombra. Nick se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué sucede, Nick? —soltó Judy, dando un brinco y bajando al suelo—. ¡Vamos por él!

—Zanahorias —dijo—, ese no era Faircross.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sus ojos, no era él —argumentó—. Faircross tiene heterocromía, este animal tenía los ojos iguales; además de que es muy grande para ser un zorro.

Judy se quedó un momento quieta, como procesando lo que le había dicho, para acto seguido correr hacia el cuerpo donde estaba el conejo. Nick la siguió. El cuerpo de Tito tenía los ojos desorbitados y de un blanco lechoso, el cuello estaba roto en un ángulo extraño y de la boca le caía tierra.

—¿Murió asfixiado o le rompieron el cuello? —murmuró.

El ímpetu de Judy se lo llevó el viento, porque se mostraba titubeante ante el cuerpo. Nick le colocó una pata en el hombro.

—Judy, no deberías…

—No —dijo, y negó con la cabeza para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras—. Estoy bien. No me iré. Debo superar este impacto a los muertos; soy policía, no puedo impresionarme fácilmente.

Nick sonrió.

—Bien, Pelusa. —La abrazó por la cintura con la cola. Judy se agachó y tomó la cita con cuidado de no dejar huellas que la llegaran a implicar; la leyó.

—Esta es más fácil —dijo, tendiéndosela.

Nick la tomó y la leyó.

 _Esta es la Ley de la Selva, como el cielo vieja y cierta,  
y el Lobo que la guarda verá prosperidad.  
Más el que la rompe, perecerá.  
Como la enredadera del árbol, la Ley va hacia delante y atrás:  
Porque la fuerza de la Manada es el Lobo,  
y la Manada, la fuerza del Lobo es._

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, era demasiado obvio: el siguiente objetivo sería un lobo en Distrito Forestal. Algo que notó fue que una esquina de la tarjeta de la cita había una «S» garabateada a las prisas. Qué raro, pensó, iban cuatro letras que no tenían anda que ver con las citas: «F», «S», «N» y «S»; no podía ser coincidencia. ¿Significarían algo?

El repentino apretón de Judy en su pata lo sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada hacia ella y la notó nerviosa, mirando el conejo muerto.

—Deberíamos irnos, Zanahorias —dijo Nick—, sería lo mejor. —Suspiró—. Debemos volver cuanto antes a Zootopia y avisarle a Bogo.

Judy asintió ensimismada. Nick la tomó por los hombros y se la llevó cargada.

—¿Qué haces? —se sorprendió, dando un quejidito de sorpresa.

—Llevándote, lógico.

—¿Por qué cargada? —Miró a los lados con nerviosismo—. Nos pueden ver.

—¿Y qué?

—Bueno…

—Oh, vamos, Zanahorias —dijo—, aprovecha que estoy haciendo esto. Dudo que se repita; me expongo a que piensen que me voy a comer a una coneja (lo que no me molestaría, la verdad. Aunque no necesariamente como presa) y me detengan por eso. —Hizo una pausa y sintió cómo ella reposaba su cabeza en su hombro. Salieron de la feria y caminó rumbo a la granja Hopps—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí —murmuró contra su hombro—. Mucho.

—Así me gusta.

—Gracias. —Oyó Nick que ella susurró, tan bajo que apenas lo captó—. Seis meses.

—¿Seis meses, qué? —quiso saber. Notó como unos conejos los miraban con un morbo extraño, los ignoró.

—Llevamos seis meses siendo compañeros y siempre sabes cómo ayudarme —soltó una risa ahogada contra él—. Después de todo este tiempo siempre sabes qué hacer.

Nick rió, y con cariño frotó su mejilla contra ella.

—Siempre, Zanahorias —dijo—. Siempre sabré qué hacer.

* * *

Santiago estaba nervioso en el departamento de Albert, tamborileando sus garras contra el vidrio del comedor.

—Decídete, Santi —urgió Albert.

Santiago estaba tratando de decidirse desde ayer sobre si oír o no el audio en la memoria. El señor Mortati le había mandado un mensaje esta mañana para avisarle que había encontrado el USB y que había cumplido su encargo con éxito, con su respectiva paga depositada en la cuenta bancaria, y cuando le preguntó sobre si quedaron más rastro de ello, él se lo había negado.

Y su indecisión sobre si oírla o no estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Llevaba diez años trabajando limpiamente, sin ocultarle nada al que sea su cliente, y durante los últimos cuatro, que era lo que llevaba trabajando para Mortati, nunca le había ocultado algo. Eso era lo que le había dado su puesto.

Y ahora había hecho lo impensable.

Pasarse de curioso.

—Es que…

—¡Es que nada! —replicó el jaguar, golpeando la mesa con su pata, los anillos repiquetearon en el vidrio—. Quiero saber en qué lío me has metido, Santi.

—Yo también, es solo que… —Se reacomodó en su asiento, incómodo.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? —inquirió apuntando la memoria extraíble que estaba en su teléfono móvil, que a su vez estaba conectado a una laptop en la mesa—. Dame la jodida clave de acceso de la memoria.

Santiago miró los ojos avellana de Albert, buscando algo a qué aferrarse.

—Si él se entera, nos mata —advirtió.

—Eso me lo has dicho como diez veces —repuso el jaguar, rondando los ojos.

—Bien —suspiró y estiró la pata—; dame la pata. —El jaguar se la dio—. Podremos morir por eso…

—Ajá.

—Y…

—¡Dame la puta clave, Santiago! —espetó—. Deja de ser cobarde, puedes matar a _tutilimundi_ , pero ¿no puedes darme un jodido código?

Santiago espiró y se la dio.

—S-A-L-I-G-I-A.

Albert tecleó las siete letras y la computadora dio un pitido. Santiago inspiró con fuerza y apretó el agarre, entonces el audio comenzó a sonar.

—Óiganme bien. —La voz la reconoció al instante, era la del señor Mortati—. Que esto no salga de nosotros…


	14. XIII: Moveré los infiernos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, ese delicado despertar de Nick debió darle unos años de vida y fortalecerle el corazón. Oh dioses, me sacas los colores, basta, sé que la escena de la marejada es buena, pero no para tanto -/u/- En cuanto a las cuatro letras; en este capítulo sabrás de qué van, aunque ya lo sabes *guiño*. Y pues... no soy suicida, pero me gusta vivir al límite; no el tigre de las Zucaritas es tan osado :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, bueno, ya conocemos al viejo Stu; y sí, ambos sabemos que Nick hubiera muerto hacía mucho si no fuera por Judy. Veremos cuales de tus sospechosos es el asesino, solo tienes que leer. Yo no sé por qué se enojan, yo hago lo que piden :v Es decir, me pidió el audio y claramente se lo di :v Y gracias, tendré en cuenta eso, que Hades te de un regalo por compartir ese punto débil del Beta. Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Y obvio, los papás son más protectores, pero... hay maneras para que no descubran :v 7u7 En fin, veremos si tu teoría del asesino es cierta o no. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Veremos si tuviste razón o no con tu teoría. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Moveré los infiernos**

* * *

 _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta Movebo._

 _La Eneida._ Virgilio.

* * *

Dolos pagó el boleto de tren de vuelta a Zootopia, tratando de controlar el jadeo; estaba empezando a ver borroso durante entretiempos. No era buena señal. La coneja de la taquilla le preguntó sobre si había logrado encontrar a Tito, a lo que Dolos asintió con una sonrisa llena de gratitud; no podía hablar. La garganta, el pecho y laringe las sentía a punto de incendiársele. Era horrible, como si con cada respiración inhalara gases tóxicos.

Le dio las gracias a la coneja con una voz tan carrasposa que ni siquiera él la reconoció y se subió al tren. Arrancó a los quince minutos.

Dolos estaba nervioso, algo inusual en los ajustes de cuenta que hacía, por lo general mataba al objetivo y se retiraba sin tanto jaleo, a excepción de lo que sucedió con el león, sin embargo, ahora fue distinto. Lo habían visto esos dos. Tenía que hacer algo para retrasarlos. Él no era imbécil, sabía que si no lo persiguieron era porque habían dado con la información de su constitución física e irían a la policía.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran en Zootopia.

Tenía que frenarlos lo más que pudiera; hacer todo el tiempo posible.

Estaba en el último vagón del tren, que aunque éste fuera último modelo, el último era como de carga, para ingresar lo necesario en cuanto a alimentos si algún animal de la clase ejecutiva llegase a pedir algo. Una pequeña puerta daba a un espacio de un metro cuadrado con un pequeño barandal, y un conejo que era pasajero estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Caminó hasta él.

El conejo lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Adentro no se puede fumar —dijo, como si Dolos estuviera preguntándole.

Dolos asintió y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de que nadie de dentro lo viera.

El conejo dio una calada al cigarrillo y soltó el humo, que ascendió ensortijándose, para, acto seguido, ser barrido por el viento debido a la velocidad del tren. Dolos se acercó a él, ideando la manera sobre cómo lograría hacer tiempo. Miró de soslayo hacia atrás y se colocó detrás.

Lo empujó por sobre la baranda.

El conejo ladeó el rostro durante el breve instante en que estaba en el aire y sus ojos trataron de procesar qué sucedía, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, porque un segundo después cayó a las vías ferroviarias. Lo siguiente que Dolos oyó fue el golpe del cuerpo en las vías, seguido del chasquido y de los miles de voltios de los rieles recurriéndole el cuerpo, arqueándolo y matándolo en seco.

Dolos suspiró, y se volvió hacia el interior del vagón, llegó a su asiento y se tumbó.

Eso le debería hacer el tiempo suficiente para actuar con relativa tranquilidad.

Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y unas pastillas del otro; se tomó dos capsulas del tirón y suspiró mientras se enfocaba en escribir un mensaje.

Tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

* * *

Luego de la primera frase, el audio la grabación se mantuvo en silencio unos tres minutos, durante los cuales Santiago trataba de mantener la inquietud a raya. Seguía retumbándole que no deberían hacer eso, pero otra parte de él (una que tiraba con más fuerza) lo obligaba a oírlo.

Hubo un suspiro en el audio, seguido de otros más. No era solo Mortati, había más animales.

«—¿Les queda claro que si dicen algo de lo que harán, morirán antes de que anochezca? —Silencio—. Bien —dijo Mortati, se oyeron ruidos de pisadas y luego de papeles—. Tomen, esta es su objetivo.

»—¿Quién es? —preguntó un animal.

»—A la que deben matar —respondió Mortati—. Esta policía me ha estado pisando los talones, muchachos. Al principio pensé que era solo investigaciones que terminarían en el aire, ya saben, mis abogados siempre me cubren la espalda, pero ella…

»—¿Riesgo de error, de que te descubran, de que nos descubran?

»—Gabriel, ¿no? Vale, pues: cero, tres y uno por ciento. ¿Big está enterado de esto?

»—No.

»—Así me gusta. —Una pausa—. Prosigo. Esta policía me ha estado montando un seguimiento demasiado minucioso, y si esto sigue así al menos una semana más dará conmigo y con mi contacto en Italia y terminará derrumbando lo que tengo planeado.

»—¿Cómo hacemos para no llamar la atención? —preguntó otro, este tenía un tono femenino.

»—¿Cómo era que te llamabas? —preguntó Mortati.

»—Celeste.

»—Bien, Celeste. Sencillo. Ustedes ocho usarán las marchas anti y pro parejas inter-especie para cubrirse. Si los datos de Miranda y Buck son ciertos, hoy habrá marchas de ambos movimientos y coincidirán en un lugar. Inicien un pequeño caos, maten un poli. Si la cosa sale bien, se formará algo grande y con eso podrán, unos dos días después para no dejar cabos sueltos, matar a la susodicha en cuestión. ¿Entendido?

»—¿Cuánto ganaremos por esto? —preguntó Gabriel, su voz sonaba firme e inexpresiva.

»—Doscientos mil por adelantado —dijo Mortati, con la importancia que se usaba para hablar de qué color vestiría hoy—, y los otro ocho cuando vea en las noticias la muerte de ella.»

La grabación terminó y la sala quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Albert soltó un suspiro y se pasó la pata repleta de anillos por el rostro, su expresión era preocupada. Santiago tamborileó con sus garras en la mesa, generando un _clac_ , _clac_ , cada que golpeaba.

—¿En qué estamos metidos, Santi? —murmuró con voz grave.

Santiago no respondió, estaba barajeando una hipótesis que pintaba muy mal. Había reconocido tres de los cuatro nombres que se mencionaron en el audio, y eran de los animales muertos que habían salido en las noticias. Mortati había dicho «ustedes ocho» y hasta ahora habían muerto siete animales.

No tenía que ser un genio matemático para darse cuenta de que el que los había matado lo hacía por venganza, los estaba cazando uno a uno. Eso lo puso sobre aviso, ¿el señor Mortati estaría también en su lista de víctimas? Peor aún, ¿cómo se supone que ese animal había obtenido los nombres de cada uno?

Un pensamiento asaltó su mente: ¿el asesino sabía que trabajaba para Mortati?

—En nada —respondió al fin—, no estamos metidos en nada. —Se levantó de la mesa—. Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? —Albert se quedó viéndolo sin entender, Santiago le dio un rápido resumen de su conclusión, lo que hizo que el jaguar abriera los ojos como platos, comprendiendo.

—Nos vamos. Ahora —sentenció.

—¿A dónde?

—Lejos. —Caminó por la sala, oteando lo que fuera más necesario—. Recoge las cosas importantes, de valor y que contengan información de ambos. No podemos dejar nada al azar.

—¿Cómo?

—Dinero es lo que me sobra, Albert —repuso el zorro—. Mortati me pagó el trabajo de la memoria, de ahí tenemos, no sé, dudo que sea menos de medio millón; y además tengo otras cuentas, ninguna menor a trescientos mil. —Se pasó una pata por el rostro, lo poco que recordaba de su servicio militar hacía casi seis años, era no dejarse llevar por el pánico y tener todo bajo control. Siempre era así. Santiago podía matar a quien fuera sin titubear, pero era a la muerte lo que más lo asustaba. Algo irónico—. Dame la portátil, deja ver si puedo comprar algunos boletos de avión.

Albert se movió como el jaguar que era y entre el caos que eran las pilas de cosas en el apartamento, encontró celulares, memorias, USB, artefactos en donde al zorro jamás se le hubiera ocurrido buscar. Su móvil sonó, con el tono que le indicaba la llegada de un mensaje de Mortati, pero lo ignoró. Mientras Albert entraba a su habitación, salía con un maletín y entraba al nodo futurista que era donde tenía los ordenadores, Santiago verificó su cuenta bancaria falsa, en la que Mortati le depositó el dinero del último trabajo.

«¡¿Dos millones?!»

Sin dejarse llevar por la impresión, empezó a buscar aerolíneas con destinos para hoy mismo.

Albert volvió con el maletín a medio abrir, de reojo Santiago se percató de que había puros discos duros en este.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Albert, verificando su pasaporte y tendiéndole el suyo.

Santiago esbozó una sonrisa titubeante.

—¿No me habías dicho que querías ir a Hawái?

* * *

Vayentha dio un bostezo largo mientras abría perezosamente los ojos. «¿Qué hora es?», pensó, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el techo de hormigón del departamento de Al, y la luz opaca del sol que se abría paso con dificultad por las cortinas en las ventanas, y empezaba a iluminar cada vez más el suelo; pequeñas motitas de polvo danzarinas se movían por el aire.

Oyó ruidos hacia donde estaba la sala. Se inclinó sobre la cama, quedando sentada, y se recostó contra la cabecera de la misma, que tenía una funda suavecita; movió una oreja al oír la vibración de un móvil contra una mesita. Era el móvil de Aloysius. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de los labios de la hiena.

Lo primero que la impresionó era la hora. «¿Las dos y cuarenta?» Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un suave chirrido, y dejó ver a un lobo marrón claro y de ojos tan oscuros que eran casi negros, con una bandeja y que en ella tenía un desayuno que humeaba y olía delicioso.

—Hola, Al —saludó ella, y luego dio un bostezo.

—Hola, Vity —sonrió él; el medallón de oro del cuello se movía acompasado con su respiración—. Al fin despiertas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Te traje el desayuno —dijo, colocándole la bandeja sobre el regazo, se inclinó un poco y le dio un pico en la nariz; Vayentha rió.

—Basta… —se quejó, en broma—; no me hagas reír.

—A mí me gusta hacerte reír.

Él se sentó en la cama, que era bastante amplia, y se quedó mirándola como si fuera la más magnifica escultura. Un suave viento movió la cortina por un instante, dejando pasar un haz de luz de sol que chocó contra el anillo de obsidiana de Al, lanzando un rayo reflejo hacia ella. Vayentha se cubrió el rostro con una pata.

—Lo siento —dijo él, quitándose el anillo y colocándolo en la cama.

—¿Y tú brazalete? —preguntó ella, al no vérselo.

—No lo tengo.

Ella rodó los ojos, divertida.

—No me digas —sonrió—. ¿Lo perdiste?

—No. —Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo—. Se lo di a mi padre.

—Ah… —Tomó el móvil de él y se lo tendió—. Te llegó un mensaje hace nada.

Al lo tomó y cuando lo leyó, la expresión tranquila y relajada que tenía en el rostro se volvió de piedra y luego volvió a la normalidad; fue tan rápido que ella creyó que fue una jugarreta de su cerebro a medio despertar. Al se levantó con un movimiento casi mecánico y tomó el anillo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó Vayentha.

Al se volvió a verla y sonrió con calidez a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—Nada, Vity —respondió—; voy a buscar algo de comer para mí.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Zootopia eran casi las seis de la tarde; el sol de tonos rojizos se empezaba a ocultar, tiñendo el cielo de amarillos, rojos e incluso ligeros violetas.

Ella y Nick habían llegado corriendo a la estación de trenes de BunnyBurrows poco después de que llegaran a la granja y le avisaran a sus padres de que habían llegado tarde, y que Tito había muerto. Sin dejar que Bonnie y Stu pudieran procesar el impacto de la noticia, ambos, zorro y coneja, habían salido disparados hacia la estación de trenes para llegar a Zootopia lo más pronto posible y poner al tanto a Bogo.

La cosa es que cuando llegaron la estación, había retrasos, y cuando Nick le preguntó a una coneja en la taquilla de boletos, ésta luego de mirarlo con desprecio le dijo, con un tono que le hirvió la sangre a Judy, que algún suicida se lanzó del anterior tren, causando que el siguiente que venía arrollara el cadáver y el equipo de limpieza, los bomberos y los forenses, estaban retirando el cuerpo. No tenían tiempo estimado para terminar.

Judy se llevó a Nick a rastras de vuelta a la granja y le pidió la camioneta a su padre, sin explicación alguna, y con una emoción palpable. Se sentía inútil al no poder haber dado antes con Tito.

Stu le lanzó las llaves y cuando ella prácticamente arrojó a Nick dentro como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, encendió el motor, que sonó ahogado durante tres intentos, y luego de un golpe al tablero, encendió.

—Ya van dos veces que haces lo mismo, _Judy-dudy_ —le había dicho Stu, cuando ella estaba por arrancar.

Les tomó tres horas el llegar a la ciudad, más especifico, a la ZPD.

Estaba vuelta una fiera, la adrenalina había sustituido el agua de su sangre, recorriéndole los vasos sanguíneos, manteniéndola al tanto de todo. Se bajó del auto, llevando a Nick arrastrado de la camisa e ignorando los «Zanahorias, yo puedo andar solo, no es necesario que me arrastres como trapeador». Entró desbocada en la jefatura con la vista fija en la oficina de Bogo, como un cazador que ha fijado su objetivo. Suspiró, sintiendo cómo las aletas de su pequeña nariz se expandían; ignoró el saludo de Ben y subió de dos en dos las escaleras a la oficina de Bogo. Nick le había dicho en el trayecto de Burrows a la ciudad que habían dos lobos en Distrito Forestal que tenían el arresto el mismo día que los demás.

Una tal Celeste y un tal Geller.

Vio que en el umbral de la oficina de Bogo estaba, además del búfalo, Jack Savage. Eso pareció activar aún más el enojo que brotaba de sus poros y la rodeaba como una neblina, parecía que atacaría a la mínima señal de peligro.

—¡Jefe! —lo llamó. Bogo volvió la mirada hacia ella y arqueó una ceja; Savage, en cambio, frunció el entrecejo—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —gruñó.

—El caso. Mi caso. El asesino atacará en Distrito Forestal, tengo dos posibles víctimas. Margen de error de un quince por ciento.

Savage se cuadró frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

—Este caso es mío —dijo, mordaz—. Ustedes lo perdieron, y si tienes información del mismo, más te vale que me la des o puedes ir presa por obstruir una… —No pudo terminar la frase porque Judy, quien no tenía las ganas, la paciencia y el tiempo para discutir con esa serpiente en forma de conejo, le conectó un golpe a la nariz.

Savage se tambaleó y quedó contra la pared, mientras se llevaba ambas patas a donde ella le había dado; varias gotitas rojas cayeron al suelo generando un eco que resonó como si fuera una cueva milenaria.

La coneja alzó la mirada hacia el búfalo, que se erguía como una torre en la puerta, y lo miró con decisión, como diciéndole que no podía opinar. Sabía que él con una simple patada la mandaría a la puerta, pero tenía el cuerpo a mil por hora que se sentía capaz de derrumbar a Bogo.

Savage le lanzó una mirada a Bogo esperando que éste dijera algo, pero él movió una oreja y se hizo el desentendido. Judy sonrió, que le terminó saliendo algo perturbada, y de una mirada le dio a entender a Nick que la siguiera. Entraron. Se sentaron en una silla y Bogo tras el escritorio.

—Díganme que…

No lo dejó terminar, ella soltó todo lo que había pasado. Que sabían lo ocurrido hace veintiún años, causando una genuina sorpresa en Bogo; la cita que hallaron; que el asesino no podría ser Faircross debido a su constitución; el que su hipótesis más fuerte era que el móvil era una venganza.

—Ya barajeaba esa hipótesis, Hopps —la interrumpió Bogo, Judy notó que tenía varios expedientes de oficiales en el escritorio, seis para ser exactos: un león, dos lobos, un hipopótamo, un tigre y un elefante.

—Esos son los que murieron en el disturbio, ¿cierto? —intervino Nick.

—Sí —asintió Bogo, y lo miró con recelo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Estos expedientes son clasificados, sólo yo tengo acceso.

—¡Eso no importa! —se hizo notar Judy, salvándole el pellejo tanto a Nick como a Garraza—. Debemos ir por dos lobos en Distrito Forestal antes de que…

La radio de Bogo en su escritorio crepitó con fuerza, como anunciando una catástrofe. Judy la sintió, como si la noticia le recorriera cada milímetro del pelaje y le rodeara la nuca con dedos fríos y delicados, burlones incluso.

—Señor, aquí Torres —dijo uno de los nuevos en la ZPD, si no mal recordaba era un tigre blanco—; estábamos haciendo rondas en Distrito Forestal y hemos encontrado un cuerpo.

Todos inspiraron a la vez. «Maldición, tarde de nuevo.»

—Especie, nombre y forma de muerte —requirió Bogo.

—Una loba, según su identificación (la que pudimos bajar) es Celeste Howlin y bueno, la forma de muerte es… peculiar.

—Explíquese.

—Está en el aire; tiene las patas atadas y las delanteras atadas a la espalda, está colgando de una rama gruesa mediante una liana a modo de horca improvisada. Tiene también una especie de puñalada en el estómago.

Era definitivo; el asesino se les adelantó.

—¿La cita? —susurró Nick—. Dígale si encontraron la cita.

—La cita, oficial —ordenó Bogo. La radio crepitó.

—Estaba a un metro del cuerpo, tiene rastros de sangre, sólo que no sabemos si es de la víctima, aunque parece que no —dijo Torres—. Es mucha para provenir de una puñalada al estómago. —Hizo una pausa—. «La traición nunca prospera; ¿cuál será la razón? / Porque, si prospera, nadie osa llamarla traición». —La radio crepitó—. Y algo raro es que en la esquina superior hay una letra «A» garabateada.

—Gracias, Torres —gruñó Bogo—. Vuelva a la estación con la cita. Cambio y corto. —La radio crepitó una última vez.

Nick no necesitó palabras, apenas la radio había dejado de sonar por la estática salió de la oficina diciendo «Voy a informes» a nadie en específico. Judy se quedó en el despacho con Bogo y suspiró sujetándose la cabeza. El ímpetu y la adrenalina se le habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Hopps —dijo Bogo—, para la próxima será.

Ella levantó la mirada, impresionada y asustada, ¿Bogo estaba consolándola o es que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias? El búfalo tenía una expresión cansada, bueno, solo un poco, el resto seguía igual de estoico.

—Savage atrapará al Asesino Literario —dijo.

El oír el nombre de esa liebre la hizo enojar. Recordando las palabras que le dijo en la plaza de la Alcaldía, apretó las patas formando puños y la derecha le dolió por el golpe que le hubo dado. Aunque una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en los labios, había tenido ganas de hacerlo desde lo de la plaza, si Nick no se hubiera adelantado ella hubiera sido la que lo habría golpeado esa vez.

—¿El Asesino Literario? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Sí —resopló Bogo, reacomodándose en su asiento—. Así le pusieron los medios al Savage informar el _modus operandi_ del sujeto.

—Literario… —murmuró ella, pasando la vista por los expedientes de los oficiales muertos en el macrodisturbio de hacía veintiún años. Sus ojos fueron a parar a una loba marrón, y con ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros. Leyó el nombre—. Vanessa C. Romanov —musitó para sí. Miró a Bogo—. Voy un momento a Informes, jefe.

Bogo resopló con cansancio, sabiendo que no iba a poder detenerla. Ella salió, miró de soslayo a Savage, que tenía la cabeza hacia arriba sosteniéndose la nariz y evitando que siguiera sangrando. Bajó la escalera y se precipitó como un cohete a informes.

No sabía por qué razón, pero sentía que las letras sueltas en las citas eran importantes. Y si estaban contra un asesino que usaban citas, pues no podían dejarlas pasar por alto. Se repitió mentalmente las letras mientras entraba a informes. «F, S, N, S, A.»

—Zanahorias —exclamó Nick, frente a un ordenador—, tengo la próxima víctima. Un zorro. La frase es de un zorro.

Ella fue hacia donde Nick y le dijo que buscara las siglas: «F», «S», «N», «S» y «A» en la computadora.

—¿Por qué? —se intrigó.

—El asesino está usando pasajes literarios, ¿y si esas letras forman un pasaje que nos lleve a la última víctima?

Nick pareció comprender.

—Puede ser —convino, llevándose un dedo al mentón—. Las últimas dos citas fueron relativamente sencillas: un conejo y una loba. —Se volvió y tecleó las letras—. Veamos. —Nick murmuró unas cuantas palabras al azar que comenzaban con las letras, y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

Judy se inclinó hacia Nick y oteó la pantalla del ordenador.

Había una sola frase que tenía las cinco letras como inicio de palabras.

 ** _FLECTERE SI NEQUEO SUPEROS, ACHERONTA MOVEBO_** **.**

Y el recuerdo la golpeó como un gancho de boxeador. Faircross. Recordaba que había visto en la fiesta del zorro de mármol en una de las paredes la palabra « _Acheronta_ » grabada tan grande que se perdía la sensación de la palabra.

Les estaba diciendo que el siguiente objetivo era Carlos Faircross.

—Voy a avisarle a Bogo —comunicó Judy, dando media vuelta hacia la puerta; sintió sus energías renovadas—. Hoy lo atrapamos.

Nick la tomó de la muñeca y se levantó de golpe de la silla.

—Zanahorias, debemos mandar dos grupos —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó ella.

Nick inspiró, el labio le tembló un poco.

—«Si no puedo llegar al cielo, alzaré los infiernos» —dijo, suspiró y fijó el verde en sus lilas—. Eso es lo que significa « _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo_ », Judy. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Comprendes?

Judy abrió los ojos como platos.

Sí, comprendía.

Comprendía a la perfección.

«…Lo interpreté como: "Si no puedo lograr algo de una manera, lo intentaré de otra"…»

Era la frase grabada en el brazalete de plata de Aloysius: « _Acheronta Movebo_ ».

* * *

Nick aún no podía creerse que durante todo este tiempo Al fuera el asesino. No podía creerlo, pero las pruebas estaban allí. Dio un suspiro calmado mientras apretaba la pata de Judy desde un ángulo en el que ninguno de los demás animales en la camioneta de la ZPD (Bogo, Colmillar, Lobato y McCuerno) lo notaran.

Uno de sus dos mejores amigos era un homicida.

Y mientras la camioneta recorría las calles de la ciudad rumbo al departamento de Al como una exhalación, algo no terminaba de cuajarle a Nick.

¿Cómo era posible que Aloysius matara a animales que hicieron algo hace veintiún años cuando él, en ese tiempo, no debería haber tenido más de un año?

Digamos que su madre y hermana eran el móvil, ajá, pero ella murieron hace veinte años de una forma que él no quiso decir, o tal vez no sabía.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras el nombre que le había dado Judy le retumbaba en la mente. La camioneta frenó y todos bajaron, el frío viento de la noche los abrazó a todos. Bogo hizo unas señas con sus pezuñas y, acto seguido, entraron en estampida al edificio donde el lobo vivía. Subieron al departamento y tumbaron la puerta con las armas de asalto en patas.

—¡ZPD qué nadie se mueva! —bramó Bogo.

No había nadie en la sala. Se oyó un grito en la habitación.

El jefe de la policía les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que entraran a la habitación, Colmillar de un golpe con el hombro la abrió. Nick y Judy entraron apuntando a lo que se movía.

La imagen los descolocó un poco: habían interrumpido a Al y Vayentha mientras hacían «ejercicio».

—¡Mierda, Nick! —gritó Al, cubriendo a Vayentha con una sábana y con la otra él—. ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?!

Los demás oficiales quedaron en el aire también.

—Aloysius Scaledale —dijo Bogo—, quedas bajo arresto por los homicidios de Miranda Swine, Buck…

—¡Un momento! —espetó, levantándose y atándose una sábana como si fuera una toalla—. ¿Cómo que homicidios? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

A Nick cada vez le retumbaba más el nombre de la loba oficial en la cabeza, parecía que le gritaba que lo dijera, que le preguntara.

—Al —dijo Nick, capturando la atención del lobo y dejando de lado a Bogo—, hay evidencias que te apuntan como el asesino.

—¿Cuáles? —Los ojos oscuros de él parecían matarlo de mil maneras distintas.

—El brazalete. —Nick notó que él no lo llevaba puesto, tenía su anillo y en la mesa junto a la cama estaba su medallón, pero no el brazalete—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿El brazalete? —Una de las orejas de Al bajó—. Se lo di a mi padre hace poco —respondió—, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, pensé que no me guardaría más secretos luego de… —Se giró el anillo en la pata varias veces— de lo de mi madre y mi hermana, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? —Nick estaba maquinando una posibilidad, y si era así, estaban cortos de tiempo—. ¿Qué descubriste?

—Papá tiene cáncer, Nick. —Aunque lo decía de forma seca, en sus ojos se notaba que le afectaba un poco—. ¿Recuerdas que me habías llamado para localizarlo? —Nick asintió—. Bueno, ese día pensé que estaba en la universidad, sólo que cuando llamé, me dijeron que estaba en el médico. Yo me extrañé, y luego de casi rogarle a la secretaria, ésta me dijo que estaba en el Oncológico. —Suspiró—. Al día siguiente fui a ver y tiene cáncer de pulmón, está en estado terminal. El doctor me dijo que a lo mucho le quedaba una semana.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, Colmillar y Lobato desviaban la mirada respetuosamente de Vayentha, Bogo y McCuerno la tenían fija en Al, Judy estaba alternándola de él hacia Nick.

Vale, Donovah tenía cáncer, eso no indicaba nada.

—Al —dijo, luego de un rato—, ¿sabes cómo murió tu madre?

—No.

—¿Qué oficio tenía?

—Tampoco —dijo, con notorio dolor—. Papá solo me dio ese medallón con los nombres.

Nick bajó el arma y se acercó a él, la sola idea de que Al sea un asesino le parecía absurda; era un fiestero, sí, mujeriego, también (ahora ya no), pero no un asesino. Era imposible. Le colocó una pata en el hombro y buscó sus ojos.

—¿Sabes el nombre completo de tu madre? —preguntó.

Al suspiró.

—Sí —dijo, e hizo una pausa—: Cleophe.

—¿Cleophe, qué? Dame su nombre completo, apellido de soltera y casada.

—Mamá nunca se casó —repuso el lobo—, papá me dijo que ella nunca quiso, que era un animal libre y así le gustaba a él también.

—Dímelo.

—Vanessa Cleophe Romanov. —Irguió las orejas—. ¿Por qué?

Nick miró de reojo a Judy, sintiendo cómo su alma dejaba su cuerpo y volvía, y ella estaba igual. La habían embarrado.

Habían ido con el Scaledale equivocado.

—¡Jefe, cambio de planes! —dijo Judy—. ¡Dígale a los que están en Distrito Nocturno, buscando a Faircross, que Nick y yo vamos para allá! —Dicho esto ella salió corriendo fuera de la habitación y luego del departamento.

Nick hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Bogo le gritó antes.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nos equivocamos —respondió Nick, saliendo del cuarto.

—¿No es este lobo?

—¡Casi! —gritó Nick, desde la puerta; Bogo, Colmillar, Lobato y McCuerno lo miraban sin entender—. ¡No es este a quien estamos buscando, es a su padre!

Salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras de a saltos hacia vestíbulo; divisó a Judy saliendo por la puerta.

¿Cómo no lo habían notado?

El asesino usaba citas literarias.

Él era un profesor de literatura.

Él tenía un motivo: su pareja e hija.

Era demasiado obvio.

El asesino era Donovah Scaledale.


	15. XIV: Justicia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. #Prayporelwuonejo :v Algún día los indocumentados nos reuniremos en Hawai. Algún día. ¿Por qué todos odian a Savage? Es solo un conejo... ah, sí, lo volví un hdp en mi fic :v Odielo con confianza :v Es un pequeño agradecimiento :v ¡NO!Fran y yo seguiremos negociando debilidades y secretos tuyos, es imposible detenernos :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto P:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y me contenta que hayas podido dar con el asesino. Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que hayas acertado, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaj, me alegra que tu teoría sobre que Donovah sea el asesino haya dado en el clavo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Justicia**

* * *

 _El comienzo lo crearemos con nuestras propias manos, algún día  
y con lo amable que eres, estoy seguro de que tu voz cambiará el mundo.  
Puesto que la gente no puede alzarse sí sola,  
nos ayudaremos juntos, uniendo nuestras manos  
y llegaremos al mañana que todo lo supera._

 _Netsujou no Spectrum_. Ikimonogakari.

* * *

Donovah caminaba con un dolor que amenazaba con partirlo al medio en la zona del pecho, cada respiración era horrible y el dolor consecuente le mermaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía. El brazo le dolía ahí donde Celeste, su anterior objetivo, le había dado un zarpazo cuando trató de defenderse. Le había costado matarla, aunque lo logró, y ahora sólo quedaba un último cabo suelto.

Se adentró por los lugares adyacentes de la enorme mansión del zorro de mármol, usando las prolongadas sombras de los muros de hormigón para pasar inadvertido de los leones que hacían guardia en la entrada. Aunque estuviera muriendo y con un dolor que volvería loco a cualquiera, aún conservaba su físico en buen estado, por lo que saltar y tomar la cornisa del muro, dos metros más arriba, fue relativamente fácil. Cayó al suelo y flexionó las rodillas para absorber el impacto y, luego de verificar que nadie lo hubiera notado, corrió en cuatro patas hasta la puerta trasera y entró.

Una vez en la cocina, notó que no había servidumbre, todo tenía un silencio fantasmal. Ignoró eso y caminó por la mansión, usando el mapa de la edificación que tenía como guía. Agradeció mentalmente al animal que le hizo llegar eso… todo, en general: los objetivos, el veneno, todo. Subió una majestuosa escalera que se arqueaba un poco a la derecha y llegó a la segunda planta, avanzó hasta un despacho en el que claramente se veían las luces tras la rendija inferior de la puerta.

Suspiró, y le dolió como el demonio. Sacó cinco capsulas de su bolsillo y las tomó de golpe; sabía que se estaba arriesgando a una sobredosis, pero ese anestésico tendría que bastar para poder moverse sin problemas. Giró con cuidado su bastón y cuando oyó un mínimo _clac_ lo desenvainó, no dejaba de serle útil el arma oculta en éste; había un brillo amarillento en la punta. El veneno. «Una última cosa», pensó, sacando con cuidado una jeringuilla que tenía el veneno concentrado, parecía oro líquido.

La ironía de la muerte de Faircross sería enorme: muerto por su propio producto.

Con cuidado empujó la puerta del despacho, estaba abierta.

—Pasa —dijo una voz dentro—. Ya sé que vienes a por mí.

Donovah abrió la puerta por completo, fijando su vista en su último objetivo. El zorro de mármol lo miraba desafiante con sus ojos bicolores, sosteniendo en su pata un revólver.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo Faircross.

Donovah apretó el sable en su pata, y con una precisión milimétrica fue girándolo muy despacio. Si él estaba armado no podría acercarse lo suficiente como para asestarle un golpe e inocularle el veneno, por lo que tendría que hacer lo mismo que con el león en la plaza. Sintió el cambio de peso cuando el sable quedó como una jabalina, separándose del mango.

—¿No le temes a la muerte? —preguntó Donovah, con un ligero silbido en la voz.

—No realmente. —El zorro se encogió de hombros—. Hoy no moriré yo.

—¿Crees que seré yo?

—¿Quién más? —Faircross hizo un gesto vago con el arma—. Quizá no es te incumbencia, mi estimado, pero supongo que te gustará saber que quien mató a tu esposa y a la niña fueron, respectivamente, Gabriel y Joselin, no yo.

—Tú orquestaste eso —gruñó—, eres el más culpable de todo.

Faircross se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa simplona.

—Tenía que cuidar lo mío, campeón. Es lo más lógico. Nadie mandó a tu loba a meter las narices donde no debía. Lástima que la niña hubiera muerto. —Hizo una pausa y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, sin dejar de apuntarlo—. ¿Cómo diste con ellos; conmigo? ¿Cómo y por qué después de tantos años decides actuar?

Donovah rió, y una tos se apoderó de él; logró calmarse.

—No lo sé —repuso, y era verdad, todas las cosas habían llegado a su puerta en un paquete: veneno, identidades, locaciones, planos, mapas, líneas de tiempo que relataban los hechos de cada uno de los sujetos, no obstante, cuando la había abierto, dos de los nueve blancos estaban tachados, una cerda y un carnero. Algo que recordaba con claridad era la pequeña nota anexada—, pero era un empleado tuyo, de eso no tengo duda. —Sonrió, un hilillo de sangre le cayó por el labio—. ¿Qué pasó Faircross, no tratas bien a tus empleados que ellos te venden al mejor postor?

El zorro de mármol frunció el ceño. Bajó el martillo del arma.

—Ya haré limpieza en los míos cuando estés muerto. Me despido.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El estruendo del disparo resonó por la habitación, la bala salió del arma sin perder tiempo directo hacia él, sin embargo, Donovah, quien había anticipado el disparo, se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha; no evadió el disparo, le dio, sí, sólo que en lugar de matarlo, lo hirió en el hombro. En el mismo instante que sentía la bala abrirse paso por su hombro izquierdo y detenerse súbitamente, él arrojó la jabalina, clavándosela en la muñeca al zorro, quien soltó el arma por el dolor.

Faircross gritó de dolor y cinco segundos después dio varios gemidos ahogados revolviéndose en la silla. El veneno ya estaba surtiendo efecto y lo estaba entumiendo. Donovah, tambaleándose, se irguió con el dolor del hombro, que se le extendía por el cuerpo y pecho como tentáculos, y fue hasta el zorro. Éste lo seguía con los ojos, no podía moverse.

Donovah se inclinó un poco, metió la mano en su bolsillo y le enseñó la jeringuilla con el líquido amarillo. Faircross pareció comprender qué significaba aquello porque abrió los ojos como platos. El lobo guardó la jeringa y lo tomó por el cuello.

—Ven —dijo—, tenemos que hablar mejor… aquí no hay casi ventilación. —Miró el reloj que había en la pared del despacho—. Además —agregó—, creo que tendremos compañía dentro de poco.

* * *

Estaban tomando las curvas de la ciudad al mejor estilo de los corredores de Fórmula 1, esquivando los autos de los empresarios que volvían a casa, de los trabajadores que acababan de cerrar las tiendas o de los padres de familia que regresaban con los suyos. Judy había «pedido prestado» el auto de un transeúnte vociferándole que era cuestión de vida o muerte, iban a atrapar a un asesino y lo perderían si no contribuía. El pobre animal, llevado por la sorpresa, les cedió el auto, aunque no dijo alguna otra palabra.

Tampoco es que ella hubiera oído otra, sólo tenía una cosa en mente: llegar con Faircross.

Al fondo pudo ver el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Donovah, irguiéndose como un obelisco ante el cielo nocturno.

—¿Adónde vamos, Zanahorias? —preguntó Nick—. El Distrito Nocturno está hacia la izquierda.

—No vamos al Distrito Nocturno; vamos al departamento de Donovah.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Para ir sobre seguro. —Judy giró en una curva; las ruedas chirriaron, quemando el caucho contra el pavimento—. Mira lo que pasó con Al, terminamos yendo al lugar equivocado. Tuvimos que haber sabido que era Donovah.

—¿Ah sí, cómo? —replicó él.

—No lo sé —reconoció ella, elevando un poco el tono; la situación era muy delicada—. Él es un profesor de literatura, y el asesino usa citas. Debimos sospechar de él…

—Y de los miles de profesores que hay por la ciudad. Por favor, Pelusa, era imposible saberlo.

Nick tenía un punto, uno muy fuerte. No había casi nada que relacionara a Donovah con los homicidios, sólo el nombre de su pareja; eso fue algo que la sorprendió e inquietó a la vez. Romanov había muerto, según los expedientes y lo que Nick le contó que Garraza averiguó, durante el disturbio hace veintiún años. Sin embargo, lo que era raro, era que no murió en servicio, sino de civil. Los datos eran dudosos porque muchos animales murieron ese mismo día, pero ella, una niña y otros tres civiles murieron en el mismo lugar.

Aún así, eso no les daba una pista fuerte de que era Donovah, si no hubiera sido por Al que les dio el nombre completo de su madre: Vanessa Cleophe Romanov, no hubieran podido hacer la conexión. Sólo que algo faltaba, algo clave, ¿cómo estaba seguro Donovah que eran esos animales los que las mataron? Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

¿Qué era lo que se les iba de las patas? ¿Qué, quién o cuál era esa pieza que faltaba para que todo cobrara sentido de una vez por todas?

La radio en su cintura crepitó, el sonido de la estática se oía ahogado por el rugir del motor del vehículo. Le hizo una seña a Nick para que le tomara la radio y éste asintió, se inclinó hacia ella y, colocándole una pata en la cintura, le tomó el radio con la otra.

—Aquí Wilde y Hopps —dijo Nick—, ¿qué sucede?

—Aquí el equipo _Bravo_. —Judy reconoció la voz, era Francine—. Estamos en la mansión de la víctima, esperamos ordenes de Bogo para entrar. ¿Dónde se encuentran?

—Vamos hacia la vivienda del sospechoso para verificar evidencias que lo señalen como el único —dijo.

—Bien, Wilde, estaremos… —La voz de Francine quedó opacada por el sonido de un disparo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —soltaron Nick y Judy a la vez, agitados.

—Un disparo —respondió Francine—, se oyó del lado este de la mansión. Cambiaré para contactar a Bogo. Cambio y corto. —Acto seguido, la radio crepitó y no volvió a sonar.

Judy pisó el freno de golpe y por inercia se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, sólo que Nick, como no tenía el cinturón puesto, pegó la frente contra el parabrisas. Se volvió hacia ella y la miró una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué demo…?

Judy tomó la palanca de cambios y cambió de marcha. Aceleró y dio un giro cerrado hacia la izquierda.

—Ahora sí vamos a Distrito Nocturno.

* * *

El ruido era caótico, por donde quiera que mirase había algo que generaba ruido: los pasos agitados de los pasajeros para abordar, los atronadores motores de los aviones, los incesantes llamados para que ingresaran al tren de abordaje; era una locura.

Santiago suspiró y chequeó que todo estuviera en orden.

Caminó junto a Albert hacia el avión y abordó, buscó sus asientos y luego de hallarlos guardaron el poco equipaje, para luego sentarse.

Se pasó una pata por el rostro.

—Cálmate, Santi —dijo Albert, sentado a su lado y ojeando un folleto de la guía turística de Hawái. El zorro lo miró alzando una ceja, ¿cómo hacía para despreocuparse tan sencillo si hacía poco, cuando estaban en el departamento, estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios?—. Nos iremos lejos. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Muchas cosas, Albert —dijo, recostándose contra el espaldar del asiento; los de primera clases eran ridículamente confortables. Dejó escapar aire, tratando de dejar de pensar en eso. Desde el momento en que despegara, dejaría lo que conocía.

—Ten —Albert le tendió un folleto con la programación que tendría el avión—. Al menos olvídalo y mira esta peli, durante el vuelo van a pasar _Donde están las cheetas_.

Santiago lo tomó, una sonrisa divertida le surcó los labios. La película trataba de unos lobos que se hacían pasar por cheetas para capturar a unos traficantes. Soltó una suave risa, parecía ideal para él, Mortati también traficaba con drogas.

Mortati.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que antes había pasado por alto. «Necesito que te reúnas conmigo lo antes posible» era lo único que ponía. Inspiró con fuerza. «Ya no será.» Abrió el móvil, le sacó la SIM y la quebró con sus garras, ya no tendría más molestias de Mortati nunca más, sólo le bastaría con transferir todo su dinero de sus cuentas falsas a la única verdadera. Sonrió. Aunque Mortati se entere de que había huido no lograría dar con él, nunca le había dado su nombre verdadero.

Bueno, no totalmente, era increíble que pudiera ser otro con solo cambiar una letra de su nombre. «Vuelvo a ser Zantiago», pensó mirando los dos trozos de la SIM en su pata.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Albert, sus ojos avellana lo escrutaban.

—No. —Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo—. Sólo pensaba.

—Pues no pienses. —Le tendió los auriculares—. Mira la peli y listo.

Volvió a ver los trozos de la tarjeta y, luego de sacudir la cabeza, los botó en la pequeña papelera que había a su derecha. El avión tembló y los motores de las turbinas rugieron como pequeñas tormentas contenidas, al cabo de unos segundos empezaron a elevarse en el cielo. Miró por la ventanilla, las nubes grisáceas de la noche se ensortijaban unas en otra.

Se volvió hacia Albert y tomó los audífonos.

—Vale —sonrió—, veamos qué tal con la película.

* * *

La mansión estaba rodeada con cinta amarilla de «PROHIBIDO EL PASO», mientras un grupo de policías de no más de siete estaban esperando las órdenes de Bogo, todos voltearon a ver a Judy cuando ésta entró con el auto como una exhalación y estacionó derrapando.

Se bajaron. No esperaron a ver la sorpresa de los compañeros policías en el lugar, sino que fueron directo a la mansión. Ambos sólo tenían una 9mm en su posesión, aunque no es que fueran a iniciar la balacera del siglo; iban por un solo objetivo: Donovah.

La radio de Judy crepitó y él la volteó a ver, ella la apagó y con un gesto de la pata le indicó que no le diera importancia. Nick asintió y empezaron a limpiar la mansión. Judy le susurró que se separaran y buscaran, ella iría por el primer piso y él al segundo.

Asintió y subió la escalera hacia el piso superior. No tuvo que buscar mucho, un pequeño rastro de sangre lo guió por el lugar; salía de lo que parecía ser un despacho al fondo, pasaba justo por donde Nick estaba parado y seguía derecho hasta perderse en una bifurcación en T del pasillo. Lo siguió.

Cuando llegó a la abertura del pasillo la sangre doblaba hacia la derecha, la siguió. Llegó a una puerta que parecía ser de la servidumbre, ya que no tenía el motivo grabado en la madera como aparecían en las puertas aledañas, cuando le dio un pequeño empujón vio que, efectivamente, era de la servidumbre, y daba hacia una escalera de caracol en ambos sentidos: uno que bajaba al primer piso y seguía hacia abajo («Tal vez a un sótano») y hacia arriba, hacia la terraza de la mansión.

La sangre iba en ascenso.

Con el arma apretada en su pata y en alto, subió las escaleras. Sus pasos hacían que el metal del que estaban hechas crujiera un poco cada vez que afincaba el pie, intentó ser más sigiloso, pero como lo más probable era que el lobo ya hubiera matado a Faircross, subió sin amedrentarse por eso. Llegó, una gruesa puerta metálica lo separaba de la terraza, la empujó con una pata y se abrió con una suavidad casi fantasmal, como un telón que le dejara ver una obra.

Caminó con el arma en alto y ahogó una expresión.

—Suéltelo —ordenó, apuntando a Donovah.

El profesor negó con una cabeza mientras una sonrisa le tironeaba los labios, un fino hilo de sangre le caía desde la comisura derecha. Uno de sus hombros estaba herido y sangraba, y con el otro brazo rodeaba el cuello de Faircross, sosteniendo una jeringuilla con un líquido amarillo.

—No, Nick —dijo, y la voz sonó demasiado ronca y con un ligero silbido. Se le notaba el esfuerzo al respirar. De hecho, estaba muy mal, parecía más delgado y bajo sus ojos, alzándose sobre el pelaje, unas enormes y profundas ojeras se hacían presentes—. Primero lo mataré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Nick lo apuntó.

—Señor Scaledale, por su bien, suelte al zorro.

—¿Por mi bien? —Tosió un poco e hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¡¿Por mi bien?! ¡Este maldito mató a mi pareja y a mi hija, ¿te parece que debo dejarlo vivir por mi bien?! ¡Debe morir!

Oyó que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y de soslayo vio cómo Judy se colocaba a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de Donovah.

—Entiendo que quiera hacer justicia, señor —dijo Nick—, pero esta no es la manera. No puede tomarse la justicia por sus propias patas.

—¿Lo entiendes? —soltó el lobo, la jeringuilla en su pata temblaba—. ¡No lo entiendes para nada!

—¡Usted no ha sido el único que ha perdido a alguien! —bramó Nick—. ¡No es el único y no lo será!

—¿Vas a darme justicia acaso? —preguntó irónico—. ¿Vas a llevarlo a juicio sabiendo que sus abogados lo sacaran en un parpadeo? Vamos, Wilde, mi hijo decía que eras astuto, mas no parece. ¿Cuántas veces ha salido libre pese a que lo han capturado? —Tosió de nuevo, esta vez escupió una bocanada de sangre—. ¡Y eso es cuando lo atrapan al momento! ¡¿Cómo vas a probar que es culpable si no hay pruebas contra él?!

Nick frunció el ceño, los ojos bicolores de Faircross iban de Judy a él.

—Si no hay pruebas, ¿cómo sabe que es él? —dijo—. ¿Qué fueron ellos?

—Sólo lo sé. —Donovah estaba respirando con más esfuerzo—. No tienes qué saber cómo lo sé, sólo que así es.

—Suéltelo o tendremos que disparar —sentenció Judy, apuntándolo también.

—Adelante, oficial Hopps —la incitó él—; no serías mejor que él.

—Sería mejor que tu —replicó ella.

Donovah rió, y escupió otra bocanada de sangre, se tambaleó un poco y la jeringa se acercó peligrosamente al cuello del zorro de mármol. Nick lo sabía, sabía que, pese a los métodos, él tenía razón. No había pista alguna que relacionara a Faircross o a los demás animales con los homicidios, sin embargo, con sólo ver los ojos del lobo se daba cuenta de que era verdad. Nadie actuaba tan al límite por una posibilidad, ni por muy desesperado que estuviera.

Dejó escapar aire muy despacio, serenándose, en lugar de arrestar al malo, estaban en contra del bueno que actuó de forma mala; no contra el verdadero malo.

El mundo no es siempre como debería ser.

—Si lo suelto, vivirá —vociferó Donovah—, y una plaga como esta no lo merece. ¿Saben lo que hace, cierto? ¿Ven esta jeringa? ¿Saben que contiene? ¡Veneno de _paraponera_!, el mismo veneno que él trata de convertir en droga para sustituir la heroína, las metanfetaminas y demás. —Una sonrisa le pasó por el rostro—. ¿No es irónico? Morirá por su propia droga. Justicia poética.

Lo sabía.

Nick sabía que él tenía razón, pero a la vez no podía permitirlo. No todos los problemas pueden resolverse matando a los demás, por mucho daño que ese otro nos haya hecho. Si todos se dejasen llevar por la venganza, hace rato que ya no hubieran seres en el planeta.

—Señor Donovah —dijo Nick, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. No quería disparar, no quería matar al padre de uno de sus dos mejores amigos—, por favor, suelte a Faircross y veremos cómo resolvemos esto por juicio. Es mejor. —Desde esa altura se oían las órdenes de Bogo—. Hágalo por Al.

La expresión decidida del lobo flaqueó por un momento.

—Al —dijo y la palabra flotó en el aire—. Por quién crees que hago esto, ¿eh? —Se oyó exhausto, no corporalmente, sino agotado de todo—. Por él. No sé quién me dio todo para encontrarlos, pero lo hago por él. De esta forma la memoria de Cleo, su madre y mi amada, estará limpia. —Suspiró—. Murió por hacer lo que le gustaba: ser policía. —Unas pequeñas gotas brillaron en sus ojos—. Respóndeme algo, Nick: ¿cómo te sentirías si alguien que amaras fuera asesinada por hacer lo que ama? ¿No te enojarías? ¿No harías lo imposible para vengarla?

El labio de Nick tembló y por acto de reflejo miró a Judy, sabía que ella amaba ser policía más que a sí misma, y por un momento entendió el dolor de Donovah. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si Judy muriera en servicio? La ciudad era un caos, y al salir cada día no daba la garantía de volver.

¿Se volvería como él?

—Ah, la coneja… —musitó Donovah—. Ya veo. Así que Al no es el único. —Hizo una pausa—. No puedes responderme. Bien. Me pides que deje que se haga justicia por los medios normales, juicios, sentencias. —Negó con la cabeza—. No viviré para ver eso, de hecho, no creo que pase de hoy; sin embargo, te pregunto: ¿los policías fueron justos hace veintiún años con la pareja inter-especie?

—Estaban cumpliendo su deber —dijo Judy, su nariz se movía demasiado rápido.

—¿Manteniéndose al margen? —Donovah rió, sarcástico—. ¿Acaso esas parejas no pedían que el derecho universal a amar se les fuera concedido, o al menos, reconocido públicamente sin tener que vivir con pena, vergüenza o escondidos? ¿Estás diciéndome que el Alcalde no pudo sólo aprobar una ley para que sus emociones fueran legales? —Hizo una mueca de dolor, unos gemidos ahogados escaparon de él y se doblegó un poco, aunque sin soltar su agarre en Faircross. Jadeó, se irguió y fijó sus ojos ámbar en ellos—. ¿Es el deber de los policías quedarse neutrales en un territorio en el que claramente los derechos de un grupo de animales están siendo ignorados? —Se dirigió a Nick—. Quizá tu sepas de quien es este dicho: «Los lugares más oscuros del infierno están reservados para aquellos que mantienen su neutralidad en tiempos de crisis moral». No me pinten a la policía como unos guardianes —jadeó—, si ni siquiera pusieron empeño en resolver las muertes de Cleo, así como los demás oficiales, ¿qué se puede esperar para los demás ciudadanos?

Judy se quedó en silencio, Nick también. Ambos sabían que tenía razón de nuevo.

Se oían los pasos pesados de los oficiales abajo en la mansión, estarían arriba dentro de poco.

—¡Suelte al zorro o disparo; última advertencia! —espetó Judy.

Una sonrisa entre débil, adolorida y algo siniestra, se formó en el rostro del profesor. Nick sentía que el arma en las patas le pesaba miles de toneladas.

—¡Mátame entonces! —Se pegó el cuerpo de Faircross aún más a él—. Si disparas le terminarás dando. Hazlo y me facilitarás las cosas, Hopps, matarás también al que quieres salvar. —Una tos lo tomó por sorpresa, escupió una gran bocanada de sangre, salpicando el suelo; se tambaleó y por poco no soltó la jeringa. Era obvio para Nick que estaba en las últimas,

Bajó el arma.

—Por favor, basta. —Ya no sentía esas ganas de detenerlo, solo una profunda lástima—. Muera con dignidad y suelte a Faircross, usted mismo sabe que está a punto de morir. —Apuntó el charco de sangre en el suelo.

Donovah negó con la cabeza.

—No. —De reojo Nick vio como Judy estaba lista para disparar—. No lo haré —dijo Donovah, su voz tembló un poco—. Sé que será imposible que termine tras las rejas. Hay muchas cosas imposibles en la vida, y esa es una de ellas. —Alzó la jeringa—. Yo no voy a…

Un disparo.

Judy disparó. La bala surcó el aire con un destello y paró en la cabeza de Donovah, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo con un ruido sordo, y Faircross, aún paralizado por el veneno de hormiga bala, cayó de bruces al suelo, temblando de tanto en tanto.

Acto seguido irrumpieron Bogo y los demás oficiales, vieron el cuerpo inerte de Donovah y luego a ambos. Judy les dijo lo que había pasado y que Faircross estaba bien. Nick sólo oía, se sentía raro, como si no hubiera hecho lo que, se supone, debía haber sido lo correcto. Ladeó la cabeza apartando la mirada del cuerpo de Donovah.

Se dio media vuelta y bajó al primer piso por la escalera, Judy lo siguió, y una vez abajo, en la majestuosa sala del zorro de mármol, ella dejó ver que parecía estar igual que él. Nick se tumbó en uno de los sofás y se inclinó un poco, entrecruzando sus patas bajo su mentón, apoyando los codos en sus piernas. Judy se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué esto no se siente como una victoria, Nick? —preguntó con un murmullo, a su lado.

—Porque no lo es, Pelusa —respondió—. Sí, Donovah mató a esos animales, pero… el por qué lo hizo, es lo que me… nos da remordimiento. Sólo estaba haciendo la justicia que nosotros, la ZPD, no le dimos en su tiempo.

Donovah hizo lo que hizo porque se sentía solo y dolido, y ese dolor y soledad que guardó dentro tantos años lo terminaron convirtiendo en un asesino; creció como una enredadera hasta dominarlo por completo. Miró de soslayo a su compañera y una puntadita en el pecho lo asaltó, si la llegara a perder tenía claro que podría volverse como el lobo. Nadie entendería su dolor. Y eso era lo peligroso. El peor tipo de soledad en el mundo es la de ser malentendido, puede llegar a provocar que se pierda el contacto con la realidad.

—Nadie es el malo de su propia historia, ¿eh? —dijo ella y agachó la mirada; su nariz se movía muy lento. Nick reconoció el gesto, estaba pensando en algo triste.

Le tomó la pata sin que le importara si los veían o no.

—¿En qué piensas, mi Zanahorias? —murmuró con cariño.

Ella fijó sus ojos lilas en los suyos.

—En lo que dijo. «Hay muchas cosas imposibles en la vida». —Suspiró—. Crees… que lo nuestro sea imposible.

—Es posible —repuso Nick—, estamos juntos. Para mí es todo lo que importa.

—No quise decir eso —se rectificó—, sino que… si algún día será aceptado. ¿Acaso llegaríamos a provocar otra revuelta como la última?

—Judy… —Nick se llevó el dorso de ella a los labios y le dio un beso— entonces no pienses que es imposible. Piensa sólo en cambiar de perspectiva y en que algún día los demás aceptarán que el mundo es así, que el amor no distingue entre especies, sexos, colores o razas. Sólo es lo que es. —Suspiró—.Míralo de este modo. A lo largo de la historia, todos los avances comenzaron con una simple idea que amenazaba con derribar todas las convicciones. Las mentes pequeñas siempre atacan lo que no entienden. Hay quienes crean y quienes destruyen. Esa dinámica existe desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero, al final, los creadores encuentran creyentes y, cuando el número de creyentes alcanza una masa crítica, entonces la percepción se transforma y nace una nueva realidad.

»Lo que quiero decir es… no pienses que es imposible, Judy —dijo, y le dio un beso en cada uno de los dedos—. Quizá ahora así parezca, pero más y más animales encontraran el amor en una especie distinta a la propia, y las parejas inter-especie aumentarán hasta el punto en que todos se darán cuenta de eso. De que el amor es como es. —Suspiró—. A lo mejor no será hoy, no será mañana, a lo mejor la aceptación se dará en un mes, un año, una década, o tal vez muramos sin que sea aceptado, pero… si vivimos como queremos, como seamos felices, como nos guste, podremos esperar el tiempo que haga falta.

Judy se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, sonrió entre feliz y triste, una sonrisa agridulce, que entendía que lo de ambos no sería bien visto, pero que podían ser felices si se tenían a ambos. Se puso de pie sin soltarle la pata, miró a los lados, como para percatarse de que estaban solos, y cuando lo verificó se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios; apenas llegaba a pico. Nick sonrió sin apartar la vista de los ojos de ella, que brillaban como piedras preciosas.

—No te conocía esa faceta —comentó, en voz baja.

Nick le pasó un pulgar por la mejilla, grabándose sus rasgos.

—Aprovéchala, Zanahorias, que dudo mucho que la vuelvas a ver.

Nick afincó las palmas en sus piernas y se levantó del sillón, abrazó a Judy con la cola y caminaron hacia la salida de la mansión. Tenían que avisarle a Al lo que había pasado.

—¿Sabes, Pelusa? —dijo Nick, cuando llegaban al auto en donde vinieron—. Mi padre tenía una frase para estas situaciones.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró en el lugar del conductor, Nick rodeó el auto y se subió en el del pasajero.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella, girando la llave; el motor revivió con un bramido.

—Todo es posible —dijo y colocó su pata sobre la de ella—, conseguir lo imposible solo cuesta un poco más.

Ella se acercó un poco a él.

—¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? —dijo, con voz provocativa.

Nick sonrió.

—El que haga falta.

Y la besó.


	16. Epílogo: Un abrazo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENCEN. SOLO LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, sí, no es una victoria propiamente dicha, aunque aquí veremos qué le pasará a Faircross. Hahahahaha, ya sabes como será; el día que publique mi libro y si llega a venderse bien ¡Nos iremos todos de juerga! Que se prepare el mundo, que 12 semidioses y un mortal maldecido, lo pondrán de cabeza :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Hahahaha, me alegra que tu teoría sobre Donovah fuera cierta, aunque vamos, después de ciertos puntos que te pregunté, era obvio que lo descubrirías xD Lo de los mensajes no es de mucha importancia, aunque agregan condimento a la historia y sí, se sabrán aquí; y hey, no fueron 3 días, fueron 2 :v Soy un ficker generoso. Gracias por leer.

 **aloanime42:** gracias por tu review. Que te haya gustado, la verdad; y me alegra aún más que las freses te hayan gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja gracias, y veremos si tu teoría es o no cierta. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Un abrazo**

* * *

 _Voy a continuar con este dolor  
Seguiré viendo siempre adelante  
Aunque no pueda hacer nada para olvidar lo que he hecho y avanzar.  
Por más que mis enemigos intentaron lastimarme  
Con fuerza me aferro a la luz, aunque es débil.  
Si llegué tan lejos, entonces…  
Quisiera respirar._

 _Diver_. NICO Touches the walls.

* * *

 _Una semana después_

* * *

Los sucesos que le siguieron a la muerte de Donovah fueron demasiado intensos.

Al día siguiente, luego de que ambos volvieran al departamento de Nick (sugerido por él mismo) y pasaran la noche, la cosa se tornó un caos. Ni siquiera habían despertado por sus propios medios cuando la puerta del departamento de Nick sonaba tan fuerte que parecía que la iban a derrumbar. Se despertaron asustados, aún con sus uniformes puestos, y fueron a la sala. Nick miró por el ojo mágico de la puerta e hizo un mohín: era Savage y varios animales con caros trajes a su espalda. Abogados, razonó.

Le dijo a Judy que se hiciera la dormida en un sofá para así dar la coartada de que habían venido al departamento y ella se quedó a dormir por el agotamiento físico y mental, y de esta manera no se pondría en evidencia la relación sentimental de ambos, que, al saberse, pondría en riesgo sus empleos.

Abrió la puerta y, pareciendo soñoliento, pasó la mirada por la liebre y los abogados.

—¿Tienen idea de lo temprano que es? —dijo Nick, con parsimonia.

—Wilde —dijo Savage, como si le asqueara el pronunciarlo; eso no causó mucha reacción en Nick, después de todo ya había demostrado con anterioridad que podría pelear con él en cualquier momento. La liebre de ojos azules le tendió un sobre—. Esto es un citatorio, tú y Hopps están citados en la corte mañana por la mañana.

—¿Por cuáles cargos? —Miró con desconfianza el sobre y luego a Jack.

—Agredir a un oficial…

—Eres un detective, no un oficial, te me bajas de esa nube, primero y principal. Segundo, policías somos Zanahorias y yo. Y seamos realistas, pequeña serpiente —añadió, tomando el sobre con desagrado—, si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste de pelusa, no te habría dado tus merecidos golpes.

—Obstruir una…

—¿Investigación? —se mofó Nick—. ¿Llamas a eso una investigación? ¿Qué hiciste además de revelar el método del asesino por televisión y esparcir el pánico por la ciudad? De seguro creías que sería fácil, que si… —dibujó unas comillas en el aire con su pata libre— «lograste desmantelar un cartel de drogas experimentarles» (lo que es mentira), este caso sería más sencillo. Pues te tengo noticias. Upsi, no era tan fácil. A lo mejor pensaste que como el asesino usaba citas podrías predecir las muertes; doble upsi. Y upsi número tres, pequeña cucaracha, no diste con la identidad del asesino, no lograste salvar a nadie, no hiciste sino entorpecer la investigación. _Nuestra_ investigación. —Espiró por la nariz con fuerza y sonrió con cinismo—. Ahora, mi estimado, si me disculpa, tengo que comer, porque parece que no respetan el sagrado derecho a dormir. —Bostezó con falsedad para molestar a Savage—. Y si no es mucho pedir, quiero que se larguen tú y tus abogados. Veo que eres incapaz de hacer algo si no te sientes respaldado. ¿Te sigue doliendo donde Zanahorias te golpeó? —lo provocó, y acto seguido le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Luego de esto esperó a que pasaran unos minutos para asegurarse de que se hubieran ido, cuando verificó a través del ojo mágico de que en verdad lo hicieron, fue hasta el sofá donde Judy estaba acostada y se tumbó junto a ella. Agradecía el haber comprado con el dinero que le había quedado de ser estafador esos sofás tamaño oso, iban perfecto para acurrucarse ambos. Le pasó la cola por la cintura y sonrió viéndola a los ojos.

Al decirle sobre la citatoria ella frunció el ceño y murmuró algo sobre que volvería a darle otro golpe a Savage si se presentaba la ocasión, Nick sonrió y la apretujó más contra sí, depositando un beso en su frente.

Al día siguiente, fueron a visitar a Mr. Big para decirle, como Judy le había prometido, quién fue el culpable. Al contarle al mafioso que el asesino era un lobo de nombre Donovah, que lo único que hizo fue vengar la muerte de su esposa e hija, pareció tomar un semblante grave: frunció el ceño y su pequeña boca pasó a una línea fina en su rostro. Y mientras tanto, Judy continuó explicándole que Gabriel murió porque él había participado en el homicidio de Cleophe y Rebeca, la esposa e hija de Donovah.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Big se inclinó un poco hacia ellos, entrecruzando sus patas sobre sus piernas.

—Comprendo —dijo, y la frase revoloteó en el aire por un rato—. Entiendo a la perfección lo que hizo ese tal Donovah, niños —habló al fin—; cuando la Abuela murió, nos sentimos devastados, supongo que si la hubieran asesinado yo habría hecho lo mismo sin lugar a dudas. —Sonrió y se dirigió hacia Judy—. Gracias, mi niña. ¿Puedo agradecértelo de alguna manera?

Judy sonrió con malicia y asintió.

Horas más tarde, los miembros del jurado fallaron a favor de Nick y Judy. Luego de que las pruebas presentadas ante el juez sobre que fueron ambos quienes dieron con la identidad del «Asesino Literario» como, recién se enteraba, le habían puesto los medios; que ellos dos fueron quienes salvaron a Faircross y que luego de que Bogo hubiera registrado el departamento de Donovah y encontrado varios bastones con sables ocultos y una pequeña capsula vacía que, luego de los análisis, se supo contenía veneno de hormiga bala, tenían razón en suponer que fue el profesor, el juicio en su contra fue sencillo de ganar.

Como había dicho, Leonzáles los reasignó a la policía apenas terminó el caso, agradeciéndoles públicamente el haber «sido de gran ayuda y demostrar que aunque el panorama fuera complicado y poco prometedor, el no rendirse y perseverar era la clave del éxito, tanto en la ZPD como en cualquier área de trabajo», en palabras exactas del león. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que eso era un mero acto ante las cámaras. Aunque Judy se veía alegre al volver a portar la placa al pecho, y si ella era feliz, Nick también lo era.

Dos días más tarde Nick se armó de valor y fue a hablar con Al. Su mejor amigo se veía mal, estaba algo triste y no estaba, como siempre, predispuesto a hablar. Vayentha estaba a su lado y, por cómo se mostraba con él, cariñosa y atenta, le daba la impresión al zorro de que ella no sabía el porqué de las cosas.

Vayentha se fue un momento a la cocina, dejándolos a ambos solos en el cuarto, cuando Al le pidió que le trajera un vaso de agua.

Nick estaba de pie frente a él, quien estaba sentado en la cama, alicaído.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —le preguntó—. ¿Sabe lo de tu padre?

Al negó con la cabeza.

—No se lo he dicho —respondió—. Faircross tampoco ha contactado con ella y no sé la razón.

Nick no sabía qué decirle exactamente, la policía lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo sucedido, y Al había dejado de lado la oportunidad de ponerles una demanda a la jefatura por haber irrumpido en su departamento. Todo porque no quería causarles inconvenientes ni a él ni a Judy.

—Me voy de viaje —soltó de improvisto.

Sorprendido, Nick le preguntó:

—¿A dónde?

—A Italia. —Al giró su anillo de obsidiana con la balanza grabada. «Scaledale», pensó Nick. El valle de las balanzas. Parecía que el apellido le iba perfecto a Donovah, sólo estaba buscando justicia para él y los suyos—. Vity quiere que vaya con ella, quiere enseñarme Florencia, Roma, La Toscana; después dijo que tal vez se pasaba por Paris para comprar ropa. —Una pequeña risa escapó de él y alzó la mirada hacia Nick—. ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que se oye eso? ¡Ir a Paris a comprar ropa!

Él también sonrió, el ver a Al un poco mejor, lo alegraba. Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—No estás chuleando a la pobre, ¿cierto? —bromeó.

—Nunca. —Suspiró—. La quiero de verdad. —Nick se llevó una pata a la muñeca, chequeándose el pulso, Aloysius se extraño—. ¿Qué haces?

—Viendo si no he muerto —dijo, asintiendo—, Finnick y yo decíamos que primero estaríamos muertos antes de que tú te enamoraras, y mira, ha pasado.

Ambos rieron. Nick se metió una pata al bolsillo y sacó un brazalete.

—Ten —dijo, tendiéndoselo; Al inspiró sorprendido al verlo—. Logré tomarlo al escabullirme en la morgue, ¿era tuyo, cierto?

—Sí. —Al tomó el brazalete y pasó con cuidado una de sus garras por el grabado que tenía « _Acheronta Movebo_ », sonrió con pesadez—. Gracias.

Silencio.

—¿Cuándo se van? —preguntó Nick luego de un rato.

—En cinco días; cuando esta semana acabe.

—Ya. —Como no tenía nada más que decirle, hizo ademán de retirarse; cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de la habitación se volvió—. Suerte, Al.

El lobo marrón sonrió y se colocó la pulsera de plata, se detuvo un instante mirándola con detenimiento; miró a Nick.

—A ti también —dijo—, supongo que la coneja no es fácil, ¿o sí?

—Lo mismo que tú con Vayentha, ¿me equivoco? —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Touché_.

Ambos rieron y Nick se fue.

* * *

En una hermosa playa de Hawái, Zantiago estaba tumbado sobre la arena en una toalla, bajo la protectora sombra de su sombrilla. Se le hacía extraño estar allí, divirtiéndose, sin pensar en su próximo trabajo. Toda su vida había sido seguir una orden, estar al tanto, nunca bajar la guardia; y ahora que ya no tenía que seguir así, no sabía cómo comportarse.

El imponente azul de la playa contrastaba con el dorado de la arena, sin embargo, el océano tomaba un color azul cobalto muy al fondo, donde era más inhóspito.

—Zanti —dijo Albert, cerca. Zantiago ladeó la vista y vio que el jaguar venía con dos cocteles, un salvaje rayo de sol chocó contra el vidrio y se reflejó hacia él. El vulpino alzó una pata para protegerse.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Tragos, ¿qué más? —respondió el jaguar, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De hecho, si se ponía a pensarlo, de verdad lo era.

Tomó uno y le dio un sorbo. «Está bueno.» Mientras bebía sin ninguna preocupación, tratando de acostumbrarse a esa sensación, Albert se adentró en la incesante marea. Zantiago se quedó viéndolo. Debía ser bonito estar tranquilo siempre, pensó, como él. Las gotas que se condensaban fuera del vaso le mojaban los dedos.

Respiró profundo, sintiendo la brisa salada del mar en su nariz. Tal vez él sea así porque hace lo que quiere, razonó. Albert salió de la playa y sacudió la cabeza para secarse un poco. «Sí; puede ser así», pensó tratando de encontrar algo que quisiera hacer. Una fugaz imagen se coló en su mente. Sus padres.

Sí, ¿por qué no? Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos. Tal vez sea hora de pasarse a saludar, lo más probable sea que su madre brinque de la alegría al saber que dejó esa vida, y su padre, de reacio carácter, sólo se contente al saber que fue un soldado elite en sus tiempos. No tenía por qué revelarles que trabajó para un mafioso.

Se decidió, lo haría.

—Albert —dijo, cuando este estuvo frente a él y lo miraba con una expresión que claramente le decía que se metiera al mar, mas Zantiago no lo haría—, ¿te parece si vamos a Noruega?

Él movió una oreja, intrigado.

—¿A dónde?

—Hellesylt.

—¿Hay algo importante allí?

—Quiero visitar a mis padres.

Albert lo miró suspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo apenas. Se llevó una pata repleta de anillos a la cintura.

—¿Es idea mía o estás insinuándome algo? —Sonrió por completo.

Zantiago rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se sorprendió de lo natural que le salía.

—Puede ser.

* * *

Cinco días después, Al estaba llegando a la mansión de Faircross, le sonrió a los leones que hacían de guardias y estos, luego de sonreírle en respuesta y asentir, abrieron el enorme portón metálico de la entrada.

Luego de cruzar el jardín, entrar a la mansión, subir al segundo piso y estar frente a la puerta del despacho, tocó con suavidad. Una voz dentro dijo un amortiguado «adelante» por la madera de la puerta cerrada, Al abrió y entró. Faircross estaba sentado tras un escritorio de caoba pulida con unas pequeñas montañas de papeles que se mantenían en un delicado equilibrio. En la pequeña chimenea de una de las paredes crepitaba una fogata, aclimatando muy a gusto el estudio.

—Buenos días, señor Faircross —saludó Al, con un gesto de la pata.

El zorro de mármol alzó la mirada y ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si no supiera quién era él, acto seguido alzó ambas cejas, al acordarse.

—El novio de Vita, ¿cierto? —repuso—. ¿Aloysius, correcto?

—Sí, señor —asintió.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, volviendo su atención a los papeles; el bolígrafo en su pata se movía como un rayo.

—Vine a despedirme. Por parte de ambos.

—¿Despedirse? —Faircross se mostró confundido, mas no levantó la mirada—. ¿Se van?

—Sí, señor. A Italia. Vity quiso decírselo, pero usted no contestaba sus llamadas.

—Ah, bien. Chao. —Hizo un gesto vago con la pata, la otra estaba bajo la mesa y la movía muy poco—. Dile a Vita que se cuide.

Al no se movió, se llevo una pata a la espalda.

—Quería despedirme personalmente de usted, señor —dijo, sacando un arma con silenciador y apuntando al zorro—. Haga el favor de mirarme a la cara cuando le hablo, Faircross.

El mencionado alzó la mirada, cansino, y cuando se topó con el cañón que lo apuntaba, se exaltó y abrió mucho los ojos. Al sintió cómo la adrenalina le agudizaba los sentidos, no había querido llegar a estos extremos, se supone que su padre era el que haría todo el trabajo. No él.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Faircross, con un tono calmado—. ¿Dinero?

Al rió a sus anchas. ¿Dinero? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era él? No, recordó, no lo sabe, nunca le había preguntado su apellido.

Alzó la pata derecha y la movió un poco, la pulsera metálica bailó en su muñeca. El zorro inspiró violentamente cuando la reconoció.

—¿Ahora sabes quién soy? —preguntó—. Soy su hijo. Aloysius Scaledale. —Se inclinó apenas, como una reverencia burlona—. Un gusto. Vengo a terminar lo de mi.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin rodeos—. ¿Cómo diste conmigo, cómo supieron tú y él que fui yo?

Eso dejó desconcertado a Al, debería estar rogando por su vida, no preguntando cómo dio con él. ¡Debía suplicar que no lo matara! ¿Acaso… acaso creía que sobreviviría? ¿De verdad lo creía? Soltó una risa. Era gracioso. Era muy gracioso que llegase a pensar esa pequeña posibilidad. No había policías esta vez que buscaran a su padre, no había nadie que advirtiera que él vino a matarlo, y cuando la servidumbre encontrara el cuerpo de Faircross muerto en su despacho, él y Vity ya estarían a miles de kilómetros de allí.

—De verdad que no prestas atención a los que te rodean, malnacido —gruñó Al, apretando la pistola con su otra pata—. ¿Recuerdas… —dijo, caminando alrededor del despacho, sin dejar de verlo— cuando estabas construyendo el jardín trasero?

—Sí —dijo, impertérrito; eso molestó a Al, o era que estaba seguro de que iba a vivir o estaba resignado a que iba a morir—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—¿Muy interesantes las estatuas de querubines en la fuente, cierto? —Faircross abrió los ojos como platos—. Veo que lo captas —rió Al—. ¿Sabes? —Se llevó un dedo al mentón—, estudiar arte y, como consecuencia, historia del mismo, tuvo sus ventajas. —Se encogió de hombros, burlón—. Pero quién le presta atención a sus escultores.

»¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Seis meses? —Frunció los labios, restándole importancia—. Durante ese tiempo no le prestaste atención al joven lobo que trabajó en tus esculturas, pero debiste hacerlo. Seis meses, estableciendo patrones, aprendiéndome tus horarios y, luego, espiando. —Apuntó al teléfono en el escritorio—. Ese teléfono lo pinché cuando, si no mal recuerdo, tuviste problemas con la red de la casa y tenías miedo a que se te filtrara información.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo sé? —Rió y apuntó al enorme librero de la otra pared—. Por los pequeños micrófonos de allí, que puse dos días antes de pinchar el teléfono. —Hizo un gesto vago con la pata—. En fin, de esa forma establecí tus contactos, y me enteré de muchas cosas. Como que Miranda había grabado el momento en que les habías dado las órdenes a los demás para matar a mi madre. —Inspiró—. Sólo fue cuestión de ir y buscar cuando ella no estuviera en casa. Encontré una de las dos que había…

—¡¿Eran dos?! —se exaltó el zorro.

— _¡Shh!_ —Al lo apuntó con el arma y le hizo un gesto para que colocara ambas patas en la mesa; él acató, una de ellas estaba vendada—. Déjame terminar y saborear el momento. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Y sí, eran dos, una en la toma eléctrica de la ventana, solo que ese tenía contraseña así que no pude llevármelo, pero el otro estaba debajo del azulejo cerca de la cama, junto a un fajo de dinero que, siendo sincero, me vino de maravilla. Sin embargo, en la que yo encontré tú no decías cómo querías que mataran a mi madre, solo decías los nombres de todos y «óiganme bien», después el audio se cortaba.

»Encontrar a cada uno me llevó su tiempo, seguirlos e investigarlos detalladamente. Eso, seguir con la construcción de las esculturas de querubines y robarte un pequeño frasquito de veneno del depósito del sótano, me llevó todo ese tiempo. Aunque, ¡mira! —Sonrió hasta mostrar los colmillos—. ¡Valió la pena!

—Eso no me dice cómo diste conmigo —replicó el zorro, moviendo lentamente la pata hacia un cajón; Al previó que a lo mejor estaba tratando de llegar a un arma y le disparó. Faircross ahogó un grito mientras en el escritorio empezaba a formarse un charquito escarlata.

—No te quieras pasar de listo, Carlos —lo advirtió—. En cuanto a cómo di contigo pues… diría que fue por mi padre. De pequeño un día oí una conversación que tuvo con alguien, ahí me enteré de que mamá y mi hermana fueran asesinadas; sí, me impactó bastante saberlo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que, según papá, Rebeca no murió al momento, fue herida de bala en el pecho y luchó por vivir. Yo tendría un año, o bueno, casi uno. Mi padre fue al hospital y cuando trató de que ella hablara, Rebeca solo dijo una cosa: Mortati; más tarde supe que ese nombre lo dijo uno de los animales.

»Crecí con ese nombre en la mente y traté de encontrarlo, mas no daba con él. Hasta que… —Inspiró con fuerza y sonrió— el nombre vino a mí. Yo estaba en el último año de secundaria cuando un tal Savage desmanteló una banda criminal narcotraficante, cuyo líder se apodaba Mortati. ¿Y adivina? —agregó con un entusiasmo casi infantil—, apareció tu fotografía.

»Según supe durante dos años no apareciste por la ciudad, sólo hasta que todos se olvidaron del asunto, pero yo no te olvidé. Y bueno… lo demás ya lo sabes, me contrataste y _blah_ , _blah_ , _blah_. —Irguió las orejas de golpe—. ¿En dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! En que iba a ponerte una bala en la frente.

El móvil en su bolsillo vibró, lo tomó y vio que era una llamada entrante de Vayentha; le mostró el teléfono a Faircross.

—Mira, es Vity —dijo—. Debe de ser para que vaya al aeropuerto. No te preocupes —se apresuró a añadir al ver los ojos bicolores de él—, a Vity la quiero con el alma. Me cayó del cielo, ciertamente. Jamás podría lastimarla. Mi problema es contigo nada más.

Dejó que la llamada se perdiera y guardó el móvil; de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa sacó un puro y un encendedor de jade. Se colocó el abano en los labios y lo encendió; dio una calada y la soltó, el humo giraba sobre sí mismo elevándose hacia el techo. Luego lo lanzó hacia la fogata y se quedó por un momento ensimismado observando cómo las llamas devoraban el puro. Esa extraña costumbre que tenía de siempre, cuando tenía éxito, encender un abano, dar una calada y botarlo, era desde hacía un año.

«Supongo que en algo me parezco a papá.»

Se llevó una pata al collar en el cuello y se sintió un poco mal. No quería llegar a esto. Había trabajado hasta lo imposible para conseguir todos los datos, todas las cosas, toda la información necesaria para que cuando se la diera a su padre a través de un paquete, él fuera quien los matara.

A los únicos animales que mató fueron a Miranda y a Buck. Y se había sorprendido de haberlo hecho, de que en su ser habitara tal capacidad. Y era por esa misma capacidad, que no quería volver a hacerlo.

Si Nick se hubiera dado cuenta más tarde su padre lo habría logrado.

Sólo había necesitado un poco más de tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. El pasado, pasado.

—Hasta nunca, Carlos Mortati Faircross.

Disparó.

El único sonido que hubo fue un ligero pitido del silenciador, más nada. La cabeza del zorro se sacudió hacia atrás, como un latigazo en un choque de autos, y quedó inclinada hacia abajo, como si se hubiera dormido por el cansancio, un fino hilo de sangre le caía como una cascada de la frente.

No sintió nada; ni bien ni mal. Sólo nada. Era como si matar al zorro de mármol no hubiera significado mucho. Quizá, solo quizá, hubiera significado más para su padre que para él, después de todo, Aloysius no tenía recuerdos de su madre.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, faltaba poco para que su vuelo saliera, de seguro Vayentha ya estaba rumbo al aeropuerto. Sin pensarlo mucho, salió de la mansión.

Ahora haría una vida tranquila con Vayentha, y si todo salía bien, ella nunca se enteraría de esto.

* * *

Judy podía casi tocar el nerviosismo de Nick en el aire mientras caminaban por BunnyBurrows hacia la casa de Tessa.

Se hallaban a menos de cinco metros de la casa cuando Nick le apretó la pata con ansiedad. Ella se la apretó con cariño y con cuidado tiró de él cuando éste se detuvo, mirando fijamente la casa.

—Ten valor —lo animó—, no es algo peor que un asesino.

—Para mí lo es —refunfuñó Nick.

—¡Es tu madre! —rió.

—Por eso. —El tono de Nick, aunque un poco calmado, seguía nervioso—. Aún no…

—Es sencillo, torpe. —Ella hizo una seña con la pata para que Nick se colocara a su altura, él lo hizo—. Ya has hecho mucho, Nick. Te eximiste de ser estafador, de ese pasado, con ayudarme a resolver lo de los Aulladores, y aún más con esto.

—Pero…

—Tessa no te culpa por ello, ni yo tampoco —dijo, rozándole la mejilla con dedos cariñosos—. Hiciste lo que debiste, si la ciudad no te tomaba en serio por ser zorro, lo más lógico era que actuaras como ellos esperaban que lo hicieras. —Inspiró—. No pienses más en ello. Piensa en el ahora. Sé que tu pasado es doloroso, por tu padre, pero tu madre y yo estamos aquí, te podremos ayudar con lo que necesites.

Nick la rodeó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Zanahorias? —bromeó con afecto—. Devuélvanme a la coneja estresante, martirizante, fanática del trabajo de la que me enamoré.

Ella rió suavecito y le dio un beso en los labios, era su manera de decirle que estaba allí para él, para sostenerlo si llegaba a caer, que, pasase lo que pasase, siempre estará allí.

Con él.

Juntos.

Nick se puso de pie y, luego de sonreírle y asentir, caminó a su lado. Llegaron a la casa.

—Aún puedes retirarte —lo probó ella. Nick negó con la cabeza, le soltó la pata y se acomodó la ropa: su típico conjunto.

—No, Pelusa. Estoy listo. —Tocó el timbre.

Durante unos minutos el silencio rondó entre ambos, y luego abrieron. Cuando Tessa vio a Nick se quedó sorprendida, con los labios ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa. Nick, al contrario, sólo le temblaba un poco el labio inferior. Sintió los verdes ojos de la zorra posarse sobre ella y Judy sonrió como diciéndole «le dije que lo traería».

Ella le dio un toquecito en la muñeca a Nick.

—Ve. —Le dijo, él dio un paso y antes de que diera el siguiente Tessa ya lo estaba abrazando.

Nick alzó los brazos y correspondió el abrazo.

Durante los minutos siguientes Judy esperó un poco incómoda, tratando de no hacerse notar y darle espacio a ambos zorros. Pasados unos minutos Nick se separó de su madre, palmeándole tiernamente el hombro. Ésta rió, aunque tenía los ojos cargados en lágrimas.

—Estás muy guapo, Nicholas —dijo Tessa.

Nick se enjuagó unas lágrimas locas que amenazaban con salir y sonrió.

—Lo sé, me lo dicen seguido —bromeó con cariño. Se volvió hacia Judy—. Sólo que ella no.

Judy se cruzó de patas, siguiéndole el juego.

—No veo a nadie que valga la pena decírselo —sonrió.

Nick movió un dedo en el aire.

—Coneja astuta.

—Torpe zorro.

Tessa alternaba la mirada de su hijo a Judy y viceversa.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme, Nicholas? —preguntó, colocando sus patas en su cintura. La sonrisa que tenía tal vez fuese una verdadera en mucho tiempo.

—Ciertamente —asintió y abrazó a Judy por la cintura con su cola—. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Entremos para hablar mejor, mamá. —Miró a Judy—. Los tres…


End file.
